Protecting Me
by Onemoreparadise
Summary: A potion gone wrong causes Roxas to age back to his toddler years. This leaves Axel to look after his three year old best friend who is introducing the concept of feeling and love to the Organization members! Including Axel! AkuRoku. Zemyx. Marxene
1. The Experiment

**Disclaimer **- I do not own Kingdom hearts and never will.

**Warning** – Story will eventually contain Yaoi.

**Summary** - His own little prank for the castle biggest prankster. Vexen didn't know the trouble that would follow when he decides to get back at Axel for constantly being disrespectful. Now Axel is left with a big problem on his hands, looking after his three year old best friend. The worst part of it is, it's beginning to make him realize his true feelings for Roxas.

**A/N** - The title and the overall concept was inspired by a song called "Protecting me" by Aly & AJ. Even though this fic is not a songfic, I still thought it would be cool to put at least one line of the lyrics at the beginning of every chapter.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 1:** The Experiment

_You, You're always there for me._

_When I need you most._

_

* * *

_

Axel and Roxas.

Just the mention of those two names together normally meant that something had gone horribly wrong. If asking any of the other members of the Organization XIII, they would be sure to have a story containing at least one headache and an enraged higher up. They were the two that at any given time would be seen pulling pranks or harassing the superiors to no end. The second Roxas became a member of the Organization, Axel took him under his wing so to speak, and taught him the ins and outs of the place. With Axel as a mentor that only meant trouble. He taught Roxas everything he needed to know to be just as headache inducing, rude, and sarcastic as he was himself. They were inseparable best friends, but unfortunately, they were utter chaos together.

Where were the two of them now?

It was no surprise that they were once again paying the price for a well thought out prank. Two flashes of red and yellow ran down the dulled hallways of the Organizations headquarters laughing like there was no tomorrow. When the two were sure they were in the clear, they came to a screeching halt.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Axel panted as he leaned all his weight on the wall behind him. Roxas didn't even bother to find a wall, he collapsed right in the middle of the hall by Axel's feet.

"That man's gonna kill you one day Axel!" Roxas laughed as a mental image of Xigbar wearing a bright magenta coat popped into his head. He was laughing so hard he was almost crying.

Axel was notorious for coming up with the best ideas for his pranks. Dyeing all of Xigbar's coats bright pink was even better then the time he pinned Larxene's underwear to the Superiors door. Boy was she mad. Axel had the scars to show for it.

The blond finally regained his posture and stood up. "Hey Axel?"

The redhead was still trying to catch his breath but managed to respond to his best friend. "Yeah?"

"Remember that prank we pulled on Demyx this morning? Do you think it worked?"

Axel ran a gloved hand through his spiked hair. It wasn't that Axel didn't like Demyx, but to be completely honest, the boy was normally a walking headache. It was only natural for Demyx he supposed. He was a musician, and the one-thing musicians knew how to do without fail was making noise. Demyx appeared happy with how he carried himself. The constant noise and talk of all things musical was what he was best at. His favorite activity was just lying around, cool and casually; unfortunately that also came with a good dose of foolishness. Demyx was a fun person to hang around in general, but his company was best enjoyed in small doses... very small doses.

"Who cares, as long as he's not tagging behind us right?"

A black swirling portal appeared right on the wall beside where Axel leaned. The redhead visibly flinched when he heard a high-pitched sing-song voice call out his name.

"Shoot me now Xigbar..." Axel muttered under his breath.

"Axel! Roxas!" Demyx stumbled out of the portal and flashed a big awkward smile at the two boys in front of him. "Hey guys, you're never going to believe what I just found on my back, see?" Demyx dug into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with bold black writing on it. He held it up for the others to read :

**Demyx**

**For Sale : 10 munny**

**Discount price**

"This is the fifth time I've found a note like this on my back this week, and it's only Tuesday!" Demyx continued to complain while Axel and Roxas were busy hiding their guilty faces. "The nerve of some nobodies! Only ten munny? I'm worth more then that!"

"More like five munny," Axel leaned down to Roxas and whispered, causing him to shake with laughter.

Demyx, oblivious to the two trying not to laugh at him, smirked down at the piece of paper in his hands, then up at Axel. A half baked plan was slowly forming in the musicians head.

"Heeeey Axxxey," Demyx slowly began to advance on the Flurry of Dancing flames. "you wanna buy me?" He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to further make his point.

Axel stared at Demyx blankly for a moment. His prank so cleverly was turned on him.

"Not even if the world was crashing down around me and buying you would save my life!"

"Why not?

"Why would I buy you?"

"Come on, pretty please!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I'm not going to say it again Demyx!"

"But Axel!"

"For the last time, NO!"

Demyx wasn't as stupid as he looked. Laid-back, often times goofy, and definitely loud, but by no means stupid. He knew his way around a prank just as good as the dynamic duo standing in front of him. Even more so than pranking, he was top notch at pushing Axel over the edge.

He leaned his body in towards Axel with a savvy smirk gracing his tanned face. His shoulders rubbed against Axel slightly seductively. "I don't see why you wouldn't want to. It's almost like slavery, and in that case, I didn't know you were into that sort of kink, Axel."

"Unless you want to become a walking torch, I suggest you get off!" Axel's face began to turn as red as his hair. Demyx really knew how to get on his last nerve. At this point, Roxas feared for Demyx's well being. He knew how Axel got when he was angry. Demyx looked nervous for a second, but then smiled back up at Axel, apparently unafraid.

"You wouldn't wou-AH!" Demyx jumped backwards when a small fire erupted on his sleeve. He let a steady stream of water escape his fingers to put out the fire. Axel didn't look about ready to let him off the hook that easily. The pyromaniac held out his arms. Vines of darkness clouded his arms as he summoned his Chakrams to his aid.

"T-There's no need for violence... Take a joke Axel!" Demyx began to back up at the oncoming threat. Axel drew his hand back, and with a sinister smirk, released the spinning weapon.

Demyx ducked just in time and bolted down the hallway with Axel following close behind. Roxas, who was still laughing over the craziness of the situation, just shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction. There had to be some seasalt ice cream in this castle somewhere...

Number Nine quickly rounded the nearest corner. To avoid Axel it would require some quick thinking on his part (Something Demyx didn't do to well when in the heat of an emergency). Looking around, he noticed the door to Vexen's basement laboratory slightly ajar.

"Ohhhh, he told me not to go down there." Demyx nervously drummed his fingers against his forehead. It was apparent that Vexen wasn't one who took kindly to interruptions or antics from those younger than him. Escaping into that very scientists lab surely wouldn't have good results. On the other hand, with Axel angry his life was at risk.

"Demyx!" Axel's voice echoed loudly throughout the halls.

"Vexen's gonna have to hate me!" Demyx threw open the door and charged down the stairs.

**xXx**

The basement lab was a sanctuary to not only Vexen, but all the original members of the Organization, a place where neophytes were banned from ever stepping foot in. Not only for his own sanity, but for the well being of the castle. Any ruined experiments could have been chaos to the structure of their Organization. Therefore the immaturity that was widely spreading through some of the younger members of the Organization was kept mainly upstairs.

The chilly academic carefully held up a test tube full of a sticky substance. He squinted his eyes so he could better see the potion he was about to mix. Bottles and vials bubbled around the longhaired man as he carefully planned his next move. One wrong move could have put the whole experiment in jeopardy. He finally lowered the test tube over another bottle of liquid ever so carefully.

"It was just a joke Ax!"

"I don't care! You were warned!"

"OW! That thing is sharp you know!"

Vexen flinched as a frantic teen flew down the steps of the lab. A ball of fire flew in shortly afterwards; Demyx was able to, once again, dodge the attack, leaving the back wall torched.

"Burn, baby!" Axel slid to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, facing his opponent head on.

"Axel... I just want you to stop and think about what you are about to do." Demyx tried to reason with him as he ran around the lab table in an attempt to escape. Axel tried to run around the lab table trying to grab the blond, but instead ended up ramming right into Vexen. The vial of liquid that the scientist held fell into another bottle of liquid that sat over a burner. It immediately began to bubble and smoke.

"You trouble making neophytes! You were banned from my lab long ago!" Vexen pushed Axel off of him so he could dust himself off.

"I have no time for you old man!" Axel stood from the floor and once again took off for Demyx, for Vexen's sake, right out of the lab.

_'FOOLS!'_ Vexen thought to himself_ 'Weeks of planning and experimentation completely ruined by those...neophytes!'_ Suddenly, the newly made potion let out a puff of smoke, then settled.

The definite sign of a well made potion...

Maybe... this experiment wasn't in vein.

**xXx**

The Organization slightly resembled a big dysfunctional family at times. They lived together, worked together, and, they even had house rules and chores they were expected to follow. The time when this could really be seen was during mealtime. It was a time when the whole Organization came down from whatever they were previously doing to sit around the table and share in a meal prepared by one of their fellow members (whoever got that duty on the chore wheel that week). All of them sat around one big table, despite previous conflicts. It would have spelled disaster if Xemnas weren't on constant watch for misconduct.

Lexaues was chosen cook for that day. The silent hero was in the kitchen preparing dinner for that night. The table was already set by the dusks that worked under them and no one had come down yet. In slipped Vexen. One could say he was in a bad mood, but that would be an understatement. He was furious. Sure he still had a potion, but kingdom hearts only knows what it did. It sure wasn't the one he was previously working on, and for that someone was about to pay.

The scientist strolled past the seat Axel usually occupied casually just in case anyone was watching. Unknowingly he slipped his ruined potion out from under his own cloak and poured the contents of it out into Axel's cup.

His own little prank for the castle biggest prankster.

Whatever the potion did, Axel would was just going to have to wait and see. Maybe after he paid for the destruction he caused then the redhead would grow some appreciation for his superiors' hard work.

Slowly, the Organization members began to fill their usual seats. It happened quite naturally. They all just sat next to the ones they could stand without killing.

The last to walk through the door was Demyx, followed shortly by Axel. The musician held the worlds largest smile painted on his face while tossing a bag filled with munny into the air.

"You bought him didn't you?" Roxas said through laughter. Axel glared maliciously at Roxas. If looks could kill, Roxas would have fallen over dead.

"Yup, I'm all his!" Demyx flung his arms around his new 'owner'. After ripping himself away from Demyx's deathly grip, he took up his normal seat next to Roxas.

Roxas began to poke at the food put in front of him, just taking in its wonderful smell. Lexaues was really a wonderful cook. He might not have looked like the type to cook, but his food always spoke for itself. It was always a happy day for Roxas's stomach when Lexaues's name was spun on the chore wheel. While Roxas was caught up in his thought of the food, Axel had reached over to Roxas's cup and switched it with his.

"What was that for!" Roxas shouted, finally snapping back into reality only to see his cup being stolen.

"I get the red cup, you get the blue cup ... Red mine ... Blue yours. Got it memorized?"

"But the red cup is bigger and you know it!" Roxas stubbornly crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"Sorry buddy, your pout doesn't work with me, remember?" Axel smirked.

"... You always get your way..." Roxas said barely above a whisper.

"And always will." He replied with confidence.

Vexen just watched as the exchange took place. What an interesting turn of events. Sure, the payback potion aimed for Axel was switched with that other little abomination, but Vexen still saw room for revenge. He would make sure he got it. The scientist let a chuckle escape his lips, alerting the slate haired teen in the next seat. Zexion raised his visible eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" Zexion said with a hint of suspicion.

"Nothing that concerns you. Just sit back and observe the calamity unfold." Vexen saw Roxas finally down the contents of the cup in one gulp. As soon as he did, he clutched at his throat with a disgusted expression, letting the empty cup drop to the floor.

"Ugh."

"You ok?" Axel turned to Roxas when he heard him cough roughly.

"I'm fine, that just tasted horrible... or maybe it went down the wrong pipe or something."

"All right." Axel reluctantly turned away and focused back on his food with his friends reassurance.

Roxas on the other hand, was going steadily downhill. Slowly his face flushed of all color and his appetite disappeared. Not only that but his vision was beginning to go fuzzy on him. Almost like when a bad migraine was about to come on. His head was spinning and becoming light, as if it weighed nothing at all. Roxas glanced down at his food and heaved a heavy sigh.

What the heck was wrong with him? Just a second ago he felt fine. Now he felt as if any second he'd pass out.

His hands were shaking violently as he pushed his weight out of the chair. Everything in his body felt funny all of a sudden and his breath was coming out in ragged heaves.

"You're leaving?" Demyx looked back quickly, and then back at Roxas's full plate. "Can I have your food?"

"I knew something was wrong!" Axel said while ignoring Demyx's comment.

"Yeah sure," Roxas clutched at his head "Nothings wrong. I just -" Roxas stumbled out of his chair before collapsing out cold with a loud thump onto the ground, everything growing dark on him.

"Roxas!" Axel stood from the table and ran to his best friends side. A few others ran to his aid as well. Xigbar (much to his displeasure, still sporting a pink jacket), and Lexaues leaned down close to Roxas. Demyx run over out of pure concern for his friend.

"Roxas! Come on!" Axel shook his friend in an attempt to wake him, but his head just rolled about.

"Don't shake him, you'll make it worse." Xigbar commanded.

"Take him to bed Number Eight." A strong voice addressed him. Axel turned to see Xemnas hovering over him " He merely looks ill. A good nights sleep might do the trick" Axel nodded and proceeded to follow his orders. He scooped his friend up into his arms, the blonds' head resting against his chest.

"Man oh man Roxas, whatever you did this time..." He told his unconscious friend as he carried him toward his room.

Axel set Roxas down on his bed and pulled the blankets up to his pointed chin. The fire wielders hand brushed against Roxas's cheek which felt cold to the touch, much colder than what was normal.

"Come on Rox, you could have at least told me you weren't feeling well." Axel took a chair from the desk in Roxas's room and pulled it up to the bed. Straddling the chair backwards, he crossed his arms to rest his chin on the headrest. His eyes focused intently on the blondes unconscious face.

It was strange, nobodies had no hearts, yet, one look at Roxas always made him feel so different. Almost like a faint glimmer of one may rest somewhere deep in his chest. Friendship could do powerful things to a person, no doubt about it. Axel cared for Roxas more than anything in that whole forsaken castle.

He was a nobody. It wasn't exactly like he had something to look forward to in his life. Fighting, researching and scouring the worlds until you either succeed or meet your ultimate demise. That was it. Friendships, no matter how rare, were valuable within the Organization. Sometimes Axel felt like his friendship with Roxas was the only thing that kept him sane, stable, and glued to such a dismal place. Most of the time the highlight of his days were sharing an ice cream bar with Roxas on the clocktower of Twilight Town.

Of course, his pride wouldn't let him make that a public announcement. Their friendship was a close one. They had been through a lot of ups and downs together.

Shaking his head he looked back down at Roxas, since it was no time to be thinking of such things. He didn't just want to leave his friend to wake up alone if he was ill. He wanted to be there when he woke up just as he knew Roxas would have done for him. Of course with nothing to do but listen to Roxas's gentle breathing, sleep wasn't looking like a bad idea. Soon, Axel was fast asleep with his face in his hands.

**xXx**

"Axey..." Axel slowly opened his eyes to the half darkened room and looked over at the clock ... 5am... One more hour until breakfast would be called. He was going to make sure he got to make the most of that hour. He closed his eyes again.

"Axey..." Axel felt a tug on the sleeve of his black Organization coat. He knew that nickname, unfortunately that was the one Demyx gave to him. If this was Demyx's idea of a joke, it wasn't very funny at all. He pulled his arm away without opening his eyes.

"Axey." A voice hissed from below him. The redheads eyes popped open.

"What do you want Dem- ... oh." That was definitely NOT Demyx. Two very big electric blue eyes looked up at him. Strangely, this kid looked a lot like Roxas, but it was impossible, he was only about knee height! Sure Roxas was a little on the short side, but not that short. Axel blinked several times ... wait ... it WAS Roxas! The small child proceeded to tug on Axel's sleeve.

"Axey, I'm hungwey!"

* * *

**A/N –** Big. Dysfunctional. Family :)


	2. Got it Memowized?

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Kingdom hearts and never will.

**Warning -** Roxas bashes Demyx quite a bit. Poor guy, harassed by a toddler.

**A/N -** Glad people liked the first chapter. As for the whole Demyx for sale thing in the first chapter, This boy at my school put a sign like that on his back and walked around like that all day XD Dear lord... He made math class fun

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 2 :** Got it Memowized

Day and night you're by my side.

Protecting me.

* * *

This wasn't good.

It was a rare occasion when Axel saw the need for panic. Normally he had a very cool and nonchalant attitude about most things. Honestly, it would have been a crime to ask Axel not to panic. There he was, sleeping ever so innocently in a chair beside his sick friend (who was now gone) to be rudely awakened by some strange miniature version of Roxas.

Yeah, this wasn't good. The Superior would have his head when he found out. Who would Xemnas blame for this catastrophe? Axel and Roxas were always together. Which means he would surely get all the blame.

Axel stood from his chair, looking down at the frustrated little boy at a complete loss for words. He just barely met Axel's knee and his sandy blond hair was so tousled that it appeared as if he just crawled out of bed. He also seemed to be swimming in his old Organization cloak. Roxas looked up at Axel with a sour expression.

"I'm hungwey. I wanna sammich!" Roxas yelled out in an abnormally high-pitched voice while holding out his arms, waiting for Axel to pick him up. Axel quickly picked Roxas up, if for nothing else to silence the kids yelling. Boy did he make the wrong decision.

Axel held Roxas out in front of him at arms length as if he was terrified to let it touch his body. Since he wasn't too familiar with small children the whole 'how to hold a little kid' concept was pretty new. The mini version of Roxas proceeded to wiggle and scream loudly.

"Too high, Lemme down!" Axel granted the toddlers wishes, almost dropping him in the process. Roxas latched onto one of Axel's legs, crying lightly into the fabric. Axel made a mental note to never hold him out that far again.

"Ok, shhh, quiet." Axel leaned down to his level and tried to silence him. Axel had the misfortune of having Saix's room on the same floor as his room. Saix was, to put it nicely, absolutely insane. He couldn't even count the number of times he had been hit over the head with that psychos claymore due to too much noise late at night. Luckily, Roxas calmed down enough to listen to what Axel had to say.

"I still wanna sammich." Roxas said a little quieter, yet still holding out his arms. Axel was willing to give it a second try. This time, he kept little Roxas's fear of heights in mind. Instead of holding him at arms length he kept Roxas's small body close to his own. He let out a sigh of relief when Roxas made no further noise but instead clung to Axels' neck.

"I'll take you to the kitchen, but you have to stay quiet. Got it memorized?" Axel pressed a finger to his own lips to further make his point. At that, Roxas began to giggle wildly, and then copied Axel's hand movement by pressing his own tiny finger against his lips. Roxas rested his head against Axel's shoulder with one thumb stuck in his mouth. Axel raised an eyebrow giving up on trying to understand. He shook his head and went out into the labyrinth of hallways.

The hallways were still dark due partially to the lack of windows or the fact that the sun never rose in The City that Never Was. At this time, much of the Organization was still asleep. Perhaps Xemnas was up, working on whatever the hell he worked on in that office of his. Vexen might have still been in his lab, Axel swore the guy never slept or came out of that lab. Lexaeus was most likely up early in the kitchen preparing breakfast, but the stove was in a different room from the fridge so no problems there. Those who were up usually had good reason. Everyone else enjoyed the sanctuary of sleep. Which was why being quiet in the halls at this time was so crucial.

Until Axel had much of this figured out he wanted to keep little Roxas hidden from the others. Of course, Xemnas would probably notice the disappearance when he noticed his star key bearer was missing.

While they were walking, Roxas reached up and grabbed a lock of Axel's flaming red hair. Axel looked over at Roxas to see the toddlers' eyes were opened wide with amazement as he gently ran his tiny fingers through Axel's hair. Actually, it felt pretty good...

"What are you doing?" He finally asked. Roxas finally snapped out of his fascination with Axel's hair and turned to face him.

"It's pwetty cus it's my favowite colow."

"Reds not your favorite color." Axel smirked at Roxas as he rested his head against his shoulder once again.

Finally they made it down to the, thankfully empty, kitchen. Roxas sat down as Axel quickly prepared a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was an old time favorite of Roxas. Axel handed the sandwich off to Roxas, who still held a look of extreme displeasure on his face.

"What is it now?"

"You didn't cut the cwust off." Roxas stubbornly pushed the sandwich away and crossed his arms.

_'Different body, same stubborn Roxas.'_ Axel thought to himself as he rolled his eyes, taking the sandwich back to cut off the crust. After that, Roxas happily began to munch on his sandwich. In the process he successfully managed covering his hands and the table with grape jelly.

Axel was still pretty clueless about what to do. He paced the floor, talking aloud to himself.

"This is just perfect. Roxas is a... a... who knows how old-"

"Thwee!" Roxas talked through a full mouth and held up three jelly-covered fingers.

"Right... a three year old. Roxas, what the hell happened!" At that, Roxas just shrugged. The boy honestly had no clue what the topic of discussion even was. The sandwich was much too delicious to pay attention to what some grown up said. So he just settled on smiling and nodding for now. "You don't remember anything?" Roxas shook his head. "I got it, maybe this kid isn't even Roxas. But he sounds... a little like Roxas and looks... a little like Roxas. Which means there is a fifty percent chance he is Roxas... Ok kid, what's your name?"

"Woxas, Duh!" He replied as if Axel were slow.

"G-r-e-a-t!" Axel threw his hands up in defeat. "There has to be someone in this castle who knows something.

"Dem-" Roxas stopped to lick some jelly from his finger. "-yx!"

"I doubt it… but in all honesty he's probably all I've got." Axel sighed. If nothing else Demyx might have been able to help him. At the table Roxas had finished his sandwich and was licking his fingers clean. Axel made his way to the door yelling "come on kid" on his way out

Roxas tried to toddle behind him as fast as he could; this of course being extremely difficult to do with his clothes being several sizes to big for him. Trying to run to keep up with Axel's quick footsteps, Roxas tripped over his cloak and hit the ground roughly. Axel heard the thud and turned to see Roxas laying face down on the floor. Roxas lifted his head. His big blue eyes were wet with the beginning of what looked like another one of his crying episodes. Axel flew to his side to put a hand over his mouth. He felt a few of Roxas's stray tears fall onto his hand clasped tightly over his mouth. Axel brushed his thumb under his eyes to wipe the remaining tears away.

"Remember, quiet." Axel whispered.

"But it huwts weally bad." Roxas whimpered, pointing to a red lump forming on his forehead. "Make it bettew."

"Roxas, it'll go away in a little while. There's no way I can make it better."

"Yes thewe is!"

"What?" Axel said in a harsh whisper.

"Kiss it." Roxas crossed his arms.

"What!" Axel bit the inside of his cheek, clearly not expecting that. Sure, he was just a kid and it was just on the forehead, but it felt a little awkward when just a few hours ago he was fifteen. Just then, the unwanted mental image of him leaning in to kiss the fifteen-year-old Roxas gently on the forehead popped up. Axel shook his head, now cursing himself wildly at what his own mind had come up with.

_'He's three for now, not fifteen Axel... Calm down.'_ Reluctantly, Axel put his pale lips against Roxas' forehead and kissed the mark lightly. When he pulled away, Roxas was finally showing off the smile Axel knew so well.

"Happy?"

"Feews bettew!" Roxas yelled happily and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck.

"Shhh, Remember the deal we had?"

"Uh-huh, Got it memowized." Roxas laughed to himself wildly while Axel was trying to stifle a laugh himself. Hearing his most loved phrase being used by a three-year-old Roxas was too good not to laugh at. _'Where was a tape recorder when you needed it?'_ Axel thought. _'This has to be shown to the real Roxas. He'd get a kick out of it for sure. If nothing else, it's perfect blackmail.'_

**xXx**

The door to the melodious nocturnes darkened room slowly cracked open and two shadowy figures stepped inside. Axel set Roxas down. The toddler immediately ran for cover behind Axel's leg. Axel hated Demyx's room with a fiery passion (no pun intended). The walls were painted a bright blinding shade of blue with various stickers of every kind of fish imaginable plastered all over the walls. His clothes and other personal possessions were carelessly thrown all over the floor. So much so that Roxas would have tripped for a second time if Axel didn't catch him in time. In the middle of this disaster, Demyx lay in his oversized bed, surrounded by sea themed stuffed animals, snoring loudly. Demyx liked to keep things... homey. He always told Axel his room was based off of a memory he had of his somebody... Axel had to wonder if this memory of his wasn't accidentally from when his somebody was three.

"Demyx... Demyx wake up." Axel sat on the edge of his bed. Roxas held on tightly to Axel's pant leg and stared wide eyed at Demyx's swirling blue lava lamp. When talking failed at rousing the sleeping man, he grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently.

"Wha-whasgoinon!" Demyx's eyes popped open, still in a hazy half-sleep state, only to see Axel glaring at him. "Oh, 's just you Ax. G'night." And with that, he fell back onto his pillow, fast asleep.

_'Can't stand this kid...'_ Axel thought. Seeing Demyx fall back down into a sound sleep made Axel scream in rage, causing a small fire to erupt on the wooden headboard.

"Ok, ok, I'm up!" Demyx jumped from his bed quickly extinguished the fire raging on his headboard. "Oh c'mon! You always do this to my stuff Ax!" Number Nine frowned as he looked at his charred headboard. Just another possession of his that needed replacing now.

"Never mind that. I have a problem and you could help me." Axel whispered hurriedly

"Ohhhh reeeeally?" Demyx smirked. He leaned in closely to Axel with a bit of mischief flashing in his Sea-foam eyes. "So, you've finally cracked and realized how amazing the two of us would be together, don't blame you for coming. I mean it was obvious you were the one to pull that sign prank on me. Your handwriting and all."

"Demyx," Axel stopped himself mid sentence. "you... ARE AN IDIOT!" Axel shouted, making fire rage around them once again.

"Ah- I was just joking! Come on Axel! Learn to take a joke…"

"Listen Demyx. I really need help with this, so stop the joking for five seconds." The redhead pulled Roxas out from his hiding spot behind his leg. Demyx's eyes opened wide before he lunged and grabbed Roxas.

"Oh my Kingdom Hearts! He's so cute!" Demyx squeezed Roxas tightly. The poor toddler was loosing oxygen fast in the death hug. "Awww, wookit his chubby wittle cheeks!" Demyx pinched Roxas's cheeks and practically drowned him in hugs.

All the while Roxas alternated between struggling to escape and looking at Demyx like he was completely stupid. The blue-faced toddler tried to reach out for Axel.

"Monstew!... Can't bweath! Help!"

"Demyx! You moron, you're going to kill him!" Axel ripped Roxas away from him. The three year old buried himself deep under Axel's cloak, occasionally peeking out to give a nervous glance in Demyx's direction.

"Soooo Axel. You never told me you and Larxene had a-"

"You sick freak! This is Roxas!" Axel shuddered at the thought of him and Larxene... No, it was best not even to think like that. Larxene was one he absolutely despised. Even though she was the only female in the Organization, one would have to be mentally insane to want to touch her…or have a death wish.

"You turned Roxas into a baby? You've done some weird crap before Axel but how the hell did you manage that?"

"I didn't do it. I came up here to ask you if you know who did." Axel prodded Roxas to come out from his new hiding spot to face a now calmer Demyx. Roxas hesitated, still clinging very tightly to Axel's thin form.

"No clue. Roxas got sick after eating. It could have been something he ate that day." Demyx said as he reached over to poke Roxas's chubby baby cheeks. Demyx was a sucker for an adorable kid, that was now made fact. "Could also be revenge you know. You two aren't exactly the most well liked around here."

"No touch!" Roxas hit Demyx's hand away and turned to bury himself back into Axel's cloak. "He twied to kill me Ax!"

"Awww, I didn't mean to scare you little buddy! " Demyx ruffled his hair.

"I'm not wittle. I'm big wike Axey!" Roxas batted Demyx's hand away a second time. Axel groaned lightly. He certainly had to get used to Roxas's comments.

"Of course you are." Demyx smiled at him, then looked back up at Axel. "So, what are you going to do now?" Actually, Axel had this whole notion in his head that since Demyx was already there and knew about his Roxas problem, it became more of a 'we' problem.

"I don't know what 'we' are going to do, but 'we' have to think fast. The others will be up any min-"

The low sound of a bell echoed through the halls from some high up tower on the castle. The wake up bell. There came a day when Xemnas got tired of the lack of punctuality in the Organization. Those who lacked discipline would simply get up when they so chose, arriving late for breakfast and even missions on occasion. So came the day when he put in a gigantic bell that was sure to not go unheard. The sound of many footsteps, doors opening, and tired yawns always followed close behind.

"Damn you Marluxia. Get out of the Bathroom!"

"You don't need anymore hair gel Larxene!"

"Use the downstairs bathroom for once!"

"No! Get out or so help me Petal boy, I will-"

A Door was violently slammed somewhere down the hall. Larxene and Marluxia always had raging battles over the upstairs bathroom every single morning.

"Oh shit..." Axel threw his head back, searching every corner of his brain for some sort of an idea. Any idea!


	3. The Beginning of a Disaster

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Kingdom hearts and never will, get used to it.

**Warning -** More Demyx getting bashed by a toddler and Zexion's dignity going down the toilet.

**A/N -** Ok all you Demyx/Zexion fans (including me) you get the action that you wanted in this chapter. ] And for lack of a better chapter title, I used the last line of the story -sigh- how uncreative.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 3** : Beginning of a Disaster

When I feel like crashing down.

You seem to be around

* * *

Soon the repetitive yells of Marluxia and Larxene died down as they descended the stairs to the dining hall. Axel still paced the cluttered floors of Demyx's room trying to think up a plan. Demyx did absolutely nothing of any use. Instead of helping Axel devise a plan, he took to trying to bribe the toddler out of his current hiding spot under the bed. Of course, after his attack, Roxas wasn't so trusting. It would take something big to get Roxas to trust him... Something sweet... something like... CHOCOLATE! Demyx ran over to his desk and pulled out a big bar of milk chocolate. He dangled it teasingly over the bed.

Roxas scampered out from under it and ran towards the sugar filled bar. As soon as he reached it, Demyx held the bar high above his head out of the toddlers range.

"Gimme Chocowate!" Roxas crossed his arms and gave Demyx a death stare. He needed that chocolate more then anything in the world. It just looked so good.

"Demyx, would you give him the damn chocolate. You're making him mad." Axel warned him. He knew how Roxas got when things involved sugar. As a teenager, he was probably more addicted to sugar than Axel was to fire. Hence, his love for sea salt ice cream bars.

"Calm down Ax, I'm just playing wit-" In a fraction of a second, Roxas went from glaring to pouncing violently on Demyx. Once Demyx was successfully knocked to the ground, Roxas leaned over him and effortlessly took the chocolate from his hands.

"Thank you."

Demyx lay on the ground, just trying to make sense of what happened. He was knocked to the ground by a three year old. He blinked a few times to remove the white spots that blurred his vision. It took Demyx a few seconds to get up after getting the wind knocked out of him. The first thing he saw was Axel doubled over clutching at his stomach from laughter.

"M-man, y-you just got... owned... by a kid!" Axel fell backwards against the wall, trying to catch his breath. In the sense of doing anything for something sweet, Roxas was still very much Roxas.

A tiny hand appeared in front of Demyx's face. The melodious nocturne looked up to see Roxas offering his hand.

"You gotted me, I gotted you. So wewe fwiends now. Got it memowized?" Roxas said with a chocolaty grin. Demyx replied with a huge grin of his own.

"Look Axel, he likes me!" Axel rolled his eyes at Demyx.

"While this is all REALLY special for you, it's not about to fix our problem." Axel composed himself to get back to planning.

"Well, this is taking to long. I'm going to breakfast." Demyx stood from his spot and walked past Axel towards the door. Before Number nine could even get one foot out, Axel grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back in.

"Oh no you don't. You're helping!" Demyx let out a sigh.

"He's pretty small you know. Maybe we should just hide him."

"You idiot, that plan is so," Axel quickly considered his suggestion. He was actually expecting one of his half-baked ideas that would never work in a million years. This one actually had potential. "simple it may actually work. At least until we can fix it…"

**xXx**

The farther down the brightened halls the trio traveled, the more ridiculous their plan started to seem, but it was the only one they had. Axel pulled out the neck of his Organization jacket to make sure Roxas was following his instructions. Roxas had both of his tiny feet on one of Axel's feet as he clung tightly to his leg. Axel's jacket covered up mini Roxas perfectly from the eyes of others. All Roxas had to do was stay there. Luckily it was pretty easy to convince him it was a new game called hide-under-Axey's-Jacket-and-shut-up.

Soon they arrived at the door to the dinning hall. Axel turned sharply on Demyx and poked a finger at his chest.

"If anything goes wrong I want you to distract. Got it memorized?" Demyx put his hand to his forehead and saluted. Axel rolled his eyes. "Just try to act natural." Axel took a long deep breath before opening the door.

The others seemed to have already finished their breakfast. The long white table was cluttered with half empty plates and used napkins. Xemnas, Saix, Vexen and Xaldin sat on the far side of the table chatting quietly while the others stood on the opposite side of the room alongside the walls. Most were watching the heated argument between Marluxia and Larxene over bathroom rights.

"Look who finally decided to show up. You know tardiness isn't tolerated right?" Xigbar announced loudly, causing the others to turn their heads.

"No problems, just taking a nice long shower in the downstairs bathroom. Last night set me back a bit." Perfect alibi. Marluxia and Larxene were the only ones who showered before breakfast and they both used the upstairs bathroom. Larxene gave him a disbelieving sly grin.

"Oh really now. Your hairs not wet." Larxene gave a flick of her damp hair, flaunting her tiny figure in the process. Of course to the untrained eye she looked harmless, but anyone who knew her well would be able to tell what a hidden monster she was.

"I used a little invention called the blow dryer."

"I walked past your room and the downstairs bathroom, I didn't hear one. Because of you not showing up for breakfast we had to suffer through another speech about punctuality!"

Axel let a low growl escape his throat as he returned her death stare. From the other side of the room Vexen eyed Axel suspiciously upon hearing the blatant lie. He was much more interested in what Axel was hiding then Xemnas' ranting about the younger members punctuality. Not to mention the fact that Roxas, who was normally trailing behind Axel by this time every morning, was nowhere to be seen. The others caught Axel's lie as well and immediately put him in the hot spot.

Zexion, who was leaning against the very back wall, thrust his nose into the air and inhaled deeply. He picked up the familiar scent of the key blade wielder. It wasn't very far away either, right in that room even. As he looked around, he saw that Roxas was nowhere in sight.

"Axel, where exactly is Number Thirteen?" Zexion pushed past the others to stand directly in front of Axel. At the mention of his name, Roxas poked his head out of Axel's jacket. Demyx saw him and used the back of his foot to push him back in before he was noticed.

"He's in his room sleeping. He doesn't feel too well from last night." Axel said in a cool voice, one that showed no need for suspicion. That hardly stopped Zexion from believing he was right. For every time The Schemer took a step forward, Roxas's scent grew the slightest bit stronger.

"In his room? Well, if that is a fact, why do I smell his scent in this very room?"

"Yes Axel, enlighten us." Larxene backed Zexion, leaning her elbows on the shorter nobody who only held a cold expression for Axel. No doubt she did love watching all of Axel's clever lies slip right through his fingers.

"I think your nose has finally failed you Zexy." Axel tapped Zexion's nose to further his point, causing Zexion to reel back, his sensitive appendage twitching. "Roxas is sick. S-i-c-k. Not here!" Axel yelled at all the ones trying to break him down. Axel kept a savvy attitude toward them. He usually took well to the other members dislike for him. Not many people liked him, and he really didn't care. He just learned to live with it.

"My power of scent detection is not flawed Axel."

"If the little guy really is sick," Xigbar said as he put a hand on Zexion's other shoulder to hold him back. "then I say we pay him a visit."

Before anyone could take one step towards the exit, Axel and Demyx shuffled subtly closer together to try to block the exit.

"Hey lookit, I haven't eaten yet. How about we all just go have some seconds?" Demyx latched onto Zexion's arm and tried to pull him away.

The detest in Zexion's body grew. Three different nobodies were attached to his person, an overload of contact in his book. He easily shook Xigbar and Larxene off his shoulders. After that it was easy to shuffle out of Demyx's hold. He made it a point to give them all a good glare and let them know that wasn't acceptable before turning harshly on Axel. Zexion didn't trust Axel as far as he could throw him.

The Pyro rolled his eyes. It didn't help that the one nobody who could help him was completely incapable of distracting.

"What are you hiding Axel?" Marluxia joined in on the antagonizing.

**xXx**

Under Axel's cloak, Roxas wasn't having the time of his life either. He was both hot and bored. Listening to the grown ups argue was way less then amusing. This game, hide-under-Axey's-jacket-and-shut-up, sucked. When Axel was done arguing, he made a note to share his displeasure about Axel's choice in games. The solution to his boredom was simple. He decided to quit and let Axel win. He slipped out of Axel's jacket unnoticed and began to crawl towards the table. The plain white room wasn't all too interesting either. It was literally grown up central. Watching Axel yell at people was fun, but only for a short period of time. He turned around to observe the other nobodies on the opposite side of the room.

That's when he saw _'it'_. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his short non-existence. Ashen long locks that looked as if silky to the touch, just dangling over the chair. It was long, shiny and just begging to be played with. It was Xemnas' hair... and he would touch it if it were the last thing he did.

**xXx**

"He's not hiding anything!" Demyx jumped to his aid. Axel rubbed a hand against his forehead. Just tell someone your not hiding something, that will get them to back off. _'Damn genius he is.'_ Axel thought.

"What kind of idiot do you take me for?" Zexion took another step forward. Demyx jumped between his friend and the line of fire. Which was ironic because usually Axel was the line of fire.

Finally Demyx thought of a plan to distract not only Zexion but the others as well, possibly even giving Axel an escape route. It was messy, but it would definitely work.

The Melodious Nocturne grabbed Zexion around the waist, pulling their bodies uncomfortably together. Before Zexion could open his mouth to protest, Demyx had pressed his lips against his Superiors own. Zexion gasped at this sudden physical contact, causing his lips to involuntarily part. Demyx saw this as the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue into the Superiors mouth, forcing the shorter nobody against the back wall. The smaller nobodies body became trapped between the wall and Demyx, a quite unfortunate position. Something inside of the Cloaked Schemer turned awkwardly as the hydro-maniac made it a mission to explore every inch of Zexion's mouth, something Zexion was sure wasn't necessary.

Zexion's intellectual mind suddenly went devoid of all thoughts as the only thing he could focus on were his unsuccessful attempts to shove Demyx off of him.

Axel's eyes widened in shock. At this point he had to take back what he said about Demyx not being capable of the task he was given. Axel shook his head at the very... odd scene unfolding in front of him and opened his jacket to check on Roxas.

_'Oh great, he's gone!'_ Axel scanned the room frantically for Roxas.

To his advantage, the others were quite content with watching Demyx keep Zexion trapped against the wall in a deep, disturbing kiss. Axel looked around the whole room for Roxas. He wasn't under the table or behind any chairs, he was... heading straight for Xemnas! Roxas was making his way towards the back of the Superiors chair. Slowly, Roxas began to reach up towards Xemnas's hair hanging behind his chair.

"Roxas no!" Axel ran and dived to try to stop him. Roxas's hand just managed to snatch a large clump of Xemnas' hair as Axel pulled him down. In the process Xemnas, along with his chair, tipped backwards onto the floor.

Demyx finally released Zexion, who promptly fell to the ground in exhaustion, once he heard the loud thud. Axel stood from the floor to pick Roxas up. He failed to notice that Roxas still had a lock of The Superiors hair in his hand. As he attempted to pull Roxas away, he pulled Xemnas along with him.

"Let go you imbecile!" Xemnas yelled as Axel tried to undo Roxas' grip. The yelling only caused him to hold tighter.

"Oh for fucks sake, hand the kid over!"

Suddenly, Roxas was lifted from Axel's hands. The person began soothingly shushing him and running fingers through his hair. Axel looked up to see Larxene cradling the frightened toddler.

"You're such an idiot Axel!" She stated in her normal disgusted tone. "If you would have comforted him, he would have let go. Just like a man to not know these things..." Roxas buried his face into Larxene's jacket. Axel gave her a look showing a mix of anger and amazement towards how easily she calmed Roxas. As a matter of fact, he wanted to downright yell at her for telling him how to take care of his best friend.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh I don't give a damn," Larxene's snide attitude came back into play as she carelessly dropped the toddler back into Axel's hands. "My low tolerance for stupidity drove me to jump in. Take your kid."

As soon as Axel opened his mouth to speak, the others were crowded around Axel and Roxas asking fifty questions at once.

"Intriguing... " Vexen said, knowing very well that this was the end result of his potion.

"What did you do to him Axel?" Xigbar pulled at a lock of Roxas's hair

"Is this really even Roxas?" Marluxia crossed his arms in disbelief

"Is this permanent?" Xaldin walked to observe.

Demyx ruffled Roxas' hair. "He's my little buddy , right Roxy?"

"Wight!"

"What an odd voice." Luxord leaned closer to the toddler.

"All right all right, give him some space!" Axel let Roxas bury back into his cloak like he had done before.

"Never make me out to be a fool again, Axel." Zexion crossed his arms, giving Axel a smug look.

Roxas stuck out his tongue at him, almost as if to say 'You mess with Axey, you mess with me too.'

Someone loudly cleared their throat behind Axel making the entire room go quiet. He turned to see Xemnas glaring furiously at him. The look made him shrink back just a little. The Superior was still rubbing at the sore spot on the back of his head, and now more then ever, Axel knew he was in for it.

"What's the meaning of this Number Eight?" He asked in his normal authoritative tone.

"I have no clue sir... I woke up and he was… This! - I-I have no clue."

"I'm Sowwy..." Roxas said above Axel in a tiny quivering voice. Several of the other members fell silent as well out of sheer curiosity.

"Why are you sorry?" Axel asked.

"I'm sowwy fow pullin' Xemmy's haiw and givin' him a boo boo. Now I'm in twouble." Roxas let a few stray tears fall from his eyes before he buried his face in Axel's hair. Axel decided to take Larxene's advice by running his fingers through Roxas' blond hair. Miraculously, Axel could hear Roxas' breathing begin to even out and the sobbing stopped. Xemnas looked indifferent, keeping stern eyes on Axel.

"This mess is to be cleaned up immediately. Any strange behavior around the castle is to be reported," Xemnas continued. "And you're not off the hook that easily. You are to care for him until this mess is sorted out, understood?" Xemnas smirked wickedly to himself. "And Demyx is to assist you when needed, seeing as he seems to be some sort of mastermind behind this."

"What?" Larxene shouted. "You would let those losers actually take care of a kid! They're going to kill it!"

"Axel is long overdue for his latest punishments as is. He's in charge indefinitely." Xemnas repeated to a disbelieving Larxene.

Xemnas gave the orders for everyone to leave the dining hall and go about their day as normal. Many had to be forced to leave the room since they still wanted to ask questions about Roxas. Finally, the only ones left were Axel, Demyx and Roxas.

"Don't worry Ax, we'll take good care of Roxas. Like mother and father. You'll be the mother of course." Demyx wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders. Axel cringed a little at the way Demyx described their new duties. Even though it was basically the truth, it was quite sad to think about.

"Why do I have to be the mother?" Axel asked. Demyx rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because you have hips, Duh!" Demyx and Roxas began laughing wildly to each other. If this was just a taste of what Axel was in for, then damn this was going to be one hell of a time.

"Great, the beginning of a disaster."


	4. Cold feet, Warm bed

**Disclaimer -** Pffth, yeah right... and for the record, I don't own Rave hair spray either.

**Warning -** Boy love, a drop Nudity and the much dreaded question "Where do babies come from"

**A/N -** Sorry the update took so long. I wanted to finish my other story so I can do this one more frequently.

By the way I decided to up the rating to teen. Just because of the language. I think that if Kingdom Hearts wasn't rated E (or if Disney wasn't involved...) Axel would so be the type to curse... a lot. So I really had to throw in some. It won't go past the teen rating though, I promise . Besides that, enjoy the fluffyness that is baby Roxas!

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 4 :** Cold feet, Warm bed

There you are,

You're not that far cause...

* * *

_'This day sucks, this castle sucks, and all of the horrid nobodies living within it suck!'_ Axel thought as he made his way down the hall holding a pint sized Roxas on his so called _'hip'._ He would have to make sure he killed Demyx later that day for such an uncalled for comment. It wasn't his fault he had such a ... womanly figure. Unfortunately he had been given the unpleasant task of caring for his tiny friend. He knew this was going to be a recipe for disaster.

One, he knew nothing about caring for young children,

and two, it was just felt plain awkward when just yesterday the boy was fifteen.

His deep friendship with Roxas was already awkward, but a deep awkward friendship with a three year old? There was a word for that... what was it?

Oh yes, Jail bait!

Axel felt Roxas' tiny arm jab into his shoulder as he leaned over it to talk to Demyx. Sadly, that was Axel's second problem. Now that Demyx was on good terms with the _'new'_ Roxas, he insisted on following them everywhere... but of course he did that before, so not much had changed there. Only now he upped his level of annoyance. He kept going on about how seriously he was going to take his new role as Roxas' _'father'._

"... Lot and lots of candy! Then we should go to the store and get those little tiny baby socks and shoes and..." Demyx trailed behind making hand gestures showing just how small the clothes Roxas wears would be. The toddler didn't care much, he just bounce along happily nodding at Demyx's comments. As long as he got stuff out of the musician, he really didn't care how much he talked. Axel was just about at his nerves end with the melodious nocturne and Roxas at this point. He turned sharply on his heel to face his follower.

"Do you have anything inside of you that tells you when to shut the hell up?" Axel growled. Demyx looked up at him with a scowl on his face. Axel suddenly felt a sharp pain on the very tip of his nose as if someone had flicked it. He looked to his side to see Roxas with his index finger tucked against his thumb looking like he was about to do it again.

"What's the matter with you shorty?" He asked after noticing Roxas was also scowling at him.

"Say you'we sowwy to Demy. 'Shut up' is not a vewy nice thing to say!" Roxas held his fingers close to Axel's nose, threatening to flick it again if he didn't cooperate.. Axel raised his eyebrow. Normally Roxas stood right beside him in telling Demyx to get lost. Sometimes even putting it much harsher than himself. But in this case, it was only the biggest rule of thumb among little kids, Axel should have known. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all

Demyx leaned in closer to Axel with a smug grin on his face. No one had ever stood up for him before. It felt nice to have someone demanding an apology for him. "Yeah Axel, that hurt my feelings. Now you gotta say sorry!" Ah, sweet revenge! Axel glared at Demyx.

"I'm gonna burn both of your asses if you don't shut up!" Roxas sighed as he rested his head back against Axel's shoulder. Apparently there was no helping his pyromaniac caretaker be a little nicer to others.

"Oh your no fun Axel!" Demyx pouted.

"Whatever." They continued their way down the blinding white halls of the castle, the florescent lights not helping at all, although without the lights it would be like a blackout hit them. In the World that Never Was, the sun never rose. The city almost seemed as if it were in eternal night. The only way they could tell that it was even morning was the fact that the lights turned on as a replacement for the sun that was never going to come.

Finally they stopped before a long hallway located on the seventh of the thirteen floors. Otherwise known as the floor that held the upstairs bathroom. Axel once again turned sharply on Demyx, who had turned silent after being threatened and looked very downcast. Roxas too had turned to ignoring Axel for making Demyx, his newest friend, sad.

"Listen, I'm sorry for threatening you. So you can just go back to being an annoying pain in the ass now." Axel said in a defeated voice.

"I knew you'd see it our way!" Demyx put the smugness back in his voice. Already he could tell this was going to be very fun. Someone on his side who had control over Axel?... Had the Gods suddenly smiled upon him or something?

"See? Now wewe all happy!" Roxas said while wrapping his arms around his friends neck. Axel rolled his eyes. If by happy Roxas meant on the verge of supplying a long and painful death to whom ever got him into this, then yes, Axel was indeed the happiest person in all of the worlds. But what would have made him even happier at that moment was to get away from the both of them before that painful death was directed towards them.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Why don't you look after shorty here while I do that." As Axel dropped Roxas into the sitar-ists arms he took note of the adorable angry pout Roxas wore at the nickname 'shorty'. He would be sure to call him that again, if for nothing else then to see that cute little look of his. He began to walk down the hall towards the upstairs bathroom.

"But what should I do with him?" Demyx yelled down the hall.

This whole time he talked of nothing else but taking his new role seriously and now he doesn't know what to do? The urge to kill rose…

"I donno... find him different clothes to wear or something. He can't be wearing that over grown Organization coat all day." Honestly, that boy could be clueless at times.

**xXx**

Axel reached for the upstairs bathroom door and was about to enter when he heard some strange noises coming from the other side. It was a muffled mix of cabinets opening, water running and at the same time, someone was muttering various obscenities. Suddenly the water shut off and the cabinet violently slammed shut. The door swung open to reveal Zexion looking rather ragged with his hair severely misplaced (Axel could only guess from being shoved so roughly against the wall) and a cold sweat all over his body. The distraught boy leaned heavily against the doorframe as he glared up at Axel from under his disheveled hair. He was holding a bottle of half empty mouthwash in one hand and a toothbrush in the other, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and a white t-shirt. This was definitely the farthest thing from normal Zexion behavior Axel had ever seen. Normally this scholarly boy was neat and orderly, never a stray hair out of place.

"What the hell happened to you?" It was the first thing that slipped from Axel's mouth.

The sixth member of the Organization looked up at Axel with an angry scowl that screamed _'Are you stupid?'_

"I was scrubbing myself! Not like that would wash away the shame! His tongue. Was in. My mouth!" Zexion looked furious. Actually, furious was an understatement.

Zexion didn't stop to say anymore. He kept making his way down the hall, occasionally taking a swig of his mouthwash. It was obvious that the harmless kiss given to him earlier wasn't something that he could just dust off his shoulder.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward." Axel muttered as he shut himself inside the bathroom.

Their bathroom was no different from any other bathroom. Maybe a little bigger but it held one large shower/bathtub combo with white curtains, a sink, medicine cabinet, just the normal things anyone would need to get ready in the morning. The main problem with the shared bathrooms though came down to the fact that everyone belonging were shoved into one cabinet. Including Larxene's feminine products. Knowing where your stuff was in that cabinet usually avoided the awkward situation of accidentally picking up Larxene's womanly ... things.

Axel stripped down to his bare skin and turned the shower handle to its hottest temperature. The second he stepped in, his flaming red hair began to droop low behind his shoulders and skin seemed to almost absorb the scalding hot water. He placed his hands on the cool wall and let the scalding water run down his pale back. It ran down his smooth skin, falling into the crevices of his muscular stomach. He stood like that in the shower for a long while. Right now he was absolutely dreading stepping out of the comfort and solitude of the bathroom. It would mean returning to his latest problem.

No matter his friends new appearance, he still saw him as a teenager. No big deal, right? He would just have to get used to seeing him as he IS not as he WAS for as long as he's like this, hopefully someone would find a solution to this quickly. He sighed. How come that seemed easier to think then to actually do? Anyway, he didn't want to leave Roxas alone with Demyx for to long. Mostly for fear that his tiny brain would easily be corrupted by that weirdo. Whether he liked it or not, he had to get out.

Deciding to let his body air dry, he ignored the heated rack of soft fluffy towels and headed towards the bathroom cabinet completely naked. The second it was opened, he was bombarded with various hair care products all belonging to Marluxia. Luckily through all the mess, he was able to find his own. Ah yes, maximum hold hair spray. At last, he dug to the back of the cabinet to where the mouthwash was normally kept and... wait a second... GONE! Seven bottles of mouthwash completely gone!

"Zexion..." Axel growled. "Don't tell me that he had to use seven BRAND NEW bottles of mouth wash just because that son of a-"

"Axey!" Suddenly the door to the bathroom burst open and Roxas came running in dressed in an over sized red shirt, latching himself to the redheads bare leg. Not too long after Roxas had come in, Demyx came stumbling in after him.

"Roxas, get back he-AH! YOUR NAKED!" Demyx tripped over his own two feet trying to back out of the room. He slammed the door shut to block out the sight of Axel standing there nude, all the while blushing deeply. Axel too had a deep blush on his face as red as his hair, this one not out of embarrassment but out of anger. The toddler was still clinging to his leg, gazing up at Axel's naked body in amazement.

"Woah, it's so big!" Roxas pointed to a certain attribute of male anatomy hanging between Axel's legs. "Will mine evew get that big Axey?"

Axel quickly pulled a towel around his waist. His face was now glowing a deep crimson. "That's it!" The Pyromaniac yelled as he took Roxas roughly by the hand and dragged him out into the hallway. Outside of the bathroom, Demyx leaned against the wall by the door with his hands over his eyes, desperately trying to shake off the image of Axel's naked body.

"Demyx you idiot! You were supposed to be watching him!" He heard an all to familiar voice yell at him.

Demyx flashed Axel a nervous smile. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I tried b-but he ran away from me. He's really fast!" The boy tried to explain quickly because Axel was only getting angrier by the second.

"Just tell me one thing Demyx. Why do you have to be such an-!"

"Axel..." Roxas wiggled his hand free from Axel's and looked up at him. His messy mop of blond locks fell back as he looked up at Axel with his bright blue eyes. The boys over sized red shirt was practically swallowed him. "Do I wook wike you?" Roxas put his index finger against his temple and made his eyes into little slits. "Got it memowized? Did I do it wight!" The toddler jumped up and down, looking hopeful at this caretaker. Axel had to put a finger to his lips in order to stifle a laugh. He looked absolutely adorable in that big red shirt... Wait, that shirt... It was HIS red shirt! He bent over to pick Roxas up, holding onto his towel with the other.

"Sounds...just like me." Roxas began giggling wildly while Axel was fighting the urge to just begin joining him in laughing. Damn him and his laughter. It was infectious!

"Aw, see Axel," While Axel's attention was on someone else Demyx began to slowly back away. "he just wanted to be just like you. Now I gotta go now, bye!"

"Hold it! You're not off the hook that easily." Axel called after him. Demyx stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly. "You are no longer allowed to be left alone with small children without supervision."

"But!"

"Now don't you have someone else to bother right now?"

Normally Demyx made a daily round of annoying various members of the Organization. He called it bonding time while the others just tried to get rid of him. He liked to consider this annoyance a necessity. He Justifyed this by saying that as an organization, they should be well acquainted with each other. Demyx looked up thoughtfully, then over to a clock hanging up on a nearby wall. When he caught sight of the time his eyes grew wide as if in shock.

"It's already one o' five! I was supposed to meet with Marluxia!" The blond took off down the hall that lead to the green house that Marluxia tended to this time of the day. Well, at least bothering Marluxia would keep him busy so that Demyx wasn't bothering him. Of course, little did Axel know, he would be dealing with a whole new level of annoyance.

**xXx**

"Whatcha doin' now?" Roxas bounced happily in the seat next to Axel. In order for him to reach the table from his seat, the toddler had to sit on a stack of books.

"The same thing I was doing five minutes ago when you asked." Axel sighed. Almost immediately after Demyx left, Xaldin came to Axel with orders from the superior. Xemnas figured since piling on extra missions and chores never affected Axel's behavior, maybe putting Axel out of his natural environment would teach him a lesson.

So after getting dressed, He was supposed to help Vexen in the lab as a form of punishment for what took place earlier that morning. Having to stay down in the lab for hours was punishment enough. The place was just plain creepy, not to mention Vexen himself creeped Axel out to an extreme level. Vexen hardly trusted Axel with anything but research, so he was stuck reading a boring book in the castles creepy lab.

What a good day.

Vexen himself was thoroughly enjoying himself. He worked over at his lab bench, watching the two with a smirk on his face while Roxas got on Axel's last nerve.

_'Payback is indeed a bitch isn't it Axel?'_ Vexen thought to himself. This would certainly get back at him for all the times he would come down to his lab just to cause chaos. Perhaps the best part of this was that Axel didn't even know it was him who brought on this form of torture.

Every one of the original six organization members had a background in science and was very skilled in concocting potions. Anyone who had a vendetta against either Axel or Roxas could have easily done it… and Kingdom Hearts knew enough members held grudges against the duo. Not to mention Roxas had been on several missions to previously unexplored worlds. He had yet to report back as to what he had experienced in those world, but it had already been documented that visiting some worlds did cause a physical change. If Axel put his mind to it though, it was pretty easy to figure out who did it. Of course he never particularly viewed Axel as intelligent.

"This is Boooowing!" Roxas sang. "Play with me Axel!" Axel couldn't help but smile at Roxas. He had always had been an active one. Always wanting to be doing something.

_'No, not again!'_ Axel thought. 'He's three, not fifteen... See him as he is, not was.'

"Maybe later." ... Boring facts about who knows and who cares! To bad he couldn't just throw this book at Vexen, but he was already in trouble enough. Who knew what his next punishment would be... Probably something cruel and unusual... like assisting Larxene.

"No now!" Roxas stuck his bottom lip out in a pout as he poked at Axel's side, but he hardly seemed to notice the tiny finger ramming into his hip.

"Not now, Later!"

Once Roxas saw that no matter what he did Axel wasn't even looking at him, he decided to fall back on the age-old phrase _'if you can't beat 'um, join 'um'._ He took a book from the top of the pile he was sitting on and propped it up in front of him like Axel. He eyed the pyro carefully, positioning his body in the exact way he did. If Axel sighed, he sighed. When Axel turned a page, he did the same. And when Axel slammed his book shut, so did he.

"Can't you go play somewhere else?" Instantly Axel's eyes shot down at the ground. That came out in a way harsher tone then he actually meant. He shrugged it off and continued reading, just hoping Roxas didn't hear it come out the same way he did. Roxas climbed up onto the table, leaning forward so that he blocked Axel from reading his book. Axel still didn't look up. He knew the look on Roxas face would probably cause him to break.

"I'm sowwy..." His little voice sounded so frail and helpless... Not anything like the older Roxas' voice.

"I love you... " Don't look up, don't look up...

"Wai-What?"

Roxas fell over laughing at the face Axel made. His face held the expression of someone who just got locked in Larxene's torture chamber of a bedroom. _'He's three... not fifteen... three...' _Axel shut his eyes and kept repeating this to himself in his head.

"Now you gotta catch me!" The little voice came from farther away now. Axel snapped back into reality to realize the book he was reading was no longer in front of him. Vexen pointed over the stairs when he noticed the confusion apparent on Axel's face. Roxas had taken the book and ran straight out of the lab with it.

"I'll be back." Axel called over is shoulder to Vexen as he went running after Roxas. Vexen smirked subconsciously.

"He won't be back." He muttered to himself as he heard the lab door slam shut.

**xXx**

"Roxas, give me the book!"

"NO! Its mine!"

"No, it's Vexen's book."

"Says who!"

"Roxas, I'm only gonna ask nicely once more!"

"You can't have it!"

For the past few hours, Axel was just desperately trying to get the book from Roxas' clutches. The toddler had seemingly learned what it meant to have a personal possession. Of course Axel wondered how he could ever consider one of Vexen's books on how the heart works a personal possession. Axel tried everything from asking to chasing, and even pulling to get the book back. For one thing, Demyx was correct, for being so little, he was fast! Not only fast, but strong! He held on for dear life to that book. Axel leaned up against the nice cool wall for a break, Sweat pouring from his forehead down into the back of his Organization jacket. Roxas stood in front of him mockingly, holding the books closely to his chest.

A loud bell rang throughout the halls of the castle. The bell that let everyone else know that dinner was ready. Fortunately the loud bell caused Roxas to jump and drop the book in the process. Finally Axel quickly grabbed it before Roxas could notice.

"Hey! Gimme back!" Roxas jumped up to try to get the book back. He failed horribly and landed on his bottom.

"Well, it seems that you finally got my book back from that insolent brat." Vexen rounded the corner of the hallway and approached the duo. "Not that you actually got any work done with it." The scientist showed Axel the page of notes he was asked to take. The paper was mostly blank save for some random words and a messy doodle of a heartless.

"What did you call Roxas!" Axel cared less about what was written on that paper. Something about what Vexen chose to call Roxas felt horribly wrong. Even though throughout his time as a nobody he was told he wasn't able to feel. He felt a twinge of anger shoot through him and it was all directed towards Vexen as he moved closer to the scientist.

"Is it not true? Even you were fed up with his actions in the basement."

"You listen to me, Call him a brat again and you won't live to see those hearts you're researching so much about!" Axel was so close to Vexen now that he could feel his breath. Vexen merely smirked.

"I guess I shall save your piece of paper be then." Axel raised his eyebrow. That's all he had to say to that? "Because once the Superior gets word of your disrespect you'll need it to finish those notes." And on that bad note, Vexen left for the dinning hall..

"Hey Axel..." Axel felt a light tugging on the bottom of his coat provided by Roxas. "What's a 'Bwat' ?"

Axel took Roxas into his arms, feeling a strange amount of affection towards the boy. Well, it couldn't be considered a feeling, right?

They were not allowed to feel. What a horrible place to be living. A place where feeling were banned. The most he felt he could do for Roxas at the moment was keep him safe, no emotions had to be strewn in the mix.

"A bad name. If anyone else ever calls you a brat, tell me. I'm the only one allowed to call you a brat." Axel ruffled the boys hair affectionately. Somewhere deep down in there, he saw Roxas. The Roxas that brightened his days in a place he couldn't stand. For now he'd have to get used to that source of brightness being about three feet tall with a speech problem.

**xXx**

Dinner was definitely... interesting. It was the second time that the whole Organization actually got to see the new Roxas. He definitely didn't disappoint. The whole time they were eating, he was stuffing his face with a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich and having a wonderful time telling everyone about what Axel looked like naked in great three-year-old detail. The whole time Axel had managed to subconsciously sink to the floor, his skin turning unbearably cold as he began to think of nothing but various suicide methods.

The rest of the organization had mixed feelings about the subject. Most of the Superiors were quite appalled by the story, except for Xigbar who listened in amusement. Demyx sat with his hands over his ears. Having witnessed Axel's nudity in person, he didn't want to relive such an embarrassing walk in. Larxene and Marluxia on the other hand were sharing in an elated fit of laughter. Both were clutching their stomachs as they almost fell to the floor.

"The Superior was right!" Larxene said through laughter. "You do belong taking care of Roxas! This is priceless!"

Roxas paused his story and looked over at Axel, who was barely visible because he had sunk so low under the table. "Axel..." Roxas said loudly, bringing attention to his bright red face. Axel visibly flinched.

"What is it Roxas?"

"Whewe do babies come fwom?" Roxas shouted loud enough for all of the Dark City to hear. At that Larxene literally fell out of her seat and onto the floor. All of the Organization members who were trying to hold in their laughter finally let it out.

"I too would love to hear your philosophy on where they come from." Marluxia said as he pushed his plate aside.

Axel nervously stuttered over his words. Why the hell was everyone out to get him? Ok sure him and Roxas caused SOME trouble in the past... Played a LOT of pranks on everyone, but sometimes these people didn't know how to take a joke. By chance Axel was saved from further embarrassment when Roxas began to yawn and rub at his eyes.

He jumped at the opportunity to leave the dinning hall. He started to pile up his and a very confused and unanswered Roxas's plates on top of one another and pushed them towards the center of the table.

"I'm going to go put him to bed now." Axel gave a sigh of relief as he took Roxas into his arms and started for the door.

"He's only going to keep asking, so you might as well tell him." Xigbar smiled deviously.

Axel looked back with a glare.

"I hate you too Xigbar."

**xXx**

It was already seven o' clock, meaning the end to this disastrous day. All he had to do was make it to Roxas's bedroom... Just a few more steps and...

"Axel, a word with you." Damn it, so close! Axel turned to see Saix step forward.

"What do you want?" The redhead asked in a tired voice, setting Roxas down for a moment. Roxas blankly watched as Saix and Axel discussed matters he hardly understood for while. That is, until he saw something yellow poke out behind the corner. Curiously, he toddled towards it to see that the patch of yellow he saw was actually hair.

Larxene once again poked her head around the corner, drawing Roxas towards her with her finger.

"Why awe you hidin'?" Roxas yelled once he reached her. She quickly put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"Still curious about where babies come from?"

"Yes yes!"

"Of course you do." Larxene leaned down to Roxas level and began whispering into his ear.

With the new knowledge of the process in which babies are born, Roxas ran over to Axel and latched onto his leg. For some strange reason, when Roxas came out Saix just seemed to loose interest in what they were talking about and walked off in the opposite direction. Axel stared in confusion for a few second before finally taking Roxas in his bedroom. Saix's oddities where very seldom a concern of his anyway.

In the dark corner Larxene hide in, a portal appeared beside her. A blue haired male stepped out and gave her a smug grin. She too smiled back in a creepy way.

"I distracted Axel like we agreed. I believe it's time for my payment." Saix held out his hand to the girl.

"Like promised." She placed a bag of munny into his open palm. "I'm gonna make Axel wish he never knew that kid."

**xXx**

Why did it seem like everything that day was more difficult than it sounded? It was such a simple task; put Roxas in his bed, say goodnight and leave. Such a simple task that was somehow twisted into something horribly complex.

Roxas's room was quite neat that day. Normally the boys room was just as messy as Demyx's room. The only reason it was clean that day was most likely because Xemnas issued an inspection for his room recently. Axel set Roxas down on his bed and pulled the boys black comforter up to his chin, saying a quick goodnight.

Roxas shifted nervously under his covers.

"Axel!" Roxas called out before he could leave. Axel turned, his peridot eyes heavy with exhaustion. "I need some watew please."

Of course Axel realized that the only way to get Roxas to go to sleep was by bowing down to whatever he wished. Besides, get the kid some water and he'd actually sleep, it sounded like a good deal. He portalled down to the kitchen and fetched the boy a glass of water. When Roxas finally got that water, he didn't even touch it, just set it on his nightstand.

Although aggravated about his water being ignored, Axel attempted to leave the room a second time.

"Axel!" He cringed at the sound.

"What now?"

"Umm," Roxas looked around the room as if just begging for another excuse to magically crawl up from the carpet. "open the window!"

And so Axel once again did exactly as Roxas ask and pushed the window open to let a chilling breeze enter the room. The redhead muttered another goodnight to his blond friend as he tried to leave thinking that the third times the charm...

"Axel!"

And at that point he was plain mad.

"WHAT?"

Roxas nervously hugged his pillow and looked up at Axel clearly embarrassed. "... Can you stay with me please?"

There it was again! That helpless voice! The one that came with the puppy dog pout that made Axel absolutely melt. For that reason he avoided looking back at Roxas and kept walking.

"You'll be fine. You sleep alone every night. Now I'm going to go sleep in my room... alone." With that bitter comment, Axel slammed the door shut on the toddler. Right after the bit of spite passed through him, he wished he had kept it locked up inside of him rather then taking it out on that helpless kid. He wasn't the strong and secure Roxas he was used to anymore, but a helpless kid. He had to remind himself to keep anger to a minimum around the poor thing.

But that was for tomorrow. He severely needed a good nights sleep, and therefore just kept walking.

Everything in Roxas' room seemed to become dark and eerie as soon as the lights shut off. The open window blew in howling wind making him wish he never asked Axel to open it. Roxas tried to bury his head under the covers to block everything out but it was even darker under there! The presence of another being was heavily ambient in the room.

A shadow from outside the window reflected over onto the far wall. It looked like a bug type creature with bright glowing eyes. Roxas hugged his pillow close, trying to make it go away. He felt a tear slide down his cheek.

"Axel..."

"Nice warm bed... Sleep, finally!" Axel collapsed on his bed. Surrounded by the warm colors of his room and the exhaustion cause by his newest problem, sleep definitely came fast. The only light in the room came from a lamp giving off an ambient glow.

After only a half an hour, Axel was already in a deep sleep, lying on his side with the elastic of his boxers hugging his thin hips. The warmth of his room usually caused him to wear no more then that. That's how he lived, surrounded by heat, and that's how he liked it.

The door to his bedroom cracked open and a small figure slipped in. Along with the intrusion, a cold breeze from the outside hallway also managed to slip in. The cold air nipped at Axel's bare skin, causing him to shiver.

"Axel."

The Flurry of dancing flames opened a blurry eye. At the side of his bed, there stood Roxas shaking like a leaf in the wind. His room wasn't cold, so why he would be shaking was beyond his knowledge. His eyes were red and his face showed faint traces of tearstains. Axel groaned loudly and sat up.

"What now?"

"Can I sleep with you... please. I'll be weal quite, pwomise!" Roxas gave him a look that said _'If you turn me away I will cry.'_

Axel slapped his forehead and dragged it down his face, pulling his features downward.

What to do... what to do...

"You can't because," Axel searched his head for an excuse. "because your feet are cold!"

Roxas looked down at his cold feet then back up at Axel. His tiny chin quivering a bit.

"But it's dawk in my woom... thewe's somethin' in thewe Ax..." A tiny tear slid out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on kid, don't cry." Axel let out a defeated sigh, "Can't believe I'm doing this... Come on." Axel scootched over to make room for Roxas to climb in.

Roxas couldn't climb up fast enough. He pushed his body close to Axel's, curling up to his chest with his cold feet pressed against his friends legs. With the position Roxas chose to lay in, Axel's nose was right in his hair. Axel groaned at the uncomfortable chill against his leg, but what other choice did he have? He pulled the blanket up over the two of them, preparing for a second go at sleep.

"Hey Axel..." Roxas moved his head to look a Axel.

"Hmmm..."

"Guess what? Lawxene told me that babies come from a giwls-"

"LARXENE!"

* * *

**A/N -** Ah don't you love it when Axel has to suffer?

Oh, and I totally credit artspaz description help. She accurately helped me describe Axel's naked body, and for that I am grateful.


	5. Are we there yet?

**Disclaimer-** I STILL own nothing sadly.

**Warnings-** The usual boy-love, some cursing, and a slightly annoying toddler.

**A/N-** I'm sooooooo sorry for taking so long. Things have happened and school was heavily on my mind. I never forgot about the story, I just had to prioritize. I was waiting for the summer to pick it up so it didn't interfere. Since I have nothing better to do this Summer, I guess I'll write. Enjoy and once again, I'm sorry!

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 5:** Are we there yet?

Whenever, where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

* * *

_"Axel?"_

_The blond teens back turned stiffer than a board as he felt his own anxiousness rise. The quicker he formed the right words in his head, the faster they seemed to slip right out. His thoughts caused his breath to become suddenly uneven and a nervous sweat formed on his brow. The red head beside him visibly stiffened as well, just due to the strong vibes coming off of Roxas. He turned his head slightly, wondering why his best friend seemed so on edge._

_"Yeah?"_

_Axel tried to move this clearly awkward conversation along. Roxas sighed and looked off into the horizon. The two of them sat there on the dock looking over the mainland of Destiny Island. It had been a favorite spot of theirs ever since they were assigned a mission there. It was just hitting sunset and the sky was turning a brilliant mix of purples and oranges. The sun was so low that it was almost perfectly aligned with Roxas's eyes. Roxas stalled for a second, knowing Axel was watching him, but refusing to meet his eyes. Instead he gazed into the crystal clear water as he swished his foot around to create a ripple effect. He swore he could have seen a few fish nip at his toes as well..._

_"A-Axel... can I uh," Roxas stuttered. "can you listen to everything I have to say before speaking?"_

_Axel raised an eyebrow, but nodded non-the less. The blond let out a sigh of relief. One hurdle jumped. "Well, we've been friends for a long time right?"_

_Axel let out a nervous laugh. "Since the very day you joined the Organization. Why?" Axel noticed Roxas biting his bottom lip._

_"I really like being friends with you," the duel wielder finally turned to his friend so they were face to face. There was something new in Roxas's eyes. A new spark to them. "But, well... do you ever think we might be more than just-"_

**xXx**

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" A high-pitched voice sang. A heavy weight dropped straight down on Axel's stomach. He let out a sharp gasp as he was jolted awake from a sound sleep. The surprised look on Axel's face caused the tiny figure sitting on his stomach to burst out in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Axel looked down into the face of pure evil that woke him from his precious sleep time. Two huge ocean blue eyes gazed into his own. The boy giggled before he spoke again.

"You sleep funny, and dwool."

Axel glared at the energetic toddler before letting his head flop back down onto the pillow.

"That's right... you slept with me." Cause of the strange dream officially discovered. Still, the annoyance in Axel's voice was easy to pick up on. Roxas immediately ceased laughter. Axel didn't respond, acting almost as if he were trying to fall back asleep.

"Axel?" Roxas tried to gain his attention back.

No response.

"I'm sowwy." He began climbing up towards Axel's chest. "Awe you mad at me?" Roxas sat on Axel's chest, staring sadly into Axel's closed eyes.

"Axey... I didn't mean ta-ah!" Just as Roxas was reaching towards Axel's face, the redhead awoke from his fake slumber and scooped Roxas up into his arms. With Roxas safe in his arms, he flopped back down onto the pillow, holding the child close. Roxas let out another high-pitched giggle as he squirmed in Axel's arms.

"You are the biggest pain in my ass right now. You know that right?" Axel smirked at Roxas, who had rolled off Axel's chest to take a resting spot under his arm. He wasn't even paying attention to a thing his caretaker said. Instead, he took to playing with the collar of Axel's over sized shirt he was forced to wear. When the toddler felt Axel's eyes gazing at him, he looked up innocently.

"I'm hungwey."

Axel blinked. It seemed as though the toddler's stomach was a bottomless pit.

"You're always hungry." He tickled Roxas's stomach. The blond pushed Axel's hand away from his stomach through his laughter.

"Not a'ways!"

"Yes always."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yea-" Axel paused, thinking logically about this whole situation. "I'm fighting with a toddler. I've sunken pretty low. What do you think Rox?" Roxas just continued his innocent stare, not understanding what Axel was going on about.

A loud, low-pitched bell went off in a nearby hallway. Roxas jumped at the sound, clutching at the blankets. Axel sighed and picked Roxas up as he got out of bed.

"It's only the bell Rox. It goes off every morning." Roxas, who had buried his face into Axel's neck over fear, peeked up. He nodded in reply, even though he still clung to Axel tightly.

All of the organization members were given one small closet with three racks in it. They were to keep seven black cloaks on the top rack. One for each day of the week. On the middle rack of the closet, they were to keep seven corresponding pairs of black pants and shirts to wear under their cloaks. Their black boots went with that as well. The only time they were allowed to wear clothes of their choice were on their days off. For that reason, they were given a small bottom rack for those days. Not having much of a choice in clothing, Axel threw on his Organization attire, the whole time being closely watched by a curious toddler.

This of course was the part that was rather odd to him. After all it wasn't everyday he was under examination as he got dressed.

The redhead looked over himself in the mirror one last time. He smoothed over his hair, making sure it stayed in place before turning back to Roxas.

"Ready for breakfast?"

**xXx**

"Zexion!"

The cloaked schemer looked up from his book, sitting up a little straighter in one of the dining hall chairs. Zexion rolled his eyes, recognizing the voice as Xigbar's. Abruptly following the voice, a long grey ponytail swung in front of the teens face as the freeshooter defied gravity to sit on the ceiling above him.

"After a while, antics like that grow increasingly annoying and childish." Zexion ignored his superior and went back to reading his book

"Oh really?" Xigbar disappeared into a dark portal, reappearing beside Zexion's chair. "And didn't Xemnas tell you last week that reading at the table was strictly prohibited shorty?" He rested a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"Xigbar! That wasn't very nice now!" Demyx, who had been snooping around by the door, finally entered the room and put a hand on Zexion's other shoulder. "Zexion is very sensitive about his height issues. It's not his fault he's so short!"

"I'm sure Vexen has some sort of growth potion in his lab. I think Zexion just Prefers to stay short."

"Or maybe he'd rather be proud of who he is rather then changing himself Xiggy."

Zexion clenched his teeth together, slamming his book closed to shut the two of them up.

"Does ANYONE mind!" He turned to the both of them with frustration radiating off of his very being.

Xigbar laughed. "Well, I was going to stay just to see how far I could push you today, but I can already see that Demyx has that covered without even trying." He waved his hand behind him as he walked off. Demyx ignored Xigbar's comment as he sat down in the seat beside Zexion.

"Number Nine," The purple haired teen sighed at the same time trying to go back to reading his book. "You are already aware that seat belongs to Vexen."

Demyx shrugged. "So, he can have my seat then."

Zexion was trying to be calm with Demyx. At least as calm as he could possibly be with how infuriated and uncomfortable he felt with the other days events. After that stunt Demyx pulled on him the last thing he wanted was the boy to sit next to him. Besides, why would Vexen ever want to sit next to Axel?

"You already had the nerve to publicly assault and degrade me." His eyes drifted away from the book, his focus lost to looking at the ground. Now looking back at what happened - his mind lost on that- reading became uninteresting. He was already the backbone of all Xigbar's jokes, this was just fuel to his never-ending fire.

"Look Zexion, I didn't want to embarrass you. I had to do what I had to do to help Axel, that's all." Demyx admitted. "And besides, I just want to sit here."

"Number nine, back to your seat!" The low, yet powerful voice of their leader entered the hall, followed by Vexen and Xaldin. The musician promptly ran around the table to his seat. "Six, the book goes away. Now!"

"Yes sir." He nodded, shoving the book under his chair. Xemnas looked around the room, noticing Axel's absence yet again.

"And for the Millionth time, Number eight would be where now?"

"No clue." Marluxia didn't sound all too saddened by the lack of Axel.

As the Superior got settled down at the table, the talking among the members grew to a low whisper with those around them. They all were used to the fact that once Xemnas entered, he could care less about what they had to say unless it had something to do with their primary mission.

Luxord, who was sitting right beside Larxene, leaned over to her to whisper. "What do you make of this whole Axel/Roxas situation?"

Larxene shrugged. "Pretty entertaining if you ask me. I think it's only going to be a matter of time before Axel falls right on his ass."

Luxord smirked, tilting his head towards her. "What say you to making this into a little bet? Just a game really." Larxene perked up. "For everyday Axel survives, you give me one hundred munny."

"And how exactly does this benefit me?" She crossed her arms.

"Because when and if he crashes as you say he will, I'll pay you all that you gave me. Plus double."

"So I take it you're on the side that thinks Axel can actually take care of a kid?" She got a nod out of Luxord.

Larxene flashed him a grin as the door swung open. Axel entered carrying Roxas. He took his usual seat next to Demyx and already Larxene picked up on how frustrated Axel was to be in possession of Roxas.

"You have yourself a deal."

The top of Roxas' head just met the top of the table. If he strained his neck, he could see a fresh breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon being laid out in front of every member. Xigbar walked past Roxas, smiling as he watched the toddler bounce up and down on his bottom to try to see over the table.

"Easy pipsqueak." Xigbar ruffled the toddler's already messy blond hair, just throwing it even more out of place. Roxas glanced over his shoulder, pursing his lips together in a pout. "Keep it up Roxas. Someday that look will make you famous." The toddler just continued to stare until Xigbar sat back down on the other side of the table.

"He didn't mean anything by it." Axel said before he took a forkful of his eggs. Roxas nodded, watching Axel eat his food. His own batch of eggs and bacon sat in front of him, although they didn't look the least bit appealing... or sugary. Downright disgusting compared to some of the finer foods out there.

"Axel... Can I have some ice cweam?"

"Just eat what you have."

"No. Ice cweam." Roxas reached his hand up and pushed his plate away with his pinky finger.

"No. Now just eat already." The redhead began to raise his voice. Roxas looked straight into his eyes, a toddler persuasion method.

"Then can I sit on youw lap please?" The toddler put on a charming smile, a plan in his head. Axel took another bite, giving a defeated nod. After quickly climbing into Axel's lap he reached a tiny hand into his caretakers plate.

"Hey!" Axel slapped Roxas's hand.

"But I want it!" Roxas looked back at him with a pout.

"Eat yours!"

"Youws looks bettew!"

"They're the same thing!"

"Axel!" Xemnas screamed across the table at the two of them. The redhead rolled his eyes, pushing his plate toward Roxas. For the millionth time he had given in to Roxas will.

"Just take it..."

Roxas blinked, looking down into Axel's plate. For some reason the meal didn't look all that appealing anymore. Not as appealing as it did when he was stealing it anyway. He looked back up at Axel,

"I'm not hungwey anymowe." He kissed the tip of Axel's nose before he slid off his lap. The toddler ran happily out the door and into another part of the castle to play. Axel growled in frustration. On the other hand, Larxene had burst out laughing.

"Pathetic performance Axel." She said through the laughter.

"Shut your fucking mouth Larxene!"

"Hey!" Xemnas yelled above him. "One more senseless outburst from you and you'll be cleaning this place from top to bottom. Understood?" Axel threw him a glare before calming himself down mentally.

The room grew quiet again with the only sound being the clang of forks onto the dishes. Suddenly a high-pitched scream came in from down the hall, and in ran a terrified looking Roxas. He quickly ran to Axel's chair so he could latch onto his leg. Slowly a black shadow grew on the floor, rising up right beside Roxas. His eyes grew big and his breathing quickened as he let out another scream. Axel quickly picked Roxas up to hold him close.

"I-it was in my woom last night!" Roxas buried his face into Axel's neck as its bug-like eyes gazed at him. As Axel was trying to calm him, Demyx smiled.

"Don't be afraid Roxas." Demyx stood from his seat to kneel beside the heartless. Roxas tilted his head a bit so that he could see what Demyx was doing. The musician reached over, carefully stroking the creature's head. "They're on our side. They don't hurt us." Demyx gave Axel a signal to set Roxas down. He did as he was instructed, pushing a still very nervous Roxas towards Demyx.

Everyone in the hall was silent, all eyes focused on Demyx to see what he would do.

"Don't be afraid." He repeated in a softer, more musical voice. Surprisingly, his voice alone seemed to calm Roxas as he held his hand out towards the creature. The tiny hand came into contact with its head. At first he pulled away quickly when the heartless flinched, but after noticing the creature didn't try to attack him but was merely leaning towards him, he reached out again. Demyx overlapped his hand with the toddlers, showing him the correct way to pet it.

All of Roxas's fears washed away. Actually, he had started to laugh at how silly he acted the other night upon seeing the heartless.

"Can he come with me?" He looked up at Demyx, who nodded in reply. He happily ran off. The heartless sunk down into the floor, scrambling off after Roxas.

**xXx**

Roxas stepped carefully through the plain white halls off the castle. Occasionally he would look behind him to make sure his newfound friend was still following him. The halls all seemed very new to him. Most things seemed new to him, even though he had been throughout the whole castle and met all the people. He hummed lightly to himself as he began to ascend a set of stairs. His heartless follower rose up from the ground, moving quickly past him up the staircase.

"Eh... Hey!" Roxas quickened his pace as best he could. The heartless lead Roxas up into another similar looking hallway. Roxas bit his bottom lip, feeling a strange sense of nostalgia coming from this unexplored place. The hall only seemed to contain a single door and a set of stairs if you continued farther down. The heartless continued up the other set of stairs, but Roxas was more interested in the door. Curiously he pushed it open, poking his head through.

A delicate little girl sat at a long white table on the other side of the room. Her head was tilted downwards as she appeared to be working really hard on something. A piece of her golden hair fell into her face, her pale lips pursed together. The room seemed large, and contained only a few pieces of furniture. The room appeared as if the girl in it were being kept inside with no intent what so ever on leaving.

The girl didn't even seem to notice Roxas enter. He walked along the walls, admiring the well-drawn pictures scattered across them.

"You dwew these?" The girl let out a gasp, picking her head up from her work. Once she saw the source of the voice she gave a timid yet beautiful smile, she nodded.

"Yes, I did. And you...might... be?" She stood up to move closer to her visitor. Looking deep into his electric blue eyes she recognized him immediately. "Roxas?"

This time he nodded. Namines' smile grew larger. How one of her most frequent visitors came to be...well, so small, she did not know. It was pretty amusing though. Not to mention adorable. His face was much more chubbier than his older self, his voice was higher and his clothes hung from his body. She resisted the girlish urge to let out a high-pitched giggled and squeeze him to death.

"We'we you dwawing mowe pictuwes?" Roxas looked back up at her wall of art. She giggled at his mispronunciation of almost every word in that sentence.

"Yes I was." Namine looked over at the table where a large mess of pencils, markers and paper lay, just ready to be used. "Would you like to join me?"

**xXx**

The mass of nobodies sat high in their chairs located in the meeting hall. All ready for this weeks chore wheel to be spun, discuss current Organization problems, and prepare mission schedules. Marluxia was the only exception. He had taken off shortly after breakfast to take a shower, which of course now made him late for the meeting. Maybe that was one of the reason Xemnas didn't look very pleased. Of course another one could have been every ones frequent arguments and lack of effort lately.

"In response to recent events, you will all be getting eight mission this week instead of the usual four. Maybe keeping you all busy will exhaust you into a false sense of unity. That of course will mean double the training this week." A tired groan sounded throughout the room. "The only exception is Axel, who will be taking full responsibility for this latest mishap. Demyx is to assist when necessary. Speaking of which, I want this corrected immediately. Saix, Luxord, and Larxene, you are to report to every world Roxas has visited in the past week and report any abnormalities that could be the cause. Other-wise research will continue as usually with- "

"Xemnas!" A dark portal appeared below the high meeting chairs. Marluxia emerged wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and dripping wet pink hair hanging behind him. A chorus of gasps could be heard around the meeting hall, as well as a few sinking lower in their seats.

"Jeez Marly, what was your goal this time? Blind us all?" Axel smirked. Xemnas tilted his head back, trying his best not to have an outburst. How he got stuck with such a group of misfits was beyond his comprehension.

"What Number Eleven?" Irritation apparent in his voice.

"Are you aware that there is no shampoo left?" Marluxia's voice appeared deathly serious. A round of exasperated sighs sounded from the higher ups.

"No, I was not aw-"

"But now that you mention it," Larxene interrupted. Her reason wasn't just a complaint. With Luxords bet in place, the torture dealt out to Axel suddenly became a top priority. Larxene leaned forward with a sinister smirk. "We are running low on a lot of other things as well. Mouthwash for example. I believe that would be Zexion's fault."

Demyx slowly lifted his hood over his face.

Xigbar, who sat close to Zexion in the meeting room looked over with a sly smirk.

"Just say it already," Zexion snapped at the older man, "my dignity is obviously non-existent."

"Oh! But look at this! We are all going to be busy with extra missions today. That is, except for Axel of course." Larxene chimed in.

"There is no way I'm going on a lousy shopping mission! I'm strictly combat!" Axel shouted. Larxene ignored him and continued.

"He needs to get clothes for Roxas anyway. We can't have the poor thing running around in Axel's clearly unsuitable clothes now can we?"

Axel shook his head slowly, all his malice being thrown in Larxene's direction.

"Then it's settled." The superior spoke. "Axel is to do this weeks shopping duty. He is to take Roxas with him as well."

Demyx quickly raised his hands as if he were a student in school.

"Can I go too!" He didn't wait to be called on.

Axel slapped his own forehead. "I'm already taking one child. Why not just take the other one." His voice laced with bitterness to show his apparent sour mood.

"Shopping missions aren't THAT bad Axel… I go on them all the time!" Demyx's smile fell. Hurt by Axel's insult, he sat back in his seat.

The superior raised his hand to silence them.

"Demyx traveling with you is acceptable seeing as he still did not receive punishment for his earlier misconduct."

"Zexion." Xemnas looked over at the teen sitting in the seat beside him. Zexion was looking off to the side, trying desperately to block out every ones voice, especially after Larxene brought up his embarrassing moment with Demyx. Upon feeling his superiors gaze on him, he looked up. "If I'm not mistaken you were assigned a day off today after that brilliant report you presented to me, am I correct?"

"Correct." He sat up a straighter in his seat. Once again he began to feel confident with the subject moving to the strength of his work.

"I will try to schedule you another day off in the near future. I want you to accompany Axel, Roxas and Demyx on their trip." Zexion's eyes widened.

"What!" He gave Xemnas what appeared to be an are-you-completely-out-of-your-mind look. "This is absolutely absurd sir! I'm a higher up, this is menial work!" He looked to Axel, who was clearly smirking as a silent form of revenge for ruining his plan of hiding Roxas.

"I want a superior to go with them to keep order. We've already disgust the recent lack of discipline around this castle. Disobedience will be punished Zexion. Am I clear? Zexion, Axel, Roxas and Demyx. You are to take the gummi ship into town."

Axel raised his eyebrow. "The gummi ship? Why not a portal?"

"Portals are dangerous as is. Bringing a child through to the corridors of darkness wouldn't be very intelligent now would it?" Axel rolled his eyes when Xemnas turned his head. "Now Nine, you are to help Six prepare the ship, Eight, go fetch the child. As for the rest of you, we begin training."

**xXx**

Namine walked down the hall with Roxas, holding his tiny hand safely in her own. Roxas was going on about everything that had taken place over the past two days. Taking a long amount of time to put praise on Axel. In one hand Roxas held a picture he had drawn with Namine. Of course the girl had helped him a bit with the picture, Roxas was still very proud of how well it had turned out. Right in the middle of explaining what took place at dinner the past night, Roxas caught sight of Axel coming from the other side of the hall.

"Axey!" He slipped his hand away from Namine's grasp. Running at full speed, he flew right into Axel's arms. He nuzzled his face into Axel's hair, loving the familiar scent of his caretaker. Namine approached Axel as well.

"How did this happen?" She asked shyly. She wasn't used to talking to the Organization freely. If she did, they usually gave her some menial assignment or taunted her in someway.

Axel shrugged. "Shouldn't you be working on something?"

The redhead had always felt a jealously towards the fair-haired girl. As a teenager, Roxas would spend a lot of time with Namine. He was always going up to her room to keep her company. He would go on about how he thought the way Namine was treated sometimes was an injustice. A few times Roxas had even canceled plans with Axel to spend time with Namine.

He figured Roxas was probably nice enough to just pity Namine. She was the sort you just HAD to pity... Her and her somber face and lack of freedom. Roxas was just too nice, that was the problem. No matter where the problem lied, Axel was never comfortable with Namine. No matter how much Roxas would tell him to be kind to her, he couldn't bring himself to the level of friendship those two had.

He noticed Roxas smiling at Namine.

"We should go now." Axel turned sharply on the confused girl, walking down the hall with Roxas in his arms.

"Wait!" Namine ran to catch up with them quickly. While Axel tried his hardest to ignore her and keep up his pace, her persistence got the best of him.

"What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye." The girl flinched. "You can come and visit me anytime you want, okay?" She reached up and affectionately ran her fingers through his delicate blond hair, a small wink in her eye. She didn't even get a passing glance from Axel as he picked back up with his walking.

"I can see him again, right?" She nervously shouted back at Axel. She got nothing in reply.

**xXx**

The Organization had one gummi ship that they rarely used. Why used something that took forever to drive when it was so much easier to portal directly there, right?

Zexion, being the one who knew how to actually drive the ship, sat in the front seat, his hands carefully on the steering wheel. He couldn't believe Xemnas would think so low of him as to send him on a useless shopping mission. Usually things like that were dumped on whomever Xemnas disliked most that week. He couldn't even come up with one good reason as to why he deserved punishment such as this. Why? He understood The Superior was getting fed up with the recent antics, and that someone needed to keep them in line, but Zexion was a scientist, not a babysitter.

But why with Demyx of all Nobodies! It was Xemnas who detested these displays of emotion and certainly Demyx wasn't going to stop at a simple kiss.

Axel sat beside Zexion in a front seat. In a bored, and slightly agitated state, Axel drummed his fingers on the armrest of his seat. His mind still weighted down with the annoyance that Roxas found Namine. He was hoping to avoid her, especially with Roxas in this state. Little girls and cute little kids went hand in hand. Axel shook his head. 'Why do I care?' he drummed his fingers harder against the armrest, watching Zexion flinch every time a soft tap echoed throughout the vessel. _'If Roxas cared for Namine... he should be allowed to right?'_ He let out a loud groan.

In the back seat, Demyx sat beside Roxas, Demyx stretched his legs against Zexion's seat to get comfortable, causing the cloaked schemer to grip the controls tighter to stop himself from being pushed right into the steering wheel.

In the seat beside him, Roxas gave a huff and crossed his pudgy little arms.

"Bored?" Demyx had a smirk on his face. Roxas nodded his head several times as if to confirm his boredom. "Wanna play the bug Axey and Zexy game?" Roxas's eyes grew big.

"How do you play?"

Demyx drew in a long breath before,

"Are we there yet?"

Roxas giggled, as Axel and Zexion both seemed to grow tense. Demyx smirked, knowing the exact sort of trouble he was about to start.

"Awe we thewe yet?" Roxas followed Demyx's lead. "Awe we thewe yet?...Awe we thewe yet?"

Axel slammed his fist on his armrest, turning to face the back seats. "Demyx!"

"I'm not even doing it anymore!" He laughed as he watched the toddler continue the work that he had started.

"Awe we thewe yet?"

* * *

**A/N-** Well, that's it for chapter five. Once again, sorry for the long wait. But schools done now.

Oh and when I was referring to Roxas' look He gave Xigbar. Remember the look Sora gave Xigbar and Xigbar said "That's right, He used to give me the same look." ?

Well... there it is :D


	6. Boys and Shopping Don't Mix

**Disclaimer-** Guess who owns nothing? –Raises hand-

**Warnings-** those of the male gender at the mall... Nuff said.

**A/N-** Well, I've had an interesting week as far as writing goes. I keep getting interrupted right as I sit down to begin writing. It's like GAH! My moms all, "Let's watch a movie!" and then my friends were like "Let's throw a surprise party!" People don't like leaving me alone do they?... Well, here's chapter six! So far the LONGEST chapter yet. I was going to split it in two, but I decided against it.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 6:** Boys and Shopping Don't Mix

Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go

Protecting me...

* * *

"I've never been to this mall before." Demyx gaped at the size.

The whole mall was much too overwhelming for Roxas's small eyes to take in all at once. His big cerulean blue eyes scanned every drop of it darting back and forth quickly. Florescent lights hung overhead to light the various displays and shops. All of which Roxas mumbled something about wanting to go in, even if the store held no interest to him. A Repetitive elevator music like tune played from almost every speaker. Slowly, it was driving the other three crazy. Roxas held tightly to Axel's shirt. All three older members changed out of their cloaks and into their street clothes so that they wouldn't get singled out in a public place. They looked the same as any normal citizen browsing the mall and less like members of a criminal organization. Mostly Roxas got to see the whole mall over Axel's shoulder, and past his crimson red hair. A bright blue flag hung down from the ceiling bearing in big letters:

T w i l i g h t. T o w n. M a l l.

His tiny chubby hand reached up to try to take hold of it, but just fell short of grabbing it.

"It's right here." The short purple haired teen, who had apparently made himself the groups self-appointed leader, pointed over to a large board in the middle of the malls courtyard. The board was scattered with color coded squares and circles that were Supposed to represent shops. "Four stories?" Zexion's visible eye widened. "It didn't look that big from the outside."

"So this is basically going to take forever." Demyx appeared beside Zexion. Axel pushed both of them aside so that he could see. He looked up at the directory with a serious expression. Roxas did the same.

"Let's go to that stowe!" Roxas outstretched his finger, pointing to a store colored in yellow, taking up the opinion of someone who changed their favorite color every twenty-four hours... Today's color being yellow apparently. Axel couldn't help but smirk, seeing as the store he pointed to was a ladies lingerie store.

"Let's not and say we did." He hugged Roxas tighter to his being.

Zexion came up next to Axel looking awfully offended about being shoved aside so carelessly. He pulled out the list of items they needed to buy from the pocket of his pants. His eyes quickly scanned the list and in his head he began to match them to their correct stores. Zexion's was a mastermind when it came to memorization. He was able to remember many tiny details and at the same time see a larger picture. It was only a matter of seconds before Zexion had memorized the list and the stores locations.

Demyx gave Zexion a confused look as he worked, looking over his shoulder at the lengthy list. He glanced up at a large Victorian style clock that hung over the directory reading 3pm.

"This is going to take forever! I'm going to miss my show…" The musician's eyes went back and forth between Zexion and Axel, waiting for someone to sympathies with him. Zexion looked up from the list to meet his gaze.

"Maybe it's for the best, too much television can have very negative effects."

Demyx laughed. "No it doesn't, I watch it all the time!"

"I rest my case." The illusionist mind went back to planning, failing to see the angry look Demyx cast him.

Demyx was starting to get sick of how often he was being insulted by everyone in the organization lately. Even more so, he hated how no one noticed how upset he became after these seemingly harmless cheap shots. Demyx wasn't dumb, far from it. If he was, then chances are he would have never been allowed in the Organization. He was just more carefree was all. He was all for lying back or joking casually to try to make someone laugh. He just didn't understand why everyone took that as _'Demyx is obviously dumb!'_

Zexion took out a pen and began to write all over the list. Store locations and other important information next to the items they needed to buy. "To make everything much quicker I have written the corresponding stores next to the items." Zexion spoke up, tearing Demyx from his thoughts. He tore the list in half. "It would be much easier is we split up into pairs."

Axel smirked, patting Zexion on the head as if to award him a good job. His action did nothing more then help Zexion slip further into his cynical mood. "Since I obviously have Roxas, then I guess you and Demyx here are shopping buddies." He took his half of the list.

Much to Demyx's disappointment, Zexion's simple response was to turn and walk in the opposite direction.

Demyx turned to Axel, eyes focused dejectedly on his feet. He figured Zexion wouldn't want to go with the Organizations _least intelligent_ member.

"I don't think he wants me to go wit-"

"Are you coming?"

Demyx looked up to see Zexion calling to him from over his shoulder. With his usual grin in place and his past anger gone, he went running after Zexion, waving a quick goodbye to Axel and Roxas. Axel shook his head_. 'Demyx is going to drive poor Zexion up a wall, I just know it.'_

**xXx**

Roxas held a look of pure enthusiasm now that him and Axel were alone. Not that he didn't enjoy the company of his other caretaker, but Axel was always a favorite. Finally getting to explore the mall on their own, Axel held his half of the list out in front of him. At the same time he was careful not to run into the other shoppers, all equally engrossed in their agendas.

"Let's see... We have to get shampoo for Marluxia, mouthwash, soda, ice cream for me, clothes for you." Axel finished up reading, not noticing that Roxas's eyes had gone wide and his mouth hung slightly open.

"Axey?" The redhead turned his head to Roxas leaning over his shoulder.

"What are you staring at?" His eyebrows rose as he tried to follow the direction of Roxas's eyes. His observations lead him to see that Roxas's eyes had landed on a large lite up sign that read:

A r c a d e

The high pitched bells and flashing lights of the machines inside, a giant rack full of stuffed animals being awarded to winners, and the smiling faces of the children inside all took hold of Roxas's attention. Axel pushed his mouth closed, knowing what was coming next. "That's the arcade, and no. We're not going in. We're to busy." He quickened his pace to get past it. Roxas crossed his arms, wearing an adorable pout, complete with watery eyes to match.

"'s not faiw..." His small voice spoke out, making Axel stop dead in his tracks. He clenched his teeth together, trying to keep his composure. He didn't know why it happened, but every time Roxas spoke in that small helpless voice, he crumbled inside. It happened before, and it was happening now. Looking at Roxas didn't help at all. The second he did, his tiny lip gave a quiver. Axel groaned loudly. Why did he have to be so easy when it came to Roxas?

"Do you really want to go in?" Roxas went into a fit of head nods.

Hesitantly, Axel carried Roxas into the noisy brightly colored room. "We probably have time. No doubt Demyx tied Zexion up with something senseless as well."

**xXx**

Demyx walked slowly and uncomfortably close to Zexion. This whole mall was driving Zexion's sensitive nose insane. The heavy scent of various foods mingling together and the smell of many people jammed into one area equaled one word: Sweat. It was beginning to make him dizzy. The odd thing was, the smell wasn't the thing that was really bothering Zexion. No, but what was bothering him was the fact that Demyx had fallen silent shortly after their departure from Axel. Not that Zexion didn't treasure this rare silence, but it was very uncharacteristic of Demyx to be this quiet.

The blond let out a loud sigh, watching his feet as they shuffled across the tiled floor of the mall. Sometimes he swore he got zero respect amongst his fellow Organization members. Maybe he wasn't as intelligent as Zexion, or as agile as Axel, but he certainly had his strong points that made him a valuable asset to the Organization. Insult upon insult was adding up, he really thought Zexion's cheap shot was the last straw.

"Zexion?" With a deep breath, he finally muttered his name. When Demyx heard a quick 'yeah' from Zexion, he continued. "I'm sorry about what I did to you the other day and I'm sure in a few days everyone will forget all about it, but that comment back there was uncalled for and I demand and apology."

"I'm not apologizing when I was merely stating the fact that too much television-"

"We're working for the same Organization. We're supposed to be friends!... Or at least get along."

"I don't have to get along with-" Zexion spoke before taking in what Demyx had said. When he finally realized it, he stopped walking. "We're not a part of the Organization to make "friends". We're colleagues. That's all. I have no _friends_."

"Well I consider you a friend. A stubborn, uptight pain, but still a friend."

Demyx continued speaking, venting his displeasure, but for Zexion it seemed to be going in one ear and out the other. Zexion's mind was still stuck on what Demyx had said. Had Demyx just called him a friend? Zexion was never one to get too close to anyone. He did have those he could turn to in need. Lexaeus, for example, was always like a mentor to him. But never before had anyone vocalized a declaration of friendship to him before.

"-And everyone keeps saying I'm dumb just because I like to joke every now and then! I just think you people need to lighten-" Zexion put a hand in the air to shut Demyx up.

"Apology accepted, Friendship is another thing entirely. I was publicly humiliated after all." Zexion smirked.

"Soooo," Demyx swept a hand across the back of his neck, "is that a yes? We're friends?"

"It's a maybe. A very slim maybe."

Demyx's mouth curled into a smile, apparently a maybe was all he needed, and in a matter of seconds he had his arms wrapped around Zexion. The cloaked Schemer could feel his face heat up below his hair as Demyx squeezed tighter.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Only if instances like this cease entirely." Zexion shuffled out of Demyxs' grip, walking fast in front of him to avoid his heated face from being seen. Of course the giggling girls, who spotted him while walking out of a nearby store could have clued Demyx in on what Zexion was hiding.

"Hey, by the way, I'm sorry for that kiss. You have to admit though, if you were more cooperative that kiss would have been a good one!"

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

**xXx**

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Roxas jumped up and down in front of Axel with his chubby hand outstretched. Axel dropped some golden tokens into it. As the toddler ran off to the skeeball table, he followed. It was really no surprise at all to him that Roxas was naturally attracted to the arcade. His teenage counterpart was highly competitive. Oddly enough, skeeball was what used to be Roxas' specialty. The blond used to be able to shame Axel at a game on a good day. Roxas turned to Axel with his tongue stuck out.

"Bettcha I can beat youw pants off Axey!" Axel raised his eyebrows, not expecting that one at all.

"Are you threatening me half pint?"

Roxas replied with a smirk of his own as he popped a token into the machine. Not one to turn down a challenge, Axel popped a token of his own in. The lights on the machine flashed as the game begun.

"Just don't cry when you lose Rox."

Perhaps it was teenage Roxas's highly competitive nature still somewhere in there that caused him to challenge Axel, but it certainly didn't help him win. After playing for several minutes, Roxas still hadn't gotten a single ball to go in. He jumped to try to sink a ball into the lowest hole, but once again, it rolled right back down into his hands, and once again Axel got another thousand point shot.

His short arms put him at a disadvantage. Where he would normally just reel his arm back and release, he now had to stretch and strain himself ,yet he still fell rather short.

"This is stupid!" Roxas threw the ball at the ground, going into sulk mode.

Axel on the other hand was too busy to notice. Right in the middle of a cheer, after beating his last games high score, the lights surrounding the game flickered off.

"Hey what-" Axel looked down to see Roxas's little fist smashing down the 'hold balls' button.

"Let's go some whewe else..." Roxas looked down at the ground.

Axel took a wild guess, thinking that Roxas seemed more embarrassed over his loss then upset. He used to be a kick ass video game player, or at least, much better then Axel ever was. Loosing seemed to strike a nerve in the blond, especially after his normal before game gloating.

"Rox..." Axel leaned down, pulling Roxas onto his lap. "I thought you wanted to play? You love this game." He noticed Roxas examining the machine. He really looked like he still wanted to play.

"I can't..."

Axel shook his head, scooping him up into his arms. The redhead stood Roxas right up on the alley of the skeeball table, slipping another token into the slot.

"It's all about focus Roxas. Mind over matter." Axel took a ball from the machine, putting it into Roxas's hand. He positioned his own hand under Roxas's, leaning his knees on the alley so he was pressed against Roxas tiny body. "Don't take your eyes off the hole your aiming for and put all your strength into it." Axel brought Roxas' hand back before thrusting it forward, causing him to release the ball.

A moment of silence between the two of them before suddenly the machine began to buzz and the lights flashed. The ball fell right into the five thousand-point hole. Roxas emitted a high-pitched giggle, turning to wrap his arms tightly around Axel's neck, who was just as equally surprised.

"Axey! Did you see it! Did you see that!" He jumped down from the table, grabbing the ribbon of tickets that came from his and Axel's game. Axel hadn't even aimed for the five thousand-point hole, that was entirely Roxas's doing.

_'I was just beat at one of my favorite games by a toddler. '_ The whole thing was laughable really. The redhead felt a tug at his jacket. He bent down once again to Roxas's level.

"Thank you Ax." The blond quickly pressed his lips to Axel's cheek.

With his eyes closed, Axel's mind couldn't help but deceive him once more. It was a strange, twisted illusion that disguised such an innocent kid into a tall slender being that just happened to be plaguing Axel's mind. The only problem was that it was all a hoax. The kid pulled away smiling innocently, and what was an ever so chaste kiss could have turned into a possible lawsuit if anyone had been allowed to look into Axel's mind.

_'He's three! Not fifteen! Whose side are you on!'_ Axel stood up quickly, turning away from Roxas. _'Great, now I'm talking to myself... but if my mind would just work with me, I wouldn't be having this fight!'_ He smiled down at Roxas.

"Yeah. Any time."

Roxas blinked, not catching Axel's sudden change in composure. He grabbed hold of Axel's hand, pulling him in another direction.

"Can I go get a pwize now?"

"Yeah, go get your stupid prize you cheater."Axel laughed, pushing Roxas towards the table in front of a giant wall of stuffed animals. Roxas was greeted by the smiling face of a rather obese man, The prize man looked over the counter at Roxas.

"And what can I get for you today young man?"

Axel leaned against a wall nearby the prize counter, waiting for Roxas to finish up so they could finally leave to get their shopping done. He didn't even remember what was on his half of the list. His thoughts had all jumbled together inside his own mind. This sudden perception of Roxas... it wasn't right! But it wasn't going away either!

It needed to stop! The only way he could get it to stop was by telling the kid to knock off the cute three-year-old act! On the other hand, the kid was only three. He didn't know how to act any different.

That's when he heard said nobodies high-pitched voice below him. In Roxas's arms lay a small plushie shaped to look like a heartless, with its big round yellow button eyes. Roxas was busy fixing its movable antennas.

"Maybe you like those heartless a little too much Rox." Axel picked him up, seeing as Roxas was now satisfied with his arcade visit.

"Wanna know what I named him?"

"What?"

"His name is Sowa." Roxas rested his head on Axel's shoulder as he hugged Sora close.

Axel bit his bottom lips, now side glancing at Roxas. He found it incredibly awkward that of all names in the worlds, Roxas chose that of his other. A name Roxas wasn't even supposed to know of!

"And what made you name him Sora?" Axel's mind was in a slight panic. For if Roxas knew of Sora, then surely more questions would arrive pertaining to his existence. The more Roxas knew about Sora, Axel knew in the back of his mind, that he would detach himself from the Organization because of it. He got a shrug from Roxas.

"You don't like it?"

"Huh? No no I like it." Axel shook his head when he saw Roxas only had a look of distress on his face, only having wanted Axel's acceptance.

"I just thought of it. It's nice." Earning a smile from Roxas. Axel smiled back, just glad that the name wasn't sparked by memories. An uneasiness still came from the fact that he knew the name, but he supposed if that's really what Roxas wanted...

**xXx**

Demyx sat casually on a bench outside of a bath and beauty shop, sipping on a cherry soda that Zexion had bought for him to keep him occupied. The illusionist had decided that shopping would go by much quicker if Demyx waited outside, and so he did. Speaking of whom, Zexion exited said store carrying a large bag full of items Larxene requested in one hand. The other hand was feverishly scratching at his nose. All the different perfume and lotion smells in the store blended together to drive Zexion's heightened sense of smell up a wall. He held the bag out to Demyx.

"Here take it." He said before leaning the other way to sneeze.

"You know, I could have gone in there for you if the smell bothers you that much." Demyx hopped up from the bench, tossing his empty soda in the trash. He followed close behind to their next destination.

"No, I'm fine. It's something I've grown used to."

For the most part, the horrid smell was weakening enough so that Zexion's nose only occasionally twitched. He pulled the list from his pocket, crossing off Larxenes' body wash. "We have to go down to the first floor again. They have a plant store where we can pick up most of -"

Zexion looked beside him, thinking he was talking to Demyx, but the Melodious Nocturne was gone. "Nine!"

"Zexy! Over here!" He spotted the musician with his face pressed up against a display window. Right above the cheap store glass, a sign read:

S i t a r s 'R u s

"We have to go in!" Demyx looked into the store full of amazement. Never before had he seen so many in one place. Many different models of sitars were set up in the window, taunting Demyx from the inside.

"We have to finish shopping." Zexion tried to tug Demyx away from the store, but since Demyx was naturally taller, he was able to tug Zexion right into the store after him. Demyx pulled Zexion close enough so that they walked nearly arm in arm. It was at that point where Zexion was willing to take back his apology. Walking arm in arm with another man? Him being inexperience with this side of 'friendship', it seemed more degrading then pleasurable.

Some girls walking into the store nudged each other and began giggling wildly at the boys. This of course caused Zexion's mind to flash back wildly to the other morning, being pinned against his will to the back wall, Xigbar doubled over in laughter. His face heated in a blush. A barely noticeable one, but he knew his average facial temperature... This wasn't normal.

Demyx stopped in the middle of the store right in front of a sleek black sitar propped up for testing purposes. The Sitarist mouth grew wide, his fingers moving to touch the neck of the instrument.

"Do you know what this is?" He turned to Zexion, almost as if he expected to see the same enthusiasm. Musical appreciation was most wasted on the teen, seeing as most of it sounded like noise to him. Truthfully, Zexion really didn't care. He answered with a shrug. "This is the pro electric sitar two thousand! They only made about fifty of these! Have you ever played?"

"I'm not into music."

"Well, give it a try! Can't hurt ya!"

"I really can't play." As Zexion protested, Demyx picked up the sitar. He lifted it over Zexions' head, putting the strap over the shorter nobodies shoulder. The whole time, Zexion tried to back away to dismiss any embarrassment before it came.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun to try." Demyx pressed his body against Zexion from behind, wrapping his arms around his lithe form to help Zexion position his fingers. Their fingers slid perfectly together to rest on the strings.

Was there no end? Zexion could feel his face burn a deep crimson as his breathing grew shallow. Why every finger the blond touched suddenly began to tingle was beyond his comprehension. In an attempt to stop further embarrassment, Zexion moved his hips forward so they weren't touching. The girls in the store didn't help at all either. They turned to each other and began whispering something about "Cute couple."

Why did Demyx feel the need to put him in these compromising positions? It started out with an unnecessary kiss to pull his attention in a different direction. But now... there was no need for this! There was no distracting to be done, just Demyx and his need to invade the confines of people's personal space.

Demyx cupped Zexion's fingers as he moved them to play a few notes. The notes strung together to form a very novice song.

"See? Come on, how can you hate music." Demyx whispered into his ear, something completely unintentional. He was just in the musical zone. A shiver ran down Zexion's already tense spine. He pulled abruptly from the musicians grip.

"We have to be moving along." He pushed past Demyx, setting the sitar back down on its stand. "We have a lot to do. No more stalling."

"Fine." Demyx took in a deep breath, letting it out as a loud sigh that seemed to echo off the walls. "They've only made about fifty of these sitars," He dragged his feet along the carpeted floor. "and I will probably neeeeeever ever see another one like this again." He walked slower. "But here I go, following you out of the store."

The desperation in Demyx's voice caused Zexion to turn.

"Xemnas only gave me enough for what's on the list. The rest is from my paycheck and I'm using it to buy books. So we're leaving."

"But your books will always be there." A tanned, slightly muscular arms latched onto Zexion's. "They only made fifty of these sitars, and they're not making anymore Zex." Demyx's blue eyes looked up, burning a hole into the dark eyes he was staring into.

**xXx**

Sora happily rode on the top of Roxas's mop top head, trying to balance as his new owner followed closely after Axel.

"Hey, would you look who it is?" When Roxas looked up he saw a smirk wipe across Axel's confident face, his eyes locked on the others that were coming down the hall towards them.

Zexion, his sleek slate hair covered his normal unreadable expression, and Demyx, who was pulling along a large sitar shaped box behind him.

"We're done now right?" Demyx held a hopeful smile on his oblivious face.

"Haven't even started yet." Axel turned tentatively to the children's clothing store he was about to enter before seeing them, one hand brushing through his hair. Truthfully feeling completely averse to going in.

"What? My show will be on in five minutes!"

"I should have known you'd once again show incompetence ." Zexion strode past Axel, picking the list out of his pocket. "I'll finish both our lists and meet you back here." He turned, headed in the direction he had previously come from. Out of the corner of his visible eye he saw Demyx take a step forward. "Alone!"

Axel's pale hand appeared on the musicians shoulder to hold him back.

"There's an electronics store right across the hall. I'm sure they have a TV you can watch." His head perked up.

Demyx ran right into the store, his eyes growing large at the sight of a wall covered in big screen televisions. A mix of colors and channels washed over Demyx leaving him in awe. Using the sample remote the store was so generous at supplying to him, he switched the channel to his favorite music countdown. He settled down on the floor, experiencing the pure joy that came from watching his favorite show over the range of about forty big screens and surround sound speakers.

With way less enthusiasm, Axel disappeared into his own store.

Obnoxious didn't even begin to cover the interior appearance of this store. The walls were the strangest mesh of the brightest reds, yellows and blues that Axel had ever seen. Other noisy brats ran around the store since they were completely uninterested in the clothes their parents were picking out... not that Roxas was one of those brats. No, he was different from this bunch of riff-raff. Even if he screwed up big time, one of those adorable forgive me kisses easily shoved the mistake to the back of Axel's mind.

"Go play Rox. I'll only be a second." Axel set him down, nudging him to go play with the other kids. Roxas looked up at him with a nervous expression.

"I can't play with them!" He looked back over at the kids to see one boy shove another to the floor. Axel rolled his eyes. While Roxas was the same in a lot of ways, during his transformation he obviously lost his bravery.

"Well then try to stay out of my way for a few minutes." He ruffled Roxas's hair before turning to scan the store.

Looking through the clothes, they were just as bad as the walls. No wonder why none of the kids were interested in them. They caused Axel to wrinkle his nose in disgust. Even if Roxas was only a little kid, never would he disgrace his best friend so much as to dress him in such bubble gum pop clothes. Finally his eyes resisted on a rack in the back of the store that held black dress pants and white shirts. Good enough for him.

Axel started to sort through the rack of clothing with Roxas patiently by his side, pulling out only the clothes with muted colors and set them on the floor by his feet. He was so caught up in looking for clothes that he didn't realize Roxas crouching beside him, hanging up all the clothes he had picked out back on a different rack.

The toddler wrinkled his nose when he noticed his caretaker making even more of a mess of the stores floor.

When Axel thought he had enough, he leaned down to pick up the clothes, only to see Roxas hanging up the last shirt on the floor. All of them! Every single one was gone! Five perfectly good minutes of his life wasted because Roxas had suddenly turned into a neat freak.

"Roxas!" The toddler looked up, his head tilted to the side. "Did you just put all of those clothes back?"

"You wewe makin' a mess!"

"I needed somewhere to put them!" Axel slapped his hand to his face, his voice grew tired. He picked out the white shirt Roxas had put back onto the rack and dropped it into a heap on the floor. "I need to put these here!"

"NO!" Roxas grabbed the shirt again and put it back. "I need ta put it back!"

"Do you want to run around naked then?" Axel took the shirt out.

"NO!" And Roxas once again put the shirt back.

At this point Axel was at the end of his short fuse with Roxas. The day had already been unbearably long and dealing with a persistent toddler really wasn't helping. He picked up the blond, bringing him to the front entrance of the store.

"Demyx is just across the hall, go straight to him and stay there, you hear me?"

"I wanna help you!"

"Roxas," Axel held in any anger... This was getting difficult. "Go. to. Demyx."

Roxas didn't move.

"If you make me have to say it again Roxas, I swear!"

Roxas looked up with an angry pout before running off.

It was only about a half an hour later when Axel exited the store, carrying several bags of shirts, shoes, pants and socks all for Roxas. After listening to those horribly loud children, dealing with an annoying sales clerk on top of Roxas he was ready to collapse into bed.

"Ready?" A voice came from behind him

Axel turned slowly, his hand rubbing at his neck. Zexion stood behind him, carrying several bags of his own.

"If you mean _ready to collapse_, then yeah, I'm ready." The redhead shuffled into the electronics store, followed by Zexion. They found Demyx laying on the floor in front of the wall of big screen TV's, watching them all with fascination. Surprisingly he was alone.

"Where's Roxas, we're leaving."

Demyx twitched at Axel's voice. He pushed himself up on his elbows to see them better. "What do you mean where is Roxas? You took him in the store with you."

"I sent him in here for you to watch him."

"He never came in here." Demyx stood up and shrugged, worry apparent in his voice.

"Well he's gone then!"

"Calm down," Zexion hushed them before the both of them burst into some sort of panic. He thrust his nose into the air. "he did pass by here."

Roxas's scent was difficult to pinpoint since it required him zoning in on one specific scent while the mall was filled with so many different ones he had to try to ignore. Soon Roxas's familiar scent of chocolate and apple pie filled his nose. He stepped out into the hall, focusing intensely as Demyx and Axel followed close behind in a panic.

The searches lead them into a large square filled with a ton of people all waiting for the grand opening of a new store. Zexion bit his lip as many new smells mixed with Roxas's and overtook his senses.

"Lost it..." He tried to look for Roxas in the crowed.

"What do you mean? You can't tell me he's gone!" Axel took hold of Zexion's shoulders, shaking him lightly.

"He's not gone." Zexion hit his hands away.

"Well then find him!"

"There are too many smells."

"Try harder!"

"Axel..." A tug on his jacket came from the Melodious Nocturne, whose eyes were fixed on an ice cream shop across from them. "Isn't that Roxas in there with that girl?"

Indeed Demyx was right. Sitting in one of the chairs in the ice cream shop was a girl with curly brunette hair and a shy smile. She held out an ice cream to Roxas who quickly accepted. In one fluid motion, Axel ran into the shop, scooping Roxas up into his arms before he could take the ice cream.

"Roxas! What's the matter with you running off like that? I told you to go straight to Demyx!"

Roxas looked up at Axel with a guilty face. "'m sowwy! I didn't mean ta." He buried his face in Axel's neck. The redhead turned to the girl, who had stood up looking ready to protect the defenseless toddler should this man be a threat.

"And you!" He pointed accusingly. "Who do you think you are trying to kidnap him?"

"What? Kidnap!" The girl set her hands on her hips. "I found him standing in the middle of the mall crying. He was lost! I was only trying to help him find who he had lost!"

He felt a squeeze around his neck from Roxas, the toddler shook in his arms.

Axel's mouth formed an 'oh'. "Then what was the ice cream for?" His mind was still focused on accusations.

"How else was I supposed to calm him down? He was crying so hard I could barely understand him." She too was on her guard.

"Don't be mad at Olette Axey." As Roxas looked up, Axel noticed dried tear stains on his face. Apparently this girl, Olette's, story was true. Roxas smiled down at the girl, pointing to Axel. "This is who I was lookin' fow."

"We're so sorry about this." Zexion crossed his arms, one hand intelligently under his chin. "Axel likes to jump to conclusions."

Olette smiled as if she understood.

"Well I still don't appreciate being called a kidnapper." A light giggle escaped her lips as she moved closer to Axel. "But I think Roxas's description of you was pretty accurate." She winked. When Axel responded with a raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "Roxas told me to look for a _pretty boy_." She giggled harder, reaching up to ruffle Roxas's hair. She muttered a quick 'take care' to him, before turning to leave the group, and leave Axel with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Can we go home now?" Demyx tugged on the back of Zexion's jacket, Roxas's melting ice cream cone in his opposite hand.

**xXx**

The halls of their castle were already dark by the time they arrived back, everyone else already fast asleep by now. Axel, Demyx, and Zexion parted ways at the front entrance to head to their separate rooms. Axel instead was headed to Roxas's room to lay him down in his own room. Roxas's had passed out from exhaustion on the ride home. Who could blame him? Even Axel was relieved at the thought of sleep. Axel stood over Roxas's bed, gently lowering him under the covers.

"Ax?" His tiny hand clung to Axel's shirt as his eyes blinked open. "Can I sleep with you?" His eyes blinked shut again.

He probably wouldn't even have noticed if Axel just set him down and left. Instead the redhead lifted Roxas back into his arms, carrying him off to share a bed for the second night in a row.

The blond snuggled safely under Axel's thick red quilt, purring softly at the natural warmth of the room. Axel turned to his closet, throwing off his shirt and stripping down to just his boxers. A relieved sigh escaped his mouth when he realized the day was finally over. So far he had survived two days with Roxas in his state. To him it seemed like one hell of an accomplishment. Two full days of caring for Roxas, and two full days of his mind deciding it was going to rebel against him.

A soft groan came from behind him. As soon as he turned around, his lips curled up into a smile. Roxas had pushed his blankets off with his feet, and his tiny thumb was tucked away in his mouth.

* * *

**A/N-** The next chapter will probably have a lot more fluff. But anyway, if you didn't catch any of the sexual innuendo I added into the part where Axel is helping Roxas to play skeeball... Maybe you should re-read that part…

Skee ball is VERY sexual if you ask me... Of course you shouldn't ask me about much.

Oh and about the Olette part. I just really like Olette and had to add her. She reminds me of my best friend since she's all "School work! Come on guys!" Haha, Yup, thats my best friend :D

One more note, for artspaz... The part about Roxas' scent being "Chocolate and Apple pie..." Haha Sorry! I just HAD to add it!

Review and Until next time!


	7. Wasted Night

**Disclaimer-** Whoever honestly thinks I own Kingdom Hearts is retarded...

**Warnings-** Possible blackmail, alcohol consumption, Larxene/Marluxia and more boy-love.

**A/N-** Ha! I wrote half of this chapter by candlelight/Ipod backlight. Lightning hit a giant tree in front of my house and it fell on a power line completely knocking out my power and even causing a fire! So sorry I couldn't update sooner, but like I said, I had no power and I was at my grandmother house. Our neighborhood was evacuated. But I'm ok and so is everyone else. So I hand wrote the chapter XD

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 7:** Wasted Night

You listen to me when

I speak out loud and you

You know right when my heart's been bent...

* * *

There was nothing, absolutely nothing, more irritating then having to wake up early on a Friday morning. Since Friday was everyone's day off it seemed ridiculous for Xemnas to wake them all up this early in the morning. That overly obnoxious morning bell rung throughout the halls as always, leaving a buzzing sensation with Axel's body as it died down.

_'Every. Damn. Day...'_ He groaned and rubbed at his tightly closed eyes. His body still felt heavy from the long nights sleep. Most likely it would take every ounce of will power he had in him to crawl out of bed... or even open his eyes for that matter.

Another set of deep azure eyes stared up at the double bed before him. A tiny black stuffed animal lay abandoned at a pair of small feet since his hands were already busy carrying something else. With determination he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to the figure trying to get back to sleep with the blankets tucked up to his chin. Roxas brought the object he carried up to his eye, taking careful aim. Axel's deep green eyes opened slightly as he felt a weight beside him.

"Rox..." He moaned groggily, his eyes opening fully until:

SNAP!

A bright light erupted from the machine in the toddler's hands, causing Axel to blink rapidly. His eyes burned from the shock.

"What the HECK are you doing?" White dots danced before the redhead's eyes. Roxas seemed to find humor in Axel's pain. Evidence of this? He had fallen over onto his stomach laughing uncontrollably.

"Just takin' youw pictuwe." He finally managed to say through his laughter. "Told ya you look funny when you sleep!" Roxas flipped the camera around so that Axel could see a preview of what could have been wonderful blackmail. For his sake he hoped Roxas was to young to remember what blackmail was. The both of them were certainly pros when it came to that department.

"Roxas," Axel used his elbow to prop himself up. "Where in the worlds did you get that?"

"Mmmm," Roxas lost interest in the camera, leaving it by Axel as he slid off the bed. He took Sora into his arms, hugging the stuffed animal close. "You didn't wake up, so I went ta see Demy. He gave it ta me to bowwow."

_'Demyx... Figures... '_ Axel pushed himself up into a sitting position. He took the camera, pressing down the 'preview pictures' button with his thumb. _' Well, look at what we have here!'_ A victorious smirk crossed Axel's face.

Picture one: Axel, Demyx and a teenage Roxas making weird faces into the camera. Picture two: Zexion reading. Picture three: Zexion drinking tea. Picture four: Zexion sleeping in his library chair. Picture five: Zexion writing... Well, after seeing more then he cared to see the camera was tossed aside. Axel shuffled past Roxas, ruffling the blonde's hair affectionately along the way.

Roxas looked up smiling. "Whewe ya goin'?"

Axel opened up the door to his closet, noticing Roxas come up behind him in the full-length mirror. His hair was thrown every which way, worse than usual if that was even possible, and his black boxers had dropped a bit past his hips. Since getting dressed seemed like a waste of time, day off and all, he simply pulled a white sleeveless shirt from his closet, folding it over his arm for now. Axel pulled a shopping bag from the top of his closet. He picked from it a pair of black pants, a white T-shirt and tiny blue boxers. He shoved them into the toddler's arms.

"You get dressed, I need to take a shower." And on that note Axel slammed the door shut, leaving Roxas alone with a tangled mess of clothes.

A moment passed where Roxas just stood with Sora safely in one hand and the clothes balled up in the other. His reflection in Axel's mirror blinked back at him. The clothes and Sora fell to the ground as Roxas threw his new pajama top over his head. He picked up his day shirt, turning it over so he could shove his head through. Even with the light on, being trapped in a shirt made everything suddenly dark. He let out a soft "Oof" as he fell over onto his bottom. Luckily the fall caused his head to pop through the other side of the shirt. Roxas gave himself a toothy accomplished grin, admiring himself in the mirror.

Axel followed his normal daily routine. A steaming hot shower, clothes, hairspray, heavy eyeliner, and to top it all off he normally ended up letting his mind wander to the days possible events.

_'Breakfast? Nah, probably missed it by now. Not like many people go to breakfast on our day off anyway.' _He threw open the bathroom door, headed back to his room after a relaxing shower_. 'Fine with me. I wasn't all that hungry anyway. Ah right! It's Friday! I suppose Demyx would still want to keep up on our tradition, even with Roxas in his state. Rox will probably still enjoy it.'_ He smiled to himself as he ascended the stairs. _' I'm sure Rox wouldn't mind finally having that ice cream for breakfast as well...' _Finally he reached his door marked with a number eight.

"Axel, Axel, Axel!" He didn't even have to get one foot in the room without being attacked by his friend. Roxas's smile was the biggest Axel had seen from him in a while. He stood in front of Axel, spinning around in his new clothes. "Lookit! I did it! Did I do it?" Axel covered his mouth to conceal laughter. Unfortunately he would have to break Roxas's tiny non-existent heart.

"It would be perfect IF your shirt wasn't inside out and backwards." Roxas crossed his arms. To him the shirt seemed just fine the way it was. Axel stuck his tongue out at Roxas, leaning down to lift the shirt over his head. "The tag goes in back, like this." He demonstrated as he pulled the shirt back over the toddler's head. Once Roxas was satisfied with his look, Axel picked him up to head down to the rec. room.

"Whewe we goin' now?"

"Tradition. Friday morning television. Me, you and Demyx. Ringing any bells yet?" Once Axel got a blank stare as a reply, he added: "And you can have some sea salt ice cream for breakfast." Roxas definitely knew what that meant. The second he heard "Ice cream" and "Breakfast" in the same sentence his eyes grew ten times wider.

"Weally! Thank you Ax!"

**xXx**

The recreation room was probably everyone's favorite room. Yes, somewhere deep down inside even the higher up snobs enjoyed this room. The recreation room had a different feel to it, a homier feel to it. Unlike the rest of the dull gray and white castle that made them feel as if they lived in a factory, this room made them feel like they were going to a place they could actually call "home". The room wasn't blinding white, but instead a bearable off white with a fuzzy white rug in the middle of a light hardwood floor. A few couches, covered in pillows and blankets, surrounded a television on one end of the room. At the other end was a table that Luxord usually practiced cards at, a reclining chair that Zexion usually relaxed in, and a cabinet that stored anything the others wanted to fill it with. Mostly it was filled with stuff Demyx was too lazy to carry back up to his room at night.

Axel and Roxas used to always spend a lot of time in said room. Sitting up late, talking, and watching T.V. in such an environment gave them both a strange feeling of reality. A normal reality. Not their reality, but the type of reality Axel thought Roxas deserved. The both of them certainly wanted it equally.

Axel situated the toddler on one of the couches, handing him the remote to keep him happy while he prepared the ice cream.

"G'Morning Axel!" A dark swirling portal opened on the back wall of the kitchen, fading away to reveal Demyx. Free from his normal Organization dress code, the sitarist wore black wrist cuffs, a large pair of headphones dangling from his neck, slim fitting black jeans held up by a studded belt, and a light blue t-shirt with some band logo Axel had never heard of in his life. He completed his look with a pair of black high tops and some hoop earrings climbing up his ear.

"Man is my new sitar great! You should stop by my room sometime and hear it."

"Mmhmm" Was all Axel said in response. He scooped some more ice cream into a bowl. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Demyx pour himself some coffee. Axel, now with ice cream in hand, nudged Demyx on his way out the door.

"Yanno, there were an awfully lot of pictures of Zexy on that camera of yours... Oh wait, I forgot. Only you're allowed to call him Zexy."

The clinking of Demyx's spoon against the sides of his coffee cup stopped. The sitarist turned to Axel, his face was a bit red.

"S-so I w-was talking to Luxord this morning and he said that training yesterday was brutal. Good thing we were at the mall huh?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Axel rolled his eyes at how obvious Demyx's distraction was. He played along, seeing as Demyx was trying so hard to divert the subject.

"Yeah. Lucky us." The two of them walked back down the hall together, not a word coming from Demyx of course. His mind was most likely elsewhere. Axel unnecessarily kicked open the door to the recreation room. The noise the door made when it came in contact with the wall oddly triggered Demyx to speak again.

"I was recording Zexion's day for research!" He seemed to be desperately trying to defend himself even though Axel had dropped the subject back in the kitchen.

"Yeah Okay. I won't say a word." He said with a smirk.

Axel's didn't set foot in the room, instead opting to stand in the doorway. Demyx gave him a curious nudge, wondering why he was just standing there. Axel averted his gaze down to his feet. Peculiar... No "Axey!" or leg attack that he normally earned when he walked into a room containing Roxas. He wasn't even sitting on the couch where Axel left him. All the blankets, pillows and even the remote was missing. "Rox?"

"Ax!" A small voice came from the back of the room. Luxord's game table was draped with blankets. Two blankets overlapped to form what looked like a flip doorway. "I made it fow us! Like it?" Roxas' tiny head appeared from under the flap. Axel gave him a look of indifference but in an instant Demyx had already scurried off into Roxas's tent.

"I haven't been in one of these things in ages!" Demyx's torso stuck out of the tent, his eyes focused on whatever cartoon was on TV. Roxas's inculpable gaze was still centered on Axel.

"I made it all fow us. It's ouw secwete spot now." The affection laced into such an innocent voice caused Axel's attitude to soften as well, and soon he too was crammed under the small tent next to Roxas.

The unbreakable trio stayed in their confined tent under the small game table for what seemed like all day. Their heads poked out of one end so that they could still space out to the television. After finishing off his ice cream Roxas found a comfortable spot on Axel's lap. The redhead's fingers intertwined into the blond locks, leaning against a pillow. Demyx gained control of the remote, the whole while he rambled on about everything and anything he could think of. The whole scene had a familiarity to it. Especially when Demyx turned the channel to a show Roxas hated. He flew out of Axel's lap to lunge for the remote.

"Give it!" Roxas stretched up to try to reach Demyx's arm held up high.

"Hey! You gave me the remote!"

"I had it fiwst!"

"Finders keepers shorty." Demyx rolled over so that the remote was tucked under his stomach, earning a pout from Roxas.

Yup, still the same Roxas. Axel couldn't help but admit he had a soft spot for the new Roxas. Everything seemed so similar to the way things were, but this time they had a hint of innocence mixed within. Even though it wasn't what he was used to, he felt this strange sense of nostalgia around the new Roxas. He sort of liked it... Axel shook his head. _'Enough of my mush for today, Roxas is right. This show is awful!'_

"Alright, give me the damn remote." Axel tore the remote from Demyx's hands.

"No!" Both blonds cried simultaneously. Axel stuck out his tongue mockingly at them both.

"We watch what I want now." The TV flashed black for a quick second before settling on a new channel. A knock on the door brought Demyx from his dissatisfaction. He stood up, mumbling something about Axel being unfair along the way, to get the door.

"Ready to go?" The second the door was pulled open a sleek black and gray ponytail fell in front of Demyx's face. He looked up to the ceiling, smiling at Xigbar. The older man was dressed boldly in a low cut black silk shirt and tight black jeans to match. Standing below him dressed in their street clothes were Zexion, Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene.

"I've been ready all day. Let's go already!" Demyx feverishly called forth a portal for him and the rest of them to step through.

"Hold on a second!" Axel crawled out from under the table tent, confusion apparent on his face. "Where the heck are you all going?"

"Some new club opened up in Twilight Town," Luxord turned from the portal to lean against the back wall, sharply dressed in a black suite and red tie. "Since it's our day off, we thought we'd go catch the grand opening. First fifty through the door get a nights worth of free drinks."

At the word 'club' Zexion spun around wildly, as if he never agreed to whatever he was gathered for.

"Who the heck would stay inside on a day off?" Larxene said.

"We're gonna go get WASTED!" Demyx leaned against Luxord with a huge grin in place.

"And no one told me about this because?"

"Because you can't go." Marluxia stepped up with his low cut pink shirt. The collar and sleeves both had matching black frills as a border. The ruffles on his shirt seemed to move as he spoke. "Not only are you still in your night clothes, but what about Roxas?" Axel looked back at the toddler happily tossing his stuffed animal into the air.

"You know, you could always give up custody of Roxas and come to the club with us." Larxene took hold of Axel's chin, letting her thumb run across his lips. Axel pulled his face away. She smirked over at Luxord, knowing the one thing Axel couldn't resist was a good night out getting completely wasted, and once Axel gave up, all the money she put into the bet plus double would fall into her pocket.

Axel felt a warm figure press up against his leg, a pair of tiny arms wrapping around him.

"Awe you leavin' me?" Roxas looked up into Axel's face, noticing for a second he seemed to be actually considering it. The redhead didn't even give the group a second glance. He leaned over to pick Roxas up and carry him back into the room.

"Go on. Go out and get wasted. See if I care." He kicked the door closed in their faces. From the other side he heard Demyx mutter a quick "Sorry Axel." And after that, all excess noise in the halls disappeared.

He set Roxas down again, his fist balling up as he plopped down on the couch. Oh, he knew just how much a select few members of the Organization would absolutely love to see him fall flat on his face while taking care of Roxas, but he was more then determined not to let that happen. If that meant giving up a night of fun, then that's what he would do. Once again he felt a comforting warmth wrap around his leg.

"Awe you mad at me?"

"No." His voice still seemed laced with certain venom that Roxas seemed to pick up on. The blond crawled up onto the couch, snuggling into Axel's lap. Axel massaged the kids back as tiny fingers laced into his shirt.

"'m sowwy... If you wanna go, you can leave me I guess..." Roxas squeaked out. Axel shook his head, and tilted Roxas chin to look up at him.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it. Better to stay here and stay sober then get wasted and act like an idiot anyway, right?" Roxas nodded, not understanding exactly what Axel had just said, but he knew that Axel would have rather gone out with everyone than stay and watch him.

After that, the two sat there in silence for a while until Roxas gave a light tug on Axel's shirt.

"I need ta go to the bathwoom."

**xXx**

_'A perfectly good Friday night wasted at such a place.'_

Night clubs never were Zexion's idea of a dream outing, but there he sat. The room flashed rapidly from light to dark in a matter of seconds. If ever a person wanted to find out if they suffered epilepsy, here was surely a testing ground. Loud music blasted from giant speakers as strobe lights illuminated a circular dance floor in the dead center of the room. Directly across from the DJ table Zexion sat alone at the end of the bar watching his companions make absolute fools of themselves.

The lilac haired teen stretched out his arms as he swiveled in his chair to face the dance floor. Xigbar looked preoccupied trying to charm some ladies with a fake smile. Not far from that scene Luxord was dealing out cards to some poor suckers who believed they could beat him. Off in one of the darker regions of the dance floor, Larxene had Marluxia's lower lip trapped between her teeth as they both danced erotically to the beat. Although the main attraction really seemed to be the Organizations own Number Nine.

The young sitarist immediately took to the bar when the guards allowed him passage (thanks to the miracle of fake id's). He downed a couple shots of vodka and took right to the dance floor. Needless to say, he was the center of attention and with good reason. Demyx was quite possibly the best dancer Zexion had seen in his whole life. People were actually clearing the dance floor just to watch his display of pure skill. It seemed many drunken girls on the floor thought the same, seeing as they surrounded him. A few being so bold as to even dance close enough to grind with him. Demyx wrapped his arms around a nearby girl, pulling her in close enough to dance.

Zexion turned back to the bar, taking a small sip of the martini he ordered. He felt ashamed to even have a drink in his hand in the first place. He was only eighteen, but quite unbeknownst to him, Xigbar was an expert at fabricating ID's

"Well if it isn't Mr. Killjoy himself." Xigbar took a seat next to Zexion, his arm draping across the teens shoulder. He smelled very heavily of alcohol. Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Give up on your girls already Xigbar?" The older man wiped some water off his shirt. Obviously he failed to duck when one of the girls got angry over one of his advances.

"Apparently she doesn't enjoy cheap motel rooms as much as I do." The two sat there for a second, musing over their wasted night until Xigbar broke the silence.

"You should go dance with him." He nudged towards Demyx. Zexion looked back at the musician, who was currently grinding with a new girl.

"You're kidding me right?... "

"It's called having fun. You should give it a try. Besides, he invited you here to have some fun. He said you work too much." At that statement Zexion gave him a look of perplexity.

"What are you talking about? You invited me here." The second Zexion woke up that morning, Xigbar was rudely knocking on his door, yelling in for him to dress _nicely _because they were going out. So Zexion complied wearing a black and white striped T-shirt with a black blazer pulled over it, fitting black jeans, and a brand new pair of slip on black shoes... All this just to be dragged off to a nightclub.

Xigbar shook his head. "Nope, Demyx asked me to invite you here." Just as he said that another girl walked through the door and Xigbar was off for the millionth time.

"Great place, huh Zex?" Speak of the Devil... Demyx came up on the opposite side Xigbar had taken up. He looked slightly red in the face. If that was from the alcohol or the dancing, Zexion had no clue. "I saw a flyer for it while we were at the mall and thought it would be fun."

Zexion gave him a half smile. He guessed this whole thing was just Demyx trying to earn a friendship, but he never guessed that Demyx would go this far just for a maybe. He thought it was nice that his insane workload was noticed and that he even wanted to get him away from it, but the club just wasn't his place. He would have to alert Demyx that the outstanding friend request was still just a maybe. He shrugged.

"You'll have to try harder. I'm not much of a dancer." Demyx rolled his eyes, giving Zexion a '_Well duh, I knew that'_ look. The musician's eyes shifted down the other teens drink. A martini? How predictable... He took Zexion's drink, pushing it away.

"Wanna know my secret?" Demyx leaned in close enough so that Zexion could smell the alcohol on his breath. "It's not bravery that gets you on the dance floor, but a good dose of hard liquor." He pushed away from Zexion, waving to the bartender. "Two double shots of tequila please!"

The drinks were poured and slid into their under aged hands. Demyx took a quick swig of his own using what looked like a technique he had practiced for a while.

Zexion inhaled the contents of the cup. It smelled absolutely vile.

Hesitantly Zexion put the edge of the cup to his lips. Why he felt the need to follow Demyx's lead was beyond him. Perhaps it was the disgust of a wasted night or the prospect of trying something new. The venomous acidic taste slid down the back of his throat. After the initial shock, he was able to take yet another gulp to finish it off.

And at that point, he honestly had no clue where the night was headed.

**xXx**

Axel's foot tapped on the ground to the tune of the heavy metal song blasting from his music player. He sat on the floor beside the bathroom door waiting for Roxas. A should be short trip to the bathroom seemed to be taking the toddler forever. He was beginning to assume his friend fell into the toilet altogether. Of course Roxas made it quite clear he needed no help (not like Axel would have actually "helped" with something like that... probably just yell instructions through the door).

"I don't need youw stupid help! I'll do it myself!" The blond yelled very loudly before slamming the door shut, leaving Axel in his current position.

Another three-minute song faded to an end. Another FULL three minute song and Roxas was still in the bathroom! Axel pushed the pause button and turned to the door.

"Rox?..." The first thing Axel noticed was that the bathroom door was no longer tightly closed, but pushed open just slightly enough for a small body to fit through. Peeking into the room, he then noticed that Roxas too was gone. "Roxas, I swear if you run away from me one more time-"

A giggle echoed not to far down the hall and a tiny foot slid behind a pillar. Axel's lips formed an 'oh' as he slyly approached his friend.

"So I wonder where Roxas went... I'm sure he was here just a second ago." He turned on the pillar quickly, hoping to catch Roxas in a hug, but once again the toddler had disappeared.

"Gotta be fastew Ax!" Giggles faded around a corner.

"You've got to be kidding me." Axel said with a smile, still completely amazed at how quickly Roxas moved. Well two can play at that game. The Flurry of Dancing Flames took off running towards the noise. "You're mine now Rox!"

"I'd like to see you twy!"

Playing with a toddler always had a way of making even the smartest of people feel like they had an IQ of thirty. They were good at what they did!

Hide and seek! You can call them the kings and queens of that game. Hide inside a tiny cabinet? Sure! They could fit. Finding them was like finding a needle in a haystack… completely hopeless. Axel might as well have given up right then and there.

It seemed that every time Axel thought he found Roxas, the small boy would just slip through some unknown crack and go running in the opposite direction. Despite himself, he was actually enjoying their little game. Maybe not as good as a night out at some club, but it was up there on the list.

His search finally lead him to the library hall, where usually the higher ups spent way to much time reading who knows what, and no one really cares. But the halls were quiet since mostly everyone went out for their day off. Xemnas was truly the only one who stayed at the castle on Fridays.

"Alllllllright Roxas... Here. I. Come" He turned sharply around another corner, still no Roxas. As his attempts seemed to be growing rather futile his last hope was to get down to Roxas level... literally. He dropped down to his knees, crawling along a row of pillars.

"All right Rox, I'm about to just give-" The redhead's hand landed on the shiny black boot of another organization member. A much LARGER member.

"Evening to you Axel." He looked up into the yellow eyes, glowing with malice. Those eyes belonging to their very own Lunar Diviner. "On the floor where you belong. I'm glad you've finally realized your place." Saix walked casually past.

Axel, being the sort of battle ready nobody he was, refused to let Saix have the last word.

"So why are you at the castle while everyone else is out having fun?" Axel stood from the floor, facing Saix's back. "Too busy kissing Xemnas's ass maybe?"

Saix kept a definitive expression.

"I could ask you the same, but you seem to be busy." He tilted his head enough to see Axel's face. "Seems like chasing after under aged boys is all your good for lately."

The redhead clenched his fists at such a low blow of an insult.

"If it's a fight you wanted you could have just asked." Axel threw out his arms, letting vines of darkness engulf his hand until his weapons appeared with sparks flying from them. Saix clenched his own hand, his claymore materializing into his fist.

The Lunar Diviner took a pivot step back to take a swing at Axel, the pyro managing to block the blow with his chakrams just in time. With a smirk Axel threw him back a few steps. Saix raised his weapon again, ready to immediately deliver another blow.

"Don't you huwt my Axel!" A tiny figure ran out from behind a nearby pillar. Roxas stood defensively with his arms spread out as if to guard Axel. "You go away!"

Luckily Roxas was so small that the claymore swung right over his head, not hurting him at all. Axel jumped back just in time to miss the blow as well, although he did falter on his feet out of surprise at Roxas's sudden actions.

The blue haired man stood staring between Roxas and Axel. Almost as if he were deciding between attacking them both or just Axel. Either way Axel was ready to defend whomever he needed to.

Oddly enough, Saix called off his weapon although still with a remarkably unfazed expression. Axel did the same to get rid of the air of hostility, still slightly amazed at Roxas's act. The toddler didn't seem the least bit scared of standing up to someone more then twice his size, and to someone with a weapon no less.

Saix let out a laugh. "You know this is the lowest point you have ever reached Axel. Being saved by a three year old." He shook his head, backing away into a portal.

Axel let out a relived sigh as Saix left, standing against the wall breathing heavily until he was sure Saix was gone for good.

It wasn't often he listened to anything Saix had to say, let alone take it into consideration. The only thing that was going through his head at that point in time was the fact that Saix could have hurt Roxas. One wrong move and he probably would have.

If that would have happened... Nah, if that happened Saix wouldn't have even been able to breath long enough for him to plan a next move.

He knelt down to the toddler, who also dropped his defensive stance, smiling.

"He didn't hit you did he?"

Roxas shook his head, not even the least bit nervous. "Did he huwt you?"

"Nah, I have a hard head." Axel chuckled, running his hand through Roxas's hair affectionately. "Hey, you still want to play hide and seek?"

"Nope," Roxas let out a yawn as he clung to Axel's shirt, burying his face into the fabric. "'sides, youw not vewy good at hide 'n seek. Youw sloooooow."

Axel rolled his eyes, lifting Roxas into his arms.

"It was on purpose."

"Youw lyin'!..."

**xXx**

Zexion sat at the bar stool, leaning heavily against Demyx. Both of them laughed at nothing in particular in a completely drunken haze. The flashing lights that previously drove Zexion insane now gave the club a more feverish feel, illuminating the beckoning dance floor. The previously annoying music now had a certain allure to it. The song pulsed through the floor and into the body of the musician next to him. Naturally it made him feel a lot more comfortable in his skin then he normally did.

Demyx took a quick sip of his drink before leaning back into Zexion's shoulder. His lips were close to the purple haired teens ear. It was atypical of Zexion to find something like that seductive, yet he responded by leaning in closer himself to feel the heat radiating off the blond.

"I love this song." The mullet haired teen half whispered, half laughed. Their fingers laced together as Demyx dragged him onto the dance floor sending vibrations into the shorter teen.

The room spun as Zexion was pulled from his seat and was weaved through groups of people. Demyx snaked his arm around the other's waist so that their bodies touched and they didn't lose each other in the large crowed. Their feet stopped in a small clearing on the floor by the back wall. The overdose of drinks had in fact given Zexion a much-needed release from his tight formal composure, but an air of nervousness still hung around him. He let out a breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding in when him and Demyx made eye contact.

Demyx let his arm hang loosely over Zexion's shoulder and a reassuring smile once again made the Cloaked schemer comfortable.

"I told you I don't even know how to dance!" Zexion stumbled awkwardly into Demyx's arms, having lost his footing. The drinks had made him impossibly dizzy. Demyx laughed, backing Zexion against the wall they stood by, their bodies now fully pushed together.

"Who cares! No one's watchin'! Jus' follow me." The blond pushed his hips against the other to get them into the rhythm of grinding. One hand was tightly laced around Zexion's waist, the other was still laced between the other boys fingers where Demyx had his hand held captive over his head.

Needless to say the hip to crotch stimulation was having a good effect on Zexion and it didn't take long for him to catch onto the beat. Demyx released Zexion's hand and on it's own free will it snaked it's way around the musicians neck. As a matter of fact Demyx noticed that both of Zexion's arms had found their way to his neck. It was something Demyx didn't force or prod. Zexion was acting on his own drunken free will.

Zexion's body finally got into the system of grinding, a strange heated sensation running through his body every time their hips met. He felt a hand tangle into his hair; the two faces moved closer, their lips grazing past each other. Their hips ground roughly together. A moan emitted into Zexion's ear as he swallowed hard to keep his composure. The world was so hazy that he hardly noticed Demyx's hands exploring every inch of his body while they danced.

A wave of nausea hit Zexion like a ton of bricks as a cold sweat erupted all over his body. For a whole two seconds it was as if his brain was trying to tell him something was wrong. What the heck was he doing! He was a scientist! Here he was, an underage nobody letting another unfeeling being press his body up against him!

He had to leave quickly. Something felt impossibly wrong about everything he was doing, but the alcohol in his system wouldn't let his higher reasoning have the control it normally had. Why did he even take that forsaken first sip that only made his body want more?

The lights seemed to flicker faster and the room spun uncontrollably as Demyx bit down lightly on Zexion's earlobe, sucking along the edges. The cloaked schemer closed his eyes, everything spinning way to fast, even in his head.

He swayed erratically on his feet for a second. His mind shutting down as he collapsed lifelessly into Demyx's arms.

"Zex!" The blond held Zexion close, feeling his breath against his neck. From the fact that he was still breathing, he guessed he just passed out from an alcohol overdose.

No one even noticed as the blonde held Zexion close to his chest in the dark corner of the dance floor. For fear of being stepped on he figured it was best to get Zexion out. He sighed, brushing some hair from Zexion's face, and lifting him into his arms.

"I'll take you home then."

Creating an unseen portal in the club was damn near impossible. That was a scene that was best to stay away from. So Demyx pushed his way through the crowds of people holding his passed out friend cradle style in his arms, Zexion's head lightly bouncing against his chest.

They came out through the VIP door into an alleyway that was previously guarded by a bouncer. No doubt that even the stiff looking man went in for some fun by now. The two nobodies were safe and alone in the dark alleyway of Twilight Town. Zexion lightly clenched at Demyx's shirt to show he was awake.

"Demyx you're my... friend." Zexion muttered lightly into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know..." Demyx gave a disappointed smile, creating a portal to Zexion's room against the brick wall of the exterior. He knew Zexion would forget all about it in the morning. Sadly it was only a drunken _'yes'_, it was still a sober _'maybe'_

" 'N we'll be tha' way forever, righ'?"

"Yeah, we will..."

Oh well, drunken words were sober thoughts right?

**xXx**

"Guess what Axey?"

"What now?"

"I got a suwpwise fow ya!"

Axel smiled, although completely worn out by now. Roxas slid off the bed, running over to Axel's dresser to dig through the bottom drawer. At this point Axel was used to Roxas sleeping in his room, and a small part of him enjoyed the company. That, and he knew if he tried to put Roxas in his own room, the small blond would probably wander back anyway.

"It's not another camera is it?" He watched his belongings spill out onto the floor.

"Nooooo," Roxas held up a bright yellow package labeled scented markers. "These awe funnewew then a camewa." He crawled back onto the bed, spilling the markers onto the sheets.

"Let me guess, another present from Demyx?"

"Nope, Namine gave 'um to me. I went ta see hew befowe I saw Dem this mowning."

"Did she now?" Axel reached over, pulling Roxas onto his lap. A small hint of possessiveness came from his hold on his friend. The tight feeling of envy towards Namine resurfaced. Axel was put in charge of Roxas. Namine was just someone who was trying to steal away the friendship they created, Namine was just some girl, Namine was just someone... that Roxas absolutely adored.

Axel was torn from his thoughts when a bright red marker was shoved towards his nose, leaving a red line trailing down to his lips. Roxas lips formed an 'oh'.

"Oops..."

Axel kept a straight face as he reached over to grab a blueberry-scented marker from the pile. In one swift motion, a giggling Roxas was pinned to the bed with blue marker all over his forehead. In small letters, Axel wrote the words" Property of Axel". Axel let go of him with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, oops!"

Roxas threw a counter attack at Axel, tackling him so that the older nobody was trapped underneath him. His face grew slightly more serious as he looked Axel dead in the eyes.

"Axel, would you do the same fow me?" The blond finally said after he calmed down a bit as he rested his head on Axel's chest.

"Do what?"

Roxas shrugged as he felt Axel's warm hand on his back. "I saved you fwom the scawy guy. Would you evew save me?" The seriousness in his young voice was amazing.

"Of course I would." Axel laced his hands behind his head, his eyes closing as he prepared for sleep.

"It's because you love me right?" A deeper voice popped into his head. A blond teenaged boy leaned over his thin frame, their bodies pressed against each other. Axel's eyes shot open to see familiar blue orbs staring back at him. His own face was tainted a faint red.

"W-what did you say?"

Roxas giggled, moving closer so Axel could hear him. "I said, it's 'cause you love me wight?"

'_Love?'_

'_Damn, why did he have to throw that word at me? Alright whatever... He's three, he doesn't know any better, right? Right. He doesn't know that love is practically a forbidden word in the Organization... Still, Damn him...'_

Roxas poked at Axel's stomach, once again bringing him from his thoughts. The toddler's short attention span seemed to make him forget everything they were just talking about.

"Youw fat..." He blinked, poking at Axel's non-existent fat.

"You're just full of it today aren't you Roxas?" Axel, slightly glad Roxas forgot the conversation, shoved Roxas off him, tickling the blond's sides until he could barely speak.

"Ok... haha, Axey! Ha, I give up!" He shoved Axel's hand away, still laughing.

"Good," Axel pulled his blankets over his head. "Now go to sleep already." Roxas nodded, curling up to Axel like he had done before, falling asleep within seconds.

Axel spent his last few minutes of consciousness with Roxas pulled tightly to his side. He let out a long sigh. For now he just watched as Roxas slept peacefully, he smiled slightly at the word he wrote on the boy's forehead.

_'Why can't my libido at least wait until a more convenient time?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N-** So now I have even more to say :D

For everyone who has seen Monsters inc. I did base the hide and seek thing off of that. It's one of my absolute favorite Disney/Pixar movies so I had to steal from it.

And Zexy getting drunk... don't tell me I'm the only one who can picture that SO clearly!

As always

Review until next time :D


	8. Strawberry Bubblegum

**Disclaimer-** Gasp! I own Kingdom Hearts?... No one ever told me! Oh right! No one ever told me because I don't own anything :D

**Warnings-** Nudity :D But is that really a warning? I mean, we all like nudity when it involves the Organization don't we? So forget it... There are no warnings for this chapter.

**A/N-** OH GOD. FLUFF UP THE BUTT. You'll like it.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 8** : Strawberry Bubblegum

When my life's tumbling around

You take me off the ground

You tell me every things o k...

* * *

"Get out!"

Axel was jolted from his sleep for two reasons that Saturday morning. One being the daily morning bell that went off and the second being a shrill cry that sounded from somewhere beyond his bedroom door. Roxas mumbled something in his sleep. He rolled over so he was facing Axel as he clung to Sora in his arms. Axel smiled at the fact that Roxas face was still covered in marker from the previous night. The small blond probably ran around so much that waking him up would be a job and a half when the time came. If both the morning bell and the dramatic yells of his fellow members didn't do it already, then surely Roxas was in an impenetrable sleep.

The redhead groaned as he sat up to stretch his long legs until he heard a satisfying crack, before swinging them over the edge of the bed. He headed over to the door, opening it so that he could stand in the doorway and eavesdrop on whoever had the nerve to yell this early.

"I couldn't care less! I said remove yourself from my quarters Number Nine!"

Axel arched a brow. It sounded a whole lot like Zexion. But Zexion was never one to raise his voice that loud unless it was an emergency or someone REALLY pissed him off. The only time Axel had ever really heard him raise his voice was when some of Vexen's experiments got loose and tried to attack Zexion. But never had Zexion been this loud. His bedroom was a distance from Axel's so it would have to be one heck of a yell.

In Zexion's room, Demyx was slowly backing away towards the door, stumbling over furniture in the process. No matter how much he tried to explain himself, the other nobody just seemed to be getting angrier.

In Zexion's opinion he had every right in the world.

The lilac haired teenager woke up in his humid room that morning wearing nothing but his boxers, a pounding headache pushing beyond any limits he thought possible, and his stomach doing flip flops within his body. A much more severe sinking feeling came when he realized that an arm was draped over his body. Not just anyone's arm, but that which belonged to the Melodious Nocturne who slept peacefully beside him.

Of course the first thing he did was scream bloody murder. He sat up so fast that he lost balance and fell backwards off his bed, a loud thump sounded throughout the room as the back of his head connected with the wall. Not too long after that he had a very confused looking Demyx leaning over the side of his bed, repeatedly asking him if he was okay. Fragmented memories from the previous night began to piece themselves together in his mind as he sat on the floor for a few minutes to rub at his sore head. It was only natural for Zexion's mind to jump to the conclusion that they... No, they couldn't have... Please somebody other then Demyx tell him they didn't...

"B-but Zexion I-I swear I didn't do anything to you!"

"Then explain to me why I'm close to being naked and wake up beside you!" Zexion inched closer to Demyx, backing him against the door. "Logic and evidence would tell me that you used me!"

"B-but," Demyx's hand fumbled around, trying to find the doorknob. He knew Zexion rarely attacked, but since that was the first time he had seen Zexion truly angry, it was sort of scary. Not to mention Zexion's harsh accusations pushed him to defend himself. "I-I really didn't- I mean, I would never... When we got back I noticed your room was really warm, you even mumbled something about accidentally leaving the heater on. So I undressed you! It was for your own good! You could have had a heat stroke!"

Zexion winced, the pain in his head threatening to return.

"A-as for me, I just slept with you so I could maybe help when you woke up. I've been through a hangover before. I could help you..."

Zexion held his head in his hands, feeling on the verge of collapsing. He crawled back into his bed before said event could take place, not without shooting a hard glare at Demyx of course.

"Please just leave my room NOW Number Nine. I want nothing further to do with you."

Demyx nodded, finally looking back to find the doorknob to leave. He looked back to see Zexion pull the covers over his head.

"You know," Demyx spoke softer so he wouldn't upset Zexion's headache. "You always act so cold and disconnected. Of course you're a scientist so I guess it's just in your nature to disconnect from everything and distance yourself from forming relationships, but I was only helping you last night, nothing else. I told you I wanted to be your friend. I won't take maybe for an answer." Zexion lowered his covers a bit so he could listen to Demyx better. His interests slightly peaked.

"But deep down I know you're really not that uncaring. One day you'll realize that not everything Xemnas says about not having a heart is true, and on that day you'll start to care about me too." On that note he was gone and Zexion was left alone to the silence of his room.

The cloaked schemer drove the heels of his hands into his closed eyes. The superior would surely have his head if he didn't get the research he was supposed to do today done. Since he was out fooling around yesterday when he knew he should have stayed to get more work done the punishment might even be worse. Even in such a state he figured he had to try to get something done. He picked up his book from the bedside table. For now he pushed Demyx's words and cracked theories out of his mind.

Demyx walked quickly through the halls towards his own room so he could get dressed for breakfast and the days work ahead, not even noticing that he passed Axel standing in his open doorway along the way.

"So you_'got him good'_ didn't you?" The redhead smirked as the blond passed. From the parts of the argument he could hear it sounded as if Demyx had forced himself onto Zexion while the other nobodies guard was down.

Demyx jumped as if not expecting anyone to talk to him. "N-No Axel! I really didn't. I was just helping him."

"Yeah, helping him find his manhood."

Demyx's expression grew bitter, a glare fixed on Axel. "Go to hell, you know I didn't do it!"

"Been there, done that." Demyx hurried quickly away from Axel with his head down. He didn't care to hear anymore about how he seemed to be embarrassing himself in front of Zexion over and over again.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames shook his head, watching Demyx's figure disappear up the stairs. He had the slight suspicions that this whole thing was his fault and could have even possibly been avoided. If he never asked Demyx to distract for him, then the kiss between him and Zexion would have never taken place.

Most of the Organization knew that Demyx was different from other nobodies. One of the advantages of being a nobody was the ability to express pseudo emotions formed through memories of those emotions. Demyx, however, liked to believe these emotions were not fabrications and lies. He would always rant about the possibilities and even thought up evidence, but everyone seemed to ignore him whenever he brought it up. There was no doubt in his mind that Demyx was going to fall flat on his face trying to chase after something that was never going to happen. Especially when that something was Zexion.

The redhead turned away from his friend's situation, slamming the door shut behind him, and back to his own situation. Roxas's sleeping position was laughable really. He was sprawled out on the bed like he owned the place with light snores coming from his open mouth. He resisted the temptation of running towards the bed to jump with full force onto it. The exact way Roxas normally used to wake him up on occasion.

"Roxas," Axel shook the blonds tiny bare foot. His response being a hard kick to the hand causing Axel to reel back in pain. "Come on, it's morning."

"Lemme 'lone!" Adding a little whine at the end of that, Roxas turned away from Axel bringing the blankets over his head as to give the subtle message he was sleeping in. Well, maybe not so subtle, but it was better then the previous kick to the hand.

"Well we can do this the easy way or the hard way." With a smirk, Axel reached his hand under the blankets, tickling Roxas's stomach until he saw the blond squirming around.

"Ax... Sto-ha-p! Go away!" He felt a tiny hand slap roughly at his own and once again Roxas was attempting to dose off. A job and a half? What an understatement when it came to Roxas and his sleep. Not to mention how much pain it brought to others... Yeah, the back of his hand now displayed a lovely miniature handprint in bright red.

Axel shrugged, standing up to go get dressed. "Fine, then I guess you won't be getting that gift I wanted to give you then."

"Gift?" The toddler froze underneath the blankets.

"Yeah, but if you're gonna sleep in all day then I guess you can't have it." His night clothes fell to the floor as he pulled out a clean and pressed cloak from his closet and some clothes to go on under it.

"You weally bought me somethin'?" Roxas hopped out from under the covers in record time, just as Axel was zipping up his cloak. The oldest sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nah, I wouldn't spend all my money on you." He ruffled Roxas's hair, to which he earned an annoyed glare. "But I do have something for you."

Actually, Axel hadn't gotten Roxas a thing, but the bribe seemed to work well enough, and he was bound to have something in his room that Roxas would have liked. His sharp emerald eyes quickly scanned the room. Fortunately he caught sight of something hanging from his bedpost. A long silver gleaming chain was double wrapped around the frame. At the end of it hung a brightly polished silver pendant cut out in the shape of the Organization XIII's symbol. He gently unwrapped it from the bedpost to place it around Roxas's neck.

"It was given to me when I was first initiated into the Organization, so I guess it means something to me because I'm stuck here. Take good care of it." He noticed the toddler beaming at it proudly and soon Roxas had directed that same look towards Axel.

"Can I give you somethin' too?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure."

Without hesitation, the toddler reached over to take his beloved stuffed animal into his arms. He squeezed it tightly, muttering something into its ear before placing it gently into Axel's lap. He crawled closer to Axel so he could rest his head against the others arm, giving a tiny yawn.

"You're giving me Sora?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded his head rapidly to confirm his decision. "He told me he liked you bettew anyway."

"But you love this... thing." Really he never did see why Roxas cared for it so much.

"But I love you too so," Roxas said quickly with a shrug, drawing circles on the bed with his finger. "he's weally nice, you'll like him." There was a hint of indecision in his small voice, assumable due to the fact that he was giving up something that he loved.

Axel picked up the small doll with one hand to observe it. Already its fabric was stained with ice cream and jelly. A small hole was beginning to form on its belly. He had no clue how Roxas was able to give such a thing a voice and personality of its own. Just another wonder of the three-year-old mind he guessed.

"Thanks." He smiled softly at Roxas as he placed the stuffed heartless back into Roxas arms where it belonged. The toddler looked up at him with curiosity, not understanding why his gift was being returned. "Could you maybe watch after him for me though? I sort of have my hands full right now."

"Like babysittin'?"

"Yeah, just like babysitting."

Roxas hugged Axel's stuffed animal close, his silver pendant shining as the light from the bedside lamp hit it. He was now fully determined to take care of both objects put into his care. There was a moment of awkward silence. Roxas just absorbed in his responsibilities, and Axel... well the old Roxas had never given him anything. But he couldn't take that stuffed animal away from Roxas. Even if he did want proof that Roxas had been generous enough to give it to him. Maybe if Roxas ever did go back to normal, he could have fun rubbing the generosity his smaller self had in his face.

A low grumble came from Roxas's stomach, reminding the both of them of how desperately hungry they were. According to the clock, breakfast was just being served in a few minutes anyway.

**xXx**

"So Xigbar really never came back last night?" Larxene crossed her arms

"Yeah," Marluxia waved his hand around. "I take it some local girl finally agreed to his ridiculous idea."

"And Zexion's not present either?" Vexen questioned. "The superior will have his head. He was supposed to be doing research today."

"Zexion's under the weather." Xaldin sipped at his drink, offering his reply

"I think not," Luxord looked up from a card trick he was showing Roxas. "He got himself rather drunk last night."

"I think research is going to be the last thing on his mind." Lexaeus added in quickly as he set a plate down in front of Marluxia. "If anyone overheard the fight this morning then surely you know what Demyx did to him."

A steaming hot plate of pancakes topped with various fruits and whipped cream was placed before Axel. He nonchalantly listened to the other members (excluding Xigbar, Zexion, and Demyx who were absent) converse amongst themselves. Amazing... they had no hearts yet still found a strange pleasure in talking down about others. Like gossiping school children. Axel chose not to take place in any of it that morning. He hardly believed those accusations against Demyx were real no matter how much he picked at him for it.

As a smaller plate of pancakes was place down beside his own, he watched Roxas obliviously play.

The toddler seemed to not hear a word of it. His eyes were focused on Luxord's hands as the gambler made cards disappear and reappear. Roxas flashed the older man a smile as a card was pulled out from behind his ear like magic. He giggled wildly, clapping his hand and ordering Luxord to do it again. Axel came to the realization that if he didn't stop Roxas now, he would probably make Luxord perform card tricks all day.

"Rox, come eat!" Axel yelled to him, pointing to his food. Roxas nodded, running towards the sweet smell of his breakfast. To his surprise, someone quickly took hold of his tiny arm before he could even reach the redhead. Axel stood up as if on guard, his eyes fixed on the threat that held Roxas back.

"Oh calm down will you." Larxene pulled Roxas closer to her chair, shooting a glare at Axel. Roxas seemed to turn mute under the female members gaze and sinister smirk. "Property of Axel?" She read the bright blue writing going across the toddler's forehead. She noticed matching marker stains on Axel's face as well. Once satisfied, Larxene released her grip on his arm, laughing lightly. Axel hesitantly sat down with a sneer as Roxas ran nervously into his arms. "Man Axel, you need to get laid."

Laughter sounded from the other Organization members causing Axel to sink low into his seat. Roxas furrowed his brow as he glanced around the table, and then finally back at Axel. It was obvious that he had missed something funny.

"Axey, what does laid mean?"

"Have I ever told you how much I love that kid?" Larxene smiled at how far down Axel had sunk in his chair.

A shadowy portal opened up on the wall of the dining hall. The darkness faded away to a dim light and signature bubbles to reveal Demyx's form. The normally upbeat musician now held a downcast expression. He took his seat on the other side of Axel with a defeated sigh since it was all he could come up with at that moment.

"And the fun never stops." Marluxia nudged Larxene and pointed to Demyx. "I thought you told us that kiss was merely a distraction. Don't tell me it has struck some sort of _feeling_ in you. So what's that theory of yours again? You know... that we do have hearts bullshit"

"Now that we know you bend that way," Larxene soon joined in with Marluxia, throwing cruel words at Demyx. "I guess we'll have to keep little Zexion locked up. He's no good to us if he can't even walk from what Demyx does to him every night."

"Will you both lay the hell off of it?" Axel budged in once he noticed Demyx looking as if he was ready dart from his chair from embarrassment. The pair of antagonizers turned from their subject, instead talking quietly to each other about it.

Demyx side glanced at Axel, taking a deep breath, "Your face is really red."

And thanks for pointing out the obvious there Demyx... Axel ignored his observation.

"So what is this issue with Zexion?"

"I really didn't do it!"

"Didn't do what!" Roxas budged in before Axel could open his mouth.

"Demyx didn't _play_ with Zexion." Axel gave Roxas a quick smile, making up his answer on the spot. He wasn't about to tell a three year old what happened... or didn't happen between those two. After giving Roxas a sufficient answer he turned back to Demyx, deciding to keep the conversation three-year-old friendly, "The sad part is that I believe him, but I know he still wants to _play_ with Zexion."

"... So it's that obvious huh?" Demyx blushed lightly.

Roxas giggled and reached into Axel's plate to steal a blueberry.

By that time, Axel had given up with Roxas's food stealing habits. Instead, he comfortably wrapped an arm around the toddler's waist. "I think you're in way over your head. Zexion will never-"

"Shush!" Demyx slapped a hand over Axel's mouth. He could have even sworn he saw Demyx wink. "He's a challenge, and that's what I like about him."

Axel rolled his eyes, going back to his food. The group of three tried to ignore the others consistent chatting that mostly revolved around them anyway. Uncharacteristically, they were silent. Roxas finished up as much as he could eat of Axel's food. With a sweet smile on his face, Roxas leaned back into Axel. Something that if it happened a few days ago it would have made Axel uncomfortable, now it felt rather comforting.

"You seem to be getting used to Roxas." Demyx said as he stood up to get ready to leave. Everyone else appeared to have finished up their breakfast as well. Most had already left to get ready for missions or research, and some stayed to clean up.

"Yeah I guess." Axel smiled as he felt Roxas playing with his hair as usual. "Where the heck are you headed anyway?" He asked as he saw Demyx headed off into the kitchen.

"I have a mission in a few minutes," Demyx pulled a note with details on his mission out of his pocket. "But since Zexion's too sick to come down to get food, I thought I'd bring something up to him before I left." He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Axel and Roxas behind.

"Just like I thought... way over his head."

But at least the mission got him away from the castle, and most importantly away from the cruelty of the other members.

**xXx**

For the past few days, during which Roxas had been a toddler, the only missions Axel seemed to get were trivial tasks. Take care of Roxas, help Vexen in his lab, go shopping, nothing but dull dull dull! Normally they got their missions through meetings, but last minute ones were usually notes pinned on their doors with the details or they were hand delivered by another member. But no notes or briefing missions for the past four days! Even with Roxas keeping him on his toes, this whole "no mission" thing had him nothing but bored out of his mind. He loved his missions. He was a natural fighter and took pride in successfully completing a mission.

"Axxxxxxel!" For the millionth time that day Roxas was by his side...

Just one mission was all he asked for... ONE damn mission! Everyone else was out on one!

Axel rolled over on his bed to stare at the clock... Already six o'clock at night. At this point he pretty much figured his life was doomed to nothing but fulfilling a three year olds stupid little demands… unless he gave up of course. Unfortunately for Larxene, he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of winning. He could put up with a bit more torture, right?

"What is it now Rox?"

"Play with me!"

"...In ten minutes." Axel rolled back over so he no longer had to face the clock (that was just ticking away the wasted moments of his non-existent life) and Roxas (the reason for his suffering altogether).

"But Ax! You said that like... FOWEVEW ago!"

"Roxas... can you let me have my moment of self pity in peace?" He closed his eyes, hoping it would give Roxas a hint to leave him alone for a while.

"No! You pwomised Sowa you would play with him, 'member?" He could almost hear Roxas pouting.

"So? I promise a lot of things to a lot of people," Axel pulled his covers over his head. "doesn't mean I own up to all of them."

Roxas hit the lifeless lump under the covers with his stuffed animal. Both of them sitting... or in Axel's case, laying on the bed filled with boredom.

"Youw no fun..." Roxas hugged Sora close, glaring towards Axel.

"Yeah, learn to deal with it kid."

"Well, I'm gonna go-!" Roxas' angry rant was interrupted by a loud pounding on Axel's door. Roxas looked back and forth between the door and Axel. Upon realizing that Axel was making no effort what-so-ever to get up and answer it, he slid off the bed to let whoever it was in.

"Move kid." A hand pushed Roxas out of the way the second the door opened as the Organizations only female member made an entrance. Under the covers, Axel rolled his eyes once he recognized the voice. His only guess as to why she would even be in his room would be to make him give up Roxas. He had no clue why she seemed so set on this goal; She seemed to be putting failure in his face a lot. If that's what she came to do, she came to be morosely disappointed.

"What do you want Larxene?" Even though he couldn't see her, he had a bad feeling she was smirking.

"You have a note from Xemnas."

"A mission?" Axel sat up, the covers naturally falling off of him.

"Not quite." She held up the note in front of her so she could read it out loud.

"Number Eight,

It has been brought to my attention by number Twelve," Larxene took a moment to point to herself, more then a little pleased. " that the recent burden placed upon you is quite a mess. Be it your responsibility, I demand you see to it that he is cleaned up.

Signed,

The Superior."

She folded up the note, placing it back into her pocket. "Have fun with that." She gave Axel a lingering smirk, and then captured Roxas's eyes with a mischievous gleam in her own. "Oh, and Roxas, I'd be careful around the drain if I were you."

"W-why?" The blue-eyed boy looked up at her fearfully.

"You're so very tiny that it just might suck you right up." She laced her voice full of false concern for the toddler. "Yeah, like I said, have fun with that Axel." She gave him a curt goodbye.

"I'll kill you one day!" Axel yelled, but Larxene had already taken a portal out of the room.

Roxas still stood in the same spot, suddenly fearing what was going to become of him. Axel noticed the scared to death look Roxas gave him. "Can I w-weally be... sucked up by the dwain?"

"No," Axel picked him up so they could get this unpleasant event over with. "Larxene tells a lot of what I like to call _lies_, and I hate to say it Rox, but she just told one to you." Roxas nodded his head rather hesitantly, and seemed content with the answer. Axel doubted Roxas's confidence would still be there once it came time for the toddler to face his new fear up close.

How Roxas even thought such a thing as the drain sucking him up was even possible was beyond him.

They reached one of the Organization's bathrooms where Axel set Roxas down on the furry white rug that was placed beside the bathtub, so far so good. The toddler scrunched his toes into the rug a few times, all the while he stared nervously into the empty tub. The knob was turned so that it spewed out lukewarm water. Not too hot and not too cold for Roxas's sensitivity to temperature.

"It'll take a while to fill up, so just wait a couple of minutes." He figured Roxas didn't need it filled up all the way due to the fact that he was tiny. So it wouldn't take that long at all. Axel turned from Roxas, who was doing nothing but gazing down at the drain anyway. He was surprised Roxas didn't make a run for it.

While waiting, Axel took the time to wash the marker off of his own face. He had forgotten it was even there until he passed the bathroom mirror. A few minutes passed, Axel was cleaned up and the bath water was ready. Still surprisingly, Roxas hadn't moved one bit.

Axel pulled Roxas's shirt up over his head. "Alright, now let's make this-"

The second he realized what giving Roxas a bath entailed he literally froze on the spot. His hand just happened to be resting on the button of Roxas pants at that moment.

Naked... Roxas would have to be completely... naked! A deep crimson blush started to take over his face. He would have to see... no, WASH Roxas naked. Which wouldn't have been a problem if Roxas were older... No wait! That was still a problem... Either way it was wrong, right? Then why in his mind did it seem so right? No wait... not right! Wrong! Yeah... what was going on now seemed definitely wrong. Even though it WAS right for the time being.

Wait...

God damn inner thoughts! He was three, and it was his job, not a crime!

Why did Roxas suddenly seem so much older in his mind?

"Axel, I don't wanna get in." Roxas pushed Axel's hand away and backed away from the tub.

_'Thank Kingdom Hearts.'_ Axel sighed, no wait, no sighing allowed. He still was put in charge of getting this job done, like it or not... Crap.

"And why not?"

"Axel... It'll eat me!" He pointed to the drain. Axel rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not going to eat you. It's impossible to go down the drain. Got it memorized?" Axel took a deep long breath in. He held it in as he pushed his libido aside to undo Roxas's pants and pull his tiny boxers off his hips in one fluid motion before he could stop himself. At that moment the two of them were truly an awkward mess together. Axel refused to look down, and Roxas stood there, cold and naked, shifting from one foot to the other out of fear.

"Now all you have to do is get in."

"No!" Roxas backed away towards the slightly opened door.

"Don't make me say it again Roxas!"

"I'm not goin'!" He backed up a bit more.

"Don't you even think about it!" Axel noticed the door as he slowly advanced towards Roxas so he could grab him before he made a run for it. Just as Axel lunged, Roxas slipped between his hands and went running out into the hall.

The toddler shivered as he ran. It didn't help that the Organizations headquarters was always a bit on the cold side. Axel's heavy footsteps followed close behind, threatening to take him back to that horrible bathroom.

_'So this is great,'_ Axel thought as he searched the halls for Roxas. _'he's naked, and now he's running through the halls. The only possible way this situation could get any worse is if I were to run into someone like-'_

"Xemnas!" Axel's eyes grew wide.

His Superior stood before him with an aggravated expression. Behind the silver haired man, Roxas clung to the leg of his pants.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're supposed to be taking care of this?" Xemnas knelt down to peel Roxas away from his leg. He motioned for Axel to come and take him.

"No no no please!" Roxas hung onto Xemnas's cloak as if his life depended on it. "I don't wanna go with Axel!" Despite his protest, he was soon back in Axel's arms again. The superior failed to observe the light blush covering Axel's face as Roxas squirmed in his arms.

"I sense that much later tonight I will regret asking this question, but what brought about this... side of Roxas?"

"He's apparently afraid of drains." Axel turned from the superior to bring a fighting Roxas back to the bathroom. "Don't worry, I'll get it done. Remember I never fail a mission..."

"See to it that you do Number Eight..." Xemnas shook his head, a part of him wishing that he never had to witness such an event. The sooner they got to the bottom of this catastrophe the better.

**xXx**

"Youw cwazy if you think I'm getting' in thewe!"

Roxas was still as resistant as ever about the bath. He grabbed the doorframe as soon as Axel walked through the door. His grip didn't loosen one bit, even as Axel tried to pull him away with every ounce of strength he had. Surely this act had gone on for ten minutes now.

"Roxas, you're acting ridiculous! It's just a bath!"

"No it's not." Did a tear just roll down Roxas's cheek? Axel let out a sigh, softening his hold on Roxas so that the toddler felt at ease again. Roxas balled up in Axel's arms with his head buried in his wild red hair.

"What is it going to take for me to get you in there?" Axel asked as he felt a tear land on his neck. Roxas looked up at Axel, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

"You get in fiwst."

"Then I'll- What!" Axel set Roxas down to take a step back. That was so far from the answer he thought he would hear that he was sort of in shock mode.

"You want me," He pointed to himself,

"to get in there," then to the tub,

"with you?" then of course to Roxas.

The toddler looked up innocently and nodded.

"Not happening!"

"Then I'm not getting in!" Roxas crossed his arms stubbornly, locking his legs into place.

For a good few seconds it seemed as if the two were locked in a staring contest. That is until Axel finally began to slowly unzip his jacket, an '_I can't believe I'm doing this' _expression written on his face. The faster he got Roxas in the tub, the sooner he could lay in bed and regret the day...

The only option was to listen to the will of a three year old.

There stood Axel, equally as cold and naked, and Roxas by his feet looking over the edge of the tub. The only difference between the two of them now was the bright red coloring to Axel's face. He stuck a hesitant foot into the water before getting in on the side of the drain. He figured that way Roxas wouldn't even have to look at it. Possibly avoiding Roxas having a panic attack in water he could drown in.

The toddler hopped in afterwards, pretty much having a giggle fit every time some water splashed up to hit Axel in the face.

"All right, all right, enough splashing." Axel pushed Roxas down into a sitting position. He had no plans what-so-ever on enjoying this event, but was that even possible when Roxas looked so happy?

Roxas still giggled, now making the discovery that if he dropped the soap into the water it created a ripple. Axel rolled his eyes, a faint trace of a smile on his face. He cupped his hands to fill with water and dumped it over Roxas' head.

"Ax," The blond whined, looking up at Axel with irritation written all over his face. "you got my haiw wet!"

"That's sort of the point of a bath Rox."

After a moment of pouting, Roxas seemed fine with the answer, letting his hair be washed. He hummed lightly to himself, just a song he heard Demyx play on his sitar. His bright blue eyes caught sight of a pink bottle amongst the bottles of shampoos and conditioners.

"What's 'at?" He tapped Axel and motioned towards the bottle. Axel pulled it off the shelf since it was out of Roxas' reach anyway.

"It's Marluxia's strawberry bubblegum bubble bath." Could this guy be anymore feminine? And he had the nerve to make fun of Demyx when this was what he bathed in...

Before he knew it Roxas snatched the bottle from his hands, spilling its contents into the water. The sweet scent of strawberries began to fill the room and the tub started to overflow with bubbles. Marluxia may have even been onto something. It smelt pretty good, and at least it took Roxas's mind off of the drain. Roxas laughed as he tossed around the sweet scented bubbles and splashed around.

Axel never really thought of baths as fun. Just something that needed to be done. But there Roxas sat, having the time of his non-existent little life.

"You're a weird kid..." Axel shook his head, pushing a pile of bubbles over Roxas head. The pile was so high that the toddler practically disappeared underneath them. Roxas popped out of the pile sending a flurry of bubbles flying in every direction. He moved closer to Axel so that their faces were just barely touching each other.

"Noooo," He poked the end of Axel's nose. "like I said, youw just no fun!" Some more bubbles hit Axel in the face.

"You think I'm no fun?" Axel smirked, picking up a handful of bubbles. Roxas nodded his head slowly, keeping his eyes on Axel the whole time. "Yeah, well then let's see how not fun I am." He tossed the bubbled into Roxas' face, causing him to spit and sputter. Roxas fell backwards, engulfed by the bubbles. Right when Axel thought something happened to him, the blond popped up from the pile, throwing handful after handful of water in his direction.

It successfully hit Axel's well-styled hair, bringing it down past his shoulders. Axel glared harshly at Roxas. He knew how much time Axel spent on his hair, and he knew that's exactly why Roxas aimed for it. The blond always did have a habit of finding weak spots. Axel coughed, some water also successfully going up his nose.

"You think a little water will bring me down?" Axel put his hands on his hips. "I'm still standing."

Roxas smirked jumping onto Axel to try to push him into the water. "Not faiw! Youw tall."

"That's to bad for you then shorty!" Axel smiled.

Roxas' arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Supposably Roxas was still trying to push him down, but Axel felt no more force coming from his tiny arms. Instead Roxas had cuddled beside Axel as his infectious giggled filled the room.

Axel rolled his eyes. The kid was amazingly adorable at the worst possible moments. He leaned back in the tub, pulling Roxas back with him. The rest of the bath Axel stayed in that position, Roxas splashed happily in the bubbles beside him. If nothing else the bath was relaxing. Nice hot water after a long day of self-pity.

Roxas wasn't all that bad either.

**xXx**

Larxene pulled her concealing hood from her head.

_'Ugh, hood hair.'_

She ran a hand through her golden locks until her hair snapped back into place, her normal antennas hovering above her sleek hair style. Directly after gracing Axel with her presence, she was called off on a quick surveillance mission to one of the worlds Roxas had been to before his change. Go here, observe this, take notes on that. Just her luck to get one of the boring missions. The inhabitants she encountered sure weren't all toddler's.

Thankfully, said with much sarcasm, she was now back in the madhouse she called home. Filled with people she generally didn't like and more weirdos then she cared for... By normal standards, that was the key definition of a family and a home.

Just a quick shower and then it's off to bed just to wake up the next morning and do it all over again. If it wasn't for her routinely torture provided to the other members, the castle would probably be... well, by their opinions better, but to her, it made things a lot less dull. Who needed their opinions anyway...

She approached the door to the upstairs bathroom, promptly noticing that the door was already slightly pushed open. The mixed sounds of small giggles and splashes flowed from the crack in the door. With caution she peeked into the bathroom, careful enough not to be seen or heard by whoever was inside.

Her lips curled into the worst form of a smirk. One that hinted to humiliation soon to come.

Axel and Roxas? He had actually gotten in with him. This was just too good to be true. She had given Axel his mission at least a good hour or two ago, they should have been done by now.

Roxas sat in the tub right next to Axel... And the best part came when she noticed Axel smiling about it! Laid back with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

Demyx had to have been back from his mission. Now where was that little queer bait and his camera?

**xXx**

What started out as "I'm not getting in!" soon became "I'm not getting out!" Luckily Axel had a secret weapon on his side. He got out of the tub and wrapped a clean white towel around his waist, even taking the time to glance at himself in the mirror. Roxas grew suspicious of Axel's movements. After a few minutes, he ignored the fact that he was in the tub alone, until Axel reached his hands beneath the bubble to pull out the drain plug. The water began to quickly spiral downwards into the drain. It didn't take Roxas long to hop out and run for cover.

Roxas sat on Axel's bed, still wet and smelling heavily of an odd mixture between strawberry and bubblegum. A fluffy towel was wrapped around him from head to toe so only his face was visible. Axel dried himself off first and got changed into a clean pair of boxers before going over to Roxas.

"Can we do that again?" Roxas began to shiver when Axel pulled the towel off his head. The redhead began to dry Roxas's hair.

"Not while I have a say in it."

"But wasn't it fun?" Roxas tilted his head sweetly.

Axel pulled a clean pajama top over Roxas head, one that strangely resembled his black and white teenaged pajama top. He had to admit, something that he imagined being pure torture in the beginning turned out to be not so bad. Roxas had this cheerful aura around him that was pretty contagious. When Roxas started to smile, a strong urge to smile as well twisted in Axel's stomach.

It almost completely made him forget about the fact that at that moment, Roxas was naked... Keyword being almost in this case. It seemed no problem for something like a bath to take place between a father and son figure... But Roxas wasn't... Roxas was his best friend... His best friend who he wanted back with him.

He couldn't help but have the feeling that the reasons he wanted his best friend back were less about companionship and more shifted towards... Well, that part he didn't exactly know.

Roxas being so small and needy now didn't exactly help when all he wanted was to know why he wanted the old Roxas back so badly. Everything he did with the little Roxas, it all just made him picture situations differently. He knew Roxas was different, but his mind still wasn't registering it. His mind pictured the same event... and an older Roxas in his place. Maybe it was making him picture the old Roxas differently as well... Maybe it was making them closer in some odd way.

"Yeah yeah, it was fun," Axel finished dressing Roxas. "now get into bed." He held the covers up so that Roxas could climb under them. He didn't budge an inch. Roxas crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I don't wanna."

"Roxas... just get into bed already."

"'m not tiwed..." He rubbed his eyes with his tiny fist, letting out an audible yawn. "Don't wanna..."

Axel shook his head at how hard Roxas was trying to resist sleep. At this point he feared the poor kid was just going to fall over from exhaustion. He shrugged, leaving Roxas to pout at the end of the bed while he crawled under his nice warm covers. He wasn't about to loose any sleep over it.

"Goodnight Roxas." Axel pulled the switch to his bedside lamp and the room suddenly turned pitch black. In the older nobodies head, he began a mental countdown_. '5... 4... 3...'_

Roxas blinked a few times, his bottom lip starting to quiver. He let out a small whimper as he struggled to see around the room.

"Axel! Okay! Tuwn it on! I'll go to bed, I pwomise!" Roxas let out a cry. Axel smirked as he switched the light back on.

"Hurry up then." Axel patted the spot on the bed beside him. Roxas crawled quickly to the spot just in case Axel decided to switch the lights off again.

"That wasn't funny!"

"But it worked." Axel laughed, finally settling into his blankets for good. Another day finally done and over with.

**xXx**

Zexion blinked a few times, his eyes trying to adjust themselves to the darkness of the room he woke up to. Finally the horrible smell of alcohol had fully diminished, the gut wrenching pain in his stomach had faded to nothing but a dull cramp, and his headache seemed to be repairing itself slowly too.

He switched the lamp beside his bed on so he could finally see. A book about psychology and human emotions rested on his stomach, along with a pen and a notepad. He almost dreaded glancing over at the clock, and with good reason.

9pm...

He fell asleep when he realized a headache makes reading unbearable... and didn't wake up since then. The whole day was wasted, and he had to have a detailed research page on Xemnas's desk early the next morning. He was supposed to be in the library all day but that was physically impossible for him.

Zexion groaned inwardly, realizing that this meant he would have to stay up all night to finish that work. All the stuff he was now behind on... The work he failed to finish!... All linked back to one nobody... Demyx! And to think it all started over one damn kiss!

Pushing that naive blond nuisance out of his head again, he set the book down on the table. A paper that wasn't there when he fell asleep was neatly folded into a card beside his stack of books. He opened the note, and inside it read:

_Dear Zexion,_

_I'm so sorry about earlier. Normally I'm really good at expressing myself through the written word. I do write my own music and all, but right now I'm just drawing a blank... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for EVERYTHING!_

_Sorry for the kiss, and taking you to that club when you didn't want to even come, and embarrassing you... and making you fall behind on your work. Axel told me I'm in way over my head with you, and I guess this just means he's right._

_I know you must hate me right now, I mean... almost everyone in the Organization thinks that we... well, you know... And you must think I've ruined your reputation. I have a lot to explain to you._

The next paragraph was scribbled out so furiously that Zexion couldn't even read it. He picked back up from where it became readable again.

_Sorry, you probably don't want to read my rambling anyway. Maybe later I will tell you in person. So I'll just end things here._

_Love, Demyx_

_P.S._

_You were asleep when I came in, but I made you a sandwich since you missed mealtime. Hope you like peanut butter and jelly._

Zexion looked over to a perfectly made Peanut butter and jelly sandwich not to far from where he found the note. A sharp knot twisted in his stomach as he slowly read the note over again... He had a bad feeling that this time the pain wasn't caused by the after effects of alcohol either...

Demyx added a little heart after his name.

How weird...

* * *

**A/N-** Well that was a looooooong, chapter! Many pages typed :3

But I hoped you enjoyed it. I got the Roxas versus the drain idea from personal experience... yes, I used to be TERIFFIED of the drain... and the possibility that it could eat me one day. I always thought the second an adult wasn't looking it would just suck me up...

I'm a dork I know...

Oh, and for all you Zemyx fans, I have begun to build up a collection of Zemyx oneshots. Go check out my profile and read my newest Zemyx oneshot collection if you want :D

Anyway,

Review & until next time!


	9. Pitch Black

**Disclaimer-** Wow... I own nothing... still. You would think after eight chapters I would but...

**Warnings-** Hmm, Axel's acts of pedophilia are revealed to the world? Or perhaps Demyx anguish? But we all already knew about those things

**A/N-** Well, I went to go see the play Grease. And the whole time, I imagined Axel playing the part of Danny Zuko and Roxas as Sandra Dee. Yes, my mind is on crack, but it's totally in the right place... Ok people! Leave me alone, it's been a long weekend and I feel into a fountain :(

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 9** : Pitch Black

Whenever, where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

* * *

_Roxas looked around at his surroundings frantically. Nothing seemed the least bit familiar to him anymore. It caused his tiny head to spin and a gut wrenching feeling of loneliness to enter his body. The truth (and horror) of the matter was, he was stranded in a cold, dark, unfamiliar place... And he was completely alone... Does it get any worse?_

_But just moments ago he could have sworn he was with Axel. Yeah... Him and Axel had decided to get out of the castle for a bit. Axel took him to Twilight Town to play, and they were sitting up on the clock tower together, admiring the view of Twilight town not too far away. The clear skies above the town were bright and sunny. The redhead next to him just watched Roxas carefully so that he didn't fall from his spot. Everything seemed fine... Then things changed..._

_Was it possible he had fallen from the tower?_

_Impossible though, he would have felt it if he had. Even if he did, it didn't explain the change in scenery. He was standing on a stained glass platform, nothing else above or below. Nothing off to the side except for a steep drop into darkness. It was cold, dark and lonely. He looked up, no longer able to even see a sky above his head. He shifted in his spot a bit as he heard something scurry behind him._

_"A-Axel?..." He hoped and prayed that the noise was just cause by his older friend coming to find him and tell him everything was okay. Nothing but silence responded back to him. Something on the ground began to rustle frantically, followed by the awful noise of claws scratching down a bare chalkboard. He wished his eyes would somehow become more accustom to the dark. He couldn't see a thing... Then again, maybe he didn't WANT to see what that was._

_Another scary noise sounded much closer to him and that was it. He could no longer stand in one spot and wait hopelessly. He took off running as fast as is little legs could possibly carry him, even if that meant falling off the platform all together._

_"AXEL!" Roxas screamed as he ran, not even daring to glance behind him. Bad things happened to people who looked back..._

_Finally a ray of hope shined before him. Right as he was about to fall off the edge of the platform, light shined in the darkness, and from that light, stained glass stepping stones lead him up to another levl. His big aqua eyes were met with a small beam of light coming from the highest platform. He ran for the light, standing under it, breathless, as it seemed to give him energy. Just when he needed it most, more hope seemed to fall right into his lap._

_Leaning against a large ominous looking door was a mass of red hair wrapped in a tight black cloak. He knew that person anywhere._

_"Ax!" Roxas called out happily, but the redhead didn't even flinch at the noise. He attempted to run. Try to get as far away from the darkness and as far into the light as he could. But he couldn't, his feet were stuck in place. No, they were more then stuck, they were being pulled down!_

_Black shadowy hands had a tight grip around his ankles and yellow glowing eyes stared up at him. It looked like a heartless, but it couldn't have been! It was huge! Huge with a gaping hole where its heart should have been located._

_Roxas began to thrash wildly, tears streaming down his flushed face. More unearthly hands gripped his wrist, pulling him out of the light and back into the darkness._

_"AXEL! Help!" He continued to shout to the older nobody. It still seemed as if Axel's ears remained un-pierced. The blond attempted fighting as best as he could, but they seemed so much stronger. Not only in physical strength, but in will to bring him back into the darkness. "Get off'a me!"_

_The redhead tilted his head slightly, seeming to lock eyes with Roxas. For a second Roxas was hoping that Axel had heard him... That he'd finally be saved. But Axel's stare seemed different... His vibrant green eyes seemed glossed over. A blank zombie like stare. Almost like he was looking right through Roxas. Instead of going forward to help his friend in distress, Axel broke his stare, turned on his heel, and walked in the opposite direction through the door._

_"Noooo!" Roxas struggled to try and follow Axel. Roxas took in a deep breath and released the loudest scream he could muster. A hand shot out from the darkness and clasped tightly over his mouth. Silencing him..._

_Darkness closed in around his chest, moving up his body._

_The last thing he saw was the image of his retreating best friend before darkness engulfed his small figure._

_He sank into the cold darkness._

**xXx**

Axel awoke abruptly when a sharp pain surged through his side. A tiny foot hit his hip bone as the boy beside him flailed in his sleep. His fist tightly clenched Axel's quilt and his whole body seemed to tense up. Axel groaned inwardly as Roxas continued to make a fuss, now repeatedly shouting 'no' into the darkness of the room. Why did sleep seem so hard to come by these days?

_'3AM... Couldn't Roxas have had his little breakdown at some other time?'_ The green numbering on the clock just seemed to mock him again.

"Rox, get up," Axel shook him gently only to be rudely kicked again. "and would you stop it with the kicking?" He yelled a little louder.

Yelling seemed to work well, seeing as the tiny blond snapped awake, sitting up fast. Sweat covered his brow, dripping down his neck. The front of his shirt was soaked from the struggle he previously put up. Negative images of darkness began to run through his mind again causing him to let out a little whimper, but he soon realized that everything was gone.

The only thing that engulfed him now was Axel's overstuffed blanket. The only darkness surrounding him was temporary, disappearing as soon as Axel switched on the lamp. No longer were the fire wielders eyes glossy. Once again vibrant, yet held a hint of concern in them.

"I-yo-...I-I was-" The poor kid seemed almost incapable of forming complete sentences. "...Ax." Roxas dove into Axel's arms, holding onto him as if his own life depended on it. Axel sat there in the dim light, his eyes on Roxas's head buried into his chest. A wet spot formed on his white shirt as tears fell from Roxas's eyes.

"What? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Axel scooped Roxas up so he could cradle him safely in his arms. Roxas didn't loosen his grip on Axel at all.

"Y-you left me!... Thewe was an-... You jus' let me be eaten!" With that last statement, Roxas pounded a tiny fist against Axel's chest.

"Take it easy! You're a lot stronger then you think." He held back Roxas's fist.

He figured the younger nobody just suffered a nightmare. Back when Demyx was partially useful to him, instead of his current lusting after Zexion, he had brought Axel a book on childcare. Now why their library would hold such a book was beyond him, but it did say that even the smallest changes in routine could spark nightmares. (No, he didn't read it because he cared, thank you very much!... It was boredom... extreme... boredom. Which seemed to happen a lot lately). Perhaps it was just that stupid bath that uprooted some underlying fear Roxas had?

Roxas mentioned something about him leaving... Axel got out of the bath while Roxas was still in there. Was Roxas's possibly afraid that he would be left? Axel buried his face into Roxas's hair for a second to think.

"Just a bad dream Roxas. You'll be fine."

Roxas looked up at him through watery eyes. His body shook like a leaf and every few seconds he would convulse from a hiccup. Something in Axel tore when he saw his best friend so scared and helpless.

"Y-you left! I called fow you an' you didn't come!"

"I would never leave you." Axel rubbed awkwardly at Roxas back, never too good at comforting people, but for Roxas' sake, he always tried to rise to the occasion.

"You did... You walked away." It seemed like Roxas' grip was tightening. Holding Axel in place in case the older nobody got some crazy idea in his head to leave. Axel sighed, knowing that nothing he was going to say would convince Roxas his dream was not a reality.

"Well you're safe now." His long arms wrapped all the way around Roxas's body, his own warmth spreading into the toddlers unnaturally cold body. He brushed a few sweaty blond locks out of Roxas's face.

"Don't le'mme" Roxas muttered under his breath.

"I won't..." Axel let out a low sigh.

He sat with Roxas cuddled safely in his arms for a good half hour or so. Admittedly, it felt good to hold Roxas like that but by this time all he wanted was to crawl back into bed and go back to sleep. His attempts at coaxing Roxas back to sleep were unsuccessful. Roxas's head rested against his chest, but his eyes remained open. A few times Roxas seemed like he was nodding off, but when Axel tried to set him down, Roxas would let out a cry and hold onto Axel's shirt even tighter than before.

"Roxas, you have to go back to sleep."

"What if you leave again?" Another tear slid down his cheek, which Axel quickly wiped away with his thumb.

"And where am I going to go? It's 2:30 in the morning. Unless I'm going to leave you to go to a strippers joint, I'll be right here all night." Axel chuckled lightly, but Roxas didn't look all to amused... Or maybe just confused. What the heck was he talking about?

"See? You'll leave..."

"It was a joke." Axel ruffled Roxas's hair. "When you were older we had this inside joke about where Xigbar went when he left the castle at crazy times of-" He looked down to see Roxas still had a confused look on his face. "Never mind. You just go to sleep."

Roxas shrugged, cuddling close to Axel's chest again.

"Youw wawm." Axel glanced down at the toddler whose eyes were beginning to close at the natural warmth coming off of the redhead's body. Heat always made people sleepy. A smirk crossed Axel's face as he got an idea.

"Want to see something cool?" Roxas looked up at him with curiosity through half lidded eyes.

Axel's hand formed a fist. Heat rose from Axel's core, moving though his body into his arm. Finally it was ejected from his body through his palm as he slowly unfurled his fingers to reveal a calming flame. Axel held the heat close to Roxas and let it warm him for a while. Roxas's eyes weakly followed the flickering patterns the flame gave off. For some reason he felt as though he could no longer keep his eyes open to watch the show Axel was putting on for him.

Just as Axel had predicted, Roxas soon started to become dead weight in his arms.

"We'll stay together, 'k Ax?" Roxas mumbled before falling into a dreamless sleep. The redhead couldn't help but smile as he leaned back into his pillow to do the same with Roxas still safely in his arms.

"Sure thing." The light was flipped off again and the room fell into darkness

**xXx**

The corridors were pitched black by this time. Three in the morning... and normal nobodies, let's repeat that: normal, were in bed where they belonged. But no, what was Zexion doing? Hurrying as fast as he could down to the library with nothing but a flashlight and a half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

... Isn't it lovely what his life had sunk to?

This was all Demyx's fault! He wouldn't have been so behind if it weren't for him and his antics!... and his... eyes… and lips... No wait! This was still all his fault!

The only way to solve this problem was to distance himself from Demyx at all cost. That blond could just pout and whine all he wanted, the only way to get through to him was to not listen to any of it. Whatever knot twisted in Zexion's stomach whenever he blonds name was mentioned was probably just poor digestion... Probably his poorly made sandwiches...

The surprising sound of splashing water filled Zexion's ears, and pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up from his feet, which he was keeping an eye on so he wouldn't trip in the dark, towards a glass door that was fogged over with condensation. Never had he personally been in that room, but he certainly knew what it was. A water based training area. Everyone had an individual training room so they could further develop their personal elements. Despite the fact that Zexion's head was screaming _'no'_, his feet wouldn't stop moving towards the door.

The room was large and grayish white in color like the rest of the castle. What set this room apart from all the others was the large pool in its center. And just as he guessed, there stood Demyx on the edge of the deepest end with his back turned to the pool. Zexion walked in just in time to watch Demyx do a back flip into the pool, creating yet another large splash. Zexion moved closer to the pool to watch him swim to the bottom before coming back up to break the surface, his normally gelled hair now flattened and a serene look in his eyes.

"You're supposed to use this pool for training, not personal enjoyment."

"Huh?" Demyx turned in the water, growing wide-eyed when he saw Zexion... ZEXION! In HIS training room... He composed himself the best that he could, trying to act calm and cool.

"Oh, I do use it for training, but I had a nightmare and being around water calms me. Guess I just came down to get my mind off of things for a while." He pushed off his feet to float on his back. Cool on the surface... and in his mind overjoyed.

"I see..."

Zexion bit his bottom lip, his eyes focused on Demyx's well-developed stomach. For someone who was so adverse to combat he sure had battle ready muscles. It was easy to see why he was such a good dancer.

"Wanna swim with me?"

Zexion quickly shook his head both to decline the offer, and to stop Demyx thinking he had been staring.

"I don't have any swim trunks."

"You could always swim naked... or in your underwear," Demyx let out a snort. "not like I haven't seen 'um before."

A scowl crossed Zexion's face as he turned on his heel, headed for the door.

"Wait Zexy! I'm sorry, I was just joking! Please don't leave." Demyx yelled. He pushed out of the water to sit on the edge of the pool with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"Listen Number Nine," Zexion turned his head just enough to see Demyx, his hand still on the doorknob. "I will tell everyone that you did not take advantage of me, and fix both of our reputations."

"That's great Zex-"

"But," Zexions' harsh expression didn't soften. "I think it would be in both of our best interests if we distanced ourselves from one another." With one final glare into Demyx's hurt face, he swung open the door. He tried to get away as fast as he could, but soon a familiar pair of bare feet ran along the cold tiles to follow after him

"Wait! I thought we fixed this. I left you a note. Didn't you come down to apologize to me? I don't understand." Demyx yelled after him, pulling his towel around his bare chest.

"Apologize?" Zexion didn't slow down at all. "It was mere coincidence that I found you. I was headed to the library to do work I was SUPPOSED to do the other day! Now kindly stay away from me!"

"But Zexy-"

"I said stay away!" He came to a halt, his voice a cold hiss causing Demyx to stop dead in his tracks. "And one more thing, my name is NOT Zexy! I expect to be addressed properly from now on by a lower ranked member."

Zexion was truly proud of himself from that moment on. Not only had Demyx stopped following him, but now the thought of Demyx bothering him was out of his mind. Maybe now that work would get done. Work was in fact one of the most important things in his life... well, his non-existent life.

That final glare he directed at Demyx struck Demyx with such a force that it seemed as if someone had shot him. Zexion's stomach gave another one of those uncomfortable flips.

"I just. Want. To. Work."

Demyx didn't speak or move. Zexion was frozen at the door of the library. Was Demyx really hurt over this? Zexion shook his head, choosing not to look back at Demyx. He knew it was a facade. Nobodies could not feel, they could not hurt, they could not form real and lasting friendships. They could not love, they could not touch or embrace. It would be worthless.

Briefly it was as if Zexion was back in the dark corner of that club, second guessing every step and breath he took. Demyx's hands were searching his body, and without any feeling at all, it felt good. It wasn't his pseudo emotions, for he wasn't in any state to pretend. The tips of Demyx's finger were like fire, stimulating every nerve in his body.

Every nerve and muscle in his body sunk into the stimulation caused from Demyx's hands rocking his hips to the pulse of the music.

"Please..." Zexion mumbled. He didn't understand. He didn't want to. He disappeared into the darkness of the library without looking back .

**xXx**

Before the bell even got a chance to ring Axel woke up with a familiar weight resting on his stomach. The small blond haired boy was still curled up on Axel's stomach sleeping comfortably with his thumb in his mouth. He looked so sweet... Why couldn't he just have both Roxas's at once? He didn't want to have to choose between the two of them. The sweet, innocent, loving little kid, and his sarcastic, trouble making, down to earth best friend.

True, the thought of having his best friend, not to mention right arm, back at his side made him smile but so did the adorable little boy who held no worries what-so-ever. He had survived thus far. Five days now right? He stretched his arms high over his head, soon realizing he wasn't going to go anywhere as long as Roxas slept on top of him.

"Rox, get off, you lazy bum." He said as he ruffled the blond's already messy hair.

"'m not lazy..." Roxas mumbled as he opened his all too familiar blue eyes. He pushed himself up on Axel's chest. "Youw the one layin' down!" Before Axel knew it Roxas playfully licked the very tip of his nose, leaving a fair amount of wetness behind.

"Roxas... that's disgusting." He pushed the laughing toddler off of his chest, smiling inwardly to himself.

"Well... then don't call me lazy!" Roxas accused, his focus had now turned to inspecting Sora to see if Axel had done a good job in caring for it. So far in Roxas' eyes, the plush animal seemed to be in perfect condition... well, as perfect as it was going to get seeing as Roxas already did a number on it. "Let's take 'im to bweakfast!"

**xXx**

"And, as you can see in these pictures, Axel was smiling the whole time." Larxene hovered over the breakfast table along with a few other members of the Organization, pointing to some freshly printed photos.

"And here I was thinking the only tattoos Axel had were under his eyes..."

"Absolutely sickening."

The only thing Axel could do was stand in the doorway in complete shock, holding on tightly to Roxas as his face drained of all color. Everyone turned to him with a dirty smirk as soon as he entered. A few higher ups gave him looks of disappointment.

What a thing to wake up to. Take a shower, get dressed, look at about ten or fifteen pictures of yourself naked laying out on a table for everyone to see, eat breakfast...

Yeah, it was that bad. Luckily Xemnas wasn't there to witness this horrible act (or maybe he saw all he needed to the other day). Saix, Zexion and Demyx were also missing from this little photo sharing party... Lucky them. Larxene laughed in the most mocking way humanly possible as she held up a picture of Axel climbing out of the bath.

"Pretty big one you got there Axel." Xigbar walked past Axel, giving him a pat on the shoulder as if he was a proud father.

"Yeah, you just wish you had one like it old man..." Axel mumbled under his breath.

"This is horrible!" Larxene abandoned the pictures to walked around the table. In a dramatic fashion, she took hold of Axel's chin. "First we find out we have a closet couple in the Organization, and now a pedophile? What's next?" She turned to the rest of them. "Anyone want to come out as a transvestite? Now would be the time."

Marluxia just raised an eyebrow to Larxene, casually shrugging off her act. Axel gave her a harsh glare.

"He was too young to do it by himself. What was I supposed to do?" Axel set Roxas down, then went over to the table to see these photos Larxene so rudely took.

"Well you didn't have to get in with him."

"If it wasn't for you feeding him that bullshit about the drain I wouldn't have had-"

"And why were you smiling the whole time?"

"I wasn't smil-"

This time Axel was interrupted by a smirking Vexen, holding up ten pictures in a row in which the redhead looked quite happy. "These would say otherwise Number Eight."

"Axel was happy! So what?" Everyone's attention immediately diverted to the floor... or rather, the miniature Organization member standing faithfully by Axel's side. Roxas stepped triumphantly up to the others, taking the time to look each one dead in the eye. "So what? I love my Axey, why wouldn't he be happy?"

"Oh he loves you back all right..." Marluxia challenged Roxas's glare only to have a hand slapped over his mouth courtesy of Larxene.

"Isn't that cute Marly? The thing actually thinks it has fee-"

"Shut up Larxene!" Before Larxene could say anymore, Axel had violently shoved her into the back wall. Her back connected sharply with the wall, causing her to hiss in pain.

He knew exactly what she was going to say next. She was going to say that Roxas didn't have any feelings...

Over the past few days, it was made quite clear to Axel that Roxas must have suffered some memory loss in the transition from teen to toddler. One big thing Axel noticed that Roxas had forgotten was that he couldn't feel things such as love. And he would be damned if Larxene was going to be the one to break Roxas like that.

Not again anyway...

"You shut up and don't talk to him!" After pushing her against the wall the only thing Axel could do was shout and stare at her with blind fury. Xaldin and Lexaeus held him back from further harming their female member.

"That's enough Axel." Lexaeus pulled him back roughly, "The both of you."

Roxas stood by Axel's feet, half glaring at Larxene, but at the same time ready to run for cover if she actually decided she was going to attack.

Larxene pushed herself off of the wall, a nice bruise probably forming on her back and revenge written across her face. Heck, she probably would have went straight for Axel's good for nothing throat right there is Saix didn't poke his head into the room right at that moment. Following closely behind Xemnas's assistant was Demyx, looking around the room nervously. Axel assumed he heard the fight from outside the door. Demyx never did do well around fighting... Larxene clenched her fist to hold back her anger for a moment.

"Axel, did you not get the notice on your door this morning?" Saix spoke in his usual monotone, despite the fact that he heard the fighting. Axel's green eyes shifted from Saix to Demyx.

"Wasn't paying much attention I guess." Axel bent down to pick up Roxas before the kid jumped Larxene. He wouldn't have put it past Roxas...

"The Superior wants you and Demyx in his office for a mission briefing. Now." Not really caring much for whatever senseless stupidity that was taking place amongst the lower ranked members, Saix summoned a portal and disappeared just as quickly as he had come. He left Demyx standing in the doorway, looking rather lost and alone at the moment. The dirty blond caught Axel's gaze, giving him a comforting smile; Unfortunately, no one seemed to return Demyx's optimism.

"W-what'd I miss?" Demyx swallowed hard as he nervously rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I'll show you what you missed." Larxene summoned her Kunai and made a quick lunge for Axel, only to be held back by Xigbar. Even with Larxene safely restrained, Roxas wiggled out of Axel's grasp and made a run for it. He latched onto Demyx's leg, hugging his stuffed animal close.

Demyx just blinked, Axel and Larxene were both being restrained for reasons he didn't really catch. The musician hesitated before pointing meekly to Axel. "X-Xemnas n-needs 'im..." The grasp on Axel was loosened, and thankfully the hold on Larxene wasn't loosened until the trio was long gone from the dinning area.

"Jeez, Axel... What'd you do!" Demyx laughed as soon as he pulled Axel and Roxas away from the rest of them. The dirty blond summoned a portal, about to walk through it. Axel pulled him backwards, away from the portal and pointed to Roxas.

"Portals are dangerous for him, remember?" Demyx just scratched his cheek, giving Axel an I'm sorry expression.

"About the kitchen," Axel stopped for a second, not really feeling anyone else needed to know about those pictures. "it's none of your business. I just want Larxene to be kept as far away from Roxas as physically possible."

Demyx gave an awkward nod. To him, Axel looked really tired and worn out. From what he heard in the hallway, he sounded pretty angry too.

"Hey Ax, I have an Idea." Oh lord... here it comes. An idea from the mind of an idiot. "Xemnas did put both of us in charge of Rox, why don't I take him off your hands sometime? You look really tired..."

"And while I'm at it, why don't I just feed the kid to a crocodile."

"Why would you do that?" Demyx raised an oblivious eyebrow. Axel rolled his eyes, tugging them along faster down the hallway.

"Let's just get Roxas up to my room so we can see what Xemnas wants."

**xXx**

"Your report is two hours late and looks a bit rushed. I expect better from you Zexion."

"I apologize sir. It won't happen again, I promise." The lilac haired teen gave a respectful bow to his Superior. It was bad enough that his report was shamefully written, but the Superior always held him to high standards based on his previous work. He didn't like to disappoint people, especially Xemnas. Zexion began to back away towards the large double doors, about to leave.

Suddenly they swung open and two other nobodies stepped into the room. Axel, still in his fiery mood from the kitchen incident and Demyx, who had a science defying smile on his face when he saw Zexion. The blond caught Zexion's blue eyes on his way out.

"Hiya Zexiiiiiiooooo- oh." When the other nobody shot back with the same venomous glare he had the other night, Demyx backed off and let him leave the room. With him gone, the pair was finally alone with Xemnas.

Axel moved closer to the desk with a strut that reflected his less then perfect attitude at that time. He slammed one hand on the superiors paper cluttered desk. Definitely a move that wouldn't earn any merits in the Superiors book, or sympathy for that matter.

"So let me guess what this mundane mission is going to be... Another bath maybe?"

"You and Demyx have been assigned to Agrabah." Xemnas said without hesitation as he hit Axel's hand away from his desk. "Your mission is to clear the area of all heartless. Larxene already surveyed the land the other day and we found nothing of any use. We're pulling out and it's up to the both of you to make sure it happens. Any civilian interference with your mission should be taken care of as well. Understood?"

Axel glanced back at Demyx with wide eyes, almost as if to ask _"A real mission? An ACTUAL mission?"_

"Yes sir!" Axel pulled back with a more confident expression.

A mission, he could handle. A toddler was slightly harder to deal with. It's not like a kid was something you could knock over the head with a chakram and be done with...

**xXx**

"It's been how long now since I've got to go on an actual mission?"

"And we get to go together. Haven't gotten to do that in a while either." Demyx summoned his sitar, letting the instrument fall flat onto Axel's bed.

The trio met in Axel's room after receiving their assignment to take the time to prepare for the mission. Actually... the _'going with Demyx'_ part was something Axel was less then thrilled about. But to get out of the castle once and for all, not to fulfill some mundane chore, he really couldn't care less who he went with.

"Wha's a mission?" Roxas looked up from the floor where he was playing with Sora.

"It's like... a task." Demyx said, although now focused more on shining his instrument and checking it over for dents.

"Like a duty. If someone gives you a mission, then it's your responsibility to carry it out no matter what." Axel pulled his dark hood over his wild hair. His identity became unrecognizable once his hood was done up.

Roxas watched the both of them getting ready with wide eyes. The two of them looked about ready for some big adventure to take place or something. A sudden realization dawned on the small child. When Demyx said he was going on a mission after breakfast the other day, he didn't come back for a really long time...

"Waaaaaait! Awe you guys leavin' me!" The toddler jumped up frantically, grabbing onto Demyx's cloak. The Melodious Nocturne turned to Axel with a sad look in his eyes before bending down to Roxas's level.

"We'll be back before you know it Roxas."

Axel leaned down beside Demyx. "Yeah Rox, we're only leaving for a little while." He set a hand on the tiny blonds shoulder. When Roxas still held a look of fear Demyx pulled the toddler into a hug.

"Do we really have to leave him Axel? He's so tiny. What if something happens to him?"

"We can't bring him with us." The redhead stood up to create a portal that would take them straight to Agrabah's market place.

"Can we really leave him alone though?" Demyx was still hesitant to stand up and walk away.

"It's not like he doesn't know the place," Axel shrugged. "You know not to go touching anything you're not supposed to right Roxas?"

The toddler gave a tiny nod, his eyes filling up with water. With the okay from Roxas, Demyx stood up from the floor, watching Axel walk through the portal and a tear fall from Roxas's eyes. The musician was just about to follow Axel through when he got a sudden idea.

"Roxas, you want to go on a mission like us, right?" Another nod from Roxas.

"Demyx, come on!" A voice echoed from within the portal.

"I'm coming!" Demyx shouted back. He spoke quickly to Roxas. "Could you maybe cheer up Zexion for me? It would mean a lot... And consider that a mission."

And just like that, Roxas found himself alone. The two people who cared about him had left him all alone. He wrapped his arms tightly around his stuffed animal to hold back tears. Demyx had given him a mission, and he wasn't about to let his friend down. It would mean braving the castle alone.


	10. Mission: Cheer Up Zexion

**Disclaimer-** When the day comes that Axel and Roxas have a hot make out session at the top of the clock tower, then that is the day you will know I finally own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warnings-** Zexion... playing nice? CAN'T BE!

**A/N-** I got nothing.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 10 : **Mission: Cheer Up Zexion

Hold me tight with all your might

you'll never let me go

you'll never let me go...

* * *

"We'we gonna go an a 'venture, k Sowa?"

The small blond had stood in the same spot for a long time after his caretakers left him all alone. He bit his bottom lip, shifting his weight from foot to foot as a nervous habit. The now blank wall in which the two older nobodies disappeared into showed no signs of opening up again. No sign of anyone coming back to him either. After about five minutes of waiting rather hopelessly, he hugged the last thing he had for company closer. Thankfully that was one person that would never leave him.

Roxas set his faithful companion down on the carpeted floor gently and ran over to Axel's dresser. On the very bottom drawer was where Axel kept all of Roxas's belongings for the time being. Many monotone clothes and a few toys that Demyx was kind enough to bring him. Hidden safely underneath all the clothes and objects was the bright silver pendant in the shape of the Organizations symbol that Axel had given to Roxas as a gift.

"Demyx gave us a mission. We can't let 'im down."

Roxas slipped the chain around his neck. Somehow having such a basic object in his possession made him feel so much better, even if he was alone. Just the simple fact that it had meant something to Axel almost gave him a sense of company, or bravery.

It was a promise given to him. Axel said he would be back soon and the other night he said he would never leave. Wearing the pendant was almost like a silent confirmation of their promise. If Axel left, he was sure to come back He would never leave Roxas for good.

Roxas took his ragged old stuffed animal back into his arms again. He twisted one of the stuffed heartless's pipe cleaner antennas that was slowly beginning to fall off. Besides, even if Axel didn't come back for Roxas he would need to come back for Sora. Axel did promise to look after him for Roxas.

With that in mind, Roxas slipped out of the safety and natural warmth of Axel's room and into the gray halls of the Castle. There was an eerie silence in the usually loud halls when no one was around. No arguing, no insults, no violence (all of which was actually comforting to the ears when one was all alone). He walked along the railing of Twilights view being careful not to fall off the edge.

Roxas came to the hall of empty melodies. The training hall that lead to the upper levels of the castle. He still had a pretty vivid memory of the castle layout even though most of the room he had never visited in his entire non-existence. The place was so big that is was near impossible to have seen every room.

He also had a very clear memory of the other members. What he remembered of Zexion, for example, was that he was a very intelligent person who valued his privacy and alone time. Zexion was a very high ranked and respectable member of the organization with a zero tolerance policy above all else.

And where did the superiors go when they were both serious about work yet wanted alone time?

Well the library of course! With Zexion being the bookworm he was, the teen was bound to be there.

The hall was elaborately decorated with the Organization half heart symbol. It lead to a set of large metal doors at the end of the hall. Roxas's tiny bare feet stepped onto the black mat in front of the doors to trigger the automatic opening system.

His small body involuntarily flinched. He never remembered it being that loud in the past. The doors fully opened to reveal the dull grayish room with endless rows of bookcases going across it. Located at the very back of their library was a sitting area. The only carpeted area of the library with black cushioned chairs arranged in a circle in the middle. A desk was pushed up against the wall for privet studies along with a large computer system set up besides that.

Roxas's tiny bare feet took him across the white marble floor and past the alphabetized bookshelves. The library seemed empty until he finally reached the sitting area. Propped up in one of the comfortable chairs was the Cloaked Schemer with his nose stuck in a book just as he expected.

"Tawget in sight..." Roxas whispered into his stuffed animals ear. "Le's go in!" He slipped around the bookcase like a spy on a top-secret mission.

Zexion flipped his hair to the side and out of his face so he could see the words better. With all the research books Xemnas piled up for him to read, most times he found it near impossible to read something he wanted to, which is why he valued alone time in the library like this. Times when he could curl up with a good book and... wait...

His ears perked up when he heard the mechanical door slide open. He shrugged it off with the assumption that it was just Xigbar coming in to finish some work or something. When the familiar scent of number XIII filled his sensitive nose he dropped his book onto his lap. Zexion frowned and sunk lower into his seat. He was secretly wishing that his nose was wrong for once or, for whatever reason, Xigbar smelled oddly of chocolate today...

Oh, no wait! Not Xigbar! Honestly that man was worse then the three-year-old most days. Zexion just didn't feel like dealing with people today in general. Today was his day that he set aside for catching up on personal reading before committing fully to work.

With much hesitation Zexion brought the book back to his face. Whoever it was wasn't going to notice him if he kept quiet.

He went back to reading with a content smile on his face. His happiness was quickly replaced with displeasure as he felt a sudden jab in the leg. Roxas's scent was right on top of him now. Assuming the worst he lowered his book to his lap again. Just as he suspected, two cerulean eyes stared up at him from the floor.

"Roxas?" Zexion folded his arms neatly, an eyebrows raised at the intruder of his peace. Roxas kept an oblivious smile on his face.

"What'cha doin'?"

"I _was_ enjoying the sanctity of solitude..." Zexion sighed loudly. He never had any experience around small children nor did he desire to be alone with one for that matter.

Roxas's lips formed an 'oh' as he gazed up at the chair. The piece of furniture was much to high for him to get up onto on his own.

"Up!" He demanded as he stretched out his arms, ready to be lifted.

The older nobody could only blink. Never before had a lesser nobody, let alone a three year old given him a command. Maybe that was the reason Axel looked so tired lately, if he had been giving into such trivial demands. Well in any case there was no way Zexion was going to do the same. He was above such things.

"Why don't you go find Axel or Demyx?" Once again his face disappeared behind his book after a harsh glare, causing Roxas to lower his arms. So far he had never been denied a demand. The only thing he had been was spoiled rotten, and now he had finally met someone who was willing to challenge him... In that case, he accepted.

"Axey and Demy awe on a mission," Roxas's face grew serious. " an' so am I."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. Him? On a mission? Asking what sort of half-baked mission Roxas was on would have probably served for a few good laughs but the lilac haired teen decided shrugging it off was best.

A few moments of silence passed in which Zexion ignored Roxas and Roxas spun around in a circle by Zexion's feet.

With an audible "oof", Roxas fell onto Zexion's foot from dizziness.

"Do you mind?" Zexion hissed as he pulled his foot out from under Roxas. Nonsense like this was exactly what Zexion wanted to avoid in the first place by retreating to the sanctuary of the library. The toddler looked up into the teens aggravated half lidded eyes.

"Why awn't you happy?" Roxas cuddled up close to the Cloaked Schemer's leg.

"Because I have no time for that."

"No time for being happy?"

"No," Zexion looked back at Roxas's confused expression from over his book. It seemed as if Roxas's lack of emotions had yet to be told to him. "I have no time as of now to fabricate such a useless emotion."

The comment only caused Roxas's mind to spin even faster. Zexion had a habit of making things much more difficult to understand than they actually were. The blond sighed. When he was first given the mission it seemed like it would be no problem. Roxas smiled... and other people smiled in return. His chubby cheeked adorable smile was unbeatable! But Zexion...

He was a difficult one to crack. On the surface he put up a wall that seemed to block out all emotions.

Everyone had a weak spot. The problem here was that Zexion's was a little harder to find than most others. It meant not giving up on the mission.

Zexion raised his eyebrow when Roxas once again fell silent. He slightly felt compelled to watch the kid out of his own curiosity. The toddler sat on the same spot on the ground with the stuffed heartless pressed to his chest. He almost seemed to be thinking hard. Although Zexion doubted that was possible. Still, something about Roxas intrigued him. After all, it wasn't everyday one of his colleagues was transformed into a younger form of themselves.

"So ... that's the same stuffed animal you got at the mall?" The teen inquired without showing Roxas too much attention.

"It's Axel's but I'm watchin' it fow 'im." Roxas's smile grew five times larger as he turned up the charm. "Wanna hold him?"

"No, I'm good."

Roxas's smile faded into an immediate frown. Dang it... was Zexion really unbeatable? He was able to charm Axel and Demyx... HECK! Even Xemnas had a weak spot for Roxas's charm.

If Zexion refused to pick him up, he would do it himself! He used the teens cloak as leverage to pull himself up onto the chair, with much struggle, to sit right on Zexion's lap. Once up, he gave an accomplished grin. The teen's book was shoved aside by Roxas's tiny hands. If Zexion wasn't going to willingly smile then Roxas was going to MAKE him do it. The blond hooked his thumbs in the edges of Zexion's mouth.

"What in'a worl-" The teen's speech became impaired when Roxas decided to pull upwards to force Zexion's lips to curve into a smile.

"Thewe!"

"Ger offa me!" Zexion struggled to pull his fingers out of his mouth. The toddler just giggled in amusement. Finally the germ covered hands were far away from his mouth and Zexion was way less then amused by that display.

"I bet you're quite proud of yourself now aren't you?" Zexion ground his teeth while Roxas let out another high-pitched giggle. "Well then lets see you do a repeat performance." Bitterly, Zexion picked Roxas up and placed him back down on the ground. He didn't count on Roxas trying again, but rather him giving up once Zexion lifted his book up as a barrier between the two of them.

Roxas didn't seem the least bit offended by Zexion's actions and in no time at all he proceeded to climb right back into Zexion's lap. Roxas seemed to think of the whole thing as a game. He failed to see Zexion's disgusted face.

The hardcover book was ripped out of Zexion's grasp. Roxas sat on his lap idly flipping through the many pages, losing the teens saved spot. The only thing that filled the book was page upon page of tiny printed words.

"You actually wead this?"

"Yes, I do. " Zexion pulled the book back and out of Roxas's reach. The toddler responded with a quizzical look.

"But it's so bowing! Thewe's no pictuwes!"

Zexion huffed, giving Roxas an offended look. Zexion tried to flip back through the book to find the page that Roxas lost on him.

"These books," He gestured to his current book as well as a big stack of books piled high by his chair. "are classics. Of course I don't expect you to understand the significance of good literature. This stack is a collection of Shakespeare's works, a man regarded as the greatest writer in the English language."

Roxas pointed to the book Zexion was currently holding, a rather short book with a plain black cover, "Wha's 'at one?"

Zexion hesitated for a minute, considering why he was about to discuss literature with a three year old, "It's _Romeo And Juliet_. Quite possibly his most well known piece."

"Wha's it about!" Roxas bounced on Zexion's lap, clearly making the schemer uncomfortable.

"It's mostly a documentation of stupidity caused by human emotions." Zexion stated quite confidently. "Two so called star crossed lovers fall in love despite their families disapproval."

"It sounds good!" For a second or two, Roxas held a whimsical look in his eye. To him it sounded like a harmless innocent story of love.

On the other hand the book held a deeper meaning to the Cloaked Schemer. It intrigued him how these two so called lovers expressed their emotion to each other. Not only intrigued by the actions their love caused, but the fact that something so deep even existed... His reports on human emotions only told him that love was a complicated and messy thing.

The characters in this book completely contradicted all his studies. Not that it mattered anyway. Love was just a feeling he had never and probably would never experience. That downside didn't stop the book from fascinating his fact filled mind.

"Don't worry about it." Zexion closed the book when he failed to find where he left off. "You wouldn't be able to read it anyway. You can't even pronounce the letter 'r' correctly."

"What do you mean?" Those big eyes looked up at Zexion and oddly his expression softened.

"Try to say _'Romeo_'"

"Wo...me...o..." Roxas spoke slowly, trying to understand what was so funny.

Well at least whatever it was made Zexion smile... Woah wait! He really was smiling... And laughing!

"You pronounce your 'r's like 'w's" Zexion tried his hardest to maintain a straight face. "Try to say it slower and pronounce. It's 'Rrrr'"

"Aaarrrw..." Roxas watched as Zexion's mouth formed the letter but when he tried to repeat it back that 'w' still hung at the end. "I can't do it!" He furrowed his brow and looked up at Zexion in an adorable fashion.

"It takes practice. Keep working at it."

Roxas still pouted, but settled down rather comfortably on Zexion's lap. Both of them fell silent for a few minutes. A surprise Zexion himself didn't understand came when the urge to kick Roxas off his lap suddenly disappeared.

"Wead it!"

"Huh?" Zexion snapped back to reality when the book he was reading earlier was shoved back into his face. "Oh, you're too young, you probably wouldn't understand it."

"Please? I wanna heaw it." Roxas moistened his eyes, opening them wide as he pushed the book back into the teen's hands.

**xXx**

Just before a dark shadow got a chance to leap at the redheaded nobody his chakrams tore through its body sending it back into oblivion. With a quick turn on his heel he rushed at another attacker. The Melodious Nocturne stood not to far from Axel. He idly sent geysers of water flying at any threats to his safety, a detached look on his face.

Clearing the marketplace was a cinch. The second the townspeople noticed two hooded men in black coats they took off running for a place to hide, leaving Axel and Demyx much room to work without having to steal a few hearts in the process. The heartless of course came like wildfire, trying to attack at every angle. Axel was able to clear his fair amount with ease. It was a bit of skill and he was extremely pumped about being out of the castle for a while. All his pent up energy lead to excellent combat.

However the same could not be said for Demyx. The blond followed his normal tried ad true attack pattern. He strummed a few notes on his sitar to call forth some water-based clones. When that failed he focused all his energy in blasting them with powerful jet streams of water. Though the whole time the blond's movements seemed half hearted (In a theoretical way of course). Soon the heartless attackers stopped all together.

"Feels damn good to be out." Axel casually stretched his arms over his head. He pushed his hood off so he could breath in the humid desert air. Naturally he loved the high temperatures of his surroundings.

"Yeah, it's nice." Demyx answered with a shift in his voice that caused Axel to raise an eyebrow.

"You seem... preoccupied?" He sauntered over to Demyx, his weapon still clutched in his hands. "Are you still worried over Roxas? He'll be fine. He knows his way around." To that Demyx dropped his own hood revealing the troubled look in his eyes. That look went way beyond the Roxas issues.

"I had a dream about him last night." The words seemed lost in thought. "I went down to the pool to get it out of my head and, the strangest thing happened. Right when I finally shook off the dream he showed up!"

Demyx let the sentence trail off his tongue, his eyes averted down to his feet, "He hates me, but something inside of me still won't give up."

The look on his face was enough to draw sympathy from anyone. Even if said person was the type who rarely felt sorry for anyone. Take Axel for example, for the most part there wasn't a sympathetic bone in his body. The redhead gave a sigh and rested a comforting hand on the troubled nobodies shoulder.

"I'm not here to sugar coat things Dem, but if you want my honest opinion, you need to give up on him already. It's just not going to happen. Zexion isn't interested in faking any emotions beyond his cockiness." Axel turned away from the other nobody and even got a good distance from him to get to the next area of Agrabah. He still felt Demyx's jade eyes on the back of his head.

"But Axel, I can't do that!" The musician followed behind slowly. "There's something there Axel. That kiss... He had to have felt it too! Something happened when I kissed him! I don't know what it was... but it happened."

"Persistent aren't you? I've never seen you work this hard at anything."

"Well what if it was you?"

Axel's head whipped around to face the blond, his facial expression urging Demyx to explain more. "What are you talking about?"

Demyx quickened his pace to catch up with Axel. "What if Roxas was fifteen again and one day he just decides_ 'I don't want to be best friends with that weird redheaded freak anymore!_'" His impersonation of teenaged Roxas only got an offended look from Axel. "And now let's say that, hypothetically of course, you felt something deeper for Roxas. Would you really just give up on him that easily Axel? Or would you try to get him to see that there's something more there?"

A dark noticeable blush began to light up Axel's cheeks for reasons even unknown to him. There was no reason for it. It was ridiculous. Demyx was trying to put Axel in his shoes so why did it end with his face turning into a damn tomato? He noticed the heat and quickly turned away from questioning. He knew it was coming. Questioning ALWAYS came with Demyx. And of course in no time at all Demyx tilted his head to try to catch a glimpse of the embarrassed face.

"Axel? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Come on, we still have work to do."

"But your face, it's-"

"The heat!" Axel snapped back, giving the other a cold stare to hint that he wanted the conversation to end. But, besides Zexion, questioning people was the curious teens favorite thing.

"Are you sure you're feeling alrig-" Axel's eyes widened as a shadow grew on the ground behind Demyx, a neo shadow rising from the blackness. The creature looked ready to jump at the unsuspecting nobody.

"Move!" He jumped at the threat behind Demyx managing to hit the heartless before it could hurt him.

Axel landed awkwardly on top of Demyx with his long legs straddling the blonde's waist. Once Demyx regained the ability to breath he smiled up at Axel.

"Wow thanks. That thing would have had me for sure!" The blond attempted to get up from the ground when noticing Axel's crotch properly pinning him in place. "Um... Axel? This is uncomfortable."

"Right," Axel crawled off of the other nobody and offered a hand to help him up as well. "If you would have been paying more attention to your surroundings and less to my face maybe you would have seen it too."

"Couldn't help it Ax!" Demyx laughed. "It's such a pretty face."

Axel rolled his eyes.

The two of them got dusted off and checked themselves for injuries. They still had more areas of Agrabah to clear and decided to move onto that quickly. Neither of them talked much from that point on.

**xXx**

Hours ticked away in the quiet secluded areas of the library where the two nobodies sat and read in privacy. Zexion was actually beginning to enjoy the company of the younger boy simply because he wasn't the whiny unintelligent brat he had assumed him to be. There must have still been a bit of the older Roxas left somewhere in there, because he was definitely a bit smarter than the average three-year-old.

"_'O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They prey, grant thou lest faith turn to despair.'_ " Zexion held the book open in front of him reading in a deeper voice as an imitation of Romeo. Roxas listened attentively on his lap.

The teens voice softened to show he was switching to Juliet. "_'Saints do not move though grant for prayers' sake._'"

"_'Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.'_ Then Romeo, he kisses her." Zexion hesitated for a moment upon letting those words escape his lips. With a nudge from Roxas, he continued. "_'Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged. Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours.'_"

"Then Juliet says: _'Then have my lips. The sin that they have took_.'"

"And then?" Roxas looked up anxiously. The cloaked Schemer smiled in surprise of how into the book Roxas seemed. He ruffeled his hair lightly before continueing.

"And then Romeo says_: 'Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin agai-'_"

"Hey Zexion?" Roxas pushed the book down onto the older teens lap to refocus his attention. "Does a kiss mean you love somebody?"

Zexion seemed to freeze for a moment as he gazed into the little kids innocent blue eyes. He had a sense that Roxas knew nothing about his lack of emotions and he of course didn't want to be the one to break his tiny non-existent hearts with the bad news. That, and dealing with crying kids wasn't one of his strong points either... or anyone who cried for that matter.

"Yes Roxas, I suppose a kiss would suffice as a symbol of love." Zexion seemed, at best, very unsure of his answer.

With a high-pitched giggle Roxas leaped off of the comfortable lap to stand by the teens feet and stretch his own legs.

"I sawed you and Demy kissin'. Awe you in love?"

Zexion opened and closed his mouth more times then he could count at a complete loss of words. That was definitely a curve ball he wasn't expecting... Demyx? Him? Love? All of which he still found ridiculous, even when said by such an innocent person. Could he really tell Roxas such a thing though?

His pride was in luck that day. Roxas's attention span was about as short as Saix's temper and in no time he had forgotten about Zexion's embarrassment completely. Instead the toddler rubbed tiredly at his eyes before looking up heavy lidded at Zexion.

"Womeo an' Juliet live happily evew aftew wight?"

"Well," The teen bit his bottom lip to muse on the question. The stories' ending was tragic to say the least, both dying for the sake of young love. With Roxas's mindset, explaining the concept of death wouldn't have been a very easy thing to do. So with an apathetic expression Zexion opened his mouth again.

"It has a pretty happy ending."

**xXx**

A portal opened up in one of the cool hallways of the Castle that Never Was and out stepped the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Demyx followed shortly after, nearly collapsing from heat exhaustion. After hours of being stuck in the dry desert, sweat was equally pouring off the both of them. Yes, even Axel... Thank Kingdom Hearts for air conditioning... or for Xemnas finally listening to enough complaints.

Demyx wiped some sweat from his brow and waved a quick goodbye to Axel. "I'm going to go take a dip in the pool. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see ya." Axel parted ways with his friend with full intent on finding somewhere to sleep as fast as possible. He dragged his lifeless feet down the hall towards his room. Hopefully Roxas would be waiting there with his sweet carefree attitude. Something that Axel wouldn't have minded curling up and going to sleep with after a long days work at all.

As the redhead started to ascend that stairs of Twilights View another set of footsteps started to follow his own.

"Looking for something?" The footsteps stopped and the voice of the Cloaked Schemer replaced the noise. The shorter teen held Roxas closely in his arms. The blond looked as if he was trying to fight sleep, but the warmth coming from Zexion's body was just enough to make him rest his head on the others shoulder.

"Yeah. Exactly what I was looking for." Axel stepped over to the teen, taking Roxas out of his arms and safely back into his own. Zexion nodded, shifting uncomfortably when he saw Axel cuddle Roxas tightly in his arms, Roxas nuzzling back as a response. The toddler felt the familiar touch of his caretaker, his electric blue eyes opening fully and a soft smile forming on his lips.

"You camed back. I missed you." Roxas lifted his head up in Axel's arms so that their faces were parallel. Swiftly, Roxas pressed his small lips to Axel's in a quick chaste kiss. Roxas's infectious smile quickly spread to the redhead. The toddler pulled away with a sigh, speaking in a hushed voice. "'m sowwy I didn't do vewy good on my mission."

"What?" Axel tilted his head towards Zexion. Number Six just shook his head and walked past Axel to ascend the stairs to his own quarters for the night. "What mission?"

"Ta cheew Zexy up." Roxas gave a little sigh, snuggling back up to Axel. "He was smilin' fow a while... but I think I made him sad again."

Zexion didn't hear anything that the two said to each other after that, already well up the stairs. Axel watched the other teen for a moment.

"Nah, You did fine. I'm proud of you." He hugged Roxas a bit tighter, a sort of possessive hold.

Roxas nodded, resting his head against Axel's chest to pass off into sleep. The two close nobodies went off to Axel's room so they could sleep together in peace.

Once Zexion was out of Axel 's view, he let out a long, lingering breath.

To him, Axel was lucky to have Roxas with him. Roxas was bubbly and persistent, but not to an unbearable level. He was a precocious kid, and he understood a lot of concepts Zexion didn't think he could grasp. Who knows? Maybe Roxas had grasped the concept of Romeo and Juliet better than a bookworm himself.

Zexion shook his head, clutching his book close to his chest. Half of him wished he had someone like that. It was interesting to hear someone's opinion on a book revolving around emotion that didn't know he couldn't feel.

_I sawed you and Demy kissin'. Awe you in love?_

And then the other half of him, the voice of reason, told him to forget about it all. He would never be able to feel such emotions. Why dwell on something so depressing? Something that was never going to happen.

_'It's still an interesting concept.' _Zexion thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N-**

Maybe little Roxas understands the book a little better then Zexion since he doesn't know he can't love.

Ok, random yet relevant ramble time!

So I was replaying Kingdom Hearts 2 recently, and specifically the boss battle before Demyx dies for good. I had to press my ear against my friggin' speakers to hear him, but at the end of the battle he says "Aw... Booed again." This actually leads me to believe that maybe Demyx isn't as good at playing his Sitar as we THINK he is. I mean if he's being booed and all... We've never actually heard him play, but everyone assumes he could because it's his weapon.

He could suck at it! I mean, even I have a guitar in my closet, doesn't mean I can actually play it.


	11. If You Can't Take the Heat

**Disclaimer-** Maybe I do own kingdom Hearts... You can play as Axel in the newest one! That's a sign right thuur! But no, even with that being true I don't own Kingdom hearts.

**Warnings**- Something I'm sure EVERYONE will hate.

**A/N-** Sorry for taking so long everyone, well not as long as usual but... ok I'll stop rambling.

But I will tell you this

School has started back up for me which means I will be back on a tight schedule but I have a prep period. Since I do my homework at home, I will use that prep to write. I will also write at home as much as I can. I won't make you wait TO long for chapter updates!

On a lighter note,

three new kingdom Hearts games are coming out (You get to play as Axel in battle mode yo!), but a 14th member is being added to the organization... What? Yeah I know. Organization THIRTEEN with FOURTEEN members. Cool story bro.

Ok, now on with the chapter.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 11** : If You Can't Take the Heat...

When its my turn

To help you out

I gladly lift you up without a doubt

* * *

The very next day waking up couldn't have been easier. Axel didn't know if that was because the comfortable warmth next to his side disappeared sometime during the night or because a girl's angry scream sounded just one floor above his. Regardless as to which one it was he was awoken to a very strange sight in his room.

"Roxas? What in the worlds are you doing?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared blankly at the blond toddler.

Roxas jumped at the voice, turning around quickly to hide any suspicious behavior.

"Nothin'." Roxas stared back at Axel with an innocent expression.

"Oh really?" Axel looked over the scene laid out before him. Roxas stood in front of his half opened closet with his angelic facade; a few unfamiliar articles of clothing hung from the doorknob. His tiny hands were stuck behind his back obviously hiding something.

"So what's behind your back then?"

"Told ya, nothin'."

Axel stood from his bed and sauntered over towards the closet to back Roxas into a corner. From previous encounters like this with Roxas, he knew the kid liked to run. He was damn good at it too. Trapping him in the corner was the only way to keep him in one place.

"How about the closet?"

"Uh, stuff... Youw stuff" Roxas's back was pressed against the wooden exterior of the doorway at the oncoming threat of Axel.

"Yeah right!" Axel reached his hand around Roxas's back, giving a sharp tug at the pink article of clothing he was so heavily guarding.

"Axel! It's mine! Give it back!"

Axel raised his eyebrow as he looked over the pink fabric. "Roxas, how did you-?"

"YOU!" The door to the bedroom blasted open hitting the back wall with a loud bang, probably leaving a nice dent. The blond haired girl blocking the doorway glared at Axel with blind rage in her eyes and nothing but a towel wrapped around her body.

"How did I KNOW it was YOU?"

Roxas took cover safely behind Axel, seemingly pushing his friend forward as a sacrifice.

Axel gulped loudly. In his hands held high above Roxas's head was none other then a bra. Not just any old bra, Larxene's bra! The only damn owner of a bra in the entire World that Never Was!

"You sleaze!" She stormed further into the room to tear her clothing from Axel's hand. "All of them Axel? You took every single one of them while I was in the shower!"

"Ooh! You've done it now Axel!"

Axel and Larxene looked back at the door to Demyx, Xigbar, Marluxia and Luxord standing in the hall close by. Of course Demyx was the only idiot brave enough to actually bring attention to himself. For his actions, he was nearly stabbed to death by one of Larxene's flying kunai. Axel ignored Demyx's act of stupidity and turned back to Larxene.

"What the heck would I want with your damn underclothes?"

"I don't know you pervert!" Larxene pulled the closet door open fully, letting a good thirty pairs of bras and panties fall out onto the floor. An array of laughter came from the doorway where the others stood, the loudest coming from Marluxia.

"You really took them ALL? I actually must applaud you for that one Axel." The pink haired man began to applaud, leading to the others following his actions.

"T-those? I-I-I did NOT take those!" Axel stuttered, his face turning an interesting shade of red.

"Then explain to me why they're in your room?"

"Roxas took them while I was sleeping." Axel stepped away so Roxas's hiding spot was exposed. The toddler looked between the two older nobodies with fear in his eyes. Mostly at Axel who he gave _the why-the-heck-did-you-tell-her_ look.

"Cute Axel," Larxene gave him a look of disbelief. "blame it on a three year old. You're such a lowlife!" The blond haired female leaned down to pick up her clothing off the floor (making sure she kept her towel tightly around her form in case any of the guys wanted to sneak a peek). As soon as she did Roxas jumped back on top of the clothes, tugging them away from Larxene once again.

Axel grabbed onto one of the bra straps, attempting to loosen Roxas's grip. The three nobodies became trapped in a three way game of tug-o-war.

"Those awe mine! I found 'um faiw an' squawe!" Roxas tugged as hard as he possibly could, evenly challenging the other two. Axel released his grip. Instead he went to massaging the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

_'Why did Roxas choose to act weirdly possessive now?... and most importantly why with Larxene's stolen underclothes?'_

Knowing Roxas's gullibility levels, Axel rested a hand on Larxene's shoulder with a plan forming in his mind. "Let go of the clothes for a second and I know how to get Roxas to give them up."

Larxene gave a skeptical look before releasing her grip as well, leaving Roxas to hug the pile of clothes without a fight. Axel leaned down to Roxas's level rather suavely, making the others raise a brow to him.

"Do you know what those are?"

"...Mine?"

"No," Axel had to fight with everything he had not to laugh at Roxas's adorable expression. Larxene would probably slaughter him if he laughed anyway. "those are girl clothes."

"... So?"

"So, girls have cooties... especially Larxene." The lightning wielder held off from giving Axel a good smack in the face at that part with a deserved eye roll. Roxas's eyes opened up wide. Never before had he heard that word, But the way Axel said it made whatever it was sound very bad.

"W-What's cooties?..."

Axel gave an accomplished grin as he leaned in to whisper in the toddler's ear. As Axel's description went on Roxas's eyes only grew wider and his back more ridged. Finally when Axel threw in that last detail Roxas promptly dropped the clothing on the floor, backing away like he was going to catch a contagious disease if he held on a second longer.

"All yours." Axel gave Larxene a smug smile as she went storming off with her clothes. Xigbar and Luxord were knocked down to the ground by her force.

Once the fire wielder was able to hustle the other nosy members' away from his door, he found it impossible to fend off laughter any longer. With his bedroom door locked tightly behind him he nearly collapsed to the ground in an absolute laughing fit.

"T-That was the funniest thing that's happened in this castle for a long time!"

"Why'd you give 'um back? I tooked them fow you 'cuz she was bein' mean yestewday!" Roxas set his hands on his hips in clear frustration.

"That's what makes it even better." Axel wiped a tear from his eye. "You have just pulled a brilliant prank without even knowing it."

Roxas titled his head to the side adorably, not understanding why Axel was laughing at a time like this. He almost caught cooties from stealing those damn clothes! Another bath was probably in order!

"You don't know how proud you've just made me." He scooped the still confused Roxas up into his arms, cuddling him close. When he sensed the affection wasn't being returned he pulled away with an eyebrow raised towards Roxas.

"I don't get it," Roxas wiggled his way out of Axel's arms to let the oldest get dressed.

Axel went about the rest of his morning routine with Roxas standing behind him watching and waiting for Axel to dress him like every morning before. Strangely Axel no longer found it awkward to get undressed in front of the younger kid.

"We used to be an unbeatable team," Axel chuckled at the memories of them that came to his mind while he fixed his hair in the mirror. "The other members' were either afraid or frustrated when they heard our names mentioned together. We were the prank masters of this place!"

Roxas shifted in his spot for a moment, rubbing one bare foot against the other. A part of Axel wanted his old friend to come back with a laugh at the good times they had together, all the wonderful pranks they managed to pull of, and how they always managed to get under the higher ups skin. It never came, instead there was an uncomfortable silence running through the room until Axel decided to turn and face the toddler. His big watery sad eyes showed that something Axel said was obviously biting at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you miss 'im?"

Axel blinked. "Miss who?"

"You keep tellin' me 'bout an old Woxas an' what you used to do togethew," Roxas focused on twiddling his thumbs instead of meeting eyes with Axel. "You miss 'im wight?"

Axel stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. Roxas finally knew. His memory of his former self was washed away the moment his changes took place. Of course it didn't take Roxas having the mind of a scientist to figure out that he had changed. The others would stand around and talk about Roxas in the past tense. Xemnas would often get upset that his key bearer was needed for another mission but wasn't around. Even Axel couldn't help but reminisce about his missing older right hand. After a while Roxas probably was able to put two and two together.

It was probably enough to make anyone feel... unwanted. Like he could never measure up to his previous self. Roxas's older counterpart was truly was an amazing nobody. He was able to master the workings of the key blade in only a few days. He had high enough statues to easily fit in with the higher ups, yet he had the playful humorous side that let him slide in with the younger members' of the Organization as well. True there were some members' who were sick of their constant need to cause trouble for fun, but in all honesty there wasn't one member who didn't respect Roxas for the job that he did. He always took his missions seriously and got the job done.

He used to be so highly recognized within the Organization. Now it just seemed as if he was a burden. Without the use of the key blade the others just looked at him as an annoying brat that ran around the castle causing trouble.

"Rox, I... I don't-"

"I hope he comes back soon fow you." With that being said, the toddler began to shuffle back over to the bed.

"Hey wait a second," Before Roxas reached the bed he found himself once again being scooped up by Axel's strong arms. "You ARE Roxas. It's you I'm talking about when I say those things."

"But I don't 'member anything you say! Thewe's anothew Woxas!"

"You're both the same-"

"'m hungwy... Can we go get some bweakfast?"

As Axel looked down at Roxas weakly clutching his jacket he knew Roxas didn't bring up breakfast because he was truly hungry, but because he wanted to get off that subject. He did have a short attention span, but Axel believed that he wouldn't avoid such an important topic.

It had to have hurt him. People talking about missing a Roxas when he was standing right in front of them.

Maybe only Axel was able to see it.

**xXx**

"There is something wrong with him," Larxene paced the floor, throwing her hands dramatically up into the air. "Something is mentally wrong with Axel!"

Marluxia gave a casual shrug with his feet propped comfortably on his bed. His lovely peace and quiet interrupted when Larxene came storming into his room about an hour after the prank, luckily she was now fully clothed.

The two of them had always had a rather close bond. Larxene was pretty much Marluxia's right hand in that castle full of sorry rejects. She was strong, pretty, and overall willing to follow any plans he could possibly think up. In his opinion, Larxene was the only one in the castle worthy of his valuable time.

There was of course the fact that whenever you put a female and male personality together there was bound to be conflict. For example, females liked to rant and rave when they're frustrated, while males... well they really couldn't care less. Aside from those few occasional arguments their allied relationship really worked out for the best.

Marluxia licked his index finger so he could easily turn a page of his magazine.

"I mean, public embarrassment is supposed to make people crack right? Well not Axel! And that Roxas, well, he's just enough to get on my very LAST nerve!" Larxene leaned against the wall in deep thought. Something had to make Axel tick... Something...

"I think you've been hitting the wrong person." Marluxia sighed and shut his magazine seeing that he obviously wasn't going to get any reading done with Larxene around.

"What?" Larxene slowly moved from the wall to the bed next to Marluxia.

"All this time you've only been aiming at Axel, I myself think Roxas's emotions would be an easier target in this case."

"He doesn't have emotions."

"Exactly," He looked up to meet Larxene eye to eye. "it's much easier to hurt a three year old who has no clue he is devoid of emotions. Do something to tug at his _heartstrings_."

Marluxia scooted so that he was close enough to Larxene to lightly touch her lips with his thumb. "Hit him where it hurts, then drop the true bomb."

A devious grin slipped across Larxene's face as she got in close enough for Marluxia to feel her breath on his. "This is exactly what I keep you around for. What a brilliant mind you have, even better then Xemnas's I'd say."

Marluxia, unfazed by the feminine contact, pulled away with a smirk, his ego probably having increased a bit. "Sometimes I wonder what this whole castle would do without me."

Marluxia did have a certain something extra when it came to planning and plotting. He was a genius with handling the outlining process, he had enough tenacity to carry it through, and his manipulative mind got others to easily follow behind.

The pink haired man stood from the bed, extending a hand to Larxene. "You'll have plenty of time to think up details. As of now, how would you like to accompany me in a quick training session?"

"Sounds lovely." Larxene took the man's hand, linking arms with him to head off for a quick round of sparring before the plan was put into action.

**xXx**

"Axel, Axel, Axel! Wait up will you!"

Demyx ran at full charge down the hallway towards the redhead and the toddler right after breakfast was over. Knowing he'd regret it later, Axel slowed down so that Demyx had a chance to catch up. He came to a screeching halt right in front of them with a huge smile on his face. After a few seconds of catching his breath he happily continued.

"Guess what? The chore wheel was spun and you've got kitchen cleaning duty after dinner!" The blond bounced joyfully on the balls of his feet. Axel gave him a curious look. He was smiling about his friend getting cleaning duty?

"And that's something to smile about because?..."

"Because we're going to be working together!" Demyx looked waaaaaay too excited for his own good... That only meant trouble. Here is comes... "I've got cooking duty!"

Oh no!

Why in the world- no, why in the universe would Xemnas add Demyx's name back on the dinner duty wheel?

Here's an interesting equation for you. Add Demyx plus boiling hot pots filled with scalding hot spaghetti and what do you get?

Flaming meatball showers that's what.

And getting cleaning duty after hurricane Demyx hit wasn't exactly a walk in the park either.

"Wow..." Axel blinked. "You would think after your little spaghetti incident Xemnas wouldn't even let you make a grilled cheese sandwich for yourself."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Well I convinced him to give me a second chance. Isn't it great Axel?"

Axel just stood there with his _'uh-huh'_ expression and Roxas latched safely to his side. Axel looked down at Roxas with a smirk. "So where do you think we should order take-out from for tonight?"

"Ice cweam stowe!"

"Axel!" Demyx pouted. "That was cold. The spaghetti thing was an accident. Besides, I think you had something to do with that pot exploding. You were there when it happened!"

"Me? You're blaming me because you're an awful cook?"

"I bet you I could be a great cook if I work hard enough." Demyx tugged at Axel's arm, trying to coax him back into the kitchen.

"You willing to put money on that?"

"... Well Zexy knows how to bake so I bet you that I-"

"Him again?"

"Can you make ice cweam fow dinnew?"

"For the last time, you can not eat ice cream everyday as breakfast, lunch, OR dinner!"

**xXx**

The redhead sat on the counter with his legs hanging off the end, right next to him was a pile of flour that had fallen in Demyx's cooking frenzy. Unfortunately the toddler sitting up with him found the powdery mess very amusing and proceeded to slap at the pile, sending white clouds spiraling into the air.

"Want some?" Roxas smiled up at Axel, powder coating his face and hands. Once again Axel just couldn't resist smiling back

"No thanks." Even though he declined, as soon as Roxas hit the pile again Axel found himself with a face full of flour. Actually no matter how annoying those flour claps were Axel was once again amazed by Roxas. Just a few hours ago Roxas had the most heartbroken look on his face, one of the saddest things Axel had ever seen. Now he was laughing and playing as if none of it ever happened.

He didn't believe a drop of the blonde's happiness though. Even as a teenager Roxas knew how to put on an act. These acts were only seen through by those who cared enough to put up a struggle. So far the only one who even tried was Axel.

"Mushrooms, mushroom... Axel where did you put the mushrooms!"

"Hmm?" Axel looked back up at Demyx, still in his spaz attack, although right now Demyx was calling it cooking. "How am I supposed to know where YOU put the mushrooms?"

That right there was another thing that amazed him at the moment. Demyx had to set aside his whole day just to cook a few pots of pasta... Other members' who got dinner duty were able to finish off the meal in an hour or two tops, but Demyx?

No, not him! They had been stuck in the kitchen for three hours! Still nothing much had been accomplished...

"I swear I saw you take them Axel."

"I haven't moved for the past hour since you told me to stop helping. I've been sitting here watching the fine mess you're making for me to clean up!"

"Whats a mushwoom look like?" Roxas looked up with a big patch of powder on his nose

"Oh! It looks like the tip of a-"

"No!" Axel hopped off the counter, running to cover Demyx's mouth up before he said any more. "You know what? Maybe it's better if I help you look for the mushrooms." He began pulling open cabinets that might have held said ingredient, hoping it would stop Demyx from saying anything obscene.

"Well hurry up! The recipe says that the mushrooms should be added right after stirring!" Demyx began to scan the tabletops. "...and I heard from Xigbar that Zexy loves mushrooms..."

"That again?" Axel slammed the cabinet shut. "Don't you know when to quit?" The redhead felt a light tug on his jacket and looked down to see Roxas holding a container full of mushrooms.

Demyx calmly walked past Axel to take the mushrooms.

"Who ever said I was trying that again? I just want him to stop ignoring me now. As they say, the way to a mans heart is through their stomach." The sad part is he said it like he meant it.

Axel rolled his eyes, slinking back over to his counter top. Roxas however stayed on the floor beside Demyx's feet, watching with three-year-old curiosity as he stirred and chopped all the ingredients. Even though Demyx was by no means the world's greatest cook, cooking in itself looked fun to Roxas.

"Can I help?" Roxas tugged on Demyx's jacket with one hand and reached towards the spoon with the other. Demyx nodded with a smile. He lifted Roxas up onto the counter beside the simmering pot and handed him the spoon. With his tomato sauce safely in someone else's hands, Demyx went back to the fridge to look for some cheese.

As the water wielder walked past Axel's counter, he jumped off to follow after Demyx.

"And one more thing," Axel stood close to Demyx so hopefully Roxas didn't overhear. "I know your goal, and it's not just to get him to stop ignoring you. What you want from Zexion is impossible for him to give you!"

"What?" Demyx shut the fridge door behind him, trying to avoid the conversation to the best of his ability. Axel pulled Demyx back over to him so that they were once again close.

"You both have no H-E-A-R-T." He spelled out the word slowly to let it sink into the musician's brain, also so that Roxas wouldn't understand. Luckily the toddler didn't even look up from his stirring.

"I. Don't. Care!" Demyx glared back at Axel, now completely ignoring his food and Roxas. The two nobodies caught in a staring contest, which eventually turned into the both of them throwing words at each other.

Roxas didn't watch the fight for long before he lost interest. The sweet smell of tomato sauce pulled him back to his work. He dipped his finger into the cool liquid and brought it to his lips for a free taste. It tasted like... like it was missing something. A powdery something...

With the other two fighting Roxas went unnoticed as he reached up towards one of the high shelves that held a big open bag of flour.

The only reason Axel even remembered to look over at Roxas was because Demyx attempted to chuck his block of cheese that was supposed to go in the sauce at his face.

"Roxas, can you just sit still and do what you're told for five seconds?" Axel lifted Roxas up off the counter top. At the last minute, before Axel took him away from the pot, Roxas took hold of the flour bag causing the contents to come crashing down on top of the two of them.

"No!'" Demyx ran in to try to stop the flour from falling into the pot, getting equally doused with the white powder.

"You're kidding me..." Axel stood in the middle of the ghost white kitchen. It got everywhere! His hair, his clothes, the shelves, the floor...

Roxas giggled wildly in Axel's arms, throwing small handfuls of it up into the air like snow. His laughter solely filled the whole room.

Soon the laughter became contagious. Demyx slowly built up a laugh as well as he wiped some flour from his face. It didn't take long for that laughter to even catch on to the less then enthusiastic Axel.

"Look at what I'm going to be stuck cleaning now." He said half looking around the kitchen and half glaring at Roxas once the mess had settled.

Demyx let out a short sigh of relief, looking into his pot of sauce. That was probably the only thing saved from the mess thanks to Demyx's quick intervention. The pot of pasta on the other burner appeared safe too.

"You know what? I'll go take care of Roxas for you so you can get started on cleaning this stuff."

"All right," Axel hesitated before setting Roxas down to follow Demyx. "you better listen to him Roxas!" He sighed as the two walked through the door towards the bathroom.

**xXx**

"Hold still."

"Fow how much longew?"

"Almooooooost... Done!" The musician finished off wiping Roxas's face free from powder. "You really like messes don't you?"

Roxas responded with a vigorous head nod and a giggle. Demyx laughed, turning to knob to the sink to off. Finally after Kingdom Hearts knows how long both nobodies were nice and clean.

"Well that's ok. From what I can remember when I was little I liked to make messes too." A new unstained black t-shirt was pulled tightly over Roxas's head so that they were good to go.

Roxas hopped off the sink to follow Demyx back downstairs to the kitchen. "Is dinnew almost done?"

"Yeah, should be done soon... if Axel didn't touch it that is..."

A small giggle escaped Roxas's lips as he latched onto Demyx's hand. "Dinne-aawwwr... Dinnerwww... Dinnewww-ugh!"

"Are you trying to say 'dinne_rrrrr_?" Demyx looked down at him with a smile, stretching his word to mock Roxas's adorable speech.

"I can't do it..."

"Just keep trying. It'll happen."

Roxas felt himself being lifted up to be carried down a flight of stairs. "Tha's the same thing he said..."

"He? Who's he?"

"Zeeeeeexion." Roxas said in a sing-song, I know something, sort of voice.

"Figures he'd say something like that."

**xXx**

"How fucking wonderful... Just my luck I swear!" Axel dipped the mop in the bucket again to slide it across the floor for the millionth time. Every time he moved some flour would fall from some part of his body to dirty up the spot he had previously cleaned.

"Oh I know! What a nuisance that little Roxas can be huh?" Another voice entered the room, followed by the sound of a portal opening up near the refrigerator. The voice had a feminine playfulness to it... That was never a good sign in The Castle that Never Was. The only ones who were happy were those up to no good. Axel rolled his eyes, dipping his mop back in the bucket to continue cleaning when he realized who it was.

"He's not a nuisance. Just... difficult, Larxene."

"Oh so that's what you call it now?" The female leaned against the counter top with her jacket hanging off her shoulders, revealing no straps underneath. "Don't those pesky feelings of his bother you at all?"

Axel looked up, his eyes immediately opening slightly wider as they fell onto her bare flesh. "It bothers me... but he doesn't know any better so I let it go."

"If he just happens to remember those feelings when all this is said and done don't you think you'll have a small problem on your hands?" The blond female crept closer to Axel, brushing against his side.

Axel shuddered out of surprise both from her words and her actions. Sadly, her words were dead on right.

While Larxene was hardly a person that should be listen to on a regular... what if Roxas wanted... no wait that wasn't possible! It would definitely be a problem if Roxas grew up again thinking he was able to do something as silly as being in love. Axel pushed the whole idea out of his head and focusing on the real matter at hand.

"Listen, if this is about this morning, it wasn't me! I was honestly asleep the whole time. Believe me, if I did it, I would take credit for it because it was pretty damn funny." He smirked to himself, although taking into account that Larxene was still joined at his hip.

"This has nothing to do with what happened this morning, I completely believe you, which is why I brought up the subject of Roxas being such a problem." Larxene rubbed affectionately against Axel again while her eyes scanned the door for something to happen.

Axel threw down the mop in annoyance at this point. "Then WHAT do you want?"

She had struck a nerve in Axel just like she wanted to.

The door to the kitchen opened with a warning creek, The two cleaner nobodies stepped into the room, Roxas holding onto Demyx's neck.

"Ok Axel, I managed to get Roxas nice and- Larxene?"

Roxas looked up from Demyx's jacket with a _'hmm?' _upon hearing the girls name brought up. His little eyes focused just in time to see Larxene hook her foot behind Axel's so that the redhead fell into her. With all her force she pressed Axel to her body sending shudders through the both of them. Their lips suddenly crashed together. Taken by full surprise, Axel was pulled against the counter with Larxene provocatively under him. The blond released a moan against Axel's lips, her tongue vibrating against his flesh. Her wandering hands caused Axel's lips to involuntarily part as well. The whole thing seemed like a movie going in slow motion.

To anyone viewing such a scene Axel's position and passiveness, completely due to shock, made it look like he wanted it... or even initiated it!

And that's exactly what it looked like to Roxas. His big eyes glossed over as he watched.

After all, wasn't it Zexion who told him a kiss meant love?

* * *

Sooo,

There you have it. yes I know. Stupid Larxene...

Even though I HATE to admit it, I like the Axel/Larxene pairing. Don't shoot me...

Because I like the Larxene/Marluxia pairing better! So get those evil thoughts of Larxel out of your heads!

Oh and I'm highly against portraying Marluxia as a girly, flamingly gay, not able to fight to save his life man because we ALL know that's not true. If you've played chain of memories then you know he's a strong, manipulative bastard who could probably take on Xemnas if he really wanted to (he was sounding like he was planing on it in COM). Never will you see me make him out to be the flower man with the girly scream of death. But I do believe that from his appearance that he takes care of himself well and give a damn about what he looks like.

He's strong AND he cares about himself enough to look brilliant while kicking ass! That's the makings of a good leader if you ask me!

So in other news I might be going back to edit other chapters too. I already did 7. The only other one I might edit is the first chapter. So probably by the time the next chapter is up I'll be done with those revisions.

I'm OCD like that.

Anyway,

Review&Much love!


	12. Stay Out of the Kitchen

**Disclaimer-** Pssh, your mom owns Kingdom Hearts... ok well maybe not but you have to admit that would be SO COOL!

**Warnings-** Um... Angst?

**A/N-** So here is part two of the previous chapter. "If you can't take the heat... stay out of the kitchen." Get it? Get it? They go together!...

So it's short, but that also means it's sweet and to the point :D

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 12 : **...Stay out of the Kitchen

Whenever,where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

* * *

The kiss only lasted for a few unbearable seconds before Axel's brain was finally able to register new information again. When he realized what was taking place only then did he begin to thrash against Larxene. Immediately noticing Axel becoming unwilling to participate in her little game anymore, she broke off. Even though Axel was free his feet wouldn't allow him make a move. At this point he wasn't even aware of the other presences in the room.

Larxene put up an air of false violation. Her eyes opened wide as she delivered a sharp blow to the side of Axel's face with the palm of her hand.

"What the-!"

"Axel!" Larxene yelled before the redhead could even utter another word. "How dare you catch me off guard like that!" She strategically pulled her cloak over her exposed shoulder, making it look like it was pulled down in the struggle.

"WHAT-"

"Axel..." Demyx slowly set Roxas down on the ground and took a step forward. "... with Larxene?"

"Listen damn it! That's really not what-"

"I'll tell you what happened. Axel's a no good sleaze and always has been. He only cares for his own needs. Look, he pushed the poor kid off on you and took advantage of me. Axel goes no deeper then that."

Roxas stood in his place with a heavy heart. His features pursed together in a mix of anger and jealousy. If a kiss meant love and Axel kissed Larxene then he had to love her right? It was simple math according to what Zexion said.

If Axel loved Larxene then who would love him? He would be more Axel... Axel would have someone and it wouldn't be him.

"Hold it for one second!"

Roxas was pulled from his thoughts as Axel sped past him to catch up with Larxene. He followed her out of the kitchen and into the dining room. They were followed by both Demyx and Roxas who were curious as to what exactly was happening. Larxene turned on her heel, giving an irritated look to the three inconvenient boys. Her eyes seemed to stop on Demyx for an exceptionally long amount of time.

"Hey Demyx," She tilted her nose into the air. "is it just me or do you smell something... burning?" Indeed she was right. A light air of smoke was creeping in through the kitchen door. It was a perfect distraction that caused Demyx to run full sprint back into the kitchen.

The plan had gone off without a problem so far. Everything was perfect. Finally she was alone with Axel, who by now probably knew that something was going on; And then there was Roxas... The three year old who was not only hurt, but clueless as to what was truly happening.

The females lips curled into a smirk quite unintentionally. There was a silence in the room for a few seconds in which Roxas stood in between Axel and Larxene, looking back and forth until one of them spoke.

"You knew exactly what you were doing didn't you?" Axel shook his head slowly in disbelief when a smirk washed over her face as an answer. He hadn't looked down at Roxas for very long, but he could already sense the tears building up in the corners of his eyes. "You're nothing more than a trouble making bitch Larxene!"

"Oh," Larxene broke eye contact with Axel and focused on Roxas instead. "so Axel showing his feelings towards me was trouble making then?"

Roxas took a cautious step back so that he was closer to Axel. He didn't want Larxene to look at him. He didn't want her attention.

"A-Axel... he's," Once the toddler felt his back hit the redheads leg he turned and clung of his pants. "he's mine! He loves me!"

There was another silence in the room before Larxene burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Y-you think that you... ha ha, that you can have feelings for Axel?" She said through her laughter.

Axel's eyes opened wide as he realized exactly what Larxenes plan was. He attempted to take a step towards her to stop this, but was bound down by Roxas's arms around both his legs. He could have always thrown Roxas off but of course that was all he needed, an injured kid on his hands.

"Don't you dare Larxene! You know he doesn't know!"

"What?" Larxene falsely covered her mouth in surprise. "Doesn't know what?"

"You know!"

"No, I don't. Can you fill me in?"

"Stop acting dumb! Don't you dare tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Roxas finally had enough of those two fighting about him and let his tiny voice rise above theirs.

"Oh now I remember what I think Axel is talking about..." Larxene put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. Now Roxas held onto Axel's leg even tighter in an attempt to immobilize him. He wanted to know what Axel was keeping from him more than anything. First he is denied his source of affection and now something is being kept from him?

"Tell me!" Roxas shouted out with force. Axel was beginning to struggle and honestly Roxas couldn't keep his feet down for much longer.

"Axel never wanted you to find out you're heartless!"

The word _'heartless' _repeated itself in Roxas's head over and over again like an echo.

"He wanted you to keep on living that comfortable little lie of yours." Larxene gave a short giggle. "It's funny really, you're just like that little stuffed heartless you play with so much. Empty... Absolutely empty! There's nothing in you that would even LET you care for Axel!"

The words shot from her mouth like venom and stung Roxas right in the chest, and after that he stopped listening completely.

Was that even possible for it to sting him in the chest? It was supposed to be empty in there right? The thought of that alone made something inside Roxas sink. Yes he was young, but he understood the concept of emptiness. Everyone did. He knew that the heart was the center of emotions and... love. Everyone knew that too.

He looked up at Axel with eyes threatening to overflow with tears and a sort of _'please say it isn't true' _expression on his face.

Axel ground his teeth together in disgust towards Larxene, feeling a horrible sense of deja vu at the look in Roxas's eyes.

When the blond teenager was first brought into the Organization with nothing more than a black cloak wrapped around his features something similar to this happened... No not even something like this, this was exactly what happened.

Busy schedules, missed meetings, Xemnas being much to preoccupied; That all ultimately resulted in Roxas never being told about the whole _'no heart'_ deal. It was always a tough meeting when a newly born nobody has to be told they no longer can feel real emotions.

Roxas had absolutely no clue for the longest time He was supposed to be told in a meeting that kept getting canceled due to an increase in missions... but everyone thought someone made him aware.

No one knew about the missed meetings. Everyone except for Axel of course. He knew Roxas was clueless. He was close enough to Roxas to just be able to tell, but he let Roxas live in his comfortable lie. He thought it would be easier that way. He just seemed so happy that way.

It happened the day before Roxas's first ever mission. Axel knew that Roxas would probably ask whoever he got his first mission with what the goal of the Organization was, and of course right then and there Roxas would have found out. Before that could even take place though somehow it slipped out to Larxene that Roxas didn't know and of course she didn't hesitate to tell him. If Axel had a heart, then it probably would have been one of the most heartbreaking nights for two best friends to ever go through together.

Roxas cried his eyes out; certain bitterness was thrown at Axel every time he tried to explain his reasons for keeping such a huge secret from his supposed _'best friend.'_

It was a horrible night, one that almost broke the strong bond between Axel and Roxas. Then again Axel was the stubborn type. Roxas pushed, and there Axel was. Pushing right back...

The _'rubbing it in'_ portion of Larxenes show only slowed down when the main hall door opened up and the other member's stepped through (there for dinner obviously). Roxas still clung to Axel's leg; Only now his eyes were shut tight to block out anymore information.

"Okay everyone," Demyx came back in through the swinging kitchen doors holding a pot of blackened... well it looked like it used to be spaghetti. "dinner might be a little late. This batch got bur-"

"I hate you Lawxene!" The three year old finally had enough. He stopped the whole room with his yelling, and before anyone could stop him he bolted from the room in tears.

Low murmurs circulated among the Organization member's until Roxas's running footsteps could no longer be heard. Demyx shifted a little bit in his spot, looking to Axel for answers.

"What happeeeeee-" Then looking towards Larxene provided him with all the answers he needed. "Oh..."

Naturally Axel didn't hear a word of it, only concerned with the strange sympathy he felt for Roxas at the moment.

And that was just the thing. He was feeling sympathetic. It wasn't only concern for his friend that sent him charging out of the room after Roxas, but also pure curiosity surrounding this new feeling washing over him.

Demyx stood there with the rest of them waiting for another set of footsteps to fade into the distance. Looking towards the door he only saw Saix glaring angrily at him, most likely over the late food.

"Hey," The musician jumped when a hand fell onto his shoulder. The older voice of Xigbar followed. "how about we go back into the kitchen and I help you fix up something quick for us to eat before we all starve?"

"Sure," Demyx said with a sigh as he looked down into his pot. "but whatever we make, can we add some mushrooms to it?"

Xigbar and Demyx left for the kitchen and the other begrudgingly left the dinning room until they were promised a meal. Saix mumbling something about knowing putting Demyx in charge was a bad idea. Luxord quickly agreed to that statement.

Larxene was left alone with nothing but her pride in the empty dull gray dining room. Out of a dark shadow and a flurry of petals, Marluxia stepped into the dinning room.

"You made me proud." A sweet smelling sleeve hooked around Larxene's shoulder.

"It's good... but we can't be sure it worked. Don't get a big head just yet."

"That no good brat will begin to hate Axel for sure. It's all going to go downhill from here."

"Oh I'll see to it that it does." Larxene smirked and created a portal beside her. "I don't think I can bare to eat whatever concoction that idiot is in there coming up with. How about a trip out to eat?"

Marluxia smirked back. A trip out with Larxene was always a fun thing. Usually it included the harassment of a few innocent towns people who were immediately terrified the second they saw people in black cloaks (the reason they always dressed in regular clothes if they didn't want to be feared). That usually earned them a free meal in itself. Testing new methods of manipulation on the town's people was always a fun way of training as well.

"Twilight Town sounds like a plan to me."

"We need to pick up some toothpaste while we're out," Larxene made a disgusted face and stepped through to Twilight town, her voice echoing behind. "I'm pretty sure Axel's mouth has never touched anything sanitary! Do you know how long I'm going to be disinfecting myself?"

**xXx**

Axel first checked for his miniature best friend in the only place he could think of. It was only place where his tiny friend would have felt most safe and comfortable. His room. Just like he guessed, there the toddler was. He had Cuddled himself up in the middle of Axel's over sized bed, hugging his stuffed heartless with all his strength with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Rox..." Axel slowly shut his door behind him and made his way into the room. Roxas looked up with an icy stare.

"Go 'way!" The blond turned from Axel so he was facing the wall. "You got giwl cooties now..."

Axel looked down at his feet for a moment. Something told him that Roxas only said such a thing to make Axel leave him alone. It was understandable that he wanted Axel gone at the moment. Regardless of what Roxas wanted, he knew that was never what Roxas need. Axel slid onto the bed beside him anyway. Surprisingly, Roxas made no moves to try to get away.

"Rox... Larxene... She was..." What was he supposed to say here? There really was nothing to say, "She was lying to you..."

Roxas looked up at Axel with his red puffy eyes. His harsh expression towards the redhead didn't let up.

"You mean like youw lyin' now?" His tiny fist twisted at the stuffed heartless head before he forcefully chucked it off the side of the bed. If that empty thing was what he was, then he didn't even want to look at it anymore.

Axel sighed. There was no convincing Roxas Larxenes words were fake.

Telling him another lie was just as bad as what Larxene did to him. Keeping him living in a lie was avoiding the problem at hand.

The sad truth was that there _was _a truth, even if it wasn't a good truth. There was no protecting him from it, only showing him that it was something he could live with. The rest of them had to. Like it or not it was his existence.

The redhead reached over to envelope Roxas's tiny form in his arms. He held Roxas close to his chest so that he could feel the warmth coming from his body like they had done before.

For a while Roxas fussed and protested against being held by such a liar.

"Lemme go!" Roxas pounded his fist against Axel's chest and kicked his legs. His grip on the toddler never lessened. "I said: Le' go me, now!"

When Axel's simple answer of "no" came even after all of Roxas's kicking and screaming the toddler, for some odd reason, broke down.

He buried his face into Axel's cloak and cried his hardest to the only person who truly cared. His fingers laced into the fabric of his older friends clothes, balling up to make a fist.

"I-I w-want Sowa..." He mumbled out weakly.

Axel picked up the creature from the floor where Roxas had thrown it in his fit of rage. Quickly he latched onto his prized possession as if he hadn't held it in years. His head fell against Axel's chest, all the strength and combat drained from his small body. As the blond cried, a water stain grew where his blue eyes rested.

The larger hand ran through Roxas's blond locks in a calming manner. Axel doubted anything would settle Roxas at this point. His body was practically shaking from his sobs... It was exactly like the last time...

It was always hard to watch someone who was normally so break down, even if they are only three at the moment.

**xXx**

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Axel? You in there?"

The redhead had completely lost track of time after the whole incident was said and done. He had remained in his position on his bed for what he guessed was a good hour or so. Roxas still lay cuddled into his chest, fast asleep aside from a few stray hiccups here and there. Neither one of them seemed like they were about to move anytime soon.

Axel tiredly looked to the door once he guessed the knocking wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Axel?... Your lights are on. I know you're in there!" The voice behind it, thankfully, only belonged to Demyx. Of course he was only naturally concerned for the two of them. "Please open the door Axel. I got something for you."

With a sigh Axel responded. "It's already open..."

Only waiting for the invitation, Demyx pushed the door open with his shoulder and stepped into the dimly lit room shyly.

"Ummm," He looked down at his feet, and then down at the plates he had piled in his hands. "me and Xigbar made tomato mushroom soup with grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. You both really should try some." Demyx set the bowls down on the table beside Axel's bed before inviting himself to sit on the edge of the bed near the pair.

Axel smiled over at Demyx in a way he failed to do in the kitchen. Come to think of it, he should have just given Demyx a break about the whole Zexion thing in the first place, even if it did get a bit annoying here and there.

"So how did Zexion like it?"

"He took seconds." The Nocturne gave an accomplished grin, then his eyes just happened to wander back down to Roxas. "Is he going to be okay?"

Axel shook his head, a finger twirling a lock of Roxas's hair all on its own. "He already had to go through this once. I wanted this kept from him until we figured this damn thing out."

"...I know."

"This was the same thing I did the last time he found out," Axel said it in a voice indicating that he wished he could do more. "Comfort him. It's the only thing I could think to do."

Axel wished the memory of that day wasn't so vivid in his mind. Every time he glanced down at little Roxas's sleeping form he was brought back:

_An older Roxas's arms wrapped tightly around Axel's body in an out of character, desperate attempt to stop his pseudo emotions from flooding out all at once. In his state it was damn near impossible, yet Axel held tight to show he was there._

_"Why! If I have no emotions why is this hurting so badly!" Roxas was shaking as dry sobs wracked his body. _

_Axel stayed silent._

Demyx gave an understanding nod.

"It's tough, but I'm sure Roxas will find things that give him the sensation of being happy and forget all about this silly thing. We all did."

"That's just the thing," Axel looked down at Roxas. He seemed content in his mind as of now. He was sleeping, so that didn't really say much about his overall mental state. "I don't think that Roxas was ever really _'happy'_. I think he was either covering up pain or confusion."

To that Demyx had nothing to say. He only knew the happy, mischievous, down to earth side of the teenage Roxas. The side Roxas chose to show to everyone. He couldn't have been expected to see through the deeper end of Roxas like Axel did.

His eye caught site of the bowl of warm soup still sitting untouched on the tableside. What a wonderful way to change a subject he knew nothing about!

"You need to eat Axel. You're already skinny enough." The musician pushed the bowl towards his friend. "Besides, I really did work hard on it."

Axel made no move for the food and didn't even yell when a captious comment was made about his weight. After that Demyx was able to take the hint that he had probably overstayed his welcome. The two probably wanted to be left alone at a time like this.

"I'll be going then. See you Axel."

"Yeah, catch up with you at breakfast."

Demyx got up and headed for the door. He caught one last glance at Roxas with a few dried tears in the corners of his eyes. He stood in the doorway for a good minute just thinking.

"Hey Axel?" Demyx closed the door and stepped back into the room. Axel looked up to show he was paying attention. "Have you ever considered the fact that maybe... We do have hearts? All my joking aside..."

"Never, it's a stupid thing to think about."

Demyx gave Axel a stern serious look that caught the redhead by surprise. "If you weren't told that you had no heart, would you have known for yourself? Roxas didn't."

Axel stared blankly into his unrelenting sea foam eyes, "I can't answer that."

"He cried Axel. Both times. None of us have ever cried before. We can't."

"It was a pseudo emotion. The only reason he cried was because he was going with what he thought he felt! In reality, he's feeling no pain right now, he just thinks he is."

"Come on Axel! Look at him!"

"Demyx! I think it's time for you to face the facts! Stop trying to prove science wrong! When the day comes where you put your hand up to your chest and feel something beating in there feel free to come to me, until then. We. Don't. Have. Hearts. Got it memorized?"

"Then maybe we don't need hearts to feel! He cried Axel!"

"Demyx!"

The Melodious Nocturne bit his tongue as he stepped backwards towards the exit. It was really no use trying to explain this to Axel. He had no desire to listen. The main thing he knew from his friendship with Axel was that he didn't get to deeply into things. So then why would he bring it up to Axel?

After watching Axel and Roxas for a while he saw a strange yet undeniable bond beginning to form. It was always there, but recently from what Demyx observed, it was only growing stronger. It was a supportive friendship bond at first, but then Demyx saw something else. When Axel looked at Roxas his eyes changed somehow. Demyx knew he was no longer seeing the little three year old, but his old best friend.

Axel looked at Roxas in a way that begged for there to be something more to their friendship. Of course, he didn't feel like being disemboweled by Axel for bringing up such a subject.

Maybe that was a subject to discuss with Axel at a later date... a WAY later date!

Demyx turned to try to make a second silent exit, when Axel was actually the one that called him back into the room.

"Can you do something for me Dem?"

"Uh, sure. What do you want me to do."

Axel smirked and wrapped his arms a little tighter around Roxas. "If you happen to see Larxene in the halls, tell her she'll have to try harder next time. She hasn't won yet..."

* * *

**A/N-** Sooooo, Happy belated (by like a day) Halloween everyone!

I was a dork and went trick or treating even though I'm way to damn old to be doing that crap xD

Anyway, I got so bored during science class that I made a well thought out seating chart of where the Organization members would sit during meals...

Am I a dork or what? I know, I know. Review and stuff anyway xD Oh yeah, I edited chapters 1,2, and 3.

Enjoy!


	13. Chocolate Therapy

**Disclaimer-** I think you know the drill...

**Warnings-** Hyperactivity at it's bes-... uh, worst?

**A/N-** This chapter is probably the most important out of all the chapters done so far. Very important to the storyline as you will see. That's actually all I have to say for now... How strange for a big mouth like me... OH yeah. I got a piercing :

I'm quite happy. It's a Monroe, which means it's on my upper lips right where Marilyn Monroe's famous beauty mark was. Didn't hurt a bit to get either. Nope nope : But like an hour later it hurt like no ones business!

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 13 :** Chocolate Therapy

Hold me tight

with all your might

You'll never let me go (Let me go)

* * *

"Roxas!" Axel frantically dropped to his knees. His eyes squinted so that they could adjust to the darkness under his bed. "This really isn't funny anymore Rox!" Said toddler wasn't under the bed either. As a matter of fact, Axel really didn't know where the hell he was!

"Roxas! If this is one of your little games you're going to be in BIG trouble when I find you!" He ran to open the closet door, although he doubted Roxas would hide in such a dark, scary place when he could barely stand a dark bedroom.

So here is what happened thus far in case anyone is lost at this point. All Axel did was go to sleep the other night with Roxas safely sleeping on his chest after a hard, stressful day...

and now he was just gone! Roxas had always been an early riser. The toddler usually was out of bed and scampering around the castle long before Axel even thought about opening his eyes. But the good thing was that Roxas was always right back in the room by the time Axel woke up. This time he was nowhere to be seen. A few minutes went by in which Axel sat in his bed, waiting for Roxas to come running through the door and dive onto his bed, but that moment never came.

He started out looking for Roxas as if he was playing another game of hide and seek. Normally during their games, the site of Axel mocking Roxas's skillful hiding was enough to make toddler giggle, therefore revealing his hiding spot. When Axel heard nothing in return to his mocks he started to naturally panic.

Axel even considered the obvious: That Larxene was still being a bitter bitch towards Roxas and took him in the middle of the night or something.

The second that idea popped into his head he stormed down to the Savage Nymphs room just before she was about to go down and take her shower, banged loudly on her door, charged right into her room and... it was all for nothing. Roxas wasn't anywhere to be seen or heard. He stood in the middle of the girl's room calling the toddlers name with Larxene standing furiously behind him.

"You took him!" Axel turned to her with the finger pointed.

"Excuse me?! I did what?" Larxene looked about ready to beat Axel senseless at this point. No one just walked into her room unless they were suicidal. She pulled her towel tightly around her body and moved closer to Axel.

"You heard me! He's gone! I know what you did!"

Larxene pressed her teeth together, grabbing Axel but the collar of his coat. "I don't have your damn kid Axel. Now I'm going to go take my shower and I don't want to hear another WORD from you for the rest of the day!

The females shoved Axel out of the room and slammed the door violently behind him.

"You should keep a better eye on your toys!"

Now this was the part that required much thought. He was more than sure that Larxene took him but Roxas wasn't anywhere in that room. He needed to think... Maybe Roxas just stayed out in the halls a little longer than he normally did. So maybe he was already back safely in Axel's room right now.

And with that in mind Axel ran back to his own room only to find, once again, nothing. So that my friends, is where we last left Axel. Alone... in a Roxas's-less room.

'What if he was still upset about the other night and ran away or something?' Axel leaned against the frame of his bed in defeat, rubbing the bridge of his nose_. '...Shit!'_

Wait, it would have been impossible for Roxas to leave the castle that early in the morning. The bridge leading to the front entrance was on magic lock and unable to be activated until after breakfast. It was one of Xemnas's weird protection policies. That way no one could enter the castle until the members within were battle ready, should an invasion take place. Apparently Xemnas thought meals fueled them... in actuality it was the morning fights over space that really woke them up. Go figure...

Either way that only meant Roxas was still in the castle. Breakfast was ten minutes away, after that then Axel had to worry. Someone had to have seen him! Everyone was up! Even if no one saw him... some had to help him look for Roxas... Someone like Demyx! The other nobody who was supposed to have some responsibility for the kid yet hardly ever showed it.

The redhead stepped into the hall. Chances were that Demyx had long past woken up and was already out of his room. So where the heck would a social nobody like Demyx be at this time?

The Organizations number two strode past Axel with his eyebrow raised. To anyone passing by the fire wielder must have still looked pretty panic stricken. Xigbar just decided Axel must have been having an episode and such things shouldn't be questioned. So he just kept walking.

"Xigbar!" Axel pulled the older man backwards suddenly by his hood. Xigbar always did hold a certain fatherly affection for that headache machine of a musician, so it was only natural that he kept a close eye on Demyx. Therefore he was one of the best nobodies to go to when one wanted to know where the blond was. "You haven't seen Demyx at all this morning have you?"

The older man slapped Axel's hand away and yanked his hood back. "As a matter of fact I was just talking to the kid about ten minutes ago." Xigbar kept walking right past Axel on his way back to his own room. Though he did call back to Axel. "He's in the recreation room watching TV."

**xXx**

The countdown to the time in which the bridge became accessible had now reached eight minutes. At least Demyx's mind was an easy one to manipulate. If he didn't know where Roxas was then it wouldn't take much to get him to search.

"Demyx!"

"Wha-"

Said blond glanced up from his lounging on the couch in the dimly lit recreation room. A blanket was wrapped tightly around his body and the TV blasted some sort of morning music video countdown. Demyx gave a drowsy eyed look, his hair sticking up in every direction showing that he clearly forgot to wash out his hair gel the previous night. Axel flipped the lights on, making Demyx cringe like a vampire would to the sun.

"He's gone Demyx! Gone!"

"What-?" Number Nine rubbed at his blurry eyes. "Who's gone?"

"I woke up this morning and I can't find him anywhere!" Axel threw his arms around in a panic while talking. At the same time his eyes scanned the room for any signs of Roxas.

"Oh, you mean Roxas?"

Axel gave Demyx that are you stupid? Gaze before answering the obvious.

"No, I miss Larxene so much now that I can't find her... Of course it's Roxas dumb ass!"

Demyx gave a confused blink, followed by a pause in which the television music was the only noise in the room. Demyx wasn't what anyone would call a morning person. The wakeup process included a good dosage of coffee, some hair gel, and some loud music by a band no one had ever heard of besides him. The musician scratched absentmindedly at his hair to let what was said sink in.

"You panic a lot over him..."

Demyx's response was one that left Axel looking like he just got slapped in the face. "Why shouldn't I be panicking? He could be so upset he's plotting to run away! To leave the Organi-"

Axel was interrupted by the sound of Demyx's laughter. "He's three years old Axel. I doubt he has any grand ideas of leaving the Organization yet. Maybe when he's older, then who would blame him but-"

"This isn't funny!" Axel's voice grew deathly serious, causing Demyx to cringe.

"... Like I said, calm down. I was only joking. He's in my room."

"Which is why we have to-... Wait a sec," Axel took Demyx's shoulder in a threatening way that said you better be telling the truth. "Why is he in your room?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and noticed Roxas sitting by the door crying. He was still upset over last night and I wanted to cheer him up. So I took him up to my room to let him have some candy." Demyx shrugged. "I know he's always had a sweet tooth so I figure it would help."

"And?"

"And he's probably in there sleeping as we speak."

The both of them were relived when the death grip on Demyx was finally released and Axel's short fuse was temporarily halted from exploding. The redhead sat back on the couch with a sigh, just letting his eyes scan the television. Demyx followed Axel's lead, taking note that the breakfast bell would ring any second.

Never missing a beat, the bell rung at it's exact time. Accompanying the obnoxious bell was the sound of the recreation room door slamming into the back wall, causing the tv to temporarily blur out of focus.

Both nobodies threw their heads back to see the miniature version of their number thirteen standing in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"Axeeeeeeeel! I founded you!" Roxas collided with Axel's leg with such force that if the red head had been standing up he would have surely been knocked right back down. The second Roxas backed off he bounced continuously on the balls of his feet with an airy laughter coming form his mouth, He continued on with his little act by spinning around in a circle, tripping over Axel's foot and promptly falling on his bottom. The faint smell of milk chocolate drifted up into Axel's nose. The combined surge of energy and heavy chocolaty smell could only mean one thing...

Axel glanced at Demyx with an eyebrow raised.

"Demyx..."

"Yeah?"

"Just how much candy did you give him?"

The musician looked down at Roxas, then back up at Axel with a nervous stare. "Ummmm... some."

"Explain _'some'_?"Axel's voice rose once again to a point that let Demyx know the anger fuse was re-lit.

"I uh- I just let him go while I came down here."

"You just let him GO!?" Axel advanced on Demyx to the point that the both of them had moved off of the couch and Demyx was backed against a wall in the corner. "You just let a three year old _'go'_ in a room riddled with sweets?!"

"I-I ju-just wanted to make him happy. He looked so sad Axel..." Demyx put on the best pout face he could possibly muster. Which immediately disappeared when Axel took him by the shoulders again.

"I swear you have JUST reached a new level of dumb!"

Demyx's eyes shifted around the room. "Axel..."

"Didn't you even read those books YOU got from the library?!"

"Axel..."

"Toddlers can't handle as much sugar as we can. It causes hyperactivity!"

"Axel..."

"What!?" He finally got fed up when he noticed all of his threats being thrown at Demyx were being ignored. Demyx didn't say a word, just pointed to the spot that just a few seconds ago had been occupied by Roxas, but now was completely empty. Axel let go of Demyx, the same panic he had when he started the search rising again. Or maybe now it was worse. A hyper toddler couldn't have been good based on what all those books said.

Demyx sighed. "Let me guess," Axel didn't even need to say two words to him for him to know what was coming next. "You're going to put at least half the blame for this on me as usual and because of that I'm going to be forced to help you look. At the same time you're going to try to keep the fact that he's missing again a secret from the others until something goes horribly wrong like the last time. Am I right?"

Axel blinked, a slow smirk creeping onto his face.

"Damn right."

**xXx**

With eyes drooping, almost fully closed, Zexion stirred his coffee with his spoon resting between two loose fingers. The clink of the spoon against the glass was at least giving him some reassurance that this tired morning spell would soon be over once the caffeine started to work its magic on his body. He sighed as the scent of one of his fellow members crossed his nose... odd... it was Roxas's scent moving very quickly past the dining halls doors.

The part that was odd was that Roxas's scent wasn't followed by Axel's revolting burnt cinder smell as it always was.

Like usual though, Zexion didn't take much notice as to who was coming in and out or what everyone was talking about unless they specifically addressed him. Even then he didn't hail to them unless they were a superior. Thankfully such an event didn't happen that morning. Zexion wasn't anti-social. He was actually far from that; It was just that most of the other members he found were incapable of holding down an intelligent conversation.

Roxas's scent traveled upstairs towards the Superiors quarters and at that point Zexion decided to ignore it. It actually wasn't until about five minutes later that Axel's scent could be detected right outside door. The burnt cinder smell was followed very closely by a salty oceanic smell.

"Hey Axel," Xigbar took a sip of his coffee, tipping back in his chair right next to Zexion. "Where's the little man? I had something for him that might lift his mood a little."

"Why bother with that nonsense?" Vexen, who sat on the other side of Zexion as usual, spoke up. "It all promotes artificial happiness. Why trick the boy?"

"Did I ask for your input?" Xigbar leaned back up, glaring over Zexion's head at Vexen.

"Don't start!" Zexion slammed his fists down on the table to shut the two up before it could get any worse. Axel and Demyx sat down in their normal spots, the seat between them where Roxas usually sat remained empty.

"So where is the little man?"

"He's-"

"Axel can't find him." Zexion cut in as he idly sipped at his coffee_. _

The other members blinked, mostly just wondering how Zexion knew that so quickly. The fact that there was a great distance between Axel and Roxas's scents was almost a dead give away.

"Wow, he's smart..." Demyx muttered to himself, earning an elbow in the ribs courtesy of Axel.

"I was going to say I let him go play."

"Mmhm." Zexion replied through a mouthful of coffee in a very unconvincing way.

"It's true Zexion," Demyx leaned over the table. "he was just-"

A loud static like whistle reverberated off the dinning hall walls. The speakers running throughout the castles sounded like they damn near blew at that rate. Everyone in the dinning hall grabbed their ears to shield themselves from the ungodly screeching noise. The noise ceased, but only momentarily. It was soon replaced by a deep powerful voice.

"The nobody that had such impudence as to pull such an audacious prank better be prepared to have their non-existent life cut short! This took years of research and experience to compile and this nonsense will not be tolerated in my Organization! The one I find responsible will be punished!" The voice of their Superior disappeared with a click, leaving the members in the hall to look back and forth nervously. Everyone knew that it was only a matter of second before Xemnas came down in a furious mood.

"Who is responsible for this!?" The members heard Xemnas before they saw him teleport in right beside his chair. In his hand he held a bunch of papers that looked like they used to be very important... Of course now there were little chopped up bits of paper in between them that made the professionalism look rather sloppy. He let the papers drop to the floor, revealing that someone had in fact cut them up. To be exact, cut them into the shape of a string of paper dolls. Many of the superior members gave a look of outrage while much of the younger population gave that _'who the heck cares...' _look.

"What, exactly, is that?" Marluxia squinted across the table to try to see the small print on the paper dolls.

"This just happens to be what remains of this years report. All of this years experiences were written in these reports. Whoever did this is just lucky that I thought ahead and made a back up copy on the computer system."

It was quite obvious at that point, whoever was to blame for the mishap had to be the nobody that was not present at the table just before the announcement. Currently that only left three suspects. Roxas, Xemnas and -

"Someones going to DIE!" Another voice boomed throughout the room. Not quite as powerful as Xemnas's, for it was much more feminine. Larxene appeared in the doorway looking a lot worse for wear with a bathrobe on and a towel wrapped tightly around her head. "Look at this! Look at what he did to me!"

"What's the matter?" Axel raised his eyebrow, not seeing why Larxene was so upset. "You look the same as always."

"This is the same as always!?" She yanked the towel off her head to reveal that ALL of her hair was pushed up as if she had stuck her head outside of a gummi ship when it was going full speed. "The shampoo bottle was replaced with honey!" Of course it was only the younger, unpranked members of the Organization who found this pranking rampage absolutely priceless.

"Whoever committed both acts step forward!" Xemnas sent a rapid fire of death glares to each of the members one by one.

Zexion dropped his spoon into his empty coffee cup. He stood from his seat with a yawn and casually walked passed Larxene and Xemnas to leave the hall. "Roxas did it. Axel misplaced him again."

_'Today's just going to be another one of those days...'_ He thought as he headed to the library and far away from everyone else hopefully.

It didn't take long for everyone's glares to be focused on Axel, the irresponsible caretaker in their eyes. The harshest one of all coming from Xemnas over his destroyed possession.

"Alright alright!" Axel stood up from his chair with his hands up in the air. "He's only three and doesn't know any better. How much more trouble can one kid cause?"

Xemnas kept his eyes locked with Axel's jade ones.

"Then I expect you to take full responsibility for him and any further actions of his. I want him found!" He directed to Axel before turning to the others. "As for everyone else I don't want this act of irresponsibility to get in the way of your plans for today. We will continue work as usual."

**xXx**

Zexion was right about one thing while he was busy looking down on the others with that big old head of his. Today was going to be one of those days. The Organization was normally not a very peaceful place. So a couple fights here and there or a prank that was aimed towards destroying someone's reputation was just common place for them; definitely _not 'one of those days_'.

The day just turned out to be nerve wracking for most. That was probably the only way to describe it. Twelve older beings that had little patience for nonsense locked within a castle with a toddler at his worst. Any onlookers wouldn't be able to help but feel pity for them...

About an hour after breakfast Axel and Demyx started off on what was probably the most hopeless search of their entire non-existent lives while everyone else tried to conduct business as usual.

Marluxia, who headed straight down to his garden after breakfast, turned the sprinkler control knob to 'gentle shower' as to not drown his plants. The green house was a grand glass protected room that protruded from the far side of the castle facing away from the moon. Therefore the only thing comparable to sunlight was the heat lamps hanging overhead to provide warmth to the grassy floor below and the multitude of plant life. This room that looked very much like a well organized jungle was Marluxia's sanctuary. A sanctuary that no one else was allowed to enter.

Well, it used to be his sanctuary...

"AXEL!"

The redhead rolled his eyes when he recognized the voice of his rather flamboyant enemy and the anger coming from it. Axel pushed himself up from his position on the ground; having been very busy searching for Roxas under furniture.

"I don't have time for you!" And he continued his search. He didn't stand fully up, but merely flopped back over to check under yet another couch. Marluxia however refused to budge. He stood over Axel until an icy cold drop of water slid from his nose and right onto Axel's neck. On impulse Axel rubbed at his neck. With a quick double take glance at the provider of the water, Axel couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Marluxia was dripping wet from head to toe; a giant puddle forming quickly at his feet. Not only that but his black jacket was now tainted with mud and grim.

"How is this funny!? That brat of yours overloaded my sprinkler system!" Marluxia growled. "My new rose bush if nearly submerged in water!"

Axel canned his laughter so that he could stand up to full height. Unfortunately the sight of Marluxia looking much like a drowned rat didn't help matters.

"Calm down pretty boy! I told you I was looking."

It doesn't even need to be said that at the exact moment _'pretty boy'_ came out of Axel's mouth a fight soon followed. A fight between Marluxia and Axel never simply "ended". They hated each other far too much and both had too much pride to make it that easy. Both being very powerful and equally matched in skill and stamina never helped much either.

Twenty-seven insults, three Superior interventions, and two pieces of destroyed furniture later was when they both separated ways.

Of course Roxas's toddler mischief didn't end there... Three nobodies where already furious at Axel and it didn't take long before the fourth one came storming up to the redhead.

"Axel..." A middle aged bleached blond man with a strong British accent stood in the doorway of the dining hall where Axel was currently searching. He turned to Luxord with a defeated expression on his face.

"...What did Roxas do?"

Luxord pulled a pack of what looked like brand new cards from his jacket pocket. He opened the small box to spill the contents out onto the table. The once plain black and white cards were now dashed with vibrant crayon colors. Larxene, who was sitting at the table with a mirror and brush in hand, gave Axel the same disappointed look as Luxord.

"That kid..." She said in a low growl.

"I'll just buy Luxord a new pack of cards so calm down. I just wonder where he got the crayons-" Axel mused to himself. "Namine..."

"No!" A tiny helpless sounding voice came scurrying into the dining hall. The girl took small timid steps, her eyes focused on the ground the whole time. Namine cradled a handful of her crayons. All of them were broken. Water filled her eyes as she realized her most prized possessions were destroyed…. Well, pretty much her only possessions.

"He broke all of them..." She held the crayons out nervously to Axel. She knew that many of the Organization members had a strong dislike for her but she wanted this fixed as soon as possible. Her weaker structure also made her a prime victim to verbal and physical abuse. Although Axel had never laid a hand on her.

Strange? Yes. In the back of her mind she knew it had something to do with the fact that her and Roxas were close. Axel wouldn't want to hurt Roxas by harming her.

Not to be mean or anything but internally Axel had a huge grin on his face.

"No one cares about your damn crayons! We have bigger problems!" Larxene snapped at the other girl.

"But he-"

"Does it look like anyone cares? Now go!"

"I promise you I'll buy you more." He put on his best sympathetic face. Very false sympathy. He was quite glad that Namine finally had at least one reason to dislike Roxas now.

Namine dejectedly turned on her heel and headed for the door when she received a _'get the fuck out'_ stare from Larxene. As the tiny girl reached out for the door handle, the doors was slammed open by another person on the opposite side first. Demyx came in from the hall clutching his sides from laughter.

"Has anyone seen Marly lately?" He wiped a tear from his eye. "He looks like a cat that just got thrown into a swimming pool."

"So you think these charades are funny?" Luxord said.

Demyx nodded with a laugh, thinking back to the vision of a water logged Marluxia. Luxord smirked as he dug through his pocket. He found what he was searching for and threw it onto the table right in front of Demyx.

"Have a laugh at that then."

Demyx's mouth opened wide and his lower lips gave a quiver. Laying in front of him were four cord-like strings bent and coiled around each other. They looked as if they had been completely torn off of his instrument.

"M-m-my new sitar strings!" He touched them delicately almost as if they would crumble should he touch any harder. He turned to the others with a sudden serious air around him.

"He must be found now!"

**xXx**

By that afternoon there was only one nobody that had thus far managed to stay away from the horror that was Roxas's hyperactivity. That one nobody was Zexion. The only one who was smart enough to high tail his behind out of the way as fast as possible... Well his version of getting away was secluding himself in the library for the day and keeping as quiet as a mouse.

The lilac haired teen cuddled into his over sized reading chair with a blanket draped over his legs and his face hidden behind a book. Just him and his sweet solitude. Lucky for him the previous day when Demyx had kitchen duty left him with plenty of alone time to finally get two days worth of work done. So he dedicated his work free day to his stack of unfinished books. He had to admit though... another cup of coffee really would have gone well with what he was reading. With a groan he stood from his comfortable position and summoned a portal to lead him to the kitchen.

_'It's almost dinner time, they had to have caught that brat by now...'_

Our little bookworm couldn't have been any more wrong. After Zexion was long gone Roxas snaked his way in and out of the library within a matter of seconds, taking with him Zexion's beloved stack of books.

**xXx**

Somewhere in the dormitory wing of the castle a glass dropped and shattered against a marble floor.

"That's it! I have officially had it with that thing you all call a child!" The normally levelheaded Zexion slammed the door to the upper hall bathroom closed rather violently. Xigbar, whose room was directly across from that bathroom, peeked out the door just in time to see Zexion storm down the hall in a fit of rage. The older man raised an eyebrow.

"Throwing a temper tantrum?"

Zexion threw a glare back at Xigbar. "That abomination threw my books in the toilet! Just wait until I find him!"

Xigbar glanced into the bathroom Zexion had just left. Indeed it was just as the teen said. Several hardcover books where sticking every which way out of the toilet. On the marble floor, small glass remains of Zexion's cup lay carelessly covered in sticky coffee that was slowly beginning to dry. He probably dropped it out of shock when he saw his books in the toilet.

"So where in the worlds are you goin'?" Xigbar called after Zexion who was already halfway down the hall.

"To take care of that kid myself!"

Zexion's nose let him know exactly where Roxas was and where he had been. As a matter of fact if he tapped into his powers to help the others earlier then Roxas would have been found a long time ago. Helping Axel on his self proclaimed day off was unfortunately the last thing on his mind... But this?

This was now personal...

It was apparent that as Zexion followed Roxas's scent the toddler was traveling from high to low. He started out in the upper floors and was running downstairs. Finally Zexion reached the lowest floor, walking along a hallway with a single door at the very end. The door leading to Vexen's basement laboratory. Roxas's scent overpowered his senses the closer he got to the door.

Loud booms exploded from the room prompting Zexion to throw open the door and rush inside.

"I have you now!" He skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairway just in time to see Roxas giggle and run away from his mess. A small bubbling vial was left in his wake. More concerned with the safety of Vexen's fragile chemicals than the kid, Zexion rushed to the table to add a nullifying liquid to the concoction before it got out of hand.

The bubbling mess ceased for the time being, luckily not spilling over onto the open notebook that lay next to it. Zexion sat back in Vexen's lab chair with a defeated sigh. Roxas got away unpunished and his books were ruined... He knew this was going to be a horrible day from the-

Zexion's elbow landed on one of the pages of the notebook left on the table making the page crinkle. He smoothed it out with his palm, trying not to look down at the page for the sake of eavesdropping, but found that quite impossible.

"What?..."

From the brief glance Zexion took of the notebook he couldn't help but continue reading. He knew it was bad to put his nose into someone else private studies, especially a superiors. They were all notes on Roxas, which didn't come as a surprise to Zexion seeing as Xemnas had assigned Vexen to research possible causes to what befell Roxas. They were all observations on his behavior for the most part dated for the past few days.

Zexion didn't smell another soul within range, and once he was sure he was safely alone he idly flipped through the pages of Vexen's notebook. Everything seemed in order; Vexen even seemed to be the closest to-

Zexion's eyes suddenly widened as he read. For detailed at the very top of the first page was the draft of an aging potion. Written in plain black and white English next to the list of potion ingredients was Axel's name. Oddly enough though the fire wielders name had a big strike through it as if that experiment was canceled, but right below it Vexen had written:

"_Change of plans._

_Potion was administered to XIII at approximately 6:17pm._

_Roxas" _

That night...

_"What are you laughing at?" Zexion said with a hint of suspicion._

_"Nothing that concerns you. Just sit back and observe the calamity unfold."_

**xXx**

"We're never going to find him Axel. It's almost dinner time and he's already hit everyone in the Organization!" The Melodious Nocturne drug his feet as he trailed behind Axel. They both had literally been running around the castle after their hyperactive friend all day with no luck. Every couple of minutes someone new came to them with a complaint. Every time a member came storming up to them with a new one Roxas was already long gone from the scene of the crime.

"I know," Axel stopped outside of his own bedroom. This search just needed a new approach. "but this whole time we weren't thinking like Roxas. He obviously wanted to hit every member in the Organization. So who is the only member he has yet to hit?"

Demyx counted up on his fingers. Associating every member with his or her corresponding prank.

"...You?"

"Exactly." Axel confidently opened the door and stepped aside for Demyx to see.

Just as he expected there Roxas lay. Passed out cold on Axel's bed with a chocolate-coated face and equally covered hands. Clenched tightly in his right hand was a bar of melting chocolate. Axel gently pried the candy bar from his friends hand and brushed some stray hair from the toddlers face with a relieved smile on his face. He ushered Demyx from his room.

"We should just let him sleep it off for now."

"Yeah... You better buy me some new sitar strings man!"

Axel poked his head out of the door. "You'll get them when I feel like it."

The door was slammed leaving Demyx to scowl about that being the last time he helped.

Once Demyx was gone he pulled a tissue from the box on the stand beside his bed and proceeded to wipe Roxas's face clean. He affectionately ruffled Roxas's hair. Even when he wouldn't admit it to the other members for fear that they would become furious, he was extremely proud of everything Roxas did. He was too much like his older counterpart for his own good though...

But Roxas was happy today. The same or not, that was good enough for him.

**xXx**

After a while of searching through the lab Zexion was able to find the exact potion Vexen had used to de-age Roxas. A ghastly smelling vial filled with a yellow-ish sticky liquid. Suddenly Vexen's scent of weak chlorine overtook Zexion's senses. He quickly composed himself, grabbing the vial and the notebook from the table.

"Damn Neophytes... All they do is cause trouble for this Organization! Xemnas is better off ridding us of them..." The older man muttered to himself as he descended the stairs after dinner. The florescent lighting, clean white walls and sparking marble floors assured him that now at least he was away from those troublesome younger members. His eyebrow rose slightly when he noticed Zexion sitting idly in his lab chair.

"Number six, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Vexen went about his tasks as normal, for the most part ignoring the others presence. Zexion was possibly the only younger member he could stand. Not only was he a member of the original six but, for being only eighteen, the boy had more intelligence and common sense then most adults did. Zexion often helped him out in the lab, so he didn't see anything strange about him coming down. He just wasn't expecting him that day was all.

"I sensed Roxas down here earlier so I thought I'd stay and make sure he didn't come to cause any trouble." Vexen accepted Zexion's reasoning without any questioning. "And speaking of XIII..."

The lilac haired teen pushed the rolling chair away from the lab table and over to Vexen, who was searching through cabinets for his latest experiment. "I think it's time for you to end this little experiment now." He pulled the vial from his pocket, dangling it before Vexen's face.

"How did you get a hold of that?!" Vexen snatched the vial from his hands.

"When were you going to confess that Axel is innocent?" Zexion let the chair slid back as he stood up.

Vexen lowered his voice with a smirk apparent on his face. "Since when do you care so deeply about Axel's well-being?"

"I don't, but," Zexion crossed his arms, one hand under his chin. "as an Organization we are supposed to be held together by a rope with no kinks. With everyone thinking Axel is to blame for this mess many are turning against him even worse than they previously had."

Vexen gave a 'humph' as he walked away from Zexion and back to his lab table. Axel's well being, whether good for the Organization or not, didn't concern him.

Not one who enjoyed being so rudely ignored, Zexion followed. This experiment of his needed to end and Zexion was about to see to it that it did. It only caused trouble in the Organization. He didn't know if he was the only one who was seeing this or not, but the nobodies seemed to change when Roxas was around... and he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It didn't matter, good or bad, it wasn't supposed to happen.

"You know, I don't have to bring the Superior into this..." Zexion watched as Vexen's back grew ridged at the mention of bringing Xemnas into the situation. "Stunts like this could get you turned into a dusk."

"I'm listening." Vexen turned around with hesitation.

"Good," Zexion pulled the vial back from Vexen. "You tell Axel this whole thing was your doing, work out a plan to fix this and I promise you the Superior won't see any of this." The manipulative teen held the notebook and vial securely in his possession.

* * *

**A/N** –

Oh Zexion. You and your big old head :)

Read, review... and complain to me about how there was no Zemyx in this chapter :)


	14. WHAT?

**Disclaimer-** I doth not owneth kingdom Hearts :)

**Warnings-** Attempted violence, language and the much loved Akuroku!

**A/N-** So my new years resolution is to write for at least an hour a day. Whether that be in school while I'm not paying an ounce of attention or at home. It has to add up to an hour. Of course I had to start this resolution AFTER midterms or else I would fail... So here goes. I wrote it pretty quickly actually.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 14 :** WHAT!

Whenever, where ever baby

I'll protect you

No matter what

* * *

The next morning proved to be exceedingly difficult for both Axel and Roxas. The fire wielder woke up to bloodshot heavy eyes and a horrible sensation of vertigo every time he attempted to stand up. On the other hand, his blond partner in crime didn't even bother with such a needless task. Not like Axel blamed him at all. In fact, he pretty much wished he could crawl right back under the covers and pretend it was his day off. Yesterday was a brutal physical strain on both of their bodies.

He sighed over at Roxas, dead asleep somewhere in dreamland. His blond locks covered one half of his face. His thumb of course clenched between his teeth for security as always.

"Lucky you." Axel smirked into Roxas's closed eyes. Half of him waited for Roxas to leap happily out of his sleep and wrap his arms around his neck.

The redhead pushed himself up and out of bed for what must have been the fourth time. The vertigo kicked in again causing his whole world to shift slightly to the left. He let his dizzy spell pass as he went about getting ready. Not like he was in a big rush or anything. Chances were that the whole Organization was furious at him for not keeping an eye on Roxas anyway.

It was undeniable that their anger at him was not a rare occurrence... but that anger normally came with a punishment. That was the part he hated more then anything.

He dressed slowly since he had risen a bit before the bell. When he was finished with that daunting task he scooped Roxas into his arms just as the bell rang. The toddler, on instinct, wrapped his arms securely around Axel's neck and nuzzled his face into his caretakers un-tamable hair. Not once did he wake up, no matter how jostled around he was.

Axel was willing to bet Roxas wouldn't be awake for at least another hour or so after how the other day had panned out.

As far as damage reports went...

Exactly eighteen candy bars consumed, ten angry organization members and approximately 10,000 munny's worth of damaged goods to replace. Not to mention the one time during the night in which Roxas decided to wake up and rid himself of his chocolate overload all over Axel's bed, resulting of course, in him needing new sheets.

The dining hall was exceptionally noisy that morning. Of course it was usually noisy before Xemnas made his appearance. Not much of a difference there. Although the difference with today was that the idle chitchat sounded like mere static in Axel's ears.

Demyx sat slouched over in his chair with a piece of paper in front of him. He was silent due to his tired state as he struggled to work on coming up with the perfect song lyrics. Larxene sent subtle warning signals with her eyes in Axel's direction as she talked with Marluxia. Xigbar looked pleased when he noticed Roxas sleeping soundly and started going on about the toy gun he had picked up for him the other day while out on a mission. Lexaeus followed up by preaching about the violence Xigbar was passing off to Roxas. Right next to Xigbar, Zexion held an unreadable look as he shot glances at Vexen, who also had a very static look about him.

Axel sat down with a soft sigh, triggering Demyx to give a quick welcoming smile in his direction.

The opportunity came when the room grew quiet. The type of quiet that came when someone was switching a conversation subject and there was that split second of awkward stillness. Axel used that moment to clear his throat to draw attention to himself.

"Uh, everyone," Eyes suddenly snapped to Axel. "I just wanted to apologize for Roxas yesterday. As far as anything he damaged goes, I'll replace it... eventually..."

"Apology accepted," Zexion, with his eyes still tilted towards Vexen, was the first to speak. "But in all honesty, you shouldn't be the one apologizing." The teen's dark eyes shifted back and forth between Axel and Vexen. Everyone watched Zexion curiously for a moment until someone else directed their attention away from him.

"My apologies." Vexen begrudgingly stood from his seat, the apology said through clenched teeth as if the whole thing was strained. He gave Axel an insincere look.

Axel held tighter to Roxas involuntarily, his eyebrow slightly rose in suspicion. The day Vexen apologized to a lesser was the day the castle was most likely to explode. "Why are you apologizing?"

Vexen appeared as though he were glaring down at Axel. To him the hotheaded, trouble-making egomaniac deserved all the punishment Roxas was dishing out. Telling Axel he could go get himself eaten by Hades dog for all he cared probably wasn't the best idea though. He knew that Zexion was smart enough to have the potion and notebook with him, ready to show to Xemnas should he break the agreement they made.

"Roxas is in this state due to a potion of mine that you destroyed. An extra ingredient was added to my stamina-boosting potion when you knocked so carelessly into me. I was curious as to what affect this ruined potion would have on a nobody and more or less out for revenge, so I set up a test. If you never switched cups with Roxas the night I set up the test it would be you in his position right now."

Vexen smirked in accomplishment. Even though it wasn't Axel as a toddler, looking after Roxas was quite the punishment in itself. "For the past seven days Roxas has been my experiment."

The room was silent for another moment and Zexion had finally looked away from Vexen, obviously satisfied. The others were in pure shock. Half wondering why they didn't consider the possibility that this was Vexen's experimentation's doing in the first place, and the other half outraged that this would be carried on this long without the scientist confessing.

The redhead blinked slowly, letting his mind shift around all the information he had just received. He stood from his seat just as slowly. He was already able to feel his body temperature rising with on coming anger. He knew at this point that it was best to get Roxas out of his own hands for the kid's safety.

He shoved Roxas into the nearest nobody's arms without even caring as to who it was. Unfortunately that nobody just happened to be Larxene.

"I don't want this brat! He's making me loose munny!" With a disgusted look she shoved the still sleeping blond into the Melodious Nocturnes arms.

Axel just faintly heard Larxene's comment, yet he was too busy to handle that just yet. Oh no, Larxene could wait, he had to attack the source.

"You had no clue what that potion would do, correct?" Axel slowly made his way around the table towards Vexen.

"That's correct Number Eight."

"So let me get this all straight," Axel stood before the older man. "You had no clue as to what this potion could have done, could have killed him for all you knew, and you have been using my best friend as your guinea pig from day one?"

"For the sake of science." Was his simple reply.

"For the sake of science!" Axel's eyes narrowed into thin slits, his fist tightening and his teeth clenching.

The sense of anger welling up inside Axel came out as a ring of fire that enclosed around the table, trapping the nobodies sitting at it inside the raging flames. Lexaeus, foreseeing what was to come next, ran to restrain Axel. He managed to grab the redhead just before he could lunge. Xaldin too moved in before any harm was done.

"Call off your fire Axel!"

"You'll pay for this Vexen!" The redhead fought against his superiors strong arms that kept him tied in one place. His face heated up causing his complexion to turn slightly red.

Larxene let out an amused laugh. "If I may add my opinion, you deserved this punishment Axel."

"Shut up!" Axel snapped back at Larxene, a fire glowing in his eyes. "I could beat the shit out of you too right now for whatever little bet you have going on!"

Larxene gave a 'humph', knowing that Lexaeus wasn't about to let Axel go anytime soon. She just watched as Axel only seemed to be getting angrier with each struggle. Needless to say it was feeding her sadistic nature all the more.

A three-way competition began to break out among the nobodies. Axel yelling, Larxene laughing, and Vexen defending science. It wasn't long before Luxord, Xigbar, and Zexion jumped in and took sides with someone. All it seemed to be was a screaming contest from that point on...

"This should have ended a long time ago Vexen!"

"Number Eight is an ungrateful disrespectful being who deserved this!"

"Roxas could have gotten hurt!"

"All Axel ever cares about is himself! Any facaded emotions are towards himself only!"

"I told you to shut the fuck up!"

"All of you need to bring it down!"

The noise in the dining room hall was probably more then enough to wake the dead, but, fortunately enough, it only woke Roxas.

Roxas groaned as he came out of his slumber. His tiny fist rubbed the blurry white spots blocking his vision. He cuddled up to whomever was holding him, someone he immediately noticed wasn't his Axel. He knew Axel's burning scent and heated feeling enough to know by now that it wasn't him.

"Axel?" Roxas tugged on Demyx's shirt to alert him that he was awake. The musician cradled Roxas closer, scooting closer to the middle to avoid the flame surrounding them.

"Roxas, I don't want you to be scared ok?"

"Scawed? Whewe's he!" Roxas looked up with watery eyes.

"You and your fucking experiment Vexen!" The redhead shouted as Lexaeus continued his efforts of calming the outraged fire wielder. The toddler flinched as Larxene attempted to go after Axel, only to be stopped by Xaldin. Everyone was shouting way too loud for Roxas's tiny ears to handle.

"I gotsa go ta Axel..." He said in a weakened voice, almost hesitant. Roxas wiggled in Demyx's arms, attempting to run to his friend.

"Roxas no! This is dangerous! Axel will be fine. This is a grown up thing."

"Axel! Axel!" Demyx held tightly to Roxas for as long as he could before he lost the battle. Roxas squirmed from his arms and ran into the mess of screaming nobodies to Axel's aid.

With many angry adults shooting off their mouths and a raging fire surrounding them, the only thing Roxas could do was hold tightly to the back of Axel's cloak. The frightened toddler buried his face into the familiarity of Axel's clothes with tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Demyx himself was opposed to running into such mess. That itself could have caused a problem.

"Hey, everyone!" Demyx attempted to raise his voice over the fighting. "You're scaring Roxas!" Still no one stopped. Not only was Roxas frightened but also with Axel putting up such a struggle the risk of Roxas accidentally being kicked was extremely high.

"And if you think you're going to get away with this shit without me telling Xemnas-"

Roxas only looked all the more frightened, and was damn near kicked in the face when Axel tried to jab his holder in the ribs.

Demyx knew that if he didn't do something quick Roxas really was going to get hurt.

"Everyone STOP!" He ran into the middle of the fighting, yelling at the top of his lungs. Xaldin and Lexaeus pulled their captives back so that their anger wasn't directed towards Demyx. The others who had joined in the argument retracted as well.

"What?" Axel turned harshly on Demyx, once again nearly kicking Roxas off his feet. "Can't you see I'm telling this asshole off?"

"Well you do that, but your scaring Roxas." He pointed down to the toddler who was hanging on to Axel for dear life.

Axel looked back at Lexaeus, asking him with his eyes to loosen up. The man nodded, loosening his hold so Axel could lean down and pick Roxas up to comfort him. The fire around them slowly died down to nothing but a few dull sparks now and then once Axel had calmed himself for his friends sake. Roxas sniffled, wiping his nose off on the cuff of his sleeve. He pulled away from Axel's warmth, looking back at Vexen who seemed like he just wanted whatever fight was going on to resume.

"Axey?"

"Yeah?"

"What'sa... a... umm... a asshole?"

Axel blinked and Demyx bit his lip nervously. The day a kid learns their first curse word was never a pleasant day for the adults responsible for them. Across from the scene Larxene burst into hysterical laughter.

"You may only think of yourself more than half the time, but you are truly the worlds best influence on that kid."

"You'we a asshole..." Roxas mumbled in the same bitter tone Axel had used and buried his head into the nape of said nobodies neck. The event left Larxene with her jaw hanging on the floor.

Axel growled, shoving Roxas into Demyx's arms.

"Could you please take him into the hallway before he learns any new words?" A glare directed towards Larxene.

Demyx promptly got to his task, leaving Axel to showcase his colorful language behind closed doors.

**xXx**

The memory gap that ailed Roxas since the beginning of the experiment did wipe away more than half his memory, but there was one thing that he remembered. One thing, 100 percent.

And that was Axel.

So it was only natural for him to admire Axel to the highest degree. If a certain someone was all you truly remembered then attachment to them was a given. Every move Axel made had to be right, every wrong Axel did was forgivable, and every word he said was speakable.

"Roxas, no, you can't say that word anymore." So there Demyx was, crouching beside Roxas in the pathway outside the dining hall, trying to explain the concept _'not everything Axel says is right'_ to the redheads very own miniature fan club for the hundredth time.

"No," Roxas stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "if Axel said it then it's good..."

The older blond shook his head, realizing the hopeless case this argument probably was, "But that's a BAD word Rox!"

When the toddler's eyes opened a bit wider Demyx actually thought he might have had something, "Yes, BAD! Very VERY bad!"

Roxas covered his mouth in shock, his voice growing into a small whisper, "Bad wowd?"

"Which is why you should forget Axel even said it."

The smaller blond leaned towards Demyx with the side of his hand against his mouth as if he were about to tell a secret, "Does Axel know it'sa bad wowd?"

"Umm," Demyx bit his lip, hand on Roxas's shoulder, "Yeah, well, actually Axel does know it's a bad word. He made a mistake when he said it."

"But Axel doesn't make missacks!"

The door to the dining hall suddenly swung open after what seemed like the two were waiting for a half an hour. Strangely enough there was no more shouting or yelling to be heard beyond the doors. That could have either meant something good or it could have meant that Axel just killed someone. Either one was a realistic possibility.

"Number Nine."

Demyx frowned in disappointment when he heard the voice of Zexion addressing him by his formal name.

"I know you still hate me and everything, but you can at least still call me Demyx you know." The blond stood from his crouched position on the ground to stand up to Zexion, hovering a good inch higher.

"That's not very important now is it?" Zexion crossed his arms, seeming to look everywhere in the hall except into Demyx's eyes. "Axel and Vexen are both much calmer now. Axel a bit against his will I admit... They are discussing negotiations as we speak."

"Finally huh?" Demyx said in a light ethereal voice as he leaned down to try to catch Zexion's eye. However, the other teen just wasn't about to have that sort of contact. "So, uh, what happened?"

At that, Zexion looked up, still not at Demyx, but it was a start. "Those half wits finally realized yelling would get them know where, after I mediated of course, and actually began talking like civilized beings about a way to fix this mess. The terms of course are that none of this gets out to Xemnas so I hope you can follow that as well."

"And about Roxas?"

"Vexen has been searching for a cure since day one. It's unfortunate, but nothing is promised."

"Oh," Demyx watched Zexion's feet shuffle past him without even a goodbye. The teen probably had a huge workload as usual. "Hey wait! What about-"

"They're all down in Vexen's lab. You're permitted down there for the time being." And Zexion was gone just as fast as he came. Traveling far away from his leech via portal. His part of the deal was done. He saw no more need to get any more involved in this Roxas case.

"We can go see Axey now wight?" Roxas tugged at the bottom of Demyx's cloak.

"Uh-huh." Demyx remained fixated on the spot where Zexion created the portal for a bit before leading Roxas down to Vexen's lab.

**xXx**

"So what's the bet about?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Tell me what the fuck the bet is about!"

"Get away from me!"

"I told you all to keep quiet!"

The laboratory was dim that morning to hide the fact that it was filled with an unusual amount of voices. When Demyx pushed the door open the light from the hallway bounced down the stairs like a slinky and hit the back wall alerting the others that someone was entering. They all grew silent, fearing for a second that it was their Superior coming to investigate the fact that some members were missing from breakfast, until suddenly;

"Axeeeel!" The toddler flew straight into the already prepared Axel's arms, giggling as usual. The newly added noise to the room caused Vexen to hiss another 'quiet!' to the younger nobodies occupying his lab.

"False alarm. It's just Demyx," Larxene sneered.

In the back of the lab, Vexen sat at a large desk, looking over the papers which contained the 'Roxas reports' as he came to call them. The whole time he seemed to be muttering obscenities towards the neophytes forced into invading his sanctuary. Larxene sat furthest away from Axel, leaning back in a swivel chair with her feet propped up on a lab table. Dirt from her boot fell off in clumps. Something sure to anger Vexen when he would need said table. Marluxia sat with folded arms as a dividing line between Axel and Larxene.

As far as Luxord goes, he stood curiously examining the experiment specimens in the glass jars along the walls. This was his first time in the lab. Not like the lab was a particular place anyone would want to be, especially when the lights were so dim. The cabinet spotlights illuminated the shelves containing the experiments in an eerie green light. Various grotesque figures had been stuffed into jars much to small for them. Some twitched and spazzed unnaturally under the influence of various potions gone horribly wrong.

Demyx pulled up a rolling chair of his own on the other side of Axel, who was too busy watching mini Roxas playing in his hair to notice much.

"So, Zexion just told me you might not be able to c-u-r-e Roxas?" Demyx looked wearily over at Roxas, doubting the kid would ever figure out what they were talking about anyway. He looked pretty oblivious at the moment.

"That is correct." Vexen looked up from his work. At that, Axel suddenly looked downcast, pulling the toddler closer.

"Well I for one feel good about this." Luxord set a jar containing a small creature thrashing around back where it belonged. "This wouldn't be the first time Vexen has tested an experiment on one of us if you all recall. Those he did experiment on have been cured."

"Those were indeed priceless moments in the Organization's history!" Larxene laughed.

"Oh... like the experiments he did on Marly and Saix?" Demyx mused.

"That experiment was unsuccessful!" Marluxia demanded as he stood up in anger, knocking his chair backwards. It was extremely out of character for such a strong member, but a light blush did wipe across his face.

"What are you talking about? You were a girl for a whole week Marly!"

"You can't deny it! Your hair even turned pink for Kingdom Hearts sakes!"

"It never did turn its normal color again!"

"SHUT UP!"

At this point Demyx and Larxene where both in hysterics over the pure memory of that week, ignoring both Marluxia and Vexen's cues to shut them up.

Axel held tighter to Roxas so that he didn't slip away and try to play with anything. He was already eying a bright blue liquid with curiosity.

"Luckily Saix was a dog for only two days or I'm pretty sure Xemnas would have gone insane," Axel added in quickly.

"And something still happens to that man when there's a full moon, I swear." Larxene was finally calming down on her laughing enough to speak.

"And of course Marly never really recovered either!" Demyx jokingly leaned over to Marluxia. The now angered man, not in the mood for the joke at all, shoved Demyx back into his seat. The mullet haired boy retracted back into his nervous shell with wide eyes.

"No more than you recovered from the experiments Vexen performed on you!"

Demyx gripped the side of his chair in fear muttering something incomprehensible before leaping up in panic. "W-What? When did he do an experiment on me!"

"Yeah, you don't remember? Those experiments he did on your head." Larxene's lip curled up with her snarky comment.

"Alright, knock it off!" Axel yelled to the two when he noticed Demyx actually looked scared, like he believed the crap they were telling him. "They're lying. No one ever did any experiments on you Demyx."

The air of tension in the room relaxed for a moment. Demyx settled back into his chair at ease and the pair of interrogators took to talking their schemes in a whisper together. Luxord finished up his inspection of the lab, placing some beakers back in their wooden holders. The gambler slid a chair up behind Axel, resting his elbows on the table. The toddler had slipped between Axel's legs so that he was sitting beside his boot clad foot. The chubby hand reached out to the zippers holding the leather up, zipping and unzipping for enjoyment.

"So," Luxord nudged Axel, who seemed to be wrapped up with thought of his own at the moment. His head tilted off to the side, still not showing much attention to the others. Mentioning that, Axel seemed a little off ever since they left the dining hall.

"Worried at all?" Luxord nudged Axel again to try to snap him out of his haze.

Before Axel could answer his own question Demyx jumped in. "Why would he be worried?"

"Well, Vexen still hasn't found a cure. Not only that but if this cure is found then we don't know what the repercussions are going to be. He could remember everything prior to the cure like Marluxia did, or he could remember nothing, like Saix. In both experiments Marluxia and Saix both never really fully recovered to their normal state. We can all still see traces of their opposing personas left behind with the experiments. Roxas could very well never quite be himself ever again."

"I didn't even think of that..." Demyx's eyebrows furrowed in concern, mainly for Axel. He titled his head towards the fire wielder.

Halfway through Luxord's speech Axel's eyes drifted down to the toddler playing beneath him, paying not much attention to the others surrounding him. The dimness of the room clouding his immediate vision until all he could see was the current Roxas. The weight put upon the child from Axel's eyes bore down until he took notice. He looked up with his sparkling cerulean eyes, a bright smile with a hint of the infamous Roxas pout lurking behind it. Axel gave a fabricated smile as to eliminate any worry Roxas might have.

But all the features, the eyes, the smile... All of it belonged to the old Roxas. The Organization's Roxas. HIS Roxas.

He just wanted his best friend back...

**xXx**

A filtering of orange sunlight highlighted the Twilight Town tram commons. The overshadowing of late afternoon clouds caused the sky to have an autumn-like mix of colors filling overhead. The last tram run of the day was just letting off. Mostly it carried the teenagers who were coming back from their daily odd jobs around town. The commons soon became crowded and filled with daily chatter. Shops opened up their windows so the kids could have a place to spend their well earned munny. It was just like clockwork. Nothing ever changed in Twilight Town.

Demyx slipped through the crowd practically unnoticed. Heck, some people even gave him an oblivious friendly hello as if he lived there. He blended in perfectly with the other local kids sporting a blue T-shirt with a logo representing a popular Twilight Town rock band, Khaki shorts and beach style sandals.

An obese man working an ice cream concession reached into the icy depths of the freezer, pulling out three salty blue ice cream bars.

"Three sea salts. That'll be thirty munny."

Demyx reached into his munny pouch, handing the man his earnings in exchange for food.

"Thank you, have a nice day sir."

"You too." Demyx smiled back cheerfully before returning to where he had left his friends.

At the edge of the commons Axel sat waiting for Demyx's return. He still looked as sullen as he had back at the castle in his black jeans and the same red shirt he loaned Roxas his first day as a toddler. Speaking of whom, Roxas sat beside him, swinging his legs under the bench out of boredom and holding his stuffed heartless tightly.

Demyx handed them both their ice creams, taking note of the awkward silence and obvious distress Axel seemed to be harboring.

"Wanna go someplace quieter?"

Axel nodded in a weak manner. Roxas followed behind obediently with the ice cream bar sticking out of his mouth. The older blond led his friends down a back alley away from the noise of the main street and towards privacy.

The abandoned pathway took the nobodies to a small backwoods park, a wooden playground as its main attraction. Of course the older kids of Twilight Town had long forgot such a thing with age. So Roxas at the time was the sole ruler of this wooden play castle.

Demyx and Axel found a resting place on a grassy hill not too far away from the play set. The setting sun hid behind the wooden swing post, making the play set appear as a silhouette against the sky. Slowly the lights along the brick path flickered on at their usual time.

"A lot more peaceful huh?" Demyx lapped up some of the ice cream that was melting onto his hand. He at least hoped Axel would have responded with a smile or something. That was the whole reason he invited Axel out of the castle in the first place. Axel hadn't seemed right all day. The last place he needed to be was in that castle filled with fighting and rude beings shooting off their mouths. Some ice cream, peace, and fresh air. That's all anyone needed to relax in Demyx's opinion.

"Mmhm." Axel listlessly licked at his ice cream, his eyes following Roxas's figure. The kid held onto the railings of a hanging bridge, swaying to make it shift back and forth under him.

Demyx sighed. "Listen Axel, I've been thinking-"

"Well you shouldn't..."

The blond huffed in annoyance before continuing, "I've been thinking about you and Roxas lately."

At that Axel actually seemed to show a mild interest, "Which Roxas?" He snorted in disgust over the whole situation.

"Our old Roxas," He stopped momentarily to see if he noticed any changes in Axel's outward appearance. The hot-head remained static on the outside, although the thoughts in his head would have probably given Demyx the changes he wanted to see. "So, Axel, do you ever think that maybe you and Roxas-"

"Stop!" Axel interrupted with sharp eyes like daggers. He knew Demyx. He knew exactly what he was going to say next, "Don't even say it!"

"And why not!" Demyx challenged his look. He had to admit he was actually quite happy. Axel was thinking exactly what he was thinking before it was even said! That must have meant it was on Axel's mind! It had to be...

"It's none of your damn business!"

"How can I possibly stay out of this? You have feelings for Roxas and I want you to admit it right now!"

At that statement Axel actually stood down to Demyx for once. That's exactly what he knew Demyx was going to say, but for some reason the actual spoken words had more of an impact than he thought they would. He composed himself, refusing to show much of a change to Demyx.

"What you just said was completely ridiculous for so many reasons!"

"No it's not Axel! I see the way you used to look at him sometimes, and the way you acted today when you heard he might not be the same ever again! That's not the way so called 'best friends' look at each other. It's something more."

"He's three!"

"I never said how he is now half wit! Besides, you see him for what he WAS not what he IS. I know you do." Demyx bit off a large chunk of his Popsicle, talking through the slush in his mouth. "And just so you know, sometimes Roxas would return those looks you gave him. I saw it."

"He didn't."

Demyx smirked, " You admit that you look at him then."

"I didn't!"

"Calm down! Either way Roxas is oblivious. Three right now or not, his old self if sort of like a child as well. He came to use with no memories of his past. He was a blank slate. He feels something towards you, yet he doesn't know what it is or how to act on it. He's scared. Just like you."

Axel shifted uncomfortably. There were no feelings towards Roxas. Not here, not now, not ever! Not even when Roxas would be the first person to notice whenever he was in a bad mood when he didn't even know it himself. Or when the blond would accidentally fall asleep on his shoulder when they spent late nights talking together on the castle roof.

Those things certainly don't spark feelings... Whatever feelings Demyx spoke of didn't even exist for them to have so it was best to forget all about that garbage. Him and Roxas were only as close as friends could get. Sure, Axel remembered love. All nobodies remembered emotions. He remembered what it used to feel like to be passionate with someone. Roxas was the only one in the castle he cared about. There was nothing passionate about that.

No matter how nice it felt to be around Roxas, passion could never be achieved without a heart.

Besides, Roxas was a guy! Two guys being together? That meant gay!

"So since you seem to be done harassing me, I have a question for you."

Demyx nodded to let Axel know he was listening.

"You really are gay aren't you?"

The teen next to him let out an airy laugh, a gleam present in his eye as he lay back on the grass.

"Weeeeeell," He stretched his word like a rubber band. "I don't remember much about my somebody since its been so long, but from what I can remember he didn't like girls much either. Guess it rubbed off on me huh?"

Axel shook his head, but he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "And here I was thinking you were just going through some teenaged hormone thing."

"What?" Demyx sat up fast, looking slightly offended. "I'm not a little kid you know! I'm nineteen! I'm legal and everything!"

"Yeah, nineTEEN. You're still a teenager, and a year younger than me at that little man."

Demyx still held an offended pout, "That doesn't matter much to me anyway. What matters is that Zexion is a whole year younger than me. It's perfect!"

Axel shook his head. It was quite obvious that Demyx was going to remain a lost cause. He went back to watching Roxas, who was trying to get a seesaw to work with only himself and a stuffed animal. It would have been pretty amusing to watch if only that kid wasn't once his best friend

...Yes, just best friend.

"Like I was saying," Demyx brought him from his thoughts, finishing his ice cream with a loud slurp, "It's ok if you have a little fruit in your salad."

Axel's ice cream damn near flew out of his mouth. "WHAT?"

Demyx fell backwards laughing. "It means- ha ha- if you really do feel something towards Roxas then gender should mean nothing. Love IS blind after all. Let's just hope that now Vexen can fix this or you'll never get a chance to tell him."

The two remained quiet for a moment. Axel's mind went back to what had taken place that morning when Vexen was mentioned.

"I wonder about Roxas," It was quiet, until Demyx decided to speak again, "He really doesn't know about love. Even as a teenager he was clueless because he doesn't have any memories about his past like we do. He wouldn't even know if it was wrong or right to be with another guy. He'd listen to anything you tell him..."

Axel only shrugged, his eyes focused on the orange horizon.

Demyx leaned back on the grass again to gaze up at the darkening sky.

The day was a very quiet one for Axel. He hadn't remembered being that quiet in a long time. All he could think about was Roxas . The boy who clung to him as both a child and a teenager, the boy who hung on his words, believing everything he said, even if he was wrong, and the boy who came to him for every drop of advice he ever needed. He hated to admit that Demyx was right, but Roxas would have believed him if he said relationships between two men were common place. That is of course, if Roxas ever was put back to normal, or if he was even himself when the switch took place.

"We should probably head back..." Axel stood from the hill. The sun had already disappeared behind the town skyline, leaving only golden flakes glittering across the sky in its wake.

Demyx nodded, following Axel down the hill to fetch Roxas, "I think it'd be kind of cute, you two together I mean?"

"Is this necessary?" Axel shot a glare back at him.

"Come on! I can call you something cute, like Axxas."

"Stop..."

"Roxel!... Still not right."

"If you don't shut your mouth..."

"AKUROKU!"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of you when we get home!" Axel could feel his face heating up. This didn't go at all unnoticed by Demyx

"Lookit that blush! You do like Roxas!"

"I said shut it!"

"Axel and Roxas sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

"... You just better learn to sleep with your eyes open."

"You're no fun…"

**xXx**

_"Hey Rox," _

_It was that dream again. The one where they were both sitting on the dock of Destiny Islands together. Both feeling a bit awkward, yet comfortable. It was an oxymoron, but it was the only way to explain the circumstances. Roxas lifted his head from gazing into the water below._

_"remember the way we met?"_

_"Course I do," Roxas leaned back closer to Axel, his elbows behind him to hold his weight up. _

xxx

One horrible thing about the whole portalling deal was that they could never do it to get to the bathroom. Portalling directly into the bathroom meant running the risk of portalling in on someone actually using it. So despite the useful power all nobodies possessed, for that purpose it became quite useless.

It became especially risky since they finally gained a female member. Accidentally running in on her using the bathroom could only be comparable to death itself. This new girl, Larxene as she came to be called, had only joined up with the Organization a month prior and already she seemed to have something personal against Axel. She wasn't like a regular girl either. In no way whatsoever was she sugar, spice and everything nice. Far from that!

She was actually the exact opposite...

Getting off of that topic, Axel sat up in his bed, scratching the back of his head dully. Damn bladder, having the nerve to wake him up at 3am in the middle of the night. It was bad enough he had an exhausting mission that morning that just happened to last well into the night; also meaning he completely missed Xemnas introducing them to their Thirteenth and final member. Hopefully this one proved better than Larxene...

Whatever. He would run into the new guy at breakfast or something. Axel stood, shuffling across the floor to his door. His mouth opened wide in a loud yawn as he pushed the door open. Instead of swinging out like a normal door should, it stopped mid-way. A loud clunk sounded down the hall as if it had hit something- or someone in this case.

"Ow! Gah!"

Axel poked his head out the door at whatever blocked his path. On the floor, just behind his door lay a person. His small frame was wrapped in the Organization's mandatory uniform, although he looked as if he had yet to find his clothes to put under his cloak seeing as his bare skin was visible through the half done up zipper. His face was almost perfectly round with thicker pout worthy cheeks bigger then anything else on his face. His golden hair was windswept off to one side. He gazed up at Axel with his most striking feature. His electric blue eyes with eyelids looking like they were ready to drop right over them.

"You alright kid?" Axel pushed the door open further when he noticed the kid holding his head in his hand. This time he was careful enough not to hit him.

"You hit me kinda hard." He rubbed his bruised area.

Axel leaned down to eye level with the kid. He looked really young. Possibly a few years younger than Zexion, their youngest member, "I take it you're the new guy right?" A weak nod and a yawn from the newcomer. "Xemnas told me about you... umm, Rocks-ass right? You're the keyblade wielder."

"... I guess." Roxas mumbled weakly while rubbing at his tired eyes.

"I see. The name's Axel, Number Eight. Commit it to memory." To his introduction Roxas let out a sleepy laugh to which Axel smiled. "So what in Kingdom Hearts name are you doing sleeping in front of my door anyway?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush gracing his amazing face. "See... I'm kinda, sorta, a little bit, really lost." He let out another big yawn, though trying to talk through this one. "Umone was upposed ta show me to my room..." He shook his head to try to wake himself up. "Number twelve, I think? I was waiting for them to show up for forever but they never came. I got so tired I just had to lay down somewhere for at least a second or I would have passed out."

Axel shook his head with a laugh. "Looks like you got stood-up kid. I can guarantee you that Larxene had no intentions of coming to get you." He stood from his crouched position on the ground and offered a hand to the poor kid. "I take it you don't know how to use a portal, so I'll just take you to your room."

Axel and Roxas made their way down the hall as Axel explained the room order to Roxas. Something about the rooms going in numerical order and Larxene having a room across from him. That bitch this, I hate her that... He was only half listening to the redhead. He was much too tired for all that nonsense. Initiation, training, meeting after meeting, a lot of information. It was all too much for one day... He just needed some sleep.

"One person you really want to look out for is Saix though-"

His feet felt so heavy he could barely pick them up anymore. The tip of his foot slid on the floor causing him to stumble forward. Luckily Axel had been keeping an eye on him the whole time and was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"I thought you said you were alright?"

"'M sorry. Just so tired..." He mumbled with his eyes closed. His face buried into the front of Axel's nightshirt.

"Amazing." Axel sighed. He couldn't possibly wake the poor kid up and force him to walk up a whole flight of stairs under such conditions. It wasn't too hard to lift Roxas up into his arms, he was so light at first. Without realizing it, the kid laced his arms around Axel and buried his head into the nape of his neck.

" 'm sorry..." Roxas slurred before his breathing evened out. A sure sign that he was dead asleep.

Stairs weren't as easy as they looked when Axel has to carry a hundred pound boy up them, but Axel finally reached Roxas's room. A door with a large XIII engraved into it. He pushed the door open with his foot and right away a wave of nostalgia hit him.

The whole room was pure white, from the marble floor to the walls. A single bed rested against the back wall with a single curtain-less window hovering over it. Aside from the closet to the right of the bed, the room was pretty much empty. Just like every new members room though. This was the kind of thing that brought Axel back to the day when he was the new guy.

Of course he was willing to bet that after a few paydays Roxas would have his room looking exactly as he wanted it to.

He set Roxas down on his new bed. Poor kid, left in a huge castle with no clue where he was. He was so young too. Axel made a mental note to give Larxene hell in the morning for this one. Axel slid Roxas's boots off and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

Roxas mumbled in his sleep, his eyes blinking open momentarily. Axel and Roxas's eyes snapped together for about a minute before a slow smile crept onto Roxas's face.

"Thanks Axel, see you at breakfast, right?"

"Yeah. See you kid."

Roxas rolled over in his bed, his body curling into a ball.

Axel stood up to leave Roxas to his sleep since he needed it so badly. He looked back before turning out the lights. This kid was something else, he could tell already. He could tell that they were going to get along just fine.

Axel portalled back to his own room after that. Forgetting that he needed to go to the bathroom altogether. Roxas's eyes had that power sometimes. They made Axel forget what he was going to do completely.

That night when Axel looked directly into Roxas's eyes for the first time was the night that Axel didn't get a wink of sleep.

xxx

_"Hey Roxas?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you think Demyx was right?"_

* * *

**A/N -** Oh gosh... Every since I started watching the English version of Death Note I imagine Zexion with the voice of L...

Which I don't mind and if anyone else has seen it I'm sure they don't either. We all know how Sexy L's English voice is!

Or maybe that's only me that thinks that. Ha, I'm weird.

And Age is established! (or at least the age I guess they look about). In case anyones keeping track: Axel is 20, Demyx is 19 and Zexion is 18. Roxas is 15 in the game so we already got that.

I also think Larxene's about 20, Marluxia is about 24, and Luxord around 25, but they're not important.

Ugh, speaking of which you know what I hated? How old they made Zexion look in the Chain of memories PS2 version. I mean, go read the manga, he looks like a high schooler. Same for in the Game boy version and in the promotional poster. But then in the damn PS2 version he looks so much older then intended. I like the manga version of him better. I roll with that version...


	15. Black Out

**Disclaimer-** I wish I owned Demyx... He's adorable.

**Warnings-** you might want to punch a certain redhead, and heck you might want to call Demyx the hero of this chapter.

**A/N-** my loud mouth has nothing to say once again. Oh I know! Ha, so many people were like "OMG chapter 14 sounded close to the end!" And I laughed. Obviously you people don't know me well... So here it goes!

Hi, I'm Alisha, I'm 17 and a Junior in high school. I excessively use the word "coolbeans" when spoken to, I value organizational skills, long fanfictions, and learning fictional magic spells through reading Harry Potter.

Okay :)

But I do like this nice long chapter...

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 15 :** Black Out.

Hold you tight, with all my might,

* * *

The darkened recreation room glowed with a certain unusual warmth, only a sign that someone was able to fiddle around with the thermostat in the middle of the night while no one could stop them. Not that anyone would have minded the added heat. The castle was normally at an unbearably low temperature unless someone stealthily turned the heat knob up when no one (specifically Xemnas) was paying attention. It was especially horrid in the morning when the cold did its worst toll on the nobody's bodies inside. The absence of a sun left the heat as their only safe guard from the merciless cold of the dark city.

Axel's eyes blinked open to the unnatural warmth of the room, his arm numb from resting his heavy head on top of it all night. His body was not laying flat on his enormous worn-in bed surrounded by an array of pillows and a feathered down blanket tucked securely up to his chin. Instead his legs were curled up to his chest in a rather cramped position. Replacing his bed was a twill peach colored rug. Curled up in almost a mock position of Axel was Roxas, laying perfectly under Axel's free arm with Sora safely in his grip as usual.

A light dreamy groan sounded somewhere by Axel's curled up feet. The redhead shifted his weight so he could sit up. The second he did his head connected hard with a wooden surface above him. Not uttering a word for fear of waking anyone up, he just rubbed his head and wondered what in the worlds he hit it on. Once he recovered he noticed that lying right by his feet, clad in the same clothes they ventured to Twilight Town in the previous day, was Demyx with his head tucked between his folded arms. Axel let out a relieved sigh as he laid back with his fingers laced behind his head, taking in the combined rhythmic breathing of his friends mixed with the sound of rain pounding on the castle roof.

How in all of Kingdom Hearts did the three of them end up in this position?

_"Hewe!" Roxas pointed a chubby finger towards a door down the first floor hall. The other hand was being used to drag Axel along behind him. Demyx held tightly to the back of Axel's shirt, nearly tripping on the back of the redheads heel in the dim castle hall. The musician gave a squeal as his toe collided with the foot in front of him._

_"Shh!" Axel turned around, putting a finger roughly to his mouth._

_"Sorry..."_

_The trio had unfortunately gotten distracted back in Twilight town when walking back to the train station through the sandlot. Strings of lights were being hung from buildings, a crew of people were putting together what looked like a stage, and an unusual amount of people were crowding around; enough to make just passing through near impossible._

_"What in the heck is going on here?" Axel attempted to push through, holding tightly to Roxas._

_"I have no clu-AH!" Demyx stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth agape and eyes wide. With a shaky finger he pointed to a poster hanging from one of the buildings. "Performing tonight! LIVE! The Twilight Town Gang!" Demyx nearly gave a girlish screech. It was the exact band represented on his T-shirt._

_The lights from the stage suddenly flashed and an announcer introduced the band... Of course this only meant Demyx would force them to stay..._

_A variety of teenagers crowded around the stage while Demyx fought to push his way to the very front, probably succeeding. Axel stayed behind the crowed with Roxas. Much to his surprise, the toddler didn't shrink away from the amount people or loud pumping sound but instead began to bounce up and down to the beat in Axel's arms. He was even moving his mouth as if he knew the words (except his lip singing resembled nothing like the lyrics to the song). The band finished a musical set, leaving the crowed in an uproarious cheer. Along with them Roxas began clapping wildly with Axel looking on with a warm smile._

_"Ax, lookit!" Roxas gently pulled on a lock of Axel's hair to attract his attention to the pitch-black night sky. A silence hung over the previously uncontrollable crowed until a bright red streak of light went whistling up into the sky._

_Anticipation took over until the heavens suddenly exploded in a loud burst of color. Roxas's eyes opened a bit wider and a loud giggle escaped his mouth. He settled back against Axel with his face pressed against the redhead's cheek._

_"...'t's so cooool." He faintly whispered._

_"Man, are we lucky or what?" Demyx pushed his way back out of the crowed to meet back up with his friends. "One of my all time favorite bands and fireworks all in the same night!"_

_"It is pretty lucky."_

_"Maybe it's a sign,"_

_Axel tilted his head towards Demyx curiously._

_"I mean, maybe it's a sign that things are going to be alright, you know?"_

_Who knew, maybe their sudden streak of good luck did mean something._

_Roxas settled his head on Axel's shoulder to watch a seemingly endless parade of lights, sounds, and color. The other two beamed up at the fireworks just the same as Roxas. Axel probably being the only one of the three wondering if a firework was enough to blow up the castle..._

_The festive atmosphere of the Twilight Town Sandlot didn't die down until well around midnight. Apparently it was the town's end of summer festival, leaving the trio with plenty to do._

_Once they finally made it back to the castle it was well into the night. Xemnas would have been furious at their return time if it weren't the eve before their day off. Non-the-less the halls were pitch black, everyone was asleep and without the ability to teleport, the chance that sneaking upstairs to their rooms would wake someone up was very high._

_"So where will we sleep if you won't let us go up to our rooms?" Demyx complained loudly as they made their way down the dark lower hall._

_"Can you keep your mouth shut for five seconds because that would be great."_

_"I told ya! In hewe!" Roxas pointed up to a doorknob, demanding that Axel open it. The toddler had led them to the recreation room. He bounced happily on the balls of his feet, pointing to the table still draped with a blanket representing the threes 'secret spot'. Luxord must have known it was Roxas's and left it alone._

_Axel and Demyx exchanged a glance with a raised eyebrow, wondering if they would all fit under there comfortably enough to sleep. Roxas had already run under and curled up to close his eyes. Axel shrugged, seeing as there was nowhere else, and curled up beside Roxas, scrunching his legs up to make room for Demyx. The older blond smiled, secretly flipping the heat switch up as he made his way to the tent._

"Right... The tent." Axel sighed. He slid out from under the table, making a great effort not to wake the other two. The window in the recreation room overlooking memories skyscrape was stained with water droplets following a predetermined path to the end of the window. The unpropitious weather almost had a certain foreboding to it. Almost as if the weather itself was trying to tell Axel everything he thought yesterday about 'good luck' was wrong. It was horrible weather even for The World that Never Was. Heavy rain pounded loudly against the castle towers. The buildings beyond memories skyscrape were barely visible thanks to a thick fog covering the city.

The clock on the wall read 1:30pm. Everyone else was probably long gone being that it was their day off, either that or they were keeping silently to themselves, completing tasks left unfinished during the work week. No doubt the trio slept through the bell. The redhead sat by the window watching shapes of nobodies and heartless wandering around downtown in the dark.

The thought of the dream he had the other night kept plaguing his mind like a broken record. Not that it was a bad thing, because it really wasn't. It marked the day him and Roxas became inseparable best friends. The day after Axel had helped Roxas to his room, he woke up with every intention on befriending Roxas. Why? He really didn't understand it himself. Some kid falls asleep on him and all of a sudden he was going out of his way to go up to his room and show him where the dining hall was? It wasn't like Axel at all. There really was something about that kid...

And he was right. They talked, and the rest was Organization XIII history.

_'Do you think what Demyx said was true?'_

Axel shook his head violently to rid himself of that thought. THAT was the part he didn't like and unfortunately the part that seemed on constant rewind. Why even think of such a stupid thing? Nobodies don't have hearts. They can't feel. Demyx was just being an idiot and Axel knew that side of him very well.

_'Do you think what Demyx said was true?'_

He shook his head again. Why wouldn't it stop? IT WASN'T TRUE! Not even in a dream and sure as hell not in real life would he say something like that. It was useless dreaming of things like that anyway... Not now, not ever, not even if-

"Axel?" Roxas's small voice popped up. He crawled out from under the tent, rubbing his eyes just in time to see Axel shake his head. "Wha'sa mattew?"

"Nothing."Axel racked a hand through his hair as he looked down at the blond. He was still the same. No taller, no older, still his Roxas... just not _his_ Roxas.

If that made any sense at all in anyone else's mind but his...

"Yeah thewe is!"

"No there's not, I was just thinking." Apparently Roxas wasn't pleased with that answer. He stood in the same spot with the same pout. "Go wake up Demyx and play with him or something. I'm busy."

"You don't look busy..."

"Yeah well... There are different types of busy. You're just too young to understand them."

Roxas got an offended look on his face, well, as offended as a three year old could possibly get. "Ugh! You an Zexy awe both the saaame! You both sit thewe bein' weiwed and sad and say youw sooooo busy doin' nothin'!"

"I told you, it's just a different kind of busy."

Roxas's pout grew more desperate. He turned swiftly on his heel and headed back to the tent. "Then I guess youw thinkin' made you fowget to wake up Sowa AGAIN!"

Axel blinked with his lips pressed together to conceal a smile. How could anyone not smile at that brilliant three-year-old rant? Well, at least now Axel wasn't the only one in a sour mood. Two nobodies in a bad mood?

Must have been the weather for sure.

Just as Axel guessed most of the Organization was either out enjoying the day off or they were keeping to themselves inside the castle. If he were them and didn't have Roxas as a responsibility, he would have most likely escaped the horrendous weather as fast as possible.

Axel left the recreation room shortly afterwards to get changed into some new clothes and take a shower. By the time Axel came back down from his routine Demyx was already awake and active. Roxas dodged a quick attempt Demyx made at grabbing him, letting out a happy giggle. Before Demyx could even make another attempt to capture him, Roxas was darting for the safety of the couch.

"Gotcha!" Just as Roxas fell a little short of escaping, Demyx scooped the other blond up. The second Roxas was picked up, he was tipped upside down, being held by the knees so that he was swinging freely below Demyx's waist.

"Axxxxxey! Lookit!" Roxas laughed, pumping his arms so that he was swinging higher.

For the most part Axel ignored the both of them, save for a quick glance in Roxas's direction. Demyx was expecting the possessive/protective Axel to show himself like he normally did. He was at the most expecting him to take Roxas from him for fear that what he was doing to the kid was 'dangerous' or something. Very uncharacteristically of Axel, he fell back onto the couch, staring out at the rain cluttered window into the city as if the two weren't even in the room.

The blond pairs smiles suddenly fell. Very gently, Demyx lowered Roxas so he could put his hands on the ground and crawl down.

"Demy?" Roxas pulled on the end of Demyx's shorts, "Somethin's amattew with Axel..."

Axel's head was resting against the back of the couch with his legs bent in front of him. A pillow was the barrier between his knees and chest. It was obvious that something was running through Axel's mind and of course Demyx was probably the only one who had half a clue as to what it was.

"Mmhm, I'll go talk to him." Demyx put a hand up in front of him, a motion meant to tell Roxas to wait, "You stay here."

"Why?" Roxas hit the hand away.

"Just..." The Melodious Nocturne turned towards Axel, putting his warning hand back up for Roxas to stay put,"Don't move. 'kay?"

Roxas begrudgingly obeyed the command with crossed arms as Demyx walked towards potentially dangerous territory. When Axel was in a bad mood his bad temper rose at least eighty percent. Going near him was either a death sentence or a screaming competition. Demyx was able to catch a quick peek at Axel's face. The fire wielder didn't appear mad, he didn't even seem upset. His expression just said he was thinking... a lot. Still Demyx took caution as he sat on the edge of the couch, careful not to bump into Axel's feet.

"Um," Demyx nervously started by raking a hand through his styled mullet. Axel hadn't even acknowledged the fact that Demyx sat down at all, "Axel?"

"Huh?" Axel looked up as if surprised to see Demyx sitting there. Hadn't even noticed... Wait, come to think of it he had felt the couch cave in a little by his feet...

"Roxas is worried about you."

"I know."

Demyx sighed. Now Axel was giving minimal eye contact. Normally Axel looked at people when he talked, even a glare would have worked. Axel liked glaring, yet he wasn't even doing that. "I know what you're thinking about."

"I bet."

"...I'll let you think then," The blond watched his friend with concern. "but you shouldn't think on it too much. I'm telling you Axel, everything will work out on its own."

Axel didn't respond.

"You can talk about it if you want..."

Still nothing.

"Fine," Demyx stood up with a sigh. Talking to Axel wasn't going to get him anywhere. After a while it might have earned him a good punch in the face, but that was the point he wanted to avoid, "I can try to keep Roxas away from you for a while if you want? It's good to not have anyone around while you think."

"That would help," Axel stated curtly. When Axel turned his head slightly as if not listening anymore the Musician decided to take his leave to attend to Roxas. The whole time the toddler had been an onlooker. He was just out of earshot of the conversation. Not that it was a particularly notable conversation, that wasn't the point.

Demyx was coming back so that meant Axel must have been fixed. So why was it that when Roxas made an attempt to run to him, Demyx grabbed him and pulled him back?

"Ah- Dem!" Roxas squirmed in the musician's arms. "I need ta see Axel!"

"He's busy."

"Why's evewyone keep tellin' me that?"

As if ignoring what Roxas said, Demyx spoke, "Hey, want to finish playing our game?"

Needless to say, this was quite infuriating for a three year old. Those moments when, no matter how little you were, you had something important to say to someone but no one listened. Age made your complaints unimportant. No matter how much Roxas wanted to run to Axel, wrap his arms around his neck and tell him to snap out of it, Demyx didn't stop sweeping Roxas away until they were out in the hallway.

"Don't wanna play," Roxas kicked listlessly at the ground as Demyx shut the recreation room door. Axel was left in solitude, Roxas left confused, and Demyx stuck painfully between the two of them. "I wanna see Axel."

Demyx leaned down in front of Roxas, looking in his disappointed eyes. He didn't want to keep Roxas from Axel. Actually, he thought being together would have been good for both of them. If only that was what Axel wanted right now...

"I can't let you do that Rox, not right now."

"But why?"

"He needs some alone time..." Demyx sighed when he noticed Roxas looking back at the door with a concerned expression, "Come on, we'll find something really fun to play." He held a hand out to Roxas

Roxas had no other choice but to follow. After all, no little kid was truly in charge of their own life.

**xXx**

The day continued on but showed no sign of lightening up anytime soon. The discouraging weather didn't let up either and Demyx even swore he could hear the rain coming down harder. Roxas put half effort into every game Demyx suggested. Every game that Roxas normally loved he either didn't want to play or gave up half way through. He just kept thinking back to the fact that Axel was acting different. He even asked Demyx, in the sweetest voice possible, if he could go see Axel. The Nocturne refused to give in.

The hallway Demyx took Roxas into was really quiet. The silence normally would have been perfect for a good game of hide and seek, if Roxas had felt into it that is... He wondered if there was a way he could sneak past Demyx to get to that door. He could tell Axel needed him, Demyx usually knew too!

He seemed to be guarding the door rather heavily though. He was even looking back at it every few seconds. He knew that anywhere beyond that door was an Axel who probably wasn't in the mood for much.

The older nobody crept around a column off to the side of the hallway with his eyebrow raised. "Rox, you've hidden in the same spot for the past five games."

"I told ya I don't wanna play! I wanna see Axel!"

"And I told you, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Hey kiddo!" Another voice entered the hall where the two were. Demyx let out a relieved sigh when he recognized Xigbars voice, at least the distraction would help avoid another argument with Roxas. The portal appeared on the ceiling as the older man that stepped out looked waterlogged as he jumped down to the floor. A large puddle formed around his feet that came from water sliding off his cloak.

"The weathers ridiculous here. You wouldn't believe how hot it is in Port Royal though," Xigbar glanced down at Roxas and ruffled his hair, "Hey squirt."

Roxas only grumbled at the comment.

"Xigbar!" Demyx gave a large smile upon seeing the man. He figured Xigbar would spend his day off in a place like Port Royal. Rum, cheap women and theft were all that place was about, "So any news on Zexion?"

"Nothing new," Xigbar shook some water out of his ponytail. Demyx had self elected Xigbar as his_ 'Zexion updater'_ seeing as Xigbar was a father-like figure to Demyx and he and Zexion were constantly working together. This way Demyx wouldn't be pegged as a stalker and he'd know everything new about his love interest. It was perfect.

"He did however decide to lock himself in his room and read for the entirety of his day off."

"I figured that much," Demyx chuckled, "Zexion, he's always-"

Roxas stopped listening right there, because it was right there that he found his escape route. When Demyx started talking on the subject of Zexion it could go on for hours. Not only didn't he stop but he hardly noticed anything going on around him. Poor sucker...

Roxas crept right past Demyx when he began explaining the mystery novel he once saw Zexion reading. Xigbar of course listened with mild enthusisam, but Demyx probably couldn't have cared less. He didn't even turn around when Roxas opened the door and slipped into the room Axel was in.

The conditions in the room hadn't changed a bit. It was still warmer than the rest of the halls and Axel was still giving off an excessive aura of misery. The redhead was lying down comatose on the couch with his head still facing the window. Whoever the heck kidnapped Axel and replaced him with this dead weight hindrance to society really needed to cut the crap and give Axel back. This definitely wasn't Axel.

Roxas took up his position right by the edge of the couch with his stuffed animal squeezed between his arms. He reached out and gave Axel's arm a light poke. Axel flinched ever so slightly, pushing himself up on his elbows so he could see who was intruding his solitude. If that was Demyx asking him what was wrong again then someone's ass was in trouble. His head shifted in the direction of the poke, and of all people he was surprised to see Roxas... Of course he should have known Demyx would have failed at keeping an eye on him.

"I thought you and Demyx were playing." Axel reached back to brush his hand against the back of his neck. Roxas shook his head slowly before crawling up onto the couch right beside Axel. He was about to curl up even closer to his best friend but he was already sending warning signals showing that he didn't want it.

Normally Axel would have loved to have Roxas curl up next to him. There was a certain warmth that Roxas seemed to give off that no one else possessed. It was rather calming most nights when the toddler curled up to his side in bed; it was a warmth he immediately could pinpoint when it left him. Right now his mind didn't want it, his body wanted it, but his mind was too busy over-analyzing everything Demyx had said the other day. Roxas curling up to him would most likely send his mind into an even worse whirlwind then it was already in. His body would have to wait.

"Youw sad wight?"

"No, I'm not sad."

Roxas tilted his head to the side. Axel looked sad, yet he was saying he wasn't and it confused Roxas.

"Well... you wanna hold Sowa anyway?" He held out his stuffed animal to Axel, "He cheews me up."

Axel gave a glance back at the window before pushing the stuffed animal back against Roxas's chest where it belonged, "I'm good, you keep him."

Roxas gave a stubborn pout, although he doubted Axel saw him because the redhead had gone back to giving the window an empty gaze.

"Hey I know!" Roxas suddenly perked up as he pulled at Axel's sleeve to re-direct his attention. Axel just vaguely glanced over at Roxas with his patience running thinner then he'd like. Where the hell was Demyx anyway? "Wanna come play hide an' seek with me an' Dem? It'd be a lot funnew with you."

"No." Axel spat back a little harsher then intended. He took a deep breath, forcing his voice to grow calmer once he saw Roxas had pulled back, "Why don't you just go back out there and play with Dem alone?"

"Cuz Axel..."

The two were silent when the rain seemed to pick up and the wind howled as it scraped against the sides of the castle. Roxas seemed to lose his words with the excess noise. The storm clouds overhead cluttered closer together. Right between the ominous looking clouds a brilliant electric spark erupted in the shape of a bolt. So bright was this sudden light that it appeared to be bursting right through the window, illuminating the dimly lit room.

Not even a second later a low rolling thunder shook the whole of the castle. The hair on the back of Roxas's neck stood on end and a shutter ran through his body that didn't go unnoticed by Axel. The fire wielder raised his eyebrow as Roxas shook like a leaf. His teenage self had never been afraid of storms.

**xXx**

Two of the few nobodies that decided to stay in the castle on their day off took up space in the Hall of Empty Melodies. Luxord being one of them skillfully blocked an attack from his opponent with a barricade of cards. Just as Larxene began overcharging her body, sending volts of electricity coursing through her veins, Luxord's body was already protected with playing cards higher than his head.

The electricity was released from Larxenes body as a bolt that singed the cards until they were nothing but mere ash. Luxord silently cursed himself, of course his downtime couldn't last too long since Larxene was fast. Larxene's one greatest strength came from the fact that she was simply the fastest member in Organization XIII. For this reason, having a lighting based power was an advantage.

Luxord had very little time to think before Larxene had summoned her kunai and was charging right for him.

The gambler shuffled back fast, calling more of his giant cards to his aid. About a dozen appeared in a row behind him. The very center card was the one he disappeared into as the cards began to shuffle to confuse his opponent. The one containing Luxord became increasingly difficult to find.

"Crafty Brit..." She muttered under her breath, clutching her kunai tighter in her fist.

"So what do you make of this?" From one of the cards came the voice of Luxord, now it was just a matter of figuring out which card that was, "Axel finding out about the bet I mean."

"Well," Larxene held her energy back so that she could scan each of the cards carefully, looking for the one with Luxords figure imprinted onto it, "to be honest, I don't really care if he knows or not." Finally she caught a glimpse of Luxord's hiding place and went charging straight for the card. Her kunai broke through the thick paper with ease causing Luxord to stumble right out of his illusion.

"Really?... Elaborate." His speech came through his labored breath now.

Larxene, once again, lunged at Luxord, this time her weapons were called off as she resorted to a full on melee attack.

"Nothing is working!" The female threw a fury of punches at Luxord, the gambler easily blocked them, "I've tried everything and that horrible brat just clings to Axel more!" She finally delivered a kick to Luxords shin that caused him to fall forward. She stood over him triumphantly, "Axel is loving every second of it!"

Slowly Luxord rose from the ground, wiping some dirt from his cloak. He quickly took a ready stance to prepare for another attack. The girl didn't even give Luxord two seconds to think about his next move. Her kunai materialized back into her waiting fists. At record speed she thrust her body at Luxord. His back hit the wall behind him. One of Larxene's fists held Luxord's shoulder against the wall while the other held the kunai at throat point.

Luxord didn't flinch at the threat, but merely drew in a sharp breath when he was shoved against the wall. It was an Organization XIII rule after all. In battle, fear is one facaded emotion that should NEVER be displayed. Fear was the emotional sign of weakness and the Organization was not weak. Perhaps that was the reason why Demyx was never on the Superiors good side...

"You win this round, good play."

Larxene flashed a satisfied smirk and backed off of the man when her kunai disappeared.

It was yet another Organization XIII rule that could not be broken. No member was by any means permitted to fatally injure another member in sparing matches. They needed to stay in top fighting form. If they were all injured from fighting each other then what sort of progress would they make?

Luxord put a hand intelligently under his chin, looking Larxene in the eye. He had to admit his interest was slightly peaked with Larxene's lack of motivation today. He thought that of all days Larxene would be bringing Axel down the most on a day off. "So, you forfeit then mate? If you give up, the bet is lost."

Just after Luxord spoke a clap of thunder erupted from somewhere outside the castle. Larxene tilted her chin up to listen to the hauntingly beautiful sound of the storm. They always soothed her. Naturally when any member was around their element they felt a certain tranquility take over.

"Actually," A smirk grew on her face that would surely even scare Xemnas, "I don't think all hope is lost. Follow me, dear Luxord. You're not winning this bet."

With the highest interest in Larxene's new game he followed her through a portal to a part of the castle he had never been to before. The low ceilinged room had a humid kind of warmth to it. The kind of heat that made ones clothes stick to their bodies with little effort. The only light came from a small light bulb overhead with a pull-string switch attached to it. The ceiling was nothing but a maze of pipes twisting and turning around each other. Occasionally a puff of white smoke would blow from the spot where two pipes interlocked loosely. The smell in this place was quite notable too… and not for a good reason.

"Welcome to the castles lowest basement." Larxene set her hands on her hips while she let her eyes scan the room.

"What business have we down here."

Larxene's eyes then seemed to finally land on their target and she motioned for Luxord to follow her. After hopping over a few pipes they stopped on the other side of the room where a metal box with a lightning bolt symbol displayed on it was mounted up on the wall.

"Watch and learn my dear, watch and learn..." Her body surged with electricity until her fingertips sparked with her element. Once enough energy was gathered she opened the box and pressed her palm against the wires inside, transferring her energy into the power source. The lights in every room of the castle overcharged to the point that they looked about ready to burst into a million pieces before completely blowing out into total darkness. Not just the basement light went black, but the whole castle suddenly became submerged in obscurity.

**xXx**

"What the-" Demyx jumped when the whole hallway suddenly went black. No longer could he see Xigbar right in front of him. Heck, he couldn't even see his nose anymore. A flash of light came from the storm outside, illuminating Xigbars face for only a split second. A shriek belonging to a younger person sounded somewhere close by, causing Demyx to flinch.

"Lightning probably knocked out the power," Xigbar put a reassuring hand on Demyx's arm to let him know he was still there. "I'll go find Xemnas and we'll have this fixed in no time."

Demyx heard a portal opening up and assumed it was only Xigbar leaving. He already knew Roxas was no longer in the hallway. The scream he heard belonged to Roxas and it definitely wasn't in the hallway. He reached out in front of him, feeling the wall up and down in search of the doorknob.

"Oh, how could I be so dumb? Axel's gonna be so mad,'" And finally his fingertips landed on cold metal.

Demyx was in fact right. The only thing visible in the room was Axel, seeing as he lit his finger with a light flame. Almost like glue Roxas had his arms wrapped tightly around Axel's waist with his blue eyes locked shut. His body gave a quiver every time lightning blasted from the sky. Axel on the other hand didn't look too happy about being clung to.

"Axel?... Axel?...Axel?" Roxas proceeded to tug on the fabric of his shirt when he got no response out of him. "Axel?... Axel?...Axel?... Axel?... It's dawk in hewe..."

"I've noticed," The redhead's anger was rising at an alarming rate.

"Axel?...Axel?... Ax?"

"What?"

"Can you fix it?"

"No. I can't fix it," Raising even more...

"Axel?... Axeeeel?"

"What?"

The toddler flinched, yet preceded with his questioning, "When's the stowm gonna stop?"

"I don't know!"

When Demyx stepped through the door, Axel immediately sent a glare at him. Demyx swallowed a lump in his throat and muttered a quick 'sorry'.

"Hey Rox?" It was evident that Axel wasn't about to tolerate clingy behavior that day, not while his mood was like a time bomb on the verge of exploding. He could only guess that since Axel had been thinking on it nearly all day his temper had only worsen. Roxas pulled his eyes away from Axel's shirt to focus on Demyx, "Let's go, 'kay?"

"No!" Roxas quickly buried his head back into Axel's shirt, "'m stayin' hewe with Axel..."

Heat was beginning to radiate off of the redhead. That was never a good sign. Roxas was only holding on tighter, and the tighter he held, the tighter Axel had to clench his fists to keep his anger at bay.

'_Damn it! If Demyx didn't go and open his big mouth about Roxas I wouldn't have thought this much on it in the first place... Damn him! No... Damn them both right now!'_

Axel thought as he glanced down at Demyx who was currently working on prying Roxas off of him. The only thing this resulted in was Axel being tossed around like an old used toy.

"Demyx!" Axel finally snapped. The other nobody twisted his head up with an oblivious expression, "That is not working so will you knock it off already?"

"S-Sorry..."

"Just. Take. Him. And. Leave!"

Demyx gave a nervous nod, "Rox, come on. Xigbar's going to go fix the lights right now. Me and you can go practice saying your 'R's' while we wait."

As tempting as the offer sounded Roxas didn't move at all. He began to mumble something, but due to the fact that his face was still buried in Axel's shirt his words became incoherent.

"What?" Demyx moved closer to him to hear.

Roxas pulled his face away so that the older nobody could see that there was the threat of tears falling from his eyes.

"I-I'm not gonna leave Axel... Somethin's a mattew, I can tell." Another loud clap of thunder that made Roxas give out a little cry, "I-I'm not gonna leave 'im because... because I love him," His grip tightened a considerable amount, "A-And people who love each othew stay togethew."

The room grew uncomfortably quiet for a moment. Even the violent storm outside seemed aware of the situation and took a quick intermission. Demyx stopped with his mouth slightly open, awestruck by the sincerity in Roxas's voice. His eyes blinked slowly as he looked between his two friends. Axel's whole body flushed, his blood began to boil, and fists shook from how hard he was clenching them.

After everything Demyx said to him... After all the times this kid reminded him of his Roxas... After a wasted rainy day of confusion... _'I love him'?_

How DARE he?

Of everything he could have possibly said he decided to drop the 'L' word, the word that was virtually forbidden to even think about in the Organization. He even had the nerve to say it after hours of Axel sitting around with that being the only damn word on his mind?

That sort of language was not about to be tolerated. Not at all.

"Now," Axel finally opened his mouth to break the silence that seemed to be hanging over the room. The volume of his voice increased as he went on, "You had to say it didn't you Roxas?"

Quicker than Axel could throw him off, Roxas backed up on the couch once he caught sight of how threatening the others eyes looked.

"No, you know what? Forget that! The fact that you keep saying it is bad enough!" It got to the point where Axel's words could no longer be expressed while sitting down. The second Axel stood up Demyx snatched Roxas off the couch completely, standing as well to act as a safety wall.

"Cool it Axel! He didn't mean it and you know it!"

"Well then I think it's time he learned right now so I don't have to hear it anymore!"

Roxas flinched. He was holding on tightly to the back of Demyx's leg as he looked up into Axel's face. Axel had been frustrated with him a few times before but never had he seen this before. This wasn't even Axel... This was just scary...

"Axel!" Demyx knew exactly where Axel's outburst was headed, and it wasn't going to end well if it continued. The area around Axel's feet sparked red before flaring up into a raging fire that added as his backdrop, "Axel, stop it! Why are you doing this? Isn't this what you wanted to protect Roxas from?"

"That was before you opened your mouth about it!"

"Axel, knock it off!" Demyx nudged Roxas's backwards with his foot, just enough so that he was out of danger.

"You," Axel pointed directly at Roxas, causing him to shrink back, "are a nobody! You have NO heart! NO emotions! Larxene already told you once, and now I'm telling you that she wasn't lying!"

Roxas gripped the back of Demyx's leg harder as he let tears flow freely from his eyes. Hearing Larxene say it was bad enough... but hearing Axel screaming it at him was in a category all its own. Since Larxene had told him he pushed it out of his mind completely, just focusing on his love for Axel and how real it felt. It was apparent now that it wasn't about to be returned.

The pseudo emotions in the castle within the past week were getting ridiculous. Nobodies that normally didn't show a drop of feeling were showing them without even trying to hide it. Yes, it was overwhelming, but an outburst like this was too much.

"How could you say that to him? He loves you!"

"None of us can love Demyx, stop pretending! Roxas can't love me, I can't love him back, you can't love Zexion, none of us! Got it memorized?"

Now it was Demyx's blood that was beginning to boil. It wasn't even the comment about Zexion that did this. Oh no, that wasn't it at all. Axel had just gone too far this time. No matter how opposed to violence Demyx was, he hauled his fist back, thrusting it forward so that it landed just to the side of Axel's face to knock him back a few feet. With Axel's focus thrown off the flames behind him began to sizzle out. The musician pulled back with his eyes wide, not believing that he just had the courage to lay a hand on his friend.

Axel stood there with his hand resting on the spot Demyx's fist had just retreated from, "What was that for?"

"Someone had to knock some sense into you..."

"What are you talking about? I'm telling the truth. There's no sense in pretending when it's not real and never will be!"

"Do you even realize what you just said to him?" Demyx said in a hushed tone. When he got a blank stare from Axel he continued. "Well it doesn't matter now anyway. You just ruined everything! Don't worry about Roxas loving you or anything. You might have just taken care of that..."

Axel's hand fell limply at his side as he replayed his own speech over in his head. In his mind all he heard was his voice screaming at Roxas. Screaming everything he had wanted to strangle Larxene over. Screaming the things he wanted to protect Roxas from.

"Shit..." He mumbled under his breath. His eyes scanned the darkened room with the aid of a flame at the end of his finger. Double shit! Roxas wasn't behind Demyx's leg anymore. Heck, Roxas wasn't even in the room anymore! "Where is he?"

Demyx gave a slow shrug, "I would have run away if I were him too."

Axel's face now screamed something it hadn't shown in a long time. Overwhelming guilt. Without even a word, Axel walked right past Demyx into the abandoned halls of the castle. The first place he was headed to look was his bedroom, Roxas's usual safe haven in times of trouble. If Roxas wasn't there Axel had thoroughly prepared himself to search the whole castle from top to bottom.

He screwed up big time. That's all he knew right now.

**xXx**

Demyx followed at least ten feet behind Axel, not saying a word. They both stood outside of room number eight with eyes shifting in the dark for any sign of Roxas. The room was completely still, as a matter of fact the whole hallway was still. It was just like a scene out of a horror movie where the unsuspecting group of victims gets killed off one by one.

With a sigh Axel shut his bedroom door. Unfortunately his small flame didn't illuminate a terribly large area, never would it be able to spot Roxas in such a large place.

Axel headed down the hall towards a flight of stairs. He knew that a few feet behind him was Demyx still following him like a lost puppy somewhere in the shadows.

"Demyx?"

The musician snapped to attention. He didn't expect Axel to want to talk to him after he gave him a good punch in the face, "Yeah Ax?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"What I said to Roxas," Axel tilted his head a little so that he could look over his shoulder at Demyx from the corner of his eye, "You're right. I was supposed to protect him from all that stuff but I didn't."

"You... tried."

"But I just failed."

Demyx didn't say a word after that, still shuffling after Axel from a reasonable distance. He didn't know what to make of that comment. Was he supposed to agree with Axel or give him some sort of hope that this could be patched up? More silence passed, only the sound of their footsteps in the barren halls until Axel broke it.

Demyx?"

"Huh? Oh, what?"

"I didn't do it because I was angry at Roxas."

At that, Demyx gave the back of Axel's head a strange glance, "What are you saying?"

Axel stopped moving completely with his eyes concentrated on his feet. The blond was able to catch up to him so that he could see the hesitation in Axel's face, "Axel?"

"I'm not going to get wrapped up in the technicalities of all this and I may not be as intelligent as those higher ups, but what I do know, and know more than anything, is that Roxas means the world to me."

Axel let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as if a weight was just lifted from his shoulders. He lifted his head to meet eyes with Demyx. In all honesty he was waiting for Demyx to jump up and down with that big dorky grin of his face, saying something along the lines of 'I told you so! I told you so!'. That moment never came. Demyx stood there with the same serious expression. Almost as if he was analyzing Axel's every move.

"If something bad happens to this Roxas, then something bad is happening to my Roxas."

Demyx gave an understanding nod showing that he understood the urgency of the situation, behind the blond a portal opened up.

"Then we need to find your Roxas and quick," He backed away into his own portal, his voice being the only thing that he left behind, "You keep looking for Roxas. I have a plan."

**xXx**

If Axel even wanted the slimmest chance of finding Roxas in these conditions then it wasn't a job for two people alone. They needed more help. That's where Demyx's plan came into play. The Melodious Nocturne portal dumped him right out in front of a bedroom door in the upper ranked members dormitory hall. Specifically a door engraved with a number six, the Cloaked Schemers bedroom.

Zexion's heightened sense of smell was very powerful indeed. Right now if they wanted a prayer of finding Roxas they would need him most.

Demyx took a deep breath. This time around he wasn't near Zexion's bedroom to spy or stalk. He wasn't even there for the sake of spending extra time around Zexion. He was there not only for the sake of Roxas's safety, but also for Axel and the sake of their love... And that probably sounded horribly cliché, but after Axel had come this far, Demyx wasn't about to let all that progress go to waste.

Before he knew it he was knocking on door number six. The bedroom he had only been in once before and was connected to a night out partying and the aftershock of his actions.

Inside the cloaked schemers room was no brighter then the rest of the castle. Zexion's head snapped up from the book he was reading, the flashlight he was shining on it dropping to the bed, so he could stare at the door. In his mind he just wished the door would open up by itself... or the person on the other end would go the hell away... The latter was probably the best.

Zexion had been very engrossed in his reading all day and the second the blackout hit he wasn't about to let it spoil his plans. Actually, he found a blackout to be the perfect time to start reading a good murder mystery. So Zexion grabbed a flashlight from his desk, grabbed a few good looking books from the library and settled back into his bedroom for the remainder of the night... Until now that is...

He could already detect the mingling smell of salty ocean air and peanut butter. The unique scent of none other then the Melodious Nocturne. How was Demyx to know he was in here anyway? For all that idiotic blond knew he could be down at the library right now. Then that was the plan! Zexion lifted his flashlight back up to his book, slouching back into his bed. He would be very quiet and act as if he wasn't in his room. Soon Demyx would give up and go look for him elsewhere. Problem solved.

"Zex! Open up! We need your help!"

_"Just keep quiet... Pretend you're not here..."_

"Come on Zexion!" Demyx said in a whiny voice that was sure to get on Zexion's nerves at least so much that the other teen would give a yell for him to stop.

_"Not here... Not here... Not here..."_

"I know you're in there! Xigbar told me you locked yourself in there all day to read!"

_"Not he-... Damn him!"_

Zexion made a quick mental note to never tell Xigbar his plans on his day off again as he got up to open the door. It was best to dispose of Demyx quickly so he could get back to enjoying his day off, "What do you want Number Nine?"

The first thing Demyx saw was a bright light being shined in his eyes thanks to Zexion's flashlight. He put a hand up to his eyes so he could clearly see the Cloaked Schemer without the glare.

"Ah, finally Zexion! We have an emergency and need your help."

"_'We'_ meaning who?"

"Me and Axel."

Zexion gave Demyx _an 'are you kidding me?'_ glare. He took a step back into his room, ready to shut the door right in Demyx's face, "If this is because you two idiots lost Roxas again and want me to be your bloodhound then I'm sorry. Not interested."

"Zexion please!" He quickly jumped in the way of the door before it could be fully closed. Demyx pitted his own strength against Zexion's as they both began pushing from opposite sides of the door.

"I told you I want nothing to do with you!"

"You have to help!"

"I'm not obligated to do anything!"

"It's an emergency!"

"Your irresponsibility is not my problem!"

With every ounce of strength he had in him Demyx forced the door fully open. Zexion was tossed back a few feet into his room with the door wide open. "I'm begging you Zexion, I'll even get down on my knees if you want me to but we need your help now!"

The Schemer blinked a few times with his mouth hung open, slightly amazed, one by his strength, and two by how serious he just sounded. As tempting as watching Demyx begging sounded, Zexion let his head fall back and his nose do the work. Slowly but surely a smirk formed on his face as he looked back at Demyx.

"Well then, I've got some unsatisfying news for you both. You're in for one hell of a search."

**xXx**

It only took a split second for Demyx to catch up to Axel in the halls. Demyx came flying out of a portal, dragging behind him a very unwilling Zexion.

"Axel! Axel! Axel!" Demyx waved his hands around in a frenzy, "We have BAD news!"

When Axel saw that Zexion was Demyx's big plan a glimmer of hope actually came to him. Zexion would be able to find him for sure. Demyx was always in a frenzy over something, that wasn't his concern, but when even the Cloaked Schemer looked on edge about something, Axel's hope dropped.

Zexion pulled his hand out of Demyx's hold. Even the Schemer noted the change in Axel's demeanor as he delivered the bad news.

"I no longer detect Roxas's scent. Water has the ability to wash away a persons scent making it impossible for me to track. This could only mean one thing," Zexion pointed to a window overlooking the city where the storm raged on. Lightning violently struck a power cord outside sending a live wire down into the streets, "Roxas is no longer in the castle."

* * *

**A/N-** Done. So I have news. I have surgery Tomorrow and I really wanted to get this chapter up before then. Anyway, wish me luck everyone!

But, Longest chapter yet! So enjoy and leave me lots of reviews for when I leave the hospital! Haha, I love Demyx's unique scent by the way. I decided Zexion should connect Demyx to peanut butter after that one time he made Zex a pbj sandwich :)

In other news the part where Roxas repeats himself is based off of a real life annoying event. So I was in walmart this one day getting my shampoo. All of a sudden this mother and her daughter came down the isle. The kid was like 4 years old. She was behind me and all I heard was: "Mom, mom, mom, mom, mommy, I wanna see the fish, mom, mom, mom, the fish, mom, fish, fish, fish, can we see the fish, mom, the fish, the fish, the fish, mom, they're right there, the fish, there they are, mom, mom, fish, fish, fish, mom, let's go, the fish, I want to see them, the fish, mom, mom, mom."

And that mother would just not take her daughter to go see the fish...

I half wanted to laugh at how miserable her mother must have been and half wanted to turn around and scream "SHUT UP!"

Yeah... Read and review. Love you all xD


	16. Hearts Were Meant to be Broken

**Disclaimer-** If I owned Zexion, he wouldn't be such a work-a-holic for sure. He'd sex Demyx up every day.

**Warnings-** Emotions running rampant.

**A/N-** Thanks everyone for wishing me luck with the surgery :)

All of your reviews have been amazing. You all don't know how thankful I am for them. Really I am. I've been going through a rough time while I was writing this chapter. Hence, it being so late. I've been really unmotivated and I'm sorry. Your feedback has really helped. You guys are amazing and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint (or that my bad mood hasn't leaked into it to much).

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 16 :** Hearts Were Meant to be Broken.

And I'll never let you go,

* * *

Anyone who looked out the window and had a peek at the storm conditions would have said that they were absolutely out of their minds to go outside. Regardless, there they stood, three nobodies with their hoods drawn up in a pathetic attempt to fight against the ruthless storm. The streets of the city were damn near impossible to see in the storm. Fog mingled in between the drops of rain, making the neon lit buildings in the distance appear as nothing but random rings of color scattered in clouds. The alleyways were shrouded due to the black storm clouds lingering over the moon. Lucky for them, Zexion had accounted for such an event and supplied both Axel and Demyx with a flashlight. Even with their own provided light, the only way they could truly survey an area was when lightning decided to strike.

None of the residence ever liked the city, storm or not. It just had that dismal feel to it. There were no real people living in this city beside the Organization. Just shapes, shapes of shadowed, eerie, heartless creatures creeping along the abandoned buildings that still glowed with the light of the living.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

Three separate voices bellowed out over the pounding. Hope grew with each alleyway they crossed paths with, hoping that Roxas would come running out, no harm done, maybe just a little cold and wet, but with each alleyway, no Roxas.

Zexion made sure to shine his flashlight in the small corners along the buildings where Roxas could have hid. Occasionally a dusk would shrink back under his light and go slinking away back into the darkness from which it came, but no Roxas.

Axel's breathing grew shallower with every step he took, currently acting as the head of the group. Demyx followed at his heels, having pulled his hood down a long time ago to feel the water slide down his face. Zexion brought up the rear, staying at least ten feet away from the other two for a more thorough search.

They weren't too far from Memory's skyscrape and still Roxas was nowhere to be seen. This was way too far. Axel didn't think Roxas would be able to make it this far, or perhaps they missed him and they were the ones going too far. He stopped in the middle of the street, turning around so that he could shine his flashlight in Zexion's face.

"Zexion, are you positive you're not picking up any scents?"

The teen in question shook his head with his arms hugged around his body for warmth.

"I already explained to you how water affects my ability. It washes away the scents that are attached to the body. I can't even detect you or Nine's scent as of now. We're stuck looking for him the old fashion way."

"Don't you think we've gone too far? Maybe we should backtrack."

"Let's at least get to Memory's skyscrape. There's an alternative route back to the castle from there we can try," Zexion strolled past Axel with his flashlight stretched out in front of him, taking position as the new search party leader, "no need to retrace useless steps when he could be very well moving forward."

Axel followed with his head held low away from the rain. This couldn't have been happening, that's all there was to it. His best friend, the one person who from day one meant everything to him, was missing in such a place. Anything could happen to him. Heartless creatures ran rampant, not hesitating to attack anything that moved. The storm was so powerful that it was causing live wires to fall and small street fires to flare up. It was no place for an unprotected three year old to be running around. Whatever harm befell this current Roxas would surely have an effect on the Roxas he just so boldly confessed love for.

Memory's skyscrape was only a few blocks away, by now perfectly visible from their position. It was the largest, most lit up building in the whole city. Him and Roxas would always spend a good deal of time on the castle roof that overlooked the tower. Sometimes they would go up there at night before retiring to bed;

_The door to the castle roof cracked open and Roxas poked his head out. There was Axel, sitting on the edge of the roof after his days mission. The blond ran a hand through his hair as he strolled up behind the other. Axel knew right away that it was Roxas who was shuffling around behind him and tilted his head to see past his shoulder._

_"Surprise," Roxas joked as he took a seat beside him. He pulled two sea salt ice cream bars from his pocket, handing one off to his best friend, "You finished your mission early or something?"_

_"Yeah well, you know me," Axel gave him his trademark smirk._

_"Cocky as always," Roxas shook his head with a laugh, "should have known."_

_Roxas's eyes drifted up to the moon hanging over their heads. He gave Axel a nudge._

_"You know what I'm going to do once I get my heart back?" He said once he had gotten Axel's attention, "I'm going to go live somewhere where it's just me. No one else. Completely alone."_

_Axel raised an eyebrow. That plan sounded so depressing yet the blond looked so optimistic with a huge smile painted on his face. "What a waste of a perfectly good heart."_

_"No," Roxas shook his head with a complete look of bliss on his face, "I bet when you're alone you have so much time to really think about your emotions. You can think about what exactly brings you happiness or sadness. You can think about who you love and why you love them so much. Once you figure it all out it's probably so much easier to go out and get exactly what you want. You have no one to interrupt you until you're ready... When you're alone like that I bet emotions hit you harder. Maybe I won't live there forever, but for a while I think it would be nice."_

_And the whole time Roxas had a smile on his face._

He didn't understand why that specific memory came to mind at that moment but, now that he thought about it, what Roxas said that night made a lot of sense.

"Axel?" Demyx put a hand on the fire wielders shoulder to bring him back to the real world. He looked around quickly, having daydreamed for a bit he hadn't really been paying attention. He soon saw that the reason Demyx called his attention was because they had arrived at their destination.

Zexion stood just ahead of him in the middle of Memory's Skyscrape square with his eyes scanning every inch of the surroundings. Due to the light from the tower and the small confines of the area the whole square was quite possibly the only place completely visible in the whole city. Zexion pointed his flashlight towards the alternate route, seeing the shadows of a couple heartless scurry into the exact direction he wanted to take them down. It was strange that the whole square was quiet. Usually Memory's Skyscrape square was the heartless's favorite gathering spot, yet the few visible ones were headed elsewhere.

"I don't think he's here," Zexion turned to the others once they had caught up to him, "Let's go down that path now," He pointed to the alternate route on the other side of the skyscraper. The other route that also lead back to the castle.

"I thought you said he could be moving forward, Shouldn't we check that way first?" Axel pointed off to the dark alleyway leading further away from Memory's skyscrape. Zexion only gave him a skeptical glance.

"Do you honestly believe a three year old who is afraid of the dark would venture into some of the darkest alleys in the city?" Axel returned with a stubborn stare as Zexion began towards his own chosen path, "I would ask you if you're kidding me, but sadly I know the answer would be no." Being quite the stubborn person himself, Zexion didn't waste his time to look back and see if he was being followed. Besides, the heartless creatures behavior was worth further looking into, Roxas involved or not. He thought it would only be wise to follow them.

What choice did Axel have? Zexion was logical, no matter how cocky about it, and most of the time he knew exactly what he was doing. With his free hand shoved deep into his pocket he followed with a less than pleased air around him.

"Your mouth Demyx... I swear if you never opened it..."

The musicians ears twitched under his soggy hair when he heard Axel's voice have the nerve to utter such a thing. Especially since Demyx, this whole time, had been making it a personal duty to try to stay quiet for Axel and Zexion's sakes...

"Me?" Demyx glared over at the redhead, "You think this is my fault?"

"If you didn't bring up all this bullshit I would be fine right now!"

Now Demyx was at his snapping point. For the record it wasn't very easy to trigger his snapping point, but Axel managed to do it in record time, "Are you kidding me Axel! You're blaming me because I just happened to notice something that has been true since you first met Roxas! If you would have just given into your feelings rather then being the stubborn ass that you are, none of this would have happened!"

"I could blame this whole thing on you and trust me I want to, but that wouldn't be entirely fair now would it?" Axel nudged Demyx towards the teen walking ahead of them. The one trying desperately to block the other two out, "I'm blaming you and Zexion for this mess. Does that work better for you?"

"What!" Demyx glared up at him, "Don't blame this on him! I brought him into this. He's only helping!"

"Helping my ass! If he wasn't in the picture you wouldn't be so into this new feelings crap! Meaning this situation would be non-existent! So yes, I blame you and Zexion."

Zexion just kept his eyes peeled straight ahead, trying to keep his mind focused on other matters to block out the nonsense babbling going on behind him. Although now and then pieces of the fight would slip past his ear barrier and the only way he was able to curb the urge to throw a punch was by squeezing his fists until his knuckles turned white.

"That's it!" Demyx finally yelled. His feet stopped as he just stood completely still in the alley, "I have had it up to here with this Organization and everyone in it! I try to be nice, I try to be funny and all you guys do is blame something on me or call me an idiot! I quit!"

"Demyx! Stop acting ridiculous and keep walking!" Axel stopped not too far ahead of Demyx.

"Then make me Axel!"

"Trust me, I intend on it," He moved threateningly towards Demyx, "I'll give you till the count of three..."

That was the point where Zexion had enough of the fighting. He began to fear that if he squeezed any tighter his flashlight would snap in two. "Hey," He turned towards the others to watch the two in another heated argument. They didn't even hear his tiny voice over the yelling.

"You'd never have the courage to really leave, so stop acting stupid and come on!"

"See! This is exactly what I'm talking about! You think I'm stupid!"

"HEY!" He drew in a deep breath and let out a loud yell. It wasn't his voice that caught the others attention, but rather the loud boom of thunder that added as Zexion's backdrop, "Are either of you going to take this seriously or not?"

They both returned with blank stares. As said before, seeing Zexion yelling out of pure fury was a rare occurrence, and definitely one that called for a round of blank stares.

"Either you two knock it off or I leave. I have better things I could be doing on my day off, so choose now."

The rage of the storm seemed only to worsen at the tone of Zexion's voice. The wind picked up, whizzing brutally by a nearby building. The wind was fierce enough to snap a nearby water pipe in half and sent the heavy metal tube flying down straight at an unsuspecting Zexion.

Forgetting about the argument all together, Demyx instructed his feet to spring to life. Just before the falling pipe could get a chance to hit its target, Demyx had knocked Zexion off his feet and out of harms way. The two fell to the ground just as the pipe collapsed mere inches away from them.

Before Zexion could even comprehend what was going on he was lying on the ground after a fall that had knocked the wind right out of him. He remembered throwing his hands behind him in an attempt to break his fall, but as of now the wrist he landed on had no feeling in it what so ever. Laying on top of him was his savior, Demyx, panting heavily with his hands twisted into Zexion's cloak out of panic.

"Shit! Are you two okay?" Axel left his arrogance behind him and was by their side in an instant. Their safety was indeed more important than some argument.

The Cloaked Schemer couldn't answer right away. He drew up his good hand and lowered his hood, his hair becoming immediately as soaked as Demyx's. Speaking of that boy, Demyx had not moved. It was still water logged body against water logged body, something that seemed to make Zexion incapable of coherent speech.

"I'm fine," Demyx nodded to Axel, then focused on the blue eyes that seemed to be gawking at him, "Are you okay Zex?"

"I-I...I... I - you- you just- that pipe could have-"

"It's no big deal, are you okay?" Demyx finally shifted off of Zexion so that he could sit beside him. When Zexion attempted to push himself up, he had to clench his teeth together in pain to hold back a yell. That wrist he landed on was definitely broken.

"Oh your wrist is broken! I'm sorry, don't move it okay?" Demyx took his hand.

"No! My wrist is fine, it's just a break, happens all the time," He pulled his wrist away. Why the only thing he could do at that current moment was stare at his savior was beyond him. It was like he couldn't peel his eyes away, "It is a big deal. I didn't see that pipe falling... If that thing fell on me I'd be dead right now."

Axel looked down towards their feet where the object lay. While in the air it looked a lot smaller, but the pipe was in actuality a little longer than his leg and definitely much thicker and heavier. Zexion was right. It probably would have killed him.

"I- I don't understand," Zexion couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Demyx acted on such an impulse. An impulsive move that anyone with a heart would have labeled as 'fear'.

"I-I'm sorry Zex, I just-"

"Hey, I hate to break up a moment or whatever you call it," Axel said as he stood from the ground, "but we should probably get moving. It's dangerous enough out here and we still haven't found Roxas."

Zexion nodded dumbly, trying to push himself up from the ground. From all the things rushing around in his head he seemed to forget about the condition of his wrist and fell back to the ground. It only took a second for Demyx to rush to his side, giving him a helping hand to his feet.

"I don't need assistance," As soon as Zexion was up he yanked away from Demyx, his wrist cradled in his good arm. He walked quickly ahead of the others just as he had done before with the incident pushed to the back of his mind, his face completely flushed.

He knew he should have stayed indoors.

**xXx**

Halfway down the beat up alley Zexion stopped moving, his eyes searched the dark attentively. Down under his feet he could feel something moving, almost like ants trickling over bare toes. He let his flashlight scan down near his shoes and surely enough he found the source. Scattering around, sunken into the ground were hordes of heartless. Zexion's eyebrow twitched up as he noticed the abnormal number of creatures headed towards the same back alley.

"Keep moving Zexion, we don't have time for breaks," Axel said as he caught up.

"No wait," Zexion threw out his good hand, halting the redhead, "look at all of those heartless."

Axel shrugged, failing to see the importance of this, "They gather all the time. Just let them go."

Zexion shook his head, "Not that many at once."

He quickened his pace, never the type of person to break out in a full run. He followed the path the heartless were all leading him down. By the numbers, all these heartless were leading Zexion down the exact same alleyway. He knew something had to be attracting them. Heartless were strange creatures, they did enjoy gathering, but rarely without reason. Normally that purpose was a human's presence or a strong heart.

"Zexion, they're just doing what they normally do!"

"No, I'm telling you, look!" Zexion pointed his flashlight, piercing the darkness of the alley. At first there was nothing remarkable that would give the heartless a reason to be acting strangely, but as his light moved around the dark the others were able to see exactly what the heartless were crowded around. A fallen pile of rubble and pipes presumably knocked from some building by the storm. It almost seemed as if they were trying to find an opening to bury into the rock, "They wouldn't gather like that for nothing."

Axel rushed past Zexion. His chakrams materialized into his palms and in a few good knocks the cat-like creatures all disappeared into the darkness from which they came. The pile of rocks were being propped up by two steel pipes. One pipe was preventing the weighty rocks from falling while the other was creating a space that was allowing the creatures to peer through.

"Axel! Axel! He's here! It's Roxas! Zexion was right!"

Axel chased off the very last of the heartless when he heard Demyx's voice calling out to him. The musician was peering through the pile of rubble, calling in to the supposed person inside, "He's not moving!"

Demyx was shoved roughly out of the way to make room for Axel. The pipes holding up the rocks apparently protected Roxas when lightning decided to strike and send a brigade of rubble upon him. Cuddled up under the rocks through the tiny hole was where the tiny blond nobody lay. The others yelled and even tried to reach their arms through the hole but he seemed lifeless. He looked passed out cold.

"This whole thing is my fault..." Axel pulled away from the rocks, his body completely drained of energy upon seeing his friend lying motionless. His legs no longer were able to support his weight and he let his body collapse against the wall of the building. When he peered through the hole, it wasn't this new Roxas that had accidentally been dropped into his non-existent life, but his Roxas. His Roxas wasn't moving! His Roxas wasn't moving... and the worst part was, it was his entire fault.

"Axel..." Demyx leaned down beside him.

"This whole thing is my fault... Not yours... Not Zexion's. I was the idiot. He's not moving right now because of me."

"Axel... H-He'll be fine, okay? It's no ones fault..."

Zexion bit his lower lip as he massaged at his wounded arm, unfortunately at the point of swelling. The only way they would know for sure if Roxas was alright was to get him out of there. They certainly didn't have time for Axel's self pity. Zexion set his flashlight down at his feet and with his usable hand he began to push rocks from the pile, further exposing the hole leading down to Roxas.

When Axel heard the clamor of rocks hitting the ground, he quickly abandoned his spot and ran to help Zexion. His one arm certainly wasn't going to do it alone. Soon even Demyx began to tug at one of the pipes holding Roxas captive.

"Demyx!" Suddenly The Cloaked Schemer reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand. For a moment the hands stayed connected with both water drenched faces heating up. "I mean," Zexion immediately dropped the hand and let it wander to the back of his neck in a nonchalant manner. "if you pull out the pipes first then all the rocks they're holding up are going to fall onto Roxas. Just move the rocks, that should be enough to get him out."

Both nobodies nodded, and Demyx was left with a tingling sensation still in his hand. Zexion's inner thoughts still remained: Should have stayed indoors and note to self, don't touch Demyx.

About five minutes went by in which the three sets of hands were beginning to grow numb from digging through the mess that was keeping Roxas captive. With the combined efforts of Axel and Demyx one of the largest of the rocks was removed, leaving an opening for rain to seep in. Freezing cold drops fell onto the pale unconscious face below. The sudden wetness forced the toddlers face to scrunch up before his eyes gave a confused blink.

Demyx's eyes opened wide as a previously non-responsive face finally glanced up at him. "Axel! He's awake!"

The frantic voices that followed just barely broke through to Roxas. His eyes were blurred from the fog of the city and pain was rushing through his body, specifically his leg. Mobility was impossible at that point. He was being held in place by the rocks and pipes surrounding him, Of course little by little more air was able to get through to him. All the new information Roxas had to take in was too much and he soon found himself closing his eyes again to escape. The only thing that reached him then were the voices.

"Just a bit more!"

"We don't have time for that. He's blacking out again."

"I think the holes big enough now."

"Zexion can fit through! He's small!"

"I don't think me pulling him out with one arm would be wise."

"Axel's just as thin."

"All you have to do is reach in and pull him out as gently as possible."

Just as the voices had begun to fade away, a warm pair of arms wrapped themselves around Roxas's body. He felt himself being jostled away from the rocks and pipes. A not so distant voice gave a command to 'pull', and it wasn't long after that he felt the continuous flow of water on his skin mixed with a blast of icy cold air.

At that point, Roxas was resting lifelessly in Axel's arms. The only indication that he was all right came from his chest moving gently up and down. Axel ran his hand across Roxas's face, feeling an unnatural warmth. Someone being so warm in such cold temperatures was not a good sign.

"Axel," Zexion gazed over Axel's shoulder, "don't let him sleep out in this cold."

"Come on Rox, wake up. Can't sleep here," Axel mumbled into his ear as he gave him a small shake.

"Come on Rox," Demyx laid his hand on Roxas's back, whispering close to his ear.

Almost as if the mention of that name brought him back, those electric blue eyes of his fluttered open and his fist clenched tight around the fabric of Axel's jacket. For once in his life, the protective hold Axel had on him was unnerving. That moment that Axel had his arms wrapped tightly around him was the moment in which everything came flooding back to him. The memory of what happened what had to have only been an hour ago. Axel had showed off a side of himself that Roxas never thought would be directed towards him.

Their seemingly happy reunion was interrupted when Roxas began to weakly push away from Axel, muttering under his breath. The toddler's attempts to get away were so weak that Axel was oblivious and kept holding. It took one final harsh shove that took all of Roxas's strength to even let Axel know he was trying to get away. Unfortunately, that was the shove that sent Roxas toppling backwards straight out of Axel's arms.

If it had not been for Demyx standing there in time to catch Roxas, the sick toddler surely would have hit the ground.

"Roxas, what's gotten into you?" Axel tried to run a hand through Roxas's hair but the blond promptly hit him away and nuzzled in closer to Demyx, "Rox?"

"Youw a liaw..." Roxas attempted to yell back in a strained raspy voice, showing he was definitely sicker then he seemed. Axel couldn't tell if he was crying or if the rain was just running off his lashes, "I hate you!"

"Rox, I-"

"I said I hate you!"

Just as Axel was about to reach out again he held back. For some reason those words stung deeper than they should have. Perhaps because Axel knew in the back of his mind that Roxas had every right to say those words to him. Roxas let the sincerity behind his words be known by retreating away from Axel and burying into Demyx for protection.

"Axel," Zexion rested his good hand on Axel's shoulder to hold him back once he noticed the pained look in his jade eyes, "worry about this later. It's urgent we get Roxas back to the castle before his conditions get any worse."

**xXx**

The walk back to the castle was both quiet and awkward. Roxas huddled up to Demyx for warmth and, since no one was letting him go back to sleep, stared blankly into the darkness of the city. This time Axel was the one that lagged far behind the others with his hands shoved in his pockets as they crossed the bridge.

The whole castle was still dark when they got back. Apparently no one had been able to figure out the sudden power outage yet. So it didn't seem strange at all to the group when they saw a few flashlight beams down the hall. It didn't seem even the least bit threatening until one of the flashlight holders mouths opened up into a wide grin. What little light that was in the hall bounced off the holders teeth.

"You screwed up nicely this time Axel." A high-pitched feminine voice called out. Zexion pointed his flashlight towards the source. Standing in the path of the four entering the castle was not only Larxene but Vexen, Saix, Luxord, Marluxia and most importantly Xemnas.

Axel, Demyx and Zexion froze right where they stood as Xemnas approached them.

"Needless to say, I am appalled with the behavior over the past week by many of you." The whole hall grew silent as Xemnas's voice echoed off the walls. Everyone there knew it wasn't just Axel he was disappointed in, therefore to talk at a time like that only meant suicide.

"Not only did I discover the under-table experiment Vexen has been conducting but, once again, Axel you failed to uphold your responsibilities and let a mere child run into the city. Not just any child, but my keybearer! Do you not comprehend Roxas's importance to this Organization Axel?"

Xemnas didn't think he realized Roxas's importance? Of course he realized Roxas's importance in the Organization! Xemnas needed him, Axel couldn't function without him... What kind of a stupid question was that?

After a moment of silence from Axel, the redhead's eyes drifted to Larxene, giving a harsh glare at the fact that he knew her role in this before focusing back on Xemnas.

"You think I'm the worst of the Organization for endangering Roxas ONCE? I've done nothing but try to protect him while Larxene and Luxord over there have been making underhanded bets out of it the whole time! I think that's a bit lower then anything I've done!"

"I don't want to hear it Axel!" Xemnas boomed back, insulted that Axel would even have the audacity to try to detour his accusations, "For your carelessness and constant misconduct you should be a dusk by now! As for the rest of you who have had ANY involvement in this experiment you will be taken care of! As for now, Axel, you are to relinquish full responsibilities of Roxas to Demyx."

"But sir-!" Axel jumped between Demyx and Xemnas.

"Would you enjoy becoming a Dusk tonight Number Eight?" That threat was sure to make Axel back off.

Demyx shrunk back when Xemnas's eyes landed on him, "Nine, I want a full medical report on Thirteen on my desk by morning. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," With Roxas safely in his arms, surely falling back asleep, Demyx scurried back to his room away from danger.

"Zexion," Xemnas turned his attention to the other teen who currently had his eyes fixed on the ground and was still comforting a wounded arm. Xemnas of course caught sight of the injury, "I want you to go with Lexaeus and get your wound tended to."

Zexion gave a nod and was led away by the stronger nobody to the infirmary. He couldn't help but throw a sorry look back at Axel.

"And you," Vexen was the last to face Xemnas's fury. Needless to say it was the scientist himself he was most furious at. "I had best see you contained to that lab for the remainder of the night! If I don't see a cure in Demyx's hands by morning you had best believe you will be a dusk by lunch!" Before Xemnas could even blink Vexen had disappeared into a portal.

The air in the hall was still until Xemnas left, followed as always by his right hand, Saix. Regardless of the tension that previously held them, it only took Larxene a few seconds to begin her cheer of victory.

"I knew it! I knew Axel would fail!" She leaned into Luxord who had a look of despair on his face. "How much do you owe me now?"

Axel's eyes narrowed dangerously. For a second it seemed as if he were going to lash out at the girl as he had done many times before. Instead of a physical attack, he let his words do the work for him.

"This whole fucking thing was your fault wasn't it Larxene? Roxas was not only taken from me, but is now sick too all because of you!"

"It doesn't matter Axel," She stood in between Luxord and Marluxia looking all too pleased with herself, not even a drop of remorse for Roxas's condition. A thing like Axel's anger wasn't about to stop her from gloating, "as long as I win, and you lose, then it doesn't matter. Always one step ahead of you Axel. That's what I care about."

Axel came to the point where he didn't care anymore. Larxene's words went in one ear and out the other. At that point, sleep sounded like the only option. No more Roxas to look after, one more wrong move and he'd be turned into a dusk for sure, what else was there to do?

"Well then I hope you're happy with yourself," As Axel walked past her, she set her hands on her hips and gave a very confident 'I am'.

The redheads fists clenched tightly, his nails digging into his palms. For a moment, every onlooker was certain that Axel's intention was to turn around, throw a punch and get back at Larxene for everything she's done to him. On the contrary he was holding back everything he truly wanted to do to Larxene. He pictured it as if Roxas was there. The poor kid probably would have been standing behind Axel, trembling under the females presence as before. With Roxas's sake in mind, Axel kept his eyes glues straight and kept walking away.

**xXx**

"'m cold..."

"I know," Demyx set his flashlight on the stand beside his bed and wrapped another blanket tightly around Roxas's shoulders' "my heaters not working right now, the power's still out... Sorry," He wished he could do more to help the kid but the problem was the power outage left the castle in such a bad state. The heat was dropping and none of the outlets worked.

The poor kid looked like a train wreck once Demyx finally got a chance to look him over. His skin was paled yet hot to the touch. He shivered under a huge mess of blankets and quilts with his leg stuck out for Demyx to treat it. Where his leg had been wedged between the rocks was a considerably large gash. Demyx himself was fairly decent when it came to healing injuries so with the aid of a few potions he was sure he could have the leg patched up in no time. The high fever was the thing that was worrying him most. Roxas's emotional state was another thing in itself.

He sighed deeply as Demyx rested a hand on the wound ailing his leg. He let out a small hiss in pain before he could actually see what Demyx was doing.

"Axel really loves you," A soft blue light emitted from Demyx's fingertips, working to close the wound as much as possible, "he does have a funny way of showing it though."

"He said," Roxas looked towards Demyx with drowsy eyes, then idly down at his hands, playing with his fingers,"he said we'd a'ways be togethew..."

"And he hasn't let you down yet. He just went looking all over the city for you in the pouring down rain! You know how much Axel hates water!" Demyx laughed as he pulled away from Roxas's leg to find his potion supply. Roxas didn't seem the be paying much attention to the story of Axel's rescue, he was still pouting as Demyx dropped a box of potions onto his bed.

"Axel's always been protective of you like that," Demyx continued while pouring some thick sticky liquid onto a spoon, "I remember when you were assigned this one mission in Hallow Bastion. It was a pretty dangerous one too. The second you didn't come back from that mission on time Axel was right there by your side before anyone could say otherwise. You got so mad at him for completing your mission... But the truth is, if Axel never showed up you would have been in some real trouble."

The strange thing was, for a second Roxas actually remembered something someone was saying to him. It was one of those out of body experiences, like it had happened to him... but it wasn't him. He saw someone... It looked like him only not so small. Axel was there too.

_"I hate you Axel!" The older Roxas clenched his fist, taking a fighting stance in front of an uninterested Axel, "Did you hear me Axel!"_

_"You were already injured, what did you want? Did you want me to leave you there to die!" Axel finally yelled back in defense after having stayed silent for so long._

_"Well what do you think Axel? That I'm some baby that needs rescuing every time one little thing goes wrong! Thanks for showing me up in front of the entire Organization!"_

_"I wasn't trying to show you up! I just wanted you back alive!"_

_Roxas grasped at his side that had been wrapped up in bandages to mask a large gash, "How about you just stay out of my life from now on, all right Axel?" He turned on his heel and gave the door to Axel's room a good slam._

Demyx held the spoon up to Roxas's lips, "You were pouting and ranting about how aggravating Axel was all night, but before you went to bed you two were right back to being the best of friends. Now drink up! This stuff'll make ya go right to sleep!"

Roxas's mind couldn't wrap itself around the fact that that could have actually been him in that memory... Come to think of it, the other Roxas...

He sighed as he gave the potion a suspicious look over. After assessing that the stuff probably tasted horrible, he pursed his lips together. Demyx prodded Roxas's lips with the tip of the spoon, wishing that Axel were here to at least help him. Axel was indeed the master at getting Roxas to do what he wanted. Demyx knew that no matter how many times Roxas said he hated Axel, he really didn't. Never could and never would.

"Come on Rox, I know you feel really bad right now and this is going to help!"

His mouth was still locked tight.

"Don't make me force you to take this Roxas..."

Still nothing.

"Oh no! Larxene's here!" Demyx quickly pointed randomly causing Roxas to follow his finger, mouth slightly agape. He took that opportunity to slip the potion into the stubborn toddlers mouth. Roxas spat and sputtered once it was all down.

"Heeeeey!"

"Don't worry about it," Demyx ruffled his blond locks with a laugh, "you'll be asleep before you even have time to get mad about it."

No matter how much Roxas tried to fight the drowsiness taking over, the potion slowly began to take effect just as it was meant to, "Axel said I couldn't love..."

"Like I said before, Axel says some things he doesn't mean," Demyx helped lay Roxas back in bed, tucking the blankets tightly up to his chin. By the time his pillow was fluffed, Roxas was out like a light.

It figured. The fever was probably making him drowsy enough, mix it with a powerful healing potion and Roxas was probably dead to the world. It was a good thing, he needed the sleep.

Demyx pushed himself away from the bed with a relieved sigh. He figured it was best to work on Roxas while he slept, that way he couldn't put up a fight. Well first on the list was to get them both changed into some dry clothes. Just as he got up to go grab some clothes from the closet, a light knock sounded from the door. He muttered a quick 'come in' assuming it was just Axel who probably couldn't stay away.

A much shorter nobody stepped into the room, slowly closing the door behind him and clearing his throat to get Demyx's attention.

"Zexion?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

The shorter teen held his arm, shifting anxiously on his feet under the questioning gaze of Number Nine, "I figured it'd be a waste if I went through so much to make sure Roxas was safe and didn't at least come to see how he's handling recovery."

"Oh yeah, well it's probably just the flu. He would probably benefit more if he were with Axel though," Zexion's reminder prompted Demyx to keep looking for those clothes.

"If I'm not mistaken, Roxas did voice his displeasure with Axel not to long ago..."

"They're both so stubborn," Demyx laughed as he leaned down next to Roxas, "These two always get frustrated with each other. The thing is, they love each other. Roxas could never hate Axel. Doesn't matter how loud he screams it. They're both just too stubborn to admit it."

"So I've noticed..."

"Speaking of recovery," Demyx directed his attention to Zexion's injuries, "how's your wrist?"

"As good as it's going to get I suppose," He shrugged.

Demyx set the clothes he had found on the table beside the bed so that he could first examine Zexion. His wrist had been carefully wrapped in a bandage, thanks to Lexaeus, though probably in a great deal of pain from being bound up so tightly. Just as carefully, the blond unwound the bandage, relieving the swollen appendage. He placed his hands atop of it and muttered _'heal' _under his breath. The same blue light that worked on Roxas's leg glowed at Demyx's fingertips. The moment Demyx took his hand off of Zexion's wrist, all the pain had evaporated.

"Better?"

Zexion flexed his now fine wrist, no longer seeing the need for a bandage as he stared in amazement, "You certainly have a talent."

Demyx shrugged with an airy smile, "It's nothing really. Water has a certain degree of healing energy you know," He gave Zexion a quick smile before resuming his role as Roxas's caretaker. Zexion still stood beside the door, opening and closing his palm as his mind mulled over everything that happened. And there Demyx was, working as if his mind wasn't rushing at a hundred miles per minute.

Normally Zexion's mind was in a rush, he was considered the youngest scientist of his age after all. He was always thinking up something in his head, usually a lot faster then he could even comprehend what he was thinking. Never had his mind rushed like this before. It wasn't mathematical equations or scientific knowledge rushing through his head... To be honest he didn't have a clue in the world as to what was happening at that moment.

"Hey Demyx,"

"Yeah?" He was concentrating so hard on Roxas he failed to notice Zexion had actually addressed him by his real name.

"You acted so fast on the impulse to save me earlier. In order to save someone I suppose you would need to feel some sort of worry or perhaps fear and... you cannot feel. It wasn't even as if you had to think about it, work to fabricate that emotion. It was just there."

Demyx only paused for a second. "Why would I need to think about saving your life?"

"Why though? Why did you do it?"

"Because I just care about you, that's all."

"You don't care about me, caring requires feeling! You can't feel those emotions required to care. There must be some logical reason behind your actions," Zexion stepped closer to Demyx, seeming to beg for there to be a simple scientific answer for this. Something that he could actually understand.

"There's nothing to explain Zexion!" Demyx threw down Roxas's wet clothes he had just removed, "I'm no scientist, I can't put it into scientific terms for you, but I know what I feel and it's real! If you think I'm lying then why do I 'feel' hurt when people insult me or I 'feel' happy when I accomplish something! They're not fake!"

Zexion found himself backed against a wall as Demyx had advanced on him, "Or when I'm around you I feel-" He stopped himself just as Zexion began to give him curious glances. Only then did he realize he had backed the poor shorter nobody into a corner, "You know what? Never mind. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you."

"You feel what?" Zexion watched as once again Demyx tried to act as if none of that had happened... Amazing, "Tell me!"

"You wouldn't care."

"I want to know!"

"No," Demyx's own face began to heat up as he felt he could no longer meet eyes with Zexion. "just... just go! I need to take care of Roxas!"

"Demyx! As your superior I order you to tell me!"

"You wouldn't understand! None of you higher ups understand!" He conjured up the courage to face Zexion and pressure him towards the door. "Now just-... Go! I need to concentrate!"

Confusion was written all over Zexion's face as he was ushered out the door faster than he could even register it. The slam reverberated throughout the room, followed by the sound of Demyx's back hitting the wall behind him. He slowly sank down to the floor with his head buried in his hands. He didn't acknowledge it in front of Zexion...

How fast his mind was racing.

How badly his hands were shaking.

Or how red his face was tinged.

He wished for once Xemnas was right, he really did. He wished he couldn't feel that way towards Zexion. There was no denying it, and at that point, he didn't even know why he tried to hide it. In the bed across from Demyx, Roxas tossed and turned in a feverish sleep. The toddler was reaching out, grasping for someone that wasn't there. His Axel wasn't there...

Demyx rubbed at his temples. Everything was wrong!

Roxas wasn't supposed to be lying in bed all alone and sick. He was supposed to be cuddled up next to Axel in a sound sleep.

And Demyx definitely shouldn't have been huddled up like a little kid on the floor of a pitched black room, wishing he had just spilled his _'heart'_ out to Zexion.

He had the chance. Zexion was right there begging him to do it, and he couldn't bring himself to tell Zexion he needed him more than anything. Demyx always admitted to the prospect of having emotions without a heart, but when he was around Zexion he didn't feel as if it was a 'maybe' sort of thing. It was there and he knew it. He felt it, Roxas felt it, Axel felt it, and now Zexion seemed like he wanted to know what it was like to feel it.

Everything was wrong.

* * *

**A/N-** I hate power outages... Sadly I know then all too well. My town CONSTANTLY gets them.

Anyway, yes I realize memory's skyscrape is closer to the castle in the game but that city disappointed me. When I saw the city in the preview of KH1 I was like "That city world is gonna be EPIC!" but then I got there... And there was very little epicness, and it wasn't even that big. I was like wtf? It looked huge and epic in the preview.

So in my own mind I made the city bigger... and this is also my attempt at making it more epic. Oh, and there really is another route if you go to memory's skyscrape. On the opposite side from where you come back from the castle. Except the opposite side is blocked by a truck crashed into the side of memory's skyscrape...

Where the heck they got a track from I don't know but I think it had something to do with Demyx... and the need to feel like he can actually accomplish something without screwing it up. Look! He succeeded! The truck is sufficiently blocking a perfectly good path xD

So since there was no truck in this story blocking the path... it obviously takes place before Demyx's truck incident. And in other news... the episode in which L died has aired... I feel as if Zexion has died all over again xD Oh god I still picture Zexion with English!L's voice!

Read and Review :)


	17. Don’t Let Them Take it All Away

**Disclaimer**- You know what I wish I owned? Hitman. Because that game is ridiculous when you turn the gravity off. But I don't own Hitman…. Or Kingdom Hearts.

**Warnings-** Post-Traumatic Stress.

**A/N- **We don't drop no soap around heaaaaa'. Look at me cuz I'm on that mofo boat :] A year, I know. I don't know what to say.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 17: Don't Let Them take it All Away.**

_Day and night_

_You're by my side._

* * *

"It has to be now? But-" Demyx looked up quickly as he was spoken to.

"No questions. It's the Superiors orders. It has to be administered now."

"But Vexen! What about Axel-or-Roxas- Why!"

Vexen shook his head, dangling a syringe of red liquid above the nocturnes head, "You honestly believe the superior is concerned with Axel's well-being anymore?"

Demyx was immediately silenced. His eyes followed Vexen as he crossed the room to a half conscious Roxas. Vexen removed the plastic cover from the needle.

The Nocturne stood up quickly, a begging tone to his voice, "Axel is just downstairs. He'd want to be here for this!"

Vexen ignored Demyx. He used one hand to restrain both of Roxas's tiny ones in front of him while the other was perfectly positioned to stick the needle into the toddler's neck. Roxas was much to sleepy to realize what was happening, "The Superior doesn't want Axel to interfere."

"The Superior doesn't have to know! Why now? Can't we wait for morning?" Demyx pleaded in as many ways as he could think.

"It's out of my hands," The scientist drove the syringe into the vein exposed in the toddler's neck. A choking yelp sounded throughout the room that made Demyx cringe. Roxas fell limp to the side of the bed as the needle was removed. A quick bandage was placed over the pin-sized hole and just like that it was done.

**xXx**

Axel couldn't sleep. He piled all of his blankets on top of himself to ward against the cold and still he was freezing. Yes, a fire wielder was freezing. It was something that was sure to be written in some history book someday. He turned to his side to the spot that for the past week had been taken by Roxas. Tonight of course it was empty, he could see right past it to the clock that flashed at some ungodly hour.

'_If only something had gone differently,' _was the only thought running through his head. If Larxene hadn't caused that power outage, if he hadn't lost his temper on Roxas, or maybe if he had just realized his feelings towards Roxas earlier. If Roxas remembered any of what had happened Axel was certain his best friend would want nothing to do with him.

He exhaled deeply before pushing up from bed, a light pounding that began when he laid down only escalated when he sat up. He shuffled out the door of his room and into the hallway, his bare feet making sluggish taps across the marble floor.

Demyx's room was just a floor above his. He wasn't particularly headed there or anything, it was more of a trance like walk that pulled him in the direction of the Nocturnes room. The door was already pushed open a crack and Axel could make out the silhouette of Demyx sitting over his table scribbling on a piece of paper illuminated by his flashlight.

Axel sighed, his hand running through his course hair, he hadn't bothered to change out of his dirty attire. His room was empty anyway. He guessed he looked pretty pathetic with his hair all knotted up and still smelling heavily of the polluted city downpour. Three hours later and the storm had just then decided to stop, just his luck…

"Ugh, I can't do this!" From inside the room Demyx threw down his pen to rub at his temple feverishly, giving a distressed cry.

Axel stood outside the door, assessing the situation. No matter how much he was told to stay out, to stay away from Roxas, he just couldn't. If Demyx was the least bit upset over Roxas's condition then Axel almost felt it was his duty to not stay away. Hesitantly he stepped in.

"What was that?"

Demyx snapped to attention, looking back and forth lethargically between Axel and his paperwork, "I'm just trying to finish up Roxas's medical report."

"So why can't you do it? Is something wrong with Roxas!" Axel panicked for a moment, rushing over to the sick toddlers bedside to place a hand on his forehead.

Demyx bit his lip, using his feet to pull his chair closer to Axel, "Roxas should be fine. It's only the flu, but-"

When Demyx paused so abruptly Axel looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Demyx seemed like he was fighting with everything he had to not answer the question, "What is it?"

"It's over Axel. Vexen administered the antidote about an hour ago."

A chill ran through the room. The tiny body under the blankets shivered. Axel gave a subtle nod, for the most part staying silent. Roxas's ragged breathing was the only noise that filled the room.

"What now?" Axel didn't take his eyes off Roxas for a second. His friend looked the same as he did a few hours ago minus the blue band-aid that graced his neck.

"Well," Demyx shifted from the chair to the bed beside Axel, "Vexen said it'll be a gradual change. Mentally, he'll begin to slowly act like an adolescence and remember his former self. His body will be the last to change. As a whole though, the potion will take exactly 48 hours to run its full course. Two days from now Roxas will be back to normal."

"And his memory? Will he remember any of this? Will he even be the same Roxas?"

"Vexen couldn't say for sure…" Demyx bit his lip, knowing that's not what Axel wanted to hear, "but he did say that we can help him out by reminding him of his old life as much as possible. It'll make the transition easier."

"Don't you mean 'you have to remind him'?" Axel let out a spiteful chuckle, "I'm banned from Roxas until he recovers."

"This is my room Axel, I can allow whoever I want to stay." Demyx stood from the bed, kicking his chair back over to the desk, "Besides, no one can remind Roxas of his old life better than you. Stay here tonight and I'll watch out for you."

Axel watched as Demyx settled down into his chair and pulled out a CD player with ear buds. The music was enough to drown out anything Axel said to give him some privacy. It was the least the two of them deserved. The whole castle was likely asleep now anyway. Axel was safe at night.

An unconscious hand reached out to clench Axel's cloak, the tiny fingers moving in erratic patterns along the leather. His mouth was moving in an incoherent manner, his mind probably submerged in a fevered dream. The older nobody slid further into the unfamiliar bed until he could feel a soft yet shaky breath on his neck.

Well thank Kingdom Hearts for small miracles. Roxas was still breathing, still alive… or as alive as he was capable of being. One question still remained in the fire wielders mind. What now? When Roxas was his normal self again it would be damn near impossible to go back to the way things where before this incident, before he knew he wanted Roxas. How in all the worlds did anyone expect him to tell a fifteen-year-old boy he was in love with him? He was twenty for Kingdom Hearts sake!

The very thought sent painful spasms searing through Axel's brain.

Roxas's hand loosened its grip on the cloak. He mumbled before nuzzling closer to the redhead… Yeah, lovely thoughts to be having about a fifteen-year-old boy. He was absolutely positive that if Roxas were back to normal and knew of these thoughts Axel would probably be blinded by now.

Axel sighed and rested his chin on the top of Roxas's head. Axel's body completely protected the blonde from any and all harm.

"I'll make it up to you," He shut his eyes, whispering to an unconscious Roxas, "I don't know how, and I don't know when. I will think of something, and that's a promise."

**xXx**

Before anyone awoke Demyx crawled silently back into his bed near Axel's feet. He did not sleep but instead jostled the blankets until Axel woke up.

"Rox is still burning up," Was the first thing to leave Axel's mouth upon opening his eyes.

By some miracle Demyx was able to persuade Axel away from Roxas's bedside for two minute for some breakfast. After much effort, Roxas was left to sleep with a wet washcloth draped over his forehead.

"There is very little science cannot do," Vexen sat close to the head of the table that day handling a capped needle filled with blood red liquid.

"Oh yeah," Xigbar sipped at some coffee, "I didn't see your science helping me get the light back on the other night."

The whole castle was once again illuminated thanks to the persistent efforts of Xigbar and Xaldin plugging away in the basement for hours to get the place back in a presentable fashion. The storm had left the city a complete wreck. Patrol was almost impossible with all the rubble and debris cluttering the ground. For that matter, Xemnas had put out an order for all dusks to aid in the cities clean up.

"Goooooood Morning Luxord," Larxene bounced into the dining hall completely elated. She slid in between the gambler and her pink haired assassin. Marluxia laced an arm around her with the radiance of a proud parent.

Everyone was completely drained. The ones who went out searching for Roxas , the ones who stayed behind to repair the power outage, and the ones who caused the whole thing. Larxene must have not gotten her discipline dished out to her yet because she was the only spirit in the castle wearing a grin. For the past seven days of brutal work she had managed to accumulate a total of 1,400 munny. She already had planned how it was going to be spent, once she was off surveillance of course.

Luxord sat in displeasure all morning over eggs and toast. His true disappointment lay in Axel's ridiculously careless move that cost him 1,400 munny. And there he was thinking that of all the untrustworthy, deceitful, uncaring, souls in the organization, Axel seemed like the type to at least show some sort of falsified emotion towards his best friend.

"I trust you had a good night Axel," Larxene was the first to greet a passive Axel. He shot no malicious comments, no scowl, not even a rude gesture in the females direction, completely uncharacteristic of Axel. He sat down with a static expression beside Demyx and in front of the food he had no desire to eat.

Save for Larxene and Vexen, both of which made sure to parade their cockiness around, everyone was in a hushed mood. Many had already received punishment for somehow aiding in the experiment. The perpetual clinking of forks and knives circulated the room.

The moment Demyx sat down it seemed Zexion suddenly had somewhere important to be. The current structure of The Organization seemed to be nothing but a horrific mess.

"Everyone," A spoon tapped at the edge of a water glass. Vexen cleared his throat to gain the others attention, "you will be happy to know that my potion is complete and was administered to Roxas last night. The transition will go well I presume."

"Well at least Xemnas will have something to be pleased about," Xaldin added with a huff.

Axel looked up from his breakfast with bloodshot eyes as if he had gotten no sleep at all, "So… he'll be back to normal right?"

Vexen set a hand under his chin, "100% recovery is never guaranteed. Especially since I was given little time to test the antidote."

"So it could work and it could fail?" Axel clenched his teeth together to prevent any malicious comments.

"No, it _WILL _work, but to what extent is still questionable. It will help however if as Roxas's mental state begins to shift into that of a teenaged boy, you begin treating him as such despite his physical appearance."

So it really was almost over… Somehow Axel still couldn't fathom that.

The door swung open rather quickly, hit the back wall and stole everyone's attention.

"Xemnas demands Axel's presence in his office," Xemnas's right hand man stepped into the hall looking in the grumpiest of moods, arms wrapped impassively around the small form of Roxas. Saix quickly set him down, seeing as he hadn't cared for the kid from day one, "I found 'it' wandering around the halls. You might want to consider a leash," The Berserker didn't care to stay in the room any longer and promptly left Roxas standing alone on the floor.

"Don't feel good…" The kid looked like death warmed over. Rather pitifully he shivered with a cold sweat dripping from his brow. His hair lay elegantly disheveled over his sunken eyes dulled by the fever. In a desperate attempt to keep himself warm he had one of Demyx's thin blankets wrapped around his shoulders.

Axel had to do all but nail his hands to the table to prevent from tripping over himself to get to Roxas. Fortunately, Demyx did that for him. He tripped over a chair just to scoop the poor kid up.

"Rox, what are you doing. You're supposed to be in my room sleeping."

"Huwts…" Roxas mumbled numbly, nuzzling his face into Demyx's neck, "it's cold in thewe."

The water mage rubbed circular patterns onto Roxas's back, "I'll find you someplace warmer."

Axel rose from his seat with a sigh, walking straight past both blondes towards his doomed meeting. Roxas gave a weak needy whimper as he passed.

Demyx brushed his cheek against Roxas's heated brow, looking around the room desperately as everyone was getting up to leave. His eyes landed on Xigbar, he was the man who had found him and brought him into The Organization when he was nothing but a newly born nobody. Being as Demyx was so young when he first entered the Organization Xigbar showed him kindness and a certain fatherly affection. They proceeded to be very close after that. Demyx hoped close enough to do him a big favor.

"Hey Xigbar?" He called out, causing the older nobody to turn towards his voice, "Any ideas on what Xemnas has planned for Axel?"

"I feel sorry for that guy," Xigbar snorted, "Poor kid is going to be worked like a dog along with all those who were involved. Vexen, Zexion, Axel, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia, and even you little buddy."

Demyx's mouth dropped, "Me! What did I do?"

"You're a co-conspirator!" Xigbar ruffled the younger nobodies hair, "You not only tried to hide Roxas from Xemnas but you were in Vexen's lab without permission. As punishment Xemnas is freeing all those not involved of their weeks mission and loaded them on top of those responsible. Don't worry, you're off the hook until Roxas is well."

Well damn it all if those mission weren't going to be the death of him… But speaking of Roxas, Demyx looked down on the sleeping toddler then back up at Xigbar with the most persuasive eyes, "You mean you have no missions all this week?"

"Don't give me that look. What do you want?"

"Come on, you have no missions this week and I need a big favor done!"

Xigbar sighed as Demyx made it a point to pull open his eyes wider, his lips set in a full pout. Unfortunately his affection towards the water mage captured the best of him, "Why do I have a feeling this favor is going to cost me this weeks freedom?"

**xXx**

Axel exited the Superiors office, shutting the door behind him with a pained wince. Damn it, that man really had it out for him. Either that or he must have honestly been crazy. Four mission in one day! It was impossible! He wouldn't even have time to come back and eat. One mission right after another! Not only that but he was also stuck with city patrol on the night shift. The city wasn't even cleared yet. How in all Kingdom Hearts name did Xemnas expect him to maneuver around the city in the state it was in. And sleep? Forget it. He wasn't getting any of that.

After such tasks were given to him the last thing he expected to see was Xigbar rounding the corner, dragging behind him an unwilling Zexion squirming and pleading for freedom.

"Axel, mission status."

Axel blinked dumbly as they stopped in front of him, "Um… Four release and clear mission," He held up four separate note cards, "Listen I have a lot to do so what do you want."

'Consider yourself relieved of all missions," Xigbar stated quickly.

"W-What?"

"Thanks to Demyx; me, him and Zexion here are completing your missions for you. Night patrol will still be your job. If I were you I'd take the offer because it's not coming up again any time soon. Zexion was damn near impossible to catch," Xigbar squeezed Zexion tighter to his being, "The second I said 'Demyx would like some help' the thing went running."

"Completing my missions…. Demyx? What the fuck did he do now?"

"What do you mean? He's trying to help you be with Roxas."

For a moment, a glimmer of hope rose somewhere in Axel's chest. Almost as quickly as it came, it sank to the pit of his stomach when he remembered time alone with Roxas was impossible

"Why does he keep doing this? I'm not allowed near Roxas!" Axel massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Not a problem. What Xemnas doesn't know won't hurt him," To that Axel looked up in curiosity, "Roxas is in my room safe and sound."

Axel had no choice but to glare. That was it? Roxas was in a different room and they expected to get away with this?

"So what happens when Xemnas decides to check on Roxas in Demyx's room?"

"Taken care of," Zexion finally spoke, mostly through his clenched teeth. Black vines sprung up from below the illusionist's feet. Slowly his whole form began to shift. His body grew taller, his face lost its roundness, and his hair stood on end. Suddenly Axel was no longer standing in front of Zexion, but a very convincing doppelganger of Demyx, "I'll mask Demyx's room in an illusion as well. All you have to do is report to Xemnas when we tell you to."

"And…. Roxas?" Axel could do nothing but stare in bewilderment at what those three were doing just so he could be with Roxas.

"He's alone at the moment," Xigbar's hand went back to create a portal, "I'll tell ya, you're just lucky I care about Demyx enough to do this," Xigbar disappeared into the portal leaving Zexion behind. Demyx's convincing double turned around, pointing a harsh finger at the others chest.

"I don't like this-" Zexion paused for a moment, "I ABHOR this," Oddly enough it was hard to take Zexion all that seriously in his current form. He seemed awkward in Demyx's body, likely not used to being a foot taller. Zexion eyed his own body like it was an infectious plague, "You better be grateful."

Zexion sneered before he stumbled off in a skin way too big for him.

**xXx**

"You're still so warm…"

Axel pulled his hand from the toddler's forehead just to hear an incoherent mumble in response. He had been feigning in and out of consciousness ever since Axel snuck his way up to Xigbar's gaudy old room. Pin up posters of women scattered the walls surely there to compliment the trashcan filled with crushed soda can. Axel just thanked some unseen force that Roxas was too out of it to ask his usual questions. The toddler's head was turned dejectedly to the side, sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead.

Axel stuck his hand in a bucket beside the bed and pulled out a damp washcloth.

"Ah!" Roxas flinched, jerking out of his unconsciousness when the cold came in contact with his skin. It had been the first time Roxas had moved in an hour. Granted, Axel was happy to see Roxas moving, but the movement just happened to be backing up away from him. He had backed himself against the wall, head turning away from Axel.

"Roxas," Axel rested his hand on Roxas's shoulder. The blond twitched and fidgeted, trying to push the hand off.

"Roxas… you're scared aren't you?" Roxas clenched his mouth closed, determined not to speak, "You have every right to be. I said I would protect you. You know I broke that promise… I'm sorry," Roxas's eyes cast down, lips still sealed together. Axel removed his hand, making no attempts to move closer. Settling on just talking for now, he smiled, "You don't know how difficult this has been for me do you?"

Roxas's body twitched, a sharp pain shooting through his wounded leg. Demyx managed to close up the slice a great deal, but that didn't stop the pain and a long fleshy scar from still remaining. Axel's eyes were drawn to Roxas's feeble hand grasping at his leg

"How did it happen?"

Roxas's eyes shifted a bit, just enough to see Axel out of the corner of his eye, "Fell."

"Into that hole?"

He shook his head, "Wocks fell."

"How'd you get so far away from the castle?" Axel kept on with his questioning. Even if what happened to Roxas was a horrible tragedy, it was the only thing Axel could get him to answer to.

"Chased."

"By what?"

Roxas twitched again, massaging his leg. Axel was itching to help in even the slightest way, but knew it was best to keep the wall between him and Roxas in tact until the time was right.

Roxas shrugged at the question.

"What did it look like?"

Roxas's eyes clamped shut, his teeth grinding in excruciating pain.

"White…. No eyes… Bendy…"

_Roxas ran as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. He wanted desperately to run back to the castle, back to where he could hide, but he knew he would be caught if he even so much as looked behind him. Those things following him weren't heartless. They weren't good. They were pale and moved erratically. It was almost impossible to predict their next move. They didn't talk, their mouths were zippered shut, yet he could hear what they were saying inside his head._

'_Master?'_

_Roxas covered his ears in a useless attempt to block the noise._

'_You're not our master.'_

_Master. He didn't know what they wanted from him. Thunder boomed above him. Roxas pressed his hands harder against his ears. He was screaming, but with all the noise inside his head he couldn't even make out what was leaving his mouth._

"_Axel!"_

Roxas gripped hard at his leg, seeming as if he was trying to squeeze out the pain, "They talked, I heawd it in my head."

'_Master.'_

"_Stop! Stop! Stop!" Roxas yelled as one caught him by the arm. He shrugged away, running into the nearest alley for refuge. Dead end. He turned wildly on his heel to face the creatures. Roxas pushed his hand hard against his mouth, biting into his flesh to stop from screaming as the restrains on the dusk's lips unzipped themselves._

"Then thewe was lightnin'," His teeth roughly collided in a struggle to find the memory, "Don't 'membew."

"Hey, it's fine," Axel quickly reached out his hand to stroke Roxas's cheek. Perhaps a little too quickly. Roxas flinched back.

"They didn't want me. They wanted the biggew Woxas."

Axel pulled his hand back. It would be over soon. Roxas was gaining back memories. There was no point in lying to him anymore. Much slower this time Axel extended his hand, slow, almost delayed, movements. It was like he was trying to coax a stray cat into a tummy rub.

"What do you remember?"

Roxas flinched again as Axel's hand found a spot right behind his ears, lulling him into submission. At the question he wrinkled his nose. It wasn't a wrinkle of disgust, but more of amusement. A more comical, lighthearted expression began to grace Roxas's features.

Axel laughed at the reaction, "What? What do you remember?"

"I was still showt," Roxas's lips slowly curled into a tired smile, "You a' ways made fun of me fow it."

Still being extremely cautious of his movements, Axel slowly inched up onto the bed, his own grin spreading, "And?"

"I 'membew….those missions! I was good at those…" Roxas's eyes lit up as he began to remember more and more about his past, "Oh! We played lots of games and I a'ways kicked youw butt!"

Axel rolled his eyes and scooped Roxas up. For a moment Axel was worried Roxas would begin his struggle out of hatred, but he seemed limp for a while. After that moment passed of course Axel realized that it was only because Roxas was far too out of it to know what was going on. So the second Roxas realized whose arms he lay in he began to throw his body from side to side.

"Hey, hey! You might hate me but you can't argue with a cool bath can you?" Axel held tightly in hopes to stop Roxas from falling to the ground.

"Mmmm…" Roxas hummed, calming down just slightly. A bath did sound nice…

"You can hate me after a bath all you want, I promise. Let's at least call a temporary truce."

Axel carefully snuck Roxas across the hall to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. The whole time he was filling the bath he caught Roxas. The toddler snuck millisecond glances up at him, a mixture of confusion and pending forgiveness graced his features. Axel shook his head with a smile as he tested the waters. Roxas didn't want to hate him, especially now… Especially when he was beginning to remember everything they had gone through together. His younger mind was telling him to hate, but the maturity that was creeping in begged to forgive and forget…

The waters temperature was cool enough to lower Roxas's fever. Luckily he was able to lower the toddler into the water with no opposition.

"Not afraid of the drain anymore huh?"

Roxas looked up with a crooked, half sleep smile, "That's silly."

"Guess you're fine with taking a bath alone then?"

Number 13 gave Axel a strange look in return, "I've a'ways been fine with it."

So he really was changing. Gradually, but at the same time almost right before Axel's bewildered eyes. As a somebody, Axel was much too young to be a parent, but vaguely in the corner recesses of his mind he remembered many older adults mentioning how sad it was to watch a child grow up. Not that he gave into any of that parental bull crap., nor did he even want any kids what so ever, but he had to admit… this was depressing.

Against his will, Axel handed the washcloth over to Roxas, who took it happily and seemed quite content with washing himself. For safe measure Axel stayed by the tub incase Roxas slipped or dosed off. The whole time Roxas seemed to be able to recall memory after memory. Most of the details were blurry, and sometimes he would stop mid-sentence, forgetting the rest, but they were there… somewhere. It went on like that until the cool water combined with the fever made Roxas slip slowly into sleep.

Axel picked him up, dried him off, got him dressed and laid him down in bed. The second Roxas was all bundled between the blankets he gave a mighty kick, his body shaking in what looked like pain. He bolted upright to clutch his stomach in pain.

"Easy Roxas, are you alright?" Axel set his hand on Roxas's forehead to ease him back down to the pillow. His skin felt normal again. It was beginning to make the redhead wonder whether Roxas's illness was even the flu anymore or the side effects of Vexen's horrible antidote. He grabbed a glass of water by the bedside that hopefully would calm Roxas's stomach.

"But I 'membewed!"

"You remembered what?"

Roxas looked around as if he couldn't even remember how he got where he was. He let out a groan before flopping his head against the pillow, still clutching his stomach. Honestly Axel hated watching this, watching Roxas in such obvious pain. The poor kids head was probably pounding with how fast the memories were coming back to him. There was an awful lot he had to remember.

"Take it easy Roxas. This isn't going to be easy for you."

Roxas glanced over at Axel with a malicious glare, "I hate you, 'membew?" Axel nodded in understanding but was surprised when Roxas heavy look lifted, "But biggew Woxas doesn't… so I won't."

Axel blinked a few times before he could answer. Roxas still seemed reluctant to accept that he was supposed to like Axel.

"I promise I'll make it up to you Roxas, tomorrow. I'll help you remember more!"

Roxas grunted in response, pulling the blankets over himself before rolling over, "I'm goin' to sleep."

**xXx**

Roxas had been asleep for about two hours when Xigbar returned to tell Axel that the missions had been a success. Xigbar carried Roxas back to where he needed to be and relieved Zexion of his duty so the real Demyx could take over. Everything had gone off without a hitch. All Axel had to do was report to the Superior and go out for night patrol. Easily done.

Axel was relieved when Xemnas willingly believed the falsified mission report, but truth be told, Axel was just a top-notch bullshitter… And in his mind he saw Xemnas as a real class-A sucker… True fact or not, it didn't matter. Whatever worked best…

He gathered his flashlight and everything else he would need for the night before heading out to the city streets. More for delaying purposes, he took the long way through the hall of empty melodies, expecting everyone to have already headed off to bed. Much to his surprise sitting on the upper ledge of the large hall was Demyx, back turned to the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Roxas?"

"What?" The blond turned around frantically, looking suspiciously nervous, as if he was doing something forbidden. Axel's eyebrow raised, wondering why Demyx turned like a teenaged son that was just caught reading porn in his bedroom. Well he was reading… just not porn. A collection of English literature? Since when did Demyx care about English literature?

"Zexion?"

The teens eyes grew wide as his façade was seen through, "O-oh, y-you're back. No one told me."

A sly smile grew wide across Axel's face, "Sure, no trouble with Xemnas I presume."

Zexion swallowed the lump in his throat, "N-no trouble."

Axel almost burst out laughing when Zexion's voice broken at the end of his sentence, but managed to keep his composure. He shook his head and walked past number six, "Good, but just so that there is no confusion Demyx is back, but if you'd rather stay _inside _of Demyx, be my guest. I won't tell anyone."

Axel knew his wording killed Zexion into dropping the illusion.

"Come on," With a hand, Axel called Zexion to follow him out onto night patrol, "Let's talk."

* * *

**A/N –** Oh God, imagine how terrifying a dusk must be to a toddler. Them and their zipper mouths. I'd be scared. Anyway, who else thinks Zexion's powers are like the ultimate for really odd self-rape? I mean he morphed into Sora… Why not Demyx? Come on, what would you do to yourself if you could morph into someone really hot like that? Seriously! Best. Power. Ever.

As to what Zexion was doing still in Demyx's body… I'll leave that to your imagination.

And Roxas is become more like himself. Which is grumpy... Roxas is grumpy :)

Oh happy day.

Oh, by the way. I got a fish.

From Wal-Mart.

I named him maruchan like the ramen noodle brand.

He's a Betta.


	18. Axel’s plan, Zexion’s Scheme

**Disclaimer-** … I try.

**Warnings-** Jumpy storyline, nostalgia, and Zexion actually acting his age.

**A/N- **I dropped out of KH for a while. People take fandoms way too seriously. The whole point of fanfiction, fanart, and cosplay is to have fun with what you love. I must admit I don't like Mary-sues, cosplayers who look vastly different from who they're portraying and sloppy fanart BUT I keep my mouth shut about it because I realize they are fans trying to have fun. While I have never personally been called out on anything, I don't like it happening to others. It's like, really? You have nothing better to do with your lives than to make fun of bad fanfiction, make other feel bad and become a self-proclaimed know it all about a fandom? I write fanfiction to de-stress and write about something I enjoy very much. I feel like taking it so seriously removes the fun part of it. I just hate how people take it so seriously.

On another note I still love Kingdom Hearts. Probably always will, once I got over the "wow, chill people" I started writing the next chapter.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 18 : **Axel's plan, Zexion's Scheme.

_Day and night you're by my side_

_Protecting me_

_Protecting me..._

* * *

"We'we in Twilight town!"

"If that's all he remembers things don't look too good," Demyx folded his arms and leaned back against the brick wall, a skeptic expression written across his face. Not that he doubted Axel's plan or anything, but the idea of breaking an unnecessary rule just for the redhead to fulfill a promise had left Demyx in a less then agreeable mood that afternoon.

"Look Roxas, over there," Axel shot a glare at Demyx before frantically pointing in the direction of a large grassy courtyard. The town below appeared like nothing but a mere toy play-set from the height of the famous clock tower. The whole town was preparing for the impending nightfall. With everyone going about their own business it was quite easy for the inhabitants to overlook the small things, take for instance the small fracture in the wall of the town square that gave way to a lush forest. Through the thick forest lay a place long forgotten by the town inhabitants, a place feared to be haunted and abandoned.

Roxas' tiny eyes beamed in amazement as a crystal clear image of a boy laying face down in the grass appeared. The toddlers' body twitched with anxiety.

"That's you Roxas. You were born here."

Roxas turned his eyes up to Axel, still wearing a vexed expression left over from the previous night. His eyes didn't linger for too long on the redhead for fear that his emotions would begin a kickboxing match over whether he should give in or remain ridiculously stubborn for a while longer. Instead he crept closer, crawling on his hands and knees, towards the edge of the tower just to beam at the illusion.

_In front of the manors cast iron gates,_ _the boy from the clearing stood, legs appearing wobbly at the unfamiliar feel of simply existing. His movements didn't seem delayed or reluctant like one would expect from a newborn. Everything seemed tried and practiced, both new and familiar at the same time. He rubbed at his temples, appearing as if he was only ridding himself of an agonizing headache, but Roxas knew the boy was really searching every corner of his brain for how he came to be._

Roxas' body shuddered as he pushed himself away from the ledge. The memory came rushing back to him, hitting him like a solid steel wall. His tiny hands clenched into hardened fist as he remembered it was one of those memories he hated the most. He felt like turning on his heel and punching whatever person or object was closest enough to take the beating. One bad memory only made him remember so many more. All the awful, repulsive, despicable things he hated about existing, and having to sit there and watch himself coming into existence… well that only was the beginning to his misery.

The illusion in the field slowly faded away. Lucky for Axel's leg (which was the closest thing to Roxas at the moment) the sudden anger and rage was directed elsewhere by an interruption. Right next to Roxas on the ledge of the clock tower came a loud chorus of laughter that stole his attention away from the hostility he felt welling up inside him.

Axel and Demyx both pushed themselves off the wall as the bell tower shook with the vibrations of the chimes. Demyx gaped in amazement while Axels' face held an uncontainable grin.

_The Illusion faded into view, appearing static at first like bad television reception on a stormy day, before becoming a solid image. The detail was impeccable. Every hair, every eye lash, every thread of fabric on their clothes looked like it was real. It was a near perfect replication. The sun aligned perfectly with three familiar faces as the clock chimed. Below them, the last train of the day blew its whistle. The bustle of the city below played low and sweetly in the background, just the soundtrack to their everyday lives. A teenaged Roxas gave a large toothy grin into the sunset, not a care in the world as his problems had long since healed with time. On one side of him, Demyx tapped out a beat on his lap to a song stuck in his head from earlier that morning. On the other side Axel laughed at an inside joke before he draped an arm around Roxas' shoulders. Roxas grimaced at the summer heat that made his clothes stick uncomfortably to his body. Axels' arm of course was making it worse, but he wasn't about to say anything._

_Axel let out a low whistle, "There's an attractive one for you, Rox," He pointed down to a portly, grotesque women buying an ice cream in the town square._

_Demyx snorted, nearly falling off the ledge._

_Roxas rolled his eyes, "You're such a jerk Axel. Why do you always have to pick on people all the time?"_

_"I could call her up here if you want…"_

_"DON'T you dare!"_

_"…. So, you wouldn't go on a date with her, why again? Because she's such a looker right?"_

_Roxas shot a glare at Axel._

_"You're just angry because I kicked your ass at air hockey last week!"_

_"You're a cheat that's why!" Axel nudged Demyx, their official gaming judge. Demyx gave a shrug, preferring not to take sides._

_Once again Roxas rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Axel."_

The Toddler let a slow smile creep onto his face as the illusion faded, "I 'membew that…"

**xXx**

**3 Hours earlier.**

Fully clad in a heavy black cloak, Zexion sat cross-legged by the gently lapping shores of Destiny Islands. His eyes remained locked tight as a salty ocean breeze whipped through his hair, irritating his nose. The tiny grains of sand beneath him crept forward with the light winds. The air was just warm enough to comfortingly hug ones body, enveloping it in the island sun, but too cool to want to test the tantalizing waters surrounding the island. It was the picturesque definition of bliss. Not another human sole occupied the shores of the beaches that day.

Unfortunately there was one resident that did inhabit the beach that day and it decided to make the tip of Zexion's nose his new landing zone. A small mosquito rested its legs before taking a painful stab at the schemers delicate appendage. Foolishly he took a whack at his own face, completely loosing his focus.

"My apologies," Zexion turned quickly around to Axel as the illusion around them faded like the pull of a plug. The sand disintegrated into a glossy marble floor, the sky disappeared into an empty ceiling, and all that was left were three nobodies in a vacant room.

"No worries, it was pretty convincing, but," Axel put a finger under his chin, recalling to his mind a distant memory, "it was different. The sun had already set more."

"Would you like me to draw another diagram?" A small voice squeaked from the opposite end of a double long table. Namine stood with her supplies gathered and flitted to Axels' side.

"Just the sky, it had more red in it."

Namine nodded as she plopped down to perfect her drawings.

Zexion observed a stack of already finished diagrams on the table beside him. His mind soaked in every explicate detail for later recall. If this plan was to be done, it had to be done right.

His role was simple, illusions and facades. It was already his specialty. He was to take Namine's drawing and turn them into living environments in which Roxas could view, explore and remember. Still… it felt wrong. It almost felt like intrusion. They weren't his memories. He and Roxas didn't even exchange many words. They both held a mutual respect for each other but it never went any further than that. Axel wanted a recreation of personal moments, and thinking about how he got roped into such a scheme only brought about bad memories all on its own as well.

A shiver ran down his spine and straight down to his hand that just the over day was bent backwards, broken and throbbing in unspeakable pain.

"I'm going to take these and work on them over breakfast," The schemer gathered up his stack of reference drawings, "Deliver the rest once they are complete."

Namine nodded with her tongue plastered to the side of her lip in a state of urgent concentration. The door shut silently behind Zexion, taking with him a huge weight off of Axels' shoulders. Only when the sound of Zexion's portal disappeared did Axel move.

The room was eerily quiet with just the feverish etching of pencil on paper. Not even Axel's footsteps made a sound as he treaded unfamiliar territory. Namine's room felt so awkward, so clean and white, almost like glass. He felt as if he'd break the floor with a single step. He truthfully didn't understand how Roxas spent so much time in such a place.

Silently he peered over the fair girls shoulder at her work.

"Wow, not too shabby."

"Huh? Oh…" Namine flipped a stray strand of hair back into place, giving a shy reluctant smile, "Thanks. I just hope it's right."

"It's…. decent." Axel awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck, a move that caused Namine to giggle. She sensed his discomfort immediately and decided to offer some hospitality.

"Nothing in here bites. You can sit down if you want."

Axel grimaced at the overly glossed down WHITE chair… damn it all! You would think an artist would splash a little more color into the place.

He continued to stand in protest.

"It's funny," Namine watched him, wandering as if he was walking on eggshells around the room, as he tried to ignore her existence. She calmly continued, "I know you hate me because you think I'm trying to take Roxas from you, but still, here you are, working with me on something bigger than you for Roxas's sake."

Axel blinked, a bit in surprise at how bold she was. He didn't really expect Namine to talk much after Zexion left, seeing as Zexion really didn't care to punish her should she speak out. That was however until he saw an ulterior motive behind her statement. If she was in with him, she was clearly in with Roxas. To get to Roxas she needed to go through Axel.

"Even for Roxas's sake, our friendly association goes no further than this."

"I wasn't asking for a friendship of any sort," Namine looked up to meet eyes with Axel, an almost sly smile graced her features, making Axel hang tighter to his resolve, "I can see how much you care about him, as do I."

Axel let out a tired sigh, finally giving in to the lure of Namine's forsaken chair. This meeting wasn't about what he wanted. It was about what Roxas remembered. If that meant he would remember feelings for Namine… well, Axel would rather have the real Roxas over an imitation any day.

"You're a big part of who Roxas is," Axel reluctantly replied, "I would never deprive him of that."

Namine simply nodded.

"I'm not taking Roxas's free will away from him. When the time comes I'm going to let the decision fall in his hands."

Once again Namine simply nodded and smiled.

**xXx**

"Whysn't Axel comin with us?"

Namine smiled calmly as the door to her room slowly shut right in the face of the unenthusiastic redhead. The rooms bordering walls gave way to a boundless universe dotted and lined with thousands of stars. Roxas held tighter to Namines' neck as stone columns rose from thin air and the glossy floor beneath their feet became solid concrete. Namine nodded in silent approval, it was just as she drew it, just as she remembered it.

"This isn't Axel's memory, it's ours," She tried to mask the lie in her voice. Axel was invited to share in ALL of Roxas's memories, he just chose not to subject himself to Roxas and Namine's private memory. Perhaps it was for the best anyway, for any moment now;

_"Hurry up! You got to see this! You'll never see anything else like it!"_

_"I'm not as fast as you are! Wait up!"_

Namine spun quickly on her heel just in time for two figures to rush by, passing through her and Roxas like ghosts in the night. Once again the figures became solid as they reached the edge of the tower.

_"Welcome to London, England!"_

_Namine leaned an arm against a stone column once she finally caught up. It wasn't like she got the daily athletic training he got. Despite her lethargy she couldn't help but smile. Roxas looked so happy over at the ledge of that tower… He actually looked like he was bouncing with anticipation. It wasn't often that Roxas showed true, unabashed happiness. He didn't really have much to be happy about, living the life of a Nobody with no supposable feelings that is._

_Namine shook her head. He didn't have one drop of fear in him that he was breaking all sorts of rules._

_"We can't stay here too long Roxas, you know that. If Xemnas finds that you snuck me out…" Namine cast her gaze down. She was just afraid that one of these days Xemnas would stop playing favorites with Roxas and he'd get punished in the worst way possible for all he gets away with. In that moment she took a step backwards, wanting nothing more then to return to the castle._

_Roxas' face immediately fell when he saw her take that deciding step back._

_"Namine please, we won't get caught, I promise!" Roxas held tightly to the column at the very edge of the tower, stretching a hand out towards her, the corners of his mouth pressed together tightly. She still didn't move, "I promise! Come on, we came all this way… I-I- Please! Namine, you listen to me, I'm sick of them keeping you locked up in that place! I don't care if something happens to me… I'm doing this for you."_

_"Roxas- I can't…" She turned, ready to make a run back for the castle. She didn't make it that far before she felt a hand grab onto her own and hold on tight._

_"Namine, please, you won't regret this. I promise."_

_She caught site of those eyes. Those big, innocent, electric blue eyes that filled with disappointment. Her resolve faltered. Her body gave in as she let Roxas pull her closer to the edge. It was something about him that made her weak. Something pure and innocent about him that always made her give in._

_"Okay Rox. I give," She giggled, "What are we here to see?"_

_"You'll love this Namine, I promise. You know how you always like to draw the sky? Well, I want you to see it, I mean, really see it."_

_"Roxas- what're you…. Wow."_

_She was speechless. Absolutely speechless. They must have easily been a good three hundred feet off the ground. The warm glow of the light from the clocks face lit up the smile on Roxas's face like a kid on Christmas day. The fog from the city only let a few scattered lights from the houses below pierce the darkness. It almost looked like an endless sky of stars. The skies of The World That Never Was had nothing on this. Her body gave a light shiver from the altitude breeze, her foot slipping ever so slightly. Just then she realized the height as she looked down to what seemed like a bottomless drop. She let out a yelp, reaching back to take hold of Roxas._

_"Isn't it amazing?"_

_Namine chocked, finger intertwining tightly with the fabric of Roxas's cloak, "You aren't afraid of heights?"_

_"I used to be until I met Axel," Roxas snorted, "I told him I hated heights one day and he vowed to scare that fear right out of me. He took me here that very night. I haven't been afraid of heights since."_

_Namine smiled, "Seems like such a simple fix for such a big fear."_

_Roxas flashed a smile back, although his a bit more sly. A smile hinting something was hiding up his sleeve. He dug into his cloak, pulling out a small drawstring bag._

_"Oh, it wasn't small," He locked eyes with Namine, blowing a small portion of glittering dust her way. She resisted the urge to sneeze, just focusing on Roxas's all too innocent boyish charm as he lightly took her tiny hand in his. Both of them stood side by side on the towers edge, Roxas being so bold as to stand on tiptoes, testing fate._

"_Don't be afraid, okay?"_

_She gave Roxas a sideways glance, raising an eyebrow at his motives, but the boy's eyes were already shut tight. The wind picked up strength, threatening to knock Namine right off the edge. Roxas leaned forward even more, hand tightening around Namine's. His feet lost grip on the edge, and suddenly the two of them were plunging into the darkness of the city below._

_It felt as if all the blood in her body was frozen in place. Her skin turned icy cold with both fear and adrenaline. She wanted to scream, she wanted to reach out and grab onto something, but next to her, Roxas laughed in the middle of his freefall. He twisted until he could reach out and grab Namine's other hand in his. He pulled her closer, pressing his forehead against her pale skin._

_"I told you not to be afraid!" Roxas opened it eyes, letting them water up with the rush, "Think of something, something happy. In this land, happy thoughts make you fly!"_

_If Namine squeezed any tighter she would have broken Roxas's hand… There was a happy thought. Being on the ground. Safe and sound. No, something happier…. Drawing? How beautiful the sky looked? Being with Roxas?_

_Suddenly the rush stopped, for both of them. Roxas had her hand but they were no longer plummeting. They were… flying! It was no joke. They really were flying! Namines' mouth opened and closed, trying to pinpoint an explanation. An explanation for something so amazing… something so unbelievable…_

_They stayed side by side, gliding so close to the Thames River that they could see some tiny fish skimming the waters surface. Roxas relaxed on his back, hands behind his head casually like he's done it a million times before._

_"So this isn't your first time," Namine playfully glared at him, splashing some of the water up in his direction._

_"Axel," Roxas shrugged, dodging her attempt, "He took me flying here to help me with my fear. He said the Organizations top member shouldn't be afraid of heights."_

_Namine giggled, "So he'd jump off a three hundred foot tower with you if it would cure you're fear of heights…"_

_"That's Axel for you."_

_And that was Roxas for you. It seemed that no matter where they were, what they did, Roxas's mind was on someone else. It was rare that she spent time with Roxas without there being some mention of Axel. They were truly inseparable, even in thought. She would always briefly wonder what it must be like to have someone always thinking of you, even if they didn't realize it._

_And for that, Axel was truly lucky. For he already had something that most people spend their entire lives bending over backwards to obtain. For a nobody, it might as well have been near impossible._

_Roxas laughed at her side, "So how about those heights now?"_

_Namine shook her head, closing her eyes and letting the wind rush through her. It was the greatest night of her entire life._

_That night she saw the sky. Really saw the sky._

**xXx**

**2 Hours earlier.**

Rumor had it that Roxas's intellect already reached that of a speech impaired seven year old. At the current rate he was aging, if Axel didn't hurry it would be too late to go through with his plan. Of course, Axel had no clue if these rumors were true or not, he was still under a restraining order that they were already about to sneak and break in two hours. He couldn't chance being caught before the plan was set in motion.

He had hurt Roxas. He had put Roxas in danger. He made a promise to make it up to Roxas… and that's just what he was doing. So he spent the night plotting and scheming. Every landmark memory Roxas had since he joined the Organization. Everyone and anything that meant something to him, especially the ones that would make him remember what was important in his life. He was convinced he would recreate every one of them with Zexion's help. Even the memories Axel wished he could make Roxas forget…

That morning he arrived outside of Zexion's room promptly after Namine had finished the drawings. They only had a few hours until Demyx was to bring Roxas down to watch the scenes of his life play out like a living breathing movie. Axel entered the slate haired teens room after receiving the okay. Zexion sat over the stack of papers, carefully analyzing all of them and working out any possible flaws.

"So do you think any of this is going to work?" Axel sat down, spreading out the last of the drawings. Zexion pushed his reading glasses up on his nose, joining Axel over on the bed to work on more memorization.

"I have to applaud you Axel, Recreating Roxas's memories is a brilliant idea. For his age, showing is better than telling. I'm sure it will suffice."

They both sat on opposite sides of the bed for a while, silent and consumed in their own thoughts after that. Axel hadn't spent this much time around Zexion since he joined the Organization. Zexion had his own business and colleagues and generally they both kept away from each other. Since this whole catastrophe with Roxas started he'd spent way too much awkward time around an unwilling Zexion for his liking. It might have helped their unfortunate situation if the two at least had a bit in common, but with Axel being on the laid-back nonchalant side and Zexion being more of a guy who would rather have no conversations that didn't revolve around his work, it was hard to co-exist in the same room for too long.

Axel noticed a small radio in the corner. He stood and stretched his back with a crack to break the unsettling silence, "Mind if I turned on some music."

"Too much music gives me a headache."

For a second he wondered why Zexion even owned a radio if that was the case,

"… And Demyx thinks you're perfect for him."

Zexion clenched his fist as if that was the last conversation topic he ever wanted brought up, "My higher sense of reasoning would like to tell me it's just his pseudo emotions of lust and infatuation telling him what he wants."

Axel smiled in Zexion's direction, "I'm glad that at least you're seeing this for what it really is."

He expected to get a sarcastic remark towards Demyx or at least an agreeing glance, but what he actually saw surprised him. Zexions' expression had softened considerably, and it had seemed like he hadn't even heard Axel's words. The slate haired man was staring transfixed on his hand that would still be broken if it had not been for Demyx's healing magic.

"Pseudo emotions are all they are though. Demyx is remembering what it felt like to love and it's causing him to react, as is the norm for a Nobody. He's convinced he feels something he doesn't," Zexion's snorted as a realization hit him, "Even if those emotions were real it would never work. In order for love to work you have to be compatible, and I fail to see just where Demyx and I are similar."

Axel raised an eyebrow, sitting back down on the bed, this time closer to Zexion. It seemed to him that Zexion had put more thought into Demyx than he had lead on.

"You're not telling me you're actually considering something are you?"

"Didn't you just hear me you idiot?" Zexion quickly snapped back at him, "It wouldn't work."

"Well, touchy. It's almost like you want it to work or something."

Zexion tore his glasses off his face letting them fall haphazardly to the floor. He massaged the bridge of his nose where the glasses had been pressing against his face.

"I was only eighteen years old when I became a nobody. It happened exactly a week before I was about to graduate from high school at the top of my class. I was about to attend college; I was a child prodigy living and working under the greatest scientist in Radiant Gardens, I had everything!"

Axel sat frozen on the bed not knowing what to do or say next. If Zexion was seeking advice or knowledge he was barking up the wrong tree. Walking out slowly and silently was not an option, but how was he supposed to cheer up some bitter teenaged boy about things of the past that can't be changed? And what exactly did any of this have to do with Demyx?

Zexion looking up as if he had read the redhead's mind and answered.

"I tried my best to keep my emotions behind me. Work was the most important thing on my schedule. Of course, I was still a hormone ridden young adult. I know what infatuation and lust feels like... If things were different… but they're not. I don't want to depend on pseudo emotions. I want to focus on my work until I can get back the life I never got to have."

"Who, out of all of us, doesn't want their life back? You do know that you're not the only one in this castle that had hopes and dreams before they were stolen from you right? Demyx may drive me up a wall half the time, but he's a good kid who deserves a lot more than he's handed here," Axel snorted back in a sarcastic tone. When he got no answer from Zexion he continued,

"Demyx might not be exactly like you, but who in their right mind falls in love with someone exactly like themselves. It's unheard of Zexion. Maybe if you got your nose out of work long enough to have actually lived you would know this. Maybe you need a little of what Demyx has to offer in your life. You need someone to pull you away from your work and give you the happiness you're missing. Kingdom Hearts knows Demyx is craving the security you can give him. If you actually talked to him you might find you have a lot more in common than you thought."

"Maybe you should leave. I've got everything from here," Zexion suddenly looked really uncomfortable with their conversation. His hands were twisted into his sheets and his head down. He muttered, _"Good luck with Roxas'_" out of politeness.

"Maybe Demyx thinks so differently from you that he'd be the only one to withstand your mind-fuckery sufficiently enough to piss the smugness out of you," Axel mocked before he finally left the room.

"Thank you, Goodbye," Axel heard Zexion shout sarcastically as the door slammed shut.

He couldn't help but laugh. After all, his specialty was getting on the higher ups nerves.

**xXx**

**Currently**

"I'm getting tired," Roxas rubbed at his eyes, letting his body slump against Axel's side. He still possessed the body of a small child, therefore, while him and Axel sat on the dock of Destiny Islands his feet couldn't quite touch the water like Axel's.

"Don't worry about it. I think tonight you're going to get the best sleep of your life," He put on a smile for Roxas.

Roxas was already talking like his old self again. The mispronunciations had stopped, and the cute slur his voice had was completely gone. The only thing that let Axel know Roxas wasn't completely himself yet was the fact that he was still only three feet tall with a prepubescent voice. Axel knew by morning everything would be back to normal. At least as normal as things could get…. Hopefully. The final thing that Axel decided to show Roxas was a trip to Destiny Islands. Of course it was just another one of Zexion's mirages, but everything was so convincing it felt as if they were really there.

This time there was no memory attached, just a time for the both of them to relax before the inevitable happened. He wanted little Roxas to spend his final moments in a place both familiar to his somebody, as well as his older self.

"I think I'd like that sleep now," Roxas muttered, wishing with everything in him that his legs were long enough to skim the water. Axel nodded and stood up, out of instinct he picked Roxas up.

"I can walk," With a much older mentality than his looks suggested, he pushed away from Axel stubbornly.

"Right, forgot," For a second the two of them stood on the dock, watching the fabricated sun set behind the other landmass that made up Destiny Islands.

Axel playfully kicked Roxas lightly with his heel to attract his attention;

"If by any chance at all you don't remember any of this I'll tell you now so I don't get punched in the face when you're older."

Roxas snorted, "I'll find other reasons, trust me."

Axel smirked, "I just wanted to tell you what a giant pain in the ass you've been for the past two weeks, and that no matter how much trouble you've gotten me into, I wouldn't trade what's happened for anything in the worlds."

Roxas smiled an awkward crooked smile back, he couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips, "I wish I could reach your face. I'd punch you right now."

"I wish you'd try. See what I won't do to you Roxas," Axel mocked and began walking in the direction of the door. Once the pair reached the door to Namine's room the illusion faded away, and outside the double doors everyone waited. Namine got up from her place next to Zexion. Zexion let his attention wander since he no longer had to control an illusion, while Demyx and Xigbar stood against the opposite wall silently.

"Well that's the best we can do. The rest is up to a good nights sleep," Namine said rather optimistically.

"He's already remembered so much, I know he'll be back to his normal self in no time," Demyx chimed in.

"Hopefully," Axel added. A yawn sounded by his feet that reminded him Roxas desperately needed to get to sleep soon, "Well, we should be getting to sleep soon so-"

Before Axel could even finish his sentence Demyx was already way ahead of him. He scooped Roxas up in his arms against the toddlers wishes and squeezed him tightly, "Gonna miss you little buddy. See you in the morning Rox."

"Come visit me as soon as you're feeling better," Namine was soon at Demyx's side, ruffling his hair as well.

"It's going to feel strange without the little thing running around the castle every morning," Xigbar mused, as he stood closer to Zexion, away from the departing goodbyes.

"I don't know what's worse," Zexion set his hand under his chin in the same musing state as Xigbar, "the fact that I might miss that thing running around too or that I actually believe some good is about to come out of this whole catastrophe."

"That's the spirit!" Xigbar joked as he walked past Zexion towards his own room. Zexion rolled his eyes watching Xigbar walking in one direction, and everyone headed the other way.

He was left in the hallway with Namine when suddenly the girl gave a desperate little cry.

"Axel! Hey wait!"

But the redhead was already out of earshot with Roxas close behind.

"Oh…"

Zexion, who was just about to return to his own room for the night, couldn't help but take notice of his company in the hall.

"Is there a problem Namine?"

The girl nodded quickly, holding out a piece of paper to Zexion, "Roxas drew this the other day and left it in my room. I really wanted him to have it so maybe he could remember, just in case."

Zexion took the paper from the girl, examining the drawing sloppily done on the front before stuffing it into his pocket.

"I can personally see he gets it if you'd like."

Namine threw a quick smile at the cloaked schemer, "Thank you. You're a lot more polite than everyone else around here."

Zexion sighed; At least someone noticed his courtesy. He began walking up the stairs in the direction of the both his own room as well as Namines, "I believe I pass your room on the way to mine. Perhaps an escort would stop me from thinking too much if you don't mind."

Namine giggled before following Zexion up the stairs.

**xXx**

Roxas followed Axel at his heels as the redhead lead him down a strange hall he hadn't been down in a very long time.

"Were are we going? Your room is back that way."

"You still want to sleep in my room?" Axel stopped outside of a door labeled with the number XIII on it. Roxas hadn't been in this room for two weeks. Ever since the change, sleeping in Axel's room, in his bed, had just been second nature. Roxas nodded quickly to the question. Obviously the change wasn't full yet. He still had some childish fears about him.

"Well, I think it's time you go back to your own room Rox. You're big now remember?"

"But-" Roxas peered into the darkness of his room. Not only at the darkness, but also the emptiness.

"Come on. Let's get you set up," Axel picked Roxas up to bring him into his own room for the first time in a long time. The light was flicked on to illuminate just how neat and tidy everything had been left. He tucked Roxas into his own bed, pulling the big black comforter up to his chin.

"I don't like this. I like sleeping in your room!" Roxas protested, the sides of his eyes beginning to fill with water threatening to spill.

Axel had all he could do not to grant him his wishes as always, but if by some chance Roxas ended up not remembering the past two weeks Axel would have a lot to explain if Roxas woke up in bed with him. He pushed Roxas back down into his own bed, reaching into his inside coat pockets to pull out something.

"You'll be fine Roxas, I promise. I even brought you Sora so you're not alone."

Roxas couldn't grab a hold of the beat up stuffed animal fast enough. Still it was no substitute for Axel and the warmth of his room, "You don't like me sleeping with you anymore?"

Axel rubbed at the back of his neck at the hurt and confusion in Roxas's still very tiny voice, "I… can't Roxas. Not tonight. Good night."

Axel stood up hesitantly from the bed, or at least tried. It only took Roxas two seconds before he was up too.

"Axel!" The toddler flew at Axel's leg, grabbing it with all his strength. Once again Axel had to pick him up and place him back in his bed.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't mad at you! I don't hate you anymore! I'll be good I promise! I won't ever eat chocolate or run off or do anything bad ever again!"

Axel shut his eyes as Roxas did everything in his power to persuade his way back into the fire wielders bedroom, "Roxas, you're making this harder than it needs to be."

"Axel… " Roxas gave another desperate cry and shoved his blankets off of himself. Axel bit his bottom lip. The toddler had his pudgy little arms outstretched towards him with a desperate look on his face, "Please."

Axel sighed as he wrapped his arms around Roxas one last time that night in a big comforting hug. He disconnected himself, knowing that was the last thing Roxas wanted. He had to do it. Roxas would wake up the next morning and whether he remembered or not, it was not a position Axel wanted to wake up in.

"Goodnight Roxas. I'll see you in the morning."

The second Axel shut the door he could hear Roxas begin to cry on the other side. Hopefully he would cry himself tired…

Back in his own room, Axel desperately missed those cold feet of Roxas's pressing roughly into his side and the thought of that defenseless little kid crying alone in his bedroom burned into Axel's mind.

The only thing that got him to sleep that night was the promise of seeing _his _Roxas in the morning.

* * *

**A/N-**

You know what surprised me? How much Axel defended Demyx throughout 358 days. Roxas dissed him, Axel defended him. MORE THAN ONCE!

358 days also confirmed that Zexion's a mean sarcastic little cocky prick! (Just how I like him!), Demyx can be VERY cold and uncaring (he said he was glad Larxene was dead) and it made me feel very strongly about Xigbar and Demyx having a very cute father/son type relationship like I knew they did! When Demyx called Xigbar "Xiggy" I died a little inside before I said, "I KNEW IT!"

I also have to say I'm a Xion fan. She's definitely not my favorite female character (that will always belong to Namine) and generally I don't acknowledge her as a character because I really think she was randomly placed for a storyline (Oh hey, let's conveniently make everyone forget about her!). But all that aside, she was sweet, definitely a more interesting character than Kairi who is just… wow, can Kairi get any more boring as a character? She's classic Disney princess only minus the personality. I support the Axel/Roxas/Xion friendship….

But I support the Axel/Roxas/Demyx friendship more and always will. Axel defends Demyx one too many times for them not to have been close. Hence why Axel defended Demyx in this chapter. It's officially a canon friendship. That doesn't make sense...


	19. A Pretty Happy Ending

March 24th - Just a few errors I fixed so I'm re-uploading. Don't bother if you've already read it.

* * *

**Disclaimer-** Does anyone actually read these? They always say the same things. Would anyone who was actually involved in the games production put fanfiction on ffnet I wonder?

**Warnings- **Naked Roxas's, doubtful Zexion's, and secretive Axel's.

**A/N-** From this point on note that this story was pre-planned out LONG before the release of 358/2 days so there will be some obvious cannon story errors. Such as the fact Namine and Roxas are good friends throughout the story, Xion is non-existent, Roxas and Zexion know each other quite well, ect. You'll see in a few chapters were the sequence is thrown off a bit. Just deal with it. It's officially AU since 358/2 days. Damn.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 19: A Pretty Happy Ending**

**

* * *

**

Morning began in The World That Never Was just like it did any other day. The florescent lights in the halls flipped on illuminating the glossed floors inch by inch to eliminate the eternal darkness that shadowed the inhabitants. The neon of the dead city below shined brightly through the windows reminding them that the lights signified nothing but the facade they lived in. The early birds of the Organization rose at their predictable times just like clockwork. Xemnas was always the first to rise long before everyone else, preparing, planning, and plotting as he did every morning.

Saix was always second. His first and most discernible instinct was to serve his Superior at any cost. He got an almost carnal desire from pleasing this man who had been placed on such a high pedestal. Saixs morning usually consisted of gathering anything his master would need for the day ahead.

Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Vexen all rose at around the same time. Each of them held a separate reason for rising so early, but one unmistakable commonality was that these three men, especially in the morning, let the callousness of their age shine through. Until all three were fully awoken they shook fists at every unwelcome noise and every funny glance.

Xigbar and Zexion always came last of the early risers. Xigbar took great pride in being the first down to the kitchen for the good batch of coffee before it got cold, and Zexion took the quiet monotony of the morning to catch up on his stack of reading material.

Everyone else's wake up call came with the chime of the giant bell on top of the castle, and this morning was no different. The low ring from the bell shook the floors of the castle, sending painful vibrations through the nerves of one Organization member in particular that morning.

Roxas awoke that morning sprawled out on his stomach with his head shoved into his pillow and a steady stream of drool dripping from his mouth. His brain only registered two things upon arousal. First was the splitting headache that pounded so hard against the side of his skull he felt his head was just on the edge of cracking open. Second was the uncomfortable draft that seemed to be circulating the room. Before he even cracked open his first eye he could tell that no matter how similar this morning was to all the others, something was strange about this one.

"Alright, alright…I'm up!" Roxas gave a groan that echoed through his room at the relentless alarm. His stomach gurgled menacingly, warning him that he was in bad condition.

Despite his better instincts, he willed himself to sit up on his elbows to roll over and give a mighty stretch. Delicately, a stuffed figure rolled from a cozy nook in the pillow onto his stomach. Big yellow button eyes stared up into his. His nose scrunched at the horrible smell coming from the tiny doll that he had never seen before. Pinching it between his forefinger and thumb he examined the creature as if it was some infectious disease.

"Axel…" The stuffed animal certainly was not his own, and the only other visitor to his room was Axel. He doubted Axel would own such a thing, which meant the only culprit left was Demyx. He assumed since Demyx might have been worried about him he probably stopped by. He looked around the room slowly; everything was as pristine and clean as it had been left. The chair that Axel had rested in was still pulled up right beside the bed, the blankets Roxas slept on were soaked with a feverish sweat, and a strange, smelly stuffed animal had been propped neatly up on his pillow.

"I really crashed bad last night…"

It was June 13th. The untouched calendar on his wall told him so. It was just one day after he had passed out from eating a bad meal, or perhaps it was stress from a mission. He still was not entirely sure of what ailed him. Then again, in the Organization time spent worrying was time spent not working, and work was top priority. The fact that Roxas was their most prized member put a lot of weight on his shoulders at all times and usually pushed him to work much harder than the others. With that in mind Roxas rolled out of bed, at first ignoring the uncomfortable heave his stomach gave, but an illness could only be ignored for so long. He had only taken two steps away from his bed before he was down on the floor cradling his stomach in his arms. It was then that he noticed what was giving him that 'slightly off' feeling about this morning in particular.

When one goes to touch their stomach one would expect to feel the fabric of whatever was covering said person's abdominal area. Roxas could have sworn he had fallen asleep wearing his mandated Organization jacket, but when Roxas gripped at his stomach the only thing he felt were his fingers on cold flesh. Every inch of clothing he had sworn he was wearing was completely gone! In a panic he reached up to drag a blanket from his bed to cover his bare form.

This particular morning continued its descent downwards as Roxas shakily made his way over to his closet to cover his body with something presentable. The second he opened his overstuffed closet several very tiny shirts and pants spilled from within. Roxas sighed, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Great, Larxene shrunk some of my clothes… Just what I needed." Pushing past his shrunken clothes he found himself a fully grown Roxas sized shirt and a pair of pants to wear for the day. Once he was dressed he collapsed onto his bed. His skin was flushed, his clothes were shrunk, and with every step the urge to vomit grew stronger.

Next to Roxas, the small heartless doll stared blankly up at the ceiling as it had done all morning. Without thinking Roxas picked the creature up, holding it above his head with both hands under its poorly sewn arms, "I wonder if I told Xemnas my morning royally sucked, would he give me the day off? " With his eyebrows furrowed, Roxas stared at the unblinking figure as if being put into a weird trance. "Why am I talking to you? You can't understand me. I should probably give you back to Demyx…"

It took Roxas a great deal of inner strength to break eye contact with those big hypnotizing yellow buttons, but finally he did and the stuffed animal was shoved into his inside coat pocket.

Just like any other morning, he shoved his feet into his boots by the door and headed down to breakfast.

**xXx**

"Roxas! Hey! What a site for sore eyes you are!"

Roxas had barely made it ten steps from his room before another set of footsteps caught up to his own. He winced at the voice and the searing pain in his temples that came with it. He turned around meekly, giving a wave out of politeness.

"Hey Demyx."

Quite rudely, in Roxas's opinion, Demyx took hold of Roxas's chin, twisting his face this way and that way as if trying to admire him from all possible angles.

"Wow, you recovered well. Can't even tell!" After a few uncomfortable seconds his chin was released, "I bet once Axel sees you it makes his entire day!"

"Yeah…" And here Roxas was, not knowing that gracing his friend with his presence every day made up the mass of Axel's existence… Go figure. He ruffled the back of his already messy hair anxiously. The bright overhead lights were already burning holes in the back of his retinas and his stomach still burned with an unrelenting acid.

"Look Dem, I'm not feeling so hot so I was hoping to catch Xemnas at breakfast to request the day off-"

"At least spend SOME kind of time with Axel! The guy's been dying to see you!"

Roxas took an awkward step backwards with his hands raised in surrender, almost as if to say _'all right all right!'_. Before he could register anything else, Demyx had grabbed him by the forearm and roughly tugged him in the direction of the dining room. Roxas was flung foreword, landing heavily on his right leg. A loud yelp escaped his mouth as the leg buckled under his weight and he fell to the floor clutching his shin in pain.

"Roxas! Crap, I'm so sorry! I forgot all about-"

Demyx's rushed apologies fell onto deaf ears. The keyblade wielder was slowly rolling up the leg of his pants. Pressed against his pale skin were the remains of a long fleshy gash that still looked in the healing process. A shaky finger traced the line that he knew wasn't there when he went to sleep. As his mind was racing with explanations for this overlooked scar he failed to notice the fact that Demyx was by his side trying to help him up. That is, until he was forcefully pulled to his feet.

"I'm so so so so so sorry Roxas! I completely forgot it didn't heal all the way!"

"It's fine it's fine," Roxas hit Demyx away in fear that he'd cause more damage and destruction to anything in his path… like he managed to do most of the time. With Roxas being in a delicate state, and in Demyx's direct path, he wanted to get as far away as possible very quickly, "I'm going to head down to breakfast alone if you don't mind. I have this for you, I thought you would want it back,"

Roxas pulled out the stuffed animal that had been tucked neatly within the pocket of his jacket and thrust it into Demyx's arms. Two bewildered eyes looked back at Roxas as the stuffed animal was, once again, dropped back into his arms.

"It's not mine." Demyx walked past Roxas, patting his shoulder much more delicately this time, "See you at breakfast."

**xXx**

With a rude awakening and a bizarre hallway run in and a strange inkling that the rest of the day was going to be just as strange, Roxas wasn't surprised at all that the first thing he heard upon entering the dining hall was, "Wow kid, you look horrible!"

"…Thanks." Roxas found himself muttering when Xigbar breezed by to toss his hair further out of place then it already was. The dining hall was already packed by the time he showed up. Demyx had beaten him down and was already stuffing pancakes into his already packed cheeks much like a chipmunk. Reluctantly, Roxas sat down in his seat next to him. Right in between Demyx and Axel's empty seat today.

"Where's Axel?"

"Donno, 'e hasn' shown up ye'. Migh' skip bre'fast. Though' he'd wanna see you, bu' guess not." Demyx muttered through a stuffed mouth.

"Great…"

"Nice day, isn't it Roxas?"

The keyblade wielder whipped his head in the direction of the voice. Leaning across the table Larxene sat with her head propped up by her delicately folded hands. To one side of her Marluxia's sat, his cheeky grin was almost as full as the pouch of munny he tossed in the air, to the other side Luxord picked listlessly at his food but with no desire to eat. Roxas didn't want to respond, he wanted to keep his teeth tightly clenched together and mutter insults under his breath for reasons he didn't fully understand. She never spoke to Roxas unless absolutely forced to. To her, Roxas was nothing but a child, someone who The Organization had to waste their time babysitting in shifts.

"I guess… Can I help you?" Roxas tried to not lace sarcasm or bitterness into his words.

"Don't worry, you already have," Marluxia spoke up this time as he reached for a plate of eggs. "We just wanted to give our thanks."

At this, Roxas's anger turned to confusion. "Uh… You're welcome?"

Once Roxas was both confused and angry, it seemed to be enough for Marluxia and Larxene, the two of them put their heads together closely as they had been doing when Roxas first entered the dining hall. They seemed almost to be laughing at a private joke that only the two of them shared.

"What's up with them?" Roxas clenched his fist, shoving Demyx roughly out of his stupor

"Oh them," Demyx had finally swallowed the overwhelming amount of food in his mouth and waved a nonchalant hand in their direction, "they've been acting really strange lately. Been spending a creepy amount of time together as well." For a moment it seemed like Demyx was concentrating very hard as he furrowed his brow, "I think they're plotting something… Course what else is new."

Marluxia's suave smile lingered with Roxas a moment longer before he pushed his full plate towards the center of the table with a sigh. Demyx motioned to his food, looking mildly concerned.

"You all right?"

"I'll eat later I guess. I really should find Xemnas and request a day off before I get assigned a mission." Roxas stood up shakily on his feet just as he had done before. Something about the looks on both Larxene and Marluxia's faces made his stomach do uncomfortable back flips. To be honest, seeing Xemnas could have waited until after breakfast but he couldn't stand one more second of those sadistic smirks.

**xXx**

It was still early and acid was building up in the airways of Roxas's throat, his stomach lurching as he careened dizzily through the barren halls. All he wanted to do was find Xemnas as quickly as he could and crawl back into the sweet sanctuary of bed where he belonged. Roxas's eyes were set on the ground as he kept track of his careful steps down the hall. One foot in front of the other, careful and precise until his lithe form collided with another straight ahead of him.

"Your state is quite pitiful Number Thirteen."

Roxas took a step back and gazed up at Saix, standing before him as powerful and intimidating as he had ever remembered him to be.

Roxas pursed his lips together, swallowing the bile that was building in his throat as he straightened up. "Sorry," He raked a hand through his hair, "I was coming to ask about my mission for today. I wanted to know if-"

"Xemnas orders you to rest and recuperate for the day." Saix's face was as cold as stone. "It looks quite necessary in my opinion."

Roxas heaved a sigh of relief and wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. His stomach gurgled, reminding him of breakfast and the unsettling grin Marluxia had given him. He also remembered the seat next to his that was empty for breakfast and Axel who had been missing since he woke up.

"Hey, you haven't seen Axel today have you?"

Saix gave him a blank stare before he gazed off into the far corner of the grey room they had stopped in. Standing there with his back pressed against the glass wall of the massive room, arms folded and head down against his chest, was Axel.

"I shouldn't have to be your eyes." Saix said as he left Roxas to sit down and do his paperwork.

Almost as if he was just invited into the conversation, Axel's head snapped up to lock eyes with Roxas. The blond could have sworn for a second he saw a look of surprise sweep over Axel's face, but if that moment even existed at all it was gone as fast as it came. His red headed friend was just as cool and collected as ever, seemingly paying no attention to anything else going on around him save for his own business.

Roxas gave him a tired smile as he pulled the ragged stuffed animal he carried from the inside of his robes.

For a moment Axel's body felt both tense and weak at the same time. Had Roxas remembered? Was he coming to thank him? To yell at him for not watching after Sora? For giving back the stuffed animal that Roxas had given to him?

"Morning," Roxas stopped right in front of him, electric blue eyes wide and beaming up at Axel just as they always had. His smile grew wider before he held the stuffed animal out to Axel. "I think this belongs to you. I didn't really need it, thank you though."

And with that simple exchange, Axel's jaw dropped, but just slightly before he caught himself, disguising his slip-up as words simply getting caught in his throat. Instead he took the stuffed animal in his hands, gazing at it for a second before muttering a 'thanks'.

Axel gave Roxas a quick look over. He looked, for lack of better words, absolutely dreadful. He was pale, feverish, and his injured leg looked like it was about to buckle under his weight.

"You look like a train hit you." Axel said before he could even stop himself.

"Wow Axel," Roxas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "you really know how to make someone's morning lovely."

Axel brushed the back of his neck with his hand, " I didn't mean it like- what I meant to say was, you should probably take it easy today."

The blonde huffed, his arms still tight around his body as he glared up at Axel. The room was silent, save for Saix scratching notes onto his clipboard. Any moment now everyone else would either be heading to their prearranged missions or going to Saix to find out their duties for the day. Axel pushed himself away from the glass window he had been leaning against.

"I'm going to go find out what I have scheduled and get a head start. You take it easy today."

For a moment Roxas stood there feebly watching Axel leave; Then his hand shot out, grabbing Axel's before he could get too far, "Wait. After I get some more sleep, we can meet for ice cream on the clock tower today." He said it as more of a statement than a question, trying to leave Axel no other choice.

Axel pulled his hand away, shaking his head without a glance backwards, "I have extra missions, and I'll be way to tired to make it to the clock tower."

At this, Roxas was slightly taken back. Never had Axel rejected spending time with him before. There had been times where Axel was so overloaded with work that Roxas never expected him to show up, but he always came without fail.

"I guess I can always have ice cream by myself…" Roxas laced his voice with irresistible disappointment before his lower lip jutted out in a pout as Axel once again began to walk away.

When even that didn't stop Axel, Roxas once again caught hold of Axel's hand and dragged him a few paces backwards.

"What Roxas!"

"What's wrong with you?"

The force of Roxas's tug managed to spin Axel around so that they were face to face. At first Roxas's expression was stern and unrelenting. They stood facing each other, eyes locked in a fierce staring competition for what seemed like a couple minutes before a smiled began to creep its way onto Roxas's face.

"You look like a train hit you."

"I got some bad news this morning." Axel shook his head at the joke and Roxas could have sworn he saw him shoot a glare in Saix's direction. He couldn't be sure though, it was so fast it seemed as if it didn't happen.

"Bad news?" Roxas's eyes opened wide, "What? What's the news?"

"I can't tell you about it. Not yet." Axel crossed his arms, breaking the eye contact that him and Roxas had been holding, "I really have to go get started on these missions Roxas."

This time Roxas didn't make any moves to pull him back. He knew something was bothering Axel. He thought that out of everyone, Axel would at least have told him what this 'bad news' was. Of course Roxas noticed the second Axel opened his mouth that morning that he was not acting himself. It was a rare moment when Roxas entered a room that Axel wouldn't rush to his side in a second usually his calm, cool, sarcastic self. There were never any secrets between the two of them and now apparently secrets were being kept from him. Roxas hadn't even noticed that his fist were clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white until he found himself yelling across the space between him and Axel-

"I'm already having a weird morning, why are you making it worse?"

Axel was mere inches from the couch that Saix had set up on before he quickly rushed back to Roxas, filling the space so the other in the room would hear no more. He pinned Roxas between himself and the glass window. Roxas let out a gasp of surprise at how fast he found himself cornered with the palms of his hands pressed hard against the freezing glass.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Roxas stared wide-eyed with his eyebrows knit together at Axel as if he was half out of his mind. What exactly was he supposed to be remembering? By the way Axel put it, it sounded as if it should have been obvious. When nothing came to his mind, he slowly said "…no."

Axel shook his head, finally backing away from Roxas to relieve the tension between them. He left Roxas standing there, dazed and confused as he made his way to Saix with a quicker strut this time. The look on Roxas's face was one of utter disbelief. He was beginning to wonder if Axel really was going out of his mind.

"Why can't you just give me a straight answer Axel! What am I supposed to remember? What bad news!"

This time Axel didn't turn around, he didn't head back to Roxas. He had already sat down beside Saix and was talking in a low, hurried whisper to his superior. They both bowed their head towards Roxas when he yelled, but on the whole ignored him

"Fine!" Roxas finally yelled, giving the wall beside him a mighty kick with his bad leg. He soon regretted his actions as his leg began to throb with unspeakable pain, "I'm going back to my room!"

Axel kept his mouth tightly clenched until Roxas had fully limped far enough from the room that he wouldn't hear Axel's fist slam on the table across from him.

"He is a child. He doesn't need to know Axel."

In response, Saix got a stone cold glare from Axel. Easily enough he shrugged it off, "You know as well as I do that this is necessary. We keep things from Roxas for a reason. He'll only get in the way."

**xXx**

The walk back to his room was a lot longer than the walk down. Even more then being long, it was a lonely walk down a desolate starch white hall. Mostly a walk filled with too much time to think and short spurts of anger. Whatever axel was holding from him, the fact that secrets were being kept from him, he was as far from okay with it as he could be. Roxas clenched his fist letting his knuckles turn pale white before he turned and kicked the nearest wall. Like a domino effect, somewhere down the long hallway there was a crash that sounded like something toppled over followed by a sharp gasp.

"Damn it!" Roxas hopped on his good leg for a moment, cradling his aching foot before he went limping off towards the huge double doors of the library where he heard the crash.

The library was a place Roxas didn't visit all too often. His job didn't include research and he wasn't much of a pleasure reader. The whirl of the double doors sliding back sounded foreign to him, he was sure that the other times he had been there they had not been that loud, or maybe it was because everything else was deathly quiet that he was noticing it for the first time. He stepped into this massive room where rows of bookcases seemed to be fading back into infinity.

"Hello?" His voice bounced off the high ceilings and echoed throughout the massive room as he tried to locate the source of what had fallen.

"Roxas?"

The voice that called back was unmistakably Zexion's. Behind the bookshelf right beside the door to the library it looked like Zexion had just stood from the floor, as he was brushing himself off and standing over a pile of books that looked like they had fallen.

"Yeah it's me," He poked his head meekly around the corner to see Zexion begin to pile the books back up. "are you all right?"

"Fine," He called over his shoulder. "I shouldn't have attempted to get a book from the top shelf without a stool with my... less than impressive stature."

Roxas's vexed expression shifted slowly into a grin as he went to help Zexion pick up the mess on the floor, "Can't say much for my height either. What were you trying to get?"

"There was a certain book I'd be interested in rereading, though it seems someone has misplaced it. It could take a while for me to find it at this rate."

Roxas merely nodded, handing Zexion books from the floor for him to stack back on the shelf.

The library gave off a very serene feel. It was never fully populated, extremely quiet, had plenty of tiny nooks to hide in, and always had a soft breeze sweeping through the rows of bookcases. He felt a little at peace in the library, even if it wasn't a place he normally went to find calm and relaxation. It certainly was a place where people would vacate to get their mind off of things. Then there was Zexion who wasn't much of a small talker and rarely caused conflict... And heck, for once that morning he was feeling as if he wasn't being examined under a microscope or treated differently. Roxas reached up and tugged the end of Zexion's sleeve, his face twisted with desperation.

"Hey, if you don't mind could I possibly stay in here with you for a bit? I've been having a weird morning. I'll be quiet I promise."

Zexion shrugged before he took the last book from Roxas's hand and stacked it on the appropriate shelf. Before Roxas could say anything else Zexion was moving to the next section of the library. The slate haired teens fingers danced along the bindings of each book. It almost seemed like he was searching for a pulse, a certain rhythm specific to the one book he craved. It was as if Roxas wasn't even there at all.

It only took seven rows of endless searching before Roxas picked his eyes up off the floor and let them wander over the beat up bindings of the nonfiction novels. It was then that he wondered what book Zexion was even looking for; he never did say. Roxas's eyes could have glazed over the book in question fifty times and he wouldn't have even known.

_'Maybe the book Zexion's looking for is a favorite of his...' _Roxas let his mind wander for a moment. Of course if this was the case the book would probably have a worn down binding from over use. He let his eyes shuffle across the bindings to look for the one in the worst condition. Roxas thought it would have been easy to pick out one worn down book but once he took notice a lot of the books looked pretty worn down, like the Cloaked Schemer had already sucked the life out of all of them.

Roxas let out an audible sigh before his eyes shifted down to the ground again. It was no use. The bitter morning was still heavy on his mind. The only thing still lingering in his thoughts was the torn look on Axel's face when he had to bite his tongue and hide something from his best friend. To be honest Roxas didn't blame him if he couldn't tell. He just hated the unknown.

"Is there a problem Thirteen?"

Roxas jumped, surprised that after so long Zexion had finally spoken to him. Apparently he hadn't kept his anger to himself as well as he thought he had. He bit his lip, unsure of what he should tell the other boy... or for that matter, if the other boy would even care at all. He didn't want to be a bother to Zexion, but,

"It's just how strange everything has been since I woke up!" Roxas twisted his jacket between his hands rather furiously. "I feel like I'm forgetting something. Something important and I just can't figure out what it is. No one will tell me anything and not even Axel will give me a straight answer and it's pissing me off!" He threw his hand in the air and rested against a bookcase near where Zexion settled to search through more shelves.

_'So much for staying quiet.'_ Zexion thought to himself.

It was as if he hadn't said anything to the slate haired teen at all. He was too busy hoisting himself up to see what was on the top shelf of the bookcase. He scaled four shelves, pulling himself up to the top shelf, chin-up style, with amazing strength. The shelf under the weight of Zexion's arms wobbled dangerously, letting Roxas know that the last crash probably was the first failed attempt at this stunt and not his pathetic kick in the hall.

Roxas heard Zexion heave a unsatisfied sigh before he lowered himself carefully back down to the ground and took off for another aisle of books.

"I've been doing extended research on a particular emotion lately-"

"What?" Roxas jogged to keep up with Zexion, thinking he had been ignored when Zexion didn't answer right away. Zexion didn't wait for Roxas to keep up or listen more closely.

"Particularly those feelings of Intimacy, attachment, endearment, lust, yearning, infatuation-"

"Why? Aren't those emotions we can't feel? I don't get it..."

"Me neither..." Zexion seemed to mumble that part to himself just below a whisper before picking some books off the shelves and plopping them into Roxas's unready arms, "Here, make yourself useful."

Roxas drew himself up to full height, lips pursed and books held firmly in his arms, now angry that he was being used as Zexion's pack mule, "Zexion, I don't really under-"

"And neither do I." Zexion interrupted, staring unblinking straight into Roxas's eyes. His face showed a strange unrelenting resolve that Roxas swore he had never seen before, "Not all knowledge is going to be written down in a book for you to leisure through and gather information as you feel comfortable. Sometimes that doesn't suffice and it becomes necessary for you to go out and search for the answers yourself. There are some things that you cannot read in books. There are some things that you need to figure out on your own."

Roxas blinked several times. He had never spent a whole lot of time around Zexion but he was pretty sure that this wasn't the norm for him. When Zexion finally stopped giving him an intimidating glare was when he slowly he took a step backwards, catching the words that seemed to escape him a minute ago.

"I-uh-I'm not much of a researcher. Maybe if I was a scientist like you, but-"

"I don't even think the smartest man on Earth would know the answers to problems such as these."

"What?" Roxas had to do a double take, clean out his ears, make sure he heard right, SOMETHING. Roxas was stunned for a minute. Never before had he heard Zexion question his own intelligence. Never before had the Cloaked Schemer willingly admitted that he didn't know the answer to a problem. This, this one single incident, was what let Roxas knew that the strangeness of the morning was still in full swing.

"Zexion, did you hit your head or something? I've never heard you doubt yourself before."

"Come," Once the pile of books stacked in Roxas's arms climbed so high that they obstructed his vision, Zexion motioned for him to follow him to the very back of the library where a table sat against the very back wall. There sat the cozy little nook that Zexion knew so well, for he had spent so many days confined to the back of the library to do research. He relieved Roxas of the pile in his arms, taking them and sitting down at one end of a table to settle down.

"Sit," Zexion commanded of Roxas.

At this point very unsure of anything at all, Roxas fell into the chair at the opposite end of the table.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I just- I mean, I've just never heard you so unsure before."

Roxas noticed a smirk creep onto Zexion's face, "Let me let you in on a little secret Roxas." Zexion leaned in a little closer, to which Roxas edged back in his chair a bit. " Intellect, wit, knowledge, whatever you call it, is a very important thing without which man wouldn't even exist, but there is one more thing man cannot live without. If this thing didn't exist, man would have died."

Zexion slipped a book from the pile. With the book in hand he stood, circled the table and leaned down close to Roxas. The blond has shimmied himself as far back in his chair as he could, pressing hard into the wooden support bars.

"The one other thing that man cannot live without is each other. Remember this." Zexion looked deathly serious as he stared Roxas straight in the eye. "Without a neighbor, man would have been lonely. Without friendship, man would have given up hope. Without a lover, man wouldn't have been able to continue on. Take this Organization for example. Xemnas didn't do this alone for he would have failed without followers. Or even better, you and Axel. You both possess no heart, yet you cling to each other. You have a physical need for each other that goes beyond the limitations of a beating heart. Do you understand?"

"I- Well, a little... I suppose."

Roxas had to be honest, he still really didn't understand anything Zexion was going on about. Studies of emotions he's never experienced? physical need? In his head it just wasn't adding up. All he could fully grasp from the conversation was that he liked being close to Axel. He could never connect an emotion to it, for he didn't know exactly what having emotions felt like. To be perfectly honest he didn't even know what physical desires felt like. If it meant being close to Axel than sure, he guessed he had a physical desire for Axel. He wished that someone would explain things in a way he understood that morning. Either way he wanted to get off the subject. He dropped his shoulders and let his body relax into the chair, giving Zexion a much softer look.

"Zexion... you don't seem okay today."

A smile spread across Zexion's face as he reached up and ruffled Roxas's hair. He was starting to think for a second there that his toddler counterpart was actually more intelligent than the real thing, "So you're a smart kid after all."

At this point Roxas was more confused than ever. Was Zexion confirming that he was indeed not all right?

Before Roxas had a chance to ask the question burning on the edge of his tongue, the cloaked schemer had reached his hand in his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of construction paper which he thrust into Roxas's hand. The paper unfurled easily in his hands.

Two cloaked black figures were scribbled crudely in the center of the page; One with flaming red hair jutting out in every direction and another with hair tousled as if not brushed for a couple of days. Roxas immediately recognized the first one as his best friend Axel; tall and lanky with an angular face. The second figure was the one that confused him the most. It was definitely him but he was knee height with Axel, clutching his hand desperately. His eyebrows furrowed before he tilted his head up to make eye contact with Zexion again.

"If you feel like there is a gap in what you remember I believe you should speak with someone who deals with the workings of memories." Putting a hand on Roxas's shoulder, Zexion pulled himself off of his knees, "I should be going now, I need to get my day started."

"Namine..." Roxas folded the paper and stuffed it in his own pocket. He stood up with the boy that was barely taller than him and began to follow him to the front of the library to leave. He notice how light he felt the second his feet held up his weight. His foot still had a slight throb to it, but his stomach seemed like it was trying to settle. Perhaps walking through the library for a while was just what his body needed,

"Thank you for everything Zex-"

Another book was dropped into Roxas's arms just as they both passed through the threshold into the hallway. The keyblade wielder blinked, eyes settled on the title of the thin hardcover; _Romeo and Juliet._

"I think you'll like it."

His fingers traced along the badly beat up binding. Much worse than all the others, this one even had a tear that made the cover very flimsy. This was definitely the book that Zexion was so hell bent on finding before. There was no synopsis in the front cover or scrawled across the back like there usually was. It was just a book full of poetic words.

"Does it have a good ending?" Roxas found himself talking to the back of Zexion's head seeing as the schemer was already halfway down the hall. Just as he was about to turn the corner he paused and smirked.

"It has a pretty happy ending."

* * *

**A/N-** Yup, okay. Why does everything Zexion related intrigue me? I just love him. God... okay. Well after playing 358/2 days I really loved how naive Roxas was. I tried to add some of his naivety while still keeping him true to his KH2 Persona. Probably failed. OH WELL.


	20. Recollection

**Disclaimer- **Sure.

**Warnings- **Namine doing whatever Namine's do.

**A/N- **Not really sure I have much to say guys. Lately my life consists of keeping six kittens busy with a laser pointer. They love it guys. Other than that, this chapter is a short one.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 20: Recollection**

* * *

After a solid minute of knocking Roxas pressed his body against the large double doors of Namine's room and pushed it open. The room was completely empty when he peeked inside.

While the whole morning had been filled with disconcerting behavior from some of his well known comrades, a sense of comfort and familiarity washed over him once he set foot on the polished floor. The entire room looked like it was crafted for a China doll, gleaming, as if it was made from pure crystal. Everything was white and flowery, from the mirrored floors to the glossy walls. It was her four walled prison with a torturing peek of the outside world through one large window on the outside wall. Marluxia had designed the room himself when Namine was brought to the Organization for their use. The only furniture Namine was allowed was a long table and two chairs placed dead center in the middle of the room, and a small bed pushed up against the furthest wall.

The wall just opposite the window was always covered in Namine's artwork. Namine always drew what she knew, what she saw, and what she remembered. Of course, Namine knew a lot. She knew all the deepest darkest memories stuffed between the cracks of the ever powerful Organization XIII, and with her power she made them come to life on a piece of paper. She was, of course, restricted with her power despite what she had the capabilities of doing. She wasn't allowed to use her powers on an Organization member, and by no means allowed to alter any of their memories.

Roxas always remembered what Namine drew. When he was new to the Organization he absorbed it like a sponge, learning everything about everybody he could. Even after having been there for a while, he still liked to observe the drawings.

Slowly his eyes studied the drawings taped up against Namine's wall, none of them familiar, but all of them very similar. Rushes of colors filled his head to the point where he couldn't take in any more information through sight alone. He reached out his hand and let his fingers brush over the figures in each of the drawings, almost as if he were trying to feel a pulse beneath the surface of the motionless figures. All of them were of him, that much was for sure, but in picture after picture he was very small compared to everyone else. All of them were the same as the picture that Zexion had given to him.

He stopped with his fingertips pressed to a drawing in the middle of the wall. It was a drawing that made his hand twinge; that one drawing that felt as if a heart was beating right under the sealed paper. It was, once again, another one of him and Axel.

Like a flash of lightning his head suddenly seared with pain. He staggered backwards a few paces with his hands pressed desperately against his temples, believing that if he pressed hard enough he could squeeze the horrid pain right from his body. He thought that it was the pain he had been fighting all morning finally beginning to return, but all of a sudden it was as if a memory popped into his head.

He knew Axel was there, he could tell by the familiar scent of smoke and ash that suddenly overtook his senses. He could also tell that his and Axel's bodies were very close, almost as if Axel was holding him close to his own body. A strange warmth enveloped him as Axel's arms wrapped tighter around his lithe body. From what he could tell, his own pair of arms were reaching out, grabbing Axel around the neck to squeeze him tighter. Roxas pulled himself closer to Axel's body, nuzzling his face into the nape of the fire wielders neck. It was so warm, so comfortable, but it only lasted for a second. Everything faded after that. In the time it took to blink an eye the memory was gone, but everything was so vivid that it was as if Roxas could reach out and touch it. The warmth of Axel's body as he was being held close, the fiery color of Axel's hair as his face grazed the fine hairs on the back of Axel's neck.

His head was spinning and his knees were beginning to buckle under him when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder pull him back into reality.

"Are you okay?" A soft voice called out to him. He twisted, slapping the hand off his shoulder in a panic and let himself fall hard against the wall. His breath was ragged as he made a futile attempt to calm the searing pain in his head. Right in front of him Namine stood wide eyed with her hands clasped tightly to her breast. Roxas took a deep breath, pushing himself from the wall.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"It's okay," Namine took a deep breath as well, letting herself relax. She still held a strange look about her though, as if she had Roxas trapped under a microscope, examining the other nobody as a rare specimen, "It's just strange seeing you... back to your old self."

"Not you too!" Roxas let out an exasperated moan.

What he remembered mere seconds ago was not his memory. He knew that never before had he been that close to Axel; he wasn't that gutsy. There were times when Axel's hand would accidently brush up against his and he'd have an unearthly urge to wrap it in his own, but he never reached for it. Then there were the times when Axel would smirk, and he had all he could do to stop himself from wiping that smirk from his lips using any means possible, but what those means were, he never knew. He knew he loved being close to Axel, loved feeling the warmth radiating from every pore on his body, but that's all he knew.

As far back as he could remember, since the day he was born as a nobody, he felt awkward desires towards Axel. It wasn't like he knew what to do with them, and he definitely knew better than to act upon them. The memory that flashed through his head was the desire that he's always felt put into action.

He shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out the crumbled piece of paper Zexion had given him and shoved it in Namine's face with a desperate plea in his voice, "Look at this! I'm in this picture, all of these pictures, and I'm different. Everyone's acting funny and I just stood here and remembered something that I KNOW never happened! You know what's going on, I know you do! What is going on!"

Namine blinked, her hand clenched around the drawing Roxas had forced on her, and even without a heart she could feel the waves of uncertainty falling from Roxas like rain off a rooftop.

"You know what is going on, don't you?" Roxas's eyes were still large and begging as Namine turned away towards her window. The sky was distracting that day as the dark clouds in the distance moved fast passed the heart shaped moon. It was this same foreboding cloud movement that preluded the huge storm the day Axel lost Roxas. She heaved a heavy sigh as she set her hand against the icy cold glass.

"You don't remember anything?"

"I remember," Roxas frowned, his head was spinning and his stomach felt weak. He had no clue what he was supposed to be remembering. Apparently it was important and it had something, more or less, to do with Axel. The last time he remembered seeing Axel before today was when the redhead jumped from his seat the second Roxas began to fall. He remembered going down, his body crashing against the floor, his breath leaving his body in a great heave, and Axel's arms enveloping him before darkness clouded his mind.

"I remember sleeping for a long time," Roxas said in a defeated tone when nothing new came to mind, "not a sound sleep though, just tossing and turning all night... But I just saw- me and Axel were- might have been a dream... It seemed so real."

Namine watched as Roxas mused silently to himself. She shook her own head, "Axel must be upset."

Roxas whipped his head up, eyes once again fully focused on Namine, "He was upset this morning, how did you know?"

Namine said nothing, but instead focused her attention on the clouds swirling outside her window.

"Namine, come on, you have to tell me," Roxas took a weak step in her direction, "I don't want Axel mad at me...Did I upset Axel? Is he mad at me? You drew this picture, you have to know."

After a moment of silence, Namine finally locked eyes with Roxas, "I didn't draw that picture," She unfurled the scribbled drawing and spread it out on the table beside Roxas. It looked like every other drawing Namine had pinned up on her wall. The fair haired girl took a deep breath with her hand pressed to the drawing, "you drew this Roxas."

"What? No I-"

The second Roxas started protesting she pressed her finger to her lips in a hushing gesture. Roxas hugged his arms to his body, pursing his mouth shut as he stared down at the drawing. Looking it over made him feel strangely uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"You weren't yourself when you drew this. You haven't been yourself for a while."

"How was I not myself? How would I not have known? This isn't-" Roxas shuffled away from the table, closer to the window where he could watch the clouds stir in the distance with Namine.

Namine hurried past Roxas to her bed. She lifted her mattress to reveal a small hollowed out hiding space tucked within the frame of her bed. Several spare crayons were scattered over a few books Namine must have hijacked from the library, along with a small pocket calendar she used to keep track of her time in the castle. She snatched the calendar from its hiding spot and held it firmly against her chest with the current date facing her.

"Roxas, what is the last day you remember being awake?"

"Well," Roxas set his hand on his chin while watching her very closely, "yesterday was the thirteenth. That's when I passed out. Why?"

"I want you to stay calm okay Roxas?' She clutched the calendar tighter.

"Namine, why would I-"

The girl flipped the calendar around so that Roxas could finally see the date. He took in a slow breath and let it out as a heavy heave. The calendar had several red dashes slashing through the dates declaring that those dates had long since passed. The closest date that did not have a big red mark over it was the twenty-seventh of June. About two whole weeks had been slashed out since Roxas remembered falling out flat in the dining hall of The World That Never Was.

His eyes opened wide, and once again he felt as if he had no control over his breathing. First, he woke up completely naked with injuries he never remembered getting, then Axel acted like he had a hard time being within three feet of him, and finally he found out that the past two weeks were a giant black hole in the pit of his mind. Wonderful.

"This is impossible. What happened to me..." He hated this. He hated feeling like he was suddenly relying on everyone else to tell him about his own life. Unfortunately Namine didn't answer him, she shook her head and gently set her calendar back by her bed.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you. Axel would know."

"That won't work," Roxas suddenly became very interested in a piece of dirt between his fingernails, "I told you Axel is really upset. I wish I knew what was wrong but he won't open up with me. I'm his best friend. I don't understand why he's acting like this..."

Namine sat close to Roxas, looking into the graceful curves of his forlorn face. Something within her ached when she thought about how hard Axel worked to make Roxas remember so that he wouldn't have to start all over again. There was a fifty percent chance Roxas wouldn't have remembered their efforts and unfortunately they all got the short end of the stick. She wasn't supposed to meddle in the affairs of the Organization. She wasn't supposed to tamper with the memory of an Organization member, but something about how hard Axel worked, how he had failed, how he had to start all over again- it seemed to give her a rebellious streak that she didn't normally have.

She reached her hand under her mattress again, tucked away far under the mattress, she hid her most precious possession, her sketchbook. She tucked a pencil behind her ear, and her sketchbook under her arm.

"Do you feel like sleeping at all?"

Roxas gave her a questioning looks before shrugging his shoulders. He still felt uncomfortable, unsure, and unsettled, "I guess... I could use it."

"I can help," She summoned a portal beside Roxas. She held her hand out to him, beckoning him through. With no other choice and a large heave of his chest, he followed her through.

Roxas was back in his own bedroom. It only made his stomach twist and turn more ferociously than it had in Namine's room. His blankets were still balled up near the closet that he had dragged himself to when he realized he was completely naked. Even as he stood there fully clothed, it felt as if an uneasy breeze was still floating around the room. He hadn't even noticed that the second they ended up in his room Namine begun to make his bed and fluff his pillows.

"Hey, you don't have to-" Roxas made a move to stop her just in time for her to cross her arms and give a satisfied, "done."

"You have to sleep." She declared as she pulled up a chair and flipped to a clean page of her sketchbook. When Roxas just stood in the doorway, arms hugged around his body and a naive look on his face, she continued, "You mentioned you remembered something. This means that the memories of the past two weeks are still with you, but they are unchained and disconnected; you can't reach them by yourself. It's only two weeks worth of memories, it won't take me long to chain them back together, but you have to sleep."

Roxas's eyes lit up, for a moment a smile graced his lips, "This is against the rules."

"It will only take a couple hours," She pressed a finger to her lips.

Roxas let his arms drop to his side as he made a move to crawl into his bed, "Fine, but I want you out of here as soon as you're done. If you get in trouble on my account..."

She smiled, "You've risked a lot more before Roxas."

Finally his throbbing head was cushioned against the soft feathers of his pillow and his body cocooned between the blankets. His skin prickled with goosebumps when Namine pressed her pencil to the blank sheet of paper. His body felt oddly warm and light. His thoughts, empty and tiring.

Roxas watched the tip of the pencil glide across the paper, a thick grey line laying in its wake. The longer the line became, the more exhausted he seemed to become.

The warmth that overtook his body brought him back to the strange vision he saw in Namine's room. It was the warmth he always associated with Axel's presence and the warmth he felt when he was pulled close to Axel's body in that strange memory. His body ached with curiosity the more he thought about it and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to be true. If it was something he had forgotten in the past two weeks, if that was what Axel wanted, if he was mad because Roxas didn't give that to him, then he wanted to know.

"I want to know why Axel can't look at me, why he is so angry," Roxas weakly muttered. His head was drooping to the side and it took every muscle in his body to keep his eyes open.

"You'll understand."

It was the last thing Roxas heard. His eyes fell on the quickly sketched image in Namine's book; a picture of him, curled up in bed fast asleep. His legs curl to his chest as he gave way to the impending sleepiness.

**xXx**

A heavy load of books were dropped to the bed; the body carrying them collapsed beside the pile. This was not the Zexion that belonged to the Organization. This was not the Zexion that blindly followed the ideals of a single man in charge. This was not the Zexion that hovered over his work as if it were his life source. The man that collapsed to the bed beside an overbearing pile of books was nothing but a doubtful teenager overcome by the complexities of his reality.

He lay on his stomach, completely paralyzed in the unpleasant silence that took over his room. More than anything, he wished for something that would fill the silence, because the only noise he was aware of was the painful echo in his head of a single voice.

_"Demyx might not be exactly like you, but who in their right mind falls in love with someone exactly like themselves. It's unheard of Zexion."_

He absolutely could not get the words Axel had said to him out of his head. He thought that the library would help; Maybe reading a favorite book, or even finding something new to fill his time. Every time he opened a book the words just weren't being absorbed. Even worse than that, the speech that seemed to be on permanent repeat in his mind came with the unrelenting image of a certain someone.

_ "Maybe you need a little of what Demyx has to offer in your life."_

There was the smile. The one that glowed with such an unnatural light that it should have been illegal.

_"You need someone to pull you away from your work and give you the happiness you're missing."_

And he saw them. Those bright teal eyes that, every day without fail, stared into his own with such a level of want and desire...

A knock of his door both pulled him from his thoughts and made him physically flinch. The strength it required to simply push himself out of bed surprised him, but he managed to make it to the door.

"Lab work in an hour small fry. Don't be late," It seemed as if Xigbar only stood in the doorway for a second, just enough time to relay his message and leave. Zexion didn't even get the chance to utter a hello.

Once again he was alone with the silence that was trying to eat away at him. This time he refused to give in to it. Neat in their respective piles were his books and notes that he had so carefully compiled. In one fluid motion he scooped them into his arms and darted from his room. He would kill the silence. He would fill his mind with numbers and figures, and do everything in his power to forget about the want pulsing through every vein in his body.

**xXx**

Demyx never found avoiding missions a difficult task, just dangerous. Being caught was when he was in real trouble. Therefore, whenever he did find a clever way to ditch a mission for the day he also had to find a clever place to hide for a couple of hours. To his knowledge, that day most of the other members were either out or in the basements of the castle. With that in mind, he was headed as far from the ground floor as possible. This of course meant that he would be spending a majority of the night on the highest roof of the castle.

With his sitar slung over his back and his hood drawn up tight, he opened the door to the highest point of the castle. The second he took one step outside he was showered with a light downpour. It was hot, muggy, sticky, and Demyx could tell that another storm was on the way. With a soft smile to the skies, he lowered his hood, letting the rain soak his skin.

He needed a break. He needed the fog and the downpour to clear his mind and make him stop thinking. He needed to play his sitar to the invisible crowd he created in his own imagination.

With a satisfied sigh Demyx made his way to the very edge of the roof and sat down to strum on his sitar. Now that everything was put back to the way it belonged, everything was going to go back to normal, at least that is what he was hoping. It would make everything easier.

**xXx**

Never before had Axel completed a mission as fast as he did that day. He couldn't quite pinpoint the reason why his work seemed rushed or hurried. Perhaps it was the anger that bubbled under his skin towards Saix, or the fact that Roxas didn't remember a damned thing! Or maybe it was the uneasiness that seemed to claw at his very skin; the uneasiness that knew how strained and uncomfortable a normal relationship with Roxas was going to be like.

He collapsed on his bed with the intense urge to claw his own eyes out. Thankfully something deterred him from acting upon that urge. Laying beside him was _Sora_; the abandoned stuffed animal that seemed to have a voice and personality all its own. He picked it up with hesitation, holding it out in front of him.

In his mind, he couldn't make out whether he was happy or upset over the fact that Roxas didn't remember anything that happened. Did he really want to face a knowledgeable Roxas? A Roxas that knew the extent Axel cared for him? A Roxas that could possibly hate him for such thoughts?

Or did he want Roxas to know, simply to know if the so called _feeling_ was mutual.

The beady eyes of the stuffed animal stared lifelessly into his own. They were silent, almost mocking. In his head he couldn't quite sort out whether it would be easier if Roxas knew or not.

The glass of the window across his bed was slowly fogging up as rain trickled from top to bottom. Even though he finished his missions in record time that day, he still didn't have any down time. He was still under strict surveillance and of course, still paying for putting Roxas in danger while he was out of commission.

With his jaw clenched and set, he threw Sora back down on the bed. He had night patrol to do. Rain or not. Restless mind or not. It was his job.

* * *

**A/N **- Obvious filler chapter is obvious. Axel is a complete cheeseball when it comes to Roxas. I'm not kidding. Read his diary in 358/2 days. The fact that he owns a diary at all should tell you something... All the Organization members have a diary because of Xemnas... Hmmm...

Anyway, go play Pokemon Black and/or white right now. No I don't care if you don't like pokemon, go play it right now. Seriously. This game has owned my life for the past few months.


	21. Shiver

**Disclaimer- **Who owns what now?

**Warnings-** The beginning of the end.

**A/N-** Two chapters (including this one) and an epilogue to go. It's almost over.

* * *

**Protecting Me**

**Chapter 21: Shiver**

* * *

When the heaviness of sleep finally began to lift from his body, Roxas slowly cracked open his eyes. The room was no longer drafty and cool like it had been the last time he woke up, but now muggy and suffocating. The humid summer air that seemed to take over their lifeless world was dragging another storm in with it. The clouds that had loomed in the distance mere hours ago in Namine's room had finally descended upon the city. Rain pounded against Roxas's window in torrents as he lay immobilized and cushioned underneath his blanket.

It was as if it was the first time he had woken up in two weeks. Cocooned in the sanctuary of his covers, he felt awkward and small. Of course, it was completely expected of him, because at this point, he knew. He knew and he remembered everything that had taken place in the last two weeks.

He remembered the awful taste of that drink, and falling to the floor. He remembered waking in the middle of the night feeling sick to his stomach. He remembered stumbling out of bed, past a soundly sleeping Axel, towards the bathroom. And most of all, he remembered never making it to his destination Instead he fell to the ground right at his door, his stomach churning in unspeakable pain. That's when it happened-

From that moment on Roxas wasn't quite himself for two weeks, and in those two weeks, he was the closest he had ever been to his best friend.

His body felt... full. Almost like it was too much he was remembering all at once. Even more so than that, an overwhelming sense of loneliness was sitting in his chest. With his knees pulled to his body and his arms drawn tight around his shins, he curled into a safe little ball under his covers. He was small, vulnerable, and alone. More than anything he wanted the ashy scent of his best friend to fill his nose as it did while they slept pressed together in bed. He wanted his inexperience hands to lace around the nook of Axel's neck, and he wanted to be pulled close just like what he remembered.

A soft moan escaped his lips. He had such an urge to face Axel- to let the older man know what he finally knew. Acting solely on an instinct based on what seemed like a strange passing dream, Roxas pushed himself from bed with his elbows, rolling sideways until his feet hit the frigid marble floor.

Unlike that morning, he now felt so light. His muscles were loose and warm under his tanned skin. No longer was he flushed and sickly, just on the verge of losing the contents of his stomach. The sickness working through his body seemed to have been replaced with something else;

Longing. Loneliness. Desire. Want. Need...

He couldn't quite put a single defined word to what was pulsing through his body.

Small awkward steps carried him down the hall; his legs seemed too big for his body, too long. Everything seemed bigger, louder, more confusing than it had seemed when he fell asleep. With a soft hand pressed against the cold marble wall, he let his senses alone guide him down the staircase to the hallway where Axel's room was located.

The redhead's door was unlocked as always; it had always been open and inviting to Roxas. Like the summer winds drifting through the atmosphere outside the castle, the heat from Axel's room hit Roxas like a merciless ray of sunlight. It wrapped around Roxas's body like a blanket, tying itself tight around his shoulders and pulling him in. The room was empty and silent, just as his own had been. The hollowed heaviness that crept inside of Roxas's chest pulled him down into the snug comfort of Axel's bed where he buried his head, just as he had when he remembered being small.

Blindly, the blond reached out to twist his fingers into the blankets when his fingers came in contact with a soft, bulky figure. He lifted his head just enough to see what he was holding. Clasped tightly in his fist was a small bug eyed stuffed animal, staring at him with empty eyes. For a moment Roxas's body went cold, and just as fast an incredible warmth washed over him as he pulled the stuffed animal close to his body.

"Sora." He muttered into the ear of the lifeless doll. Wrapped in the warmth of a memory that didn't even seem real, he sank further into Axel's unoccupied bed, clutching desperately to the stuffed animal that saw and knew so much of what he had been through. A burning sensation stung at his eyes that he didn't quite understand, and he realized he was heaving in and out, shaky, uneasy, breaths.

A figure from the hallway just outside the room cast a long dark shadow between the crack where the door was slightly left ajar when Roxas squeezed in. An older, calloused hand knocked against the door to Axel's room before pushing to let the door swing open more.

"You're supposed to be on patrol flamesilocks, what're you still doin-"

Xigbar's voice bounced off the walls of the dark room, to which Roxas responded by sitting up quickly to wipe his face off with the back of his sleeve and compose himself.

"Oh, it's you kid."

"I was just leaving." Roxas hopped from the bed, flustered, and failed to realize he still had his stuffed animal pressed to his chest. Xigbar stood before him, eyebrow raised and one hand balancing a tray of food. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure Axel is doing his job."

"What's with the food?" Roxas edged closer, the smell of the food from Xigbar's tray wafting into his nostrils. It was when his stomach rumbled at the mere thought of food that he remembered he hadn't eaten anything all day.

"If you wanted to eat you should have woken up for dinner. This food is for everyone down in the lab who couldn't make it. Speaking of which, everyone down there is probably starving by now."

Roxas muttered a dejected "oh" and watched as Xigbar turned, a disgruntled air about him, and headed down the hall. Staring down at the warm stuffed animal still cradled in his arms, Roxas stepped into the hall behind Xigbar, closing the door to Axel's room ever so silently.

"Hey," he called out after Xigbar as he sped up a little to trot beside the older man, "you mentioned Axel, do you know where he is?"

"Shit forgot the drinks-"

"What?" Roxas caught up to Xigbar just as he cursed under his breath.

"He'll be out for another hour or so on night patrol around the city." Xigbar muttered quickly, fidgitting impatiently as he balanced the tray carefully on one hand to summon a portal with the other, "Now look kid, as long as I'd love to stay and chit-chat, it's not in my schedule."

Roxas stepped back, submissive. "Yeah, I have things to do too."

The second Xigbar was out of sight, without even thinking Roxas threw his own hand in front of him. A swirling black vortex appeared before him, right where Xigbar's had just disappeared. He stood facing the gaping black hole. What was he doing? He huffed, cradling the stuffed animal before tucking it into his coat.

**xXx**

Outside the rain was merciless, but even the raging torrents did not stop the air from being stiff and smothering. It almost seemed as if the air wasn't moving at all, just standing still, hot and humid as ever.

Roxas pulled his hood over his tousled locks, cringing at how the leather of his cloak stuck to his skin. The rain, which seemed to be coming down harder by the minute, didn't help any; it fell from Roxas's cloak like water off pavement, falling into his boots and soaking his socks.

The night was particularly dark. The clouds, shadowy and swirling, completely covered the illuminating heart shaped moon that stood guard over the city. Roxas shivered as he walked alone down an empty alleyway. The reverberating sound of the rain pounding on the pavement mingled with the speedy click of his heels every time he took a step. The sound was unsettling, even more-so than that was the flash of light that burst from the sky that Roxas just happened to catch out of the corner of his eye. A shutter raced through his body, one that he didn't understand.

His arms were wrapped protectively around his torso, his eyes focused on the drops of rain splashing into the puddles on the ground. If Axel was right in front of him, he wouldn't have even seen him. His mind was so far away from him that even hearing the redheads voice would have bounced right off of him.

All he wanted was to see him though, just let him know. That's all. Just let him know. Maybe he could even apologized for how he acted that morning.

Another small flash. He shivered harder, legs growing weaker. He was certain that everything wasn't this dark just mere minutes ago. Just as he quickened his pace, desperate at this point to find Axel and get back inside the castle, a mighty boom erupted from the clouds. It shook the very ground beneath his feet, making him weak at the knees. And right there- right in the middle of the street, he collapsed to the ground, hands clasped tightly against his ears as he let out a desperate moan.

It was as if all the blood in his body suddenly ran cold, ice racing through his very veins. He didn't understand, he had never had a fear of storms before. He had always ignored the uneasy calm of a storm and went about his business. So why all of a sudden could he not move his legs at the mere sound of thunder?

Another clap of thunder made him feel almost as if he were being pulled back; he remembered the look on Axel's face, his eyes blazing with a fiery anger that he had never witnessed before. He remembered fire, and then, he remembered he ran until he couldn't possibly run anymore. That's when he was chased, and the thunder was ten times louder than it had been before.

A sharp pain shot through his leg, it was throbbing along the line of his scar. He was small, trapped underneath a prison of stone as thunder boomed and heartless surrounded him.

"Shit..." He mumbled.

He didn't know how much time passed from the point where he collapsed to the ground, to the point where he heard a set of footsteps echoing off the concrete just ahead of him.

Axel had been heading back from his assigned night patrol, hands shoved in his pockets and hood flattening his spiked hair. He had just caught the black huddled mass curled up on the ground out of the corner of his eye and was about to ignore it until it gave an unnatural twitch at the rumbling above.

Moving closer to the bundle of robes was of his own volition, seeing as his shift was done and anything else was the next guy's problem. But the closer he got, the more he recognized little things about whatever was frozen in the middle of the street; the cloak, the tiny hands, the scuffs on the boots, the whispered whimpers.

He stopped right at the foot of the figure. Lighting struck and the figure pressed his hands tighter to his ears.

"Roxas, what are you doing out here?" No one had to tell him twice who was hidden under that hood. Just as expected, Roxas lifted his head, letting the rain slide off his rounded cheeks. For a brief moment the blondes eyes lit up, it took every ounce of his self control to keep from jumping up into Axel's arms. The ground rumbled again, another shake of thunder and his head was back down with his hands pressed even tighter against his ears.

"What's the matter with you?" Axel was down by his side in a second, his hand under Roxas's chin, trying to get him to look him in the eye again.

"I don't know. I was only looking for you." Roxas muttered under his breath. "I-I can't... move."

Axel sighed, his eyes intensely focused on the sporadic blasts of lightning shooting from the sky.

"You shouldn't have come out here in the stor-"

"I know what happened." The words spilled from Roxas's mouth before he could contain himself. Axel paused, but Roxas didn't look up. He couldn't tell whether the silence was good or bad without a facial expression.

"You know what?" Axel finally asked after the heavy pause.

"About the experiment." He stated simply. Once again, silence greeted his ears. "I want to go home..."

Roxas was trembling beneath the veiled sky, small and helpless, seemingly put under a spell he could not possibly break on his own. Axel didn't need to think about his next move; his arms enveloped around the blondes smaller body, one arm behind his back and the other under his legs so that he could hoist him off the ground. Roxas was still frozen, unable to move an inch, but he was safe. His weight pushed into Axel's chest as his head buried in the crook of his neck. The same scent that filled his mind in what seemed like a dream was there once again. Smoke and ember filled his lungs, thrilling his senses. His hands gripped the loose fabric of Axel's cloak as he sank further into the redheads arms.

Roxas was carried without a fight, even going so far as to almost fall asleep a couple times on the way back.

Axel's mind filled with possible scenarios and dialogue for when they finally reached their destination.

**xXx**

"Zexion!"

The first thing that met Xigbar's ears when his portal let him out into the basement was Vexen's shrill scream towards Zexion, who jumped in his seat, almost dropping a flask he was observing.

Aside from that, the lab was quiet and still. Nothing but the constant clattering of glass and the scribble of pen against paper could be heard throughout the large underbelly of the castle. Vexen stood hovering over Zexion, the supreme authority in the castles basement laboratory. Lexaeus sat directly across from them, quietly and calmly separating himself from distractions that could hinder his work.

"What's all the yelling about down here?" Xigbar stood at the end of the lab table and slid the tray of food he'd been carrying across to where Zexion and Lexaeus were conducting research. Zexion, equipped with a marker, was busy labeling several flasks, and Lexaeus took notes on various experiments the organization had been working on.

"Ask Vexen, he almost made me drop an experiment." Zexion flipped a strand of hair away from his eyes, and gave Vexen a testy look.

"Well, it certainly wouldn't compare to the damage you've caused by mislabeling every single sample I have given you thus-far." Vexen replied in a matter of fact voice.

"What?" Zexion stood up immediately, setting the current sample he had been examining down very gently. His previous look of irritation had been replaced with an uneasy look of confusion. Grabbing the test tube rack in question, Zexion let his eyes scan over the labels on every one, frantically checking and double checking what he had written on all of them.

"No, this can't be right. I wouldn't get something like this wrong." He fell back in his chair, shoving a pair of reading glasses onto his face as he began flipping feverishly through his notebook to match the labels to his carefully compiled notes.

Another notebook, Vexen's tediously compiled notebook, was plopped on top of his own. A bony finger pointed to a diagram and then to a label on one of the test tubes resting in the rack, "Wrong."

"This is impossible..." Zexion set his glasses down on his notebook and massaged the bridge of his nose. Vexen was correct. The label in Vexen's notebook was completely different from that of Zexion's label (not to mention, completely correct). As a matter of fact, after Zexion checked them over they all appeared wrong.

"If you took your work more seriously and concerned yourself less with the happenings of the past two weeks perhaps you wouldn't be nothing but dead space now. Honestly Zexion-"

"Dead space." Zexion gave a snarky reply. "I've done more for this Organization than half of the members we've recruited!"

"Easy." Lexaeus's voice came out in a demanding boom of authority. With his massive hands he took the test tube rack, taking one tube out at a time to rip the labels off before he placed the rack back in front of Zexion. "It is a fixable problem, nothing to work yourselves up about."

"Don't go so easy on him Lexaeus. Even though he is a child, he is also a scientist."

"A child!"

Xigbar himself pulled a chair up beside Zexion, digging into his plate of food, not entertaining the disgusted look on Zexion's face. "You are exactly right Vexen. He's young, give the kid a break, will ya?"

"No matter his age, this experiment is vital. Mislabeling can be detrimental to the quality of this experiment." Vexen eyed Zexion with disappointment just as Xigbar, once again, intervened.

"Hey, before you burst a blood vessel it's time for a dinner break, why don't you go get us the drinks I forgot. It'll give you both a chance to cool down."

Vexen was hesitant to leave, almost as if his absence would only cause more destruction to everything precious to him, but finally he threw his hand back and left through a portal he created.

In his wake Zexion sat as stiff as a board at the lab bench, head in his hands and a look of sheer horror on his face. He was shocked and appalled. Work was serious and, for a lack of better words, he had fucked up one of the things he considered himself best at. He distinctly remembered carefully examining the samples before labeling them. Then again, he also distinctly remembered the overwhelming energy that pulsated through his hand when Demyx touched his. He couldn't, however, remember which he was thinking about first, or at what time.

"There is something on your mind." He suddenly found a plate of food pushed in front of him and the looming presence of a much taller man.

Zexion turned his head just slightly to see Lexaeus sitting in the other chair. "It's nothing. Please don't concern yourself with it."

"Please kid, We've known ya since you were no higher than my knee" Xigbar gave a short laugh, leaning back in his chair casually about to shove a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth, he nudged Lexaeus. "Remember when he got punched in the eye by that little girl in kindergarten, so he pulled his hair in front of the bruise to hide it from everyone? A week later he decided it was the best hairstyle to ever hit Radiant Garden."

"That was a long time ago, back when we had hearts, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about that incident anyway." Zexion cautiously pulled his stray hairs back in front of his face. He almost forgot the origin of why he styled his hair in that particular way. To be honest, he hadn't talked about or tried to recall events from his past in a long time. Granted, the thought of how flustered he got over a little girl who clearly didn't know how to show her affection for him appropriately was pretty funny to look back on, but it was something that he considered gone and not coming back.

"That's not the point." Lexaeus interjected. "There is no hiding something from the people who helped raise you as a child."

"Not to mention that Vexen might just start getting gray hairs if there is one more mishap in the lab."

"He called me a child." Zexion pushed his work aside and took the food that Lexaeus was still pushing him to eat.

"You also forget that he raised you since you were a small child, and holds you to a higher standard." As much as Xigbar hated working while on a break, he took the test tube rack from the center of the table, crumbled labels littering the space around it, and started to sort out what they actually were. "Listen, if there is something on your mind that is hindering your work, you need to sort it out before you end up screwin' things up."

"I'm fine, I can work." Zexion made a quick grab for the rack, but Xigbar pulled it away from him just as quickly.

"I ain't sayin' it again kid. Go get some air. Just a quick walk outside. Clear your head. We'll fix your mess"

"You guys are terrible." Zexion stood up hesitantly, assuming if they weren't going to leave him alone, he might as well leave for a while.

"Whatever it takes half pint." Xigbar ruffled the teenagers hair, earning nothing but a disgruntled stare.

"Fine." Zexion turned quickly and stubbornly on his heel, creating a portal close to him leading to his room to pick up an umbrella. "When I get back, I'm getting straight to work."

* * *

**A/N -** You know what's funny? Before Birth by sleep even came out I guessed Zexion's background. For some reason Even raising Ienzo was always just a headcanon for me. I always assumed that because they were both scientist and Zexion was so young that they were connected in some father/son way. I also always imagined Zexion with a rough past. I LOVE that birth by sleep made my headcanon actual canon :'D

I also always imagine the rest of the others (Xigbar, Lexaeus, Xaldin, ect.) playing a role in raising Ienzo, or at least being there to see him grow up. That might still sort of be just a headcanon.


End file.
